AMIGOS Y RIVALES
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: Goku nace y se cría en el planeta Vegeta. Aunque al principio sus padres piensan que no tiene potencial como guerrero, poco a poco el chico demostrará sus dotes para el combate. Más adelante conocerá al príncipe Vegeta y a la familia real.
1. CAPÍTULO 1: EL HIJO INGRATO

_Página 8 de 8_

 _ **PLANETA VEGETA (AÑO 30 DEL REINADO DEL REY VEGETA)**_

 **CAPITAL URBEM**

En la ciudad capital del reino se encontraba el castillo real, en cuyo lugar estaba la reina dando a luz al que sería el próximo heredero al trono, pues la primera princesa Pumpkin había nacido hacía 2 años y seguía sin demostrar una buena capacidad de ataque, su ki era bajo. En cambio este segundo príncipe y varón recién salido del vientre materno parecía ser diferente pero su alumbramiento fue la perdición de su madre.

El rey Vegueta se encontraba fuera de la habitación del parto.

—Majestad. El parto es difícil. Hay que elegir entre la madre y el niño.

—… ¿Qué capacidad de ataque tiene el recién nacido, doctor?

—Aun no ha nacido pero el escáner muestra un ki de 80 unidades.

 _«Mmm. Su hermana tenía solamente 5 unidades al nacer»_

—Salven al niño. Haga todo lo posible por la madre pero el pequeño es lo primero.

—Sí, majestad.

El rey no aguantó más y entró en la habitación a ver a su esposa. Ella sentía unos dolores enormes pero evitaba gritar o llorar. Las lágrimas para los guerreros eran consideradas una debilidad deshonrosa, y los gritos a menos que fuesen de venganza o de guerra tampoco estaban bien vistos. La mujer miró a su esposo quien le sonrió un momento pero luego volvió a tener una expresión neutral y sin emociones, él era el rey de los saiyajin, la temible raza de guerreros del universo.

De pronto se oyeron llantos de un recién nacido. Los doctores y enfermeros comenzaron a hablar del nacimiento.

— _Es un niño._

— _Los escáneres se quedaron algo cortos. Dijimos 80 unidades y tiene 90._

— _Un margen de error pequeño teniendo en cuenta que acaba de nacer._

— _Dárselo al padre._

—Por favor, déjenme tenerlo—mencionó la parturienta pero nadie parecía prestarla atención.

Desde su primer parto la reina había perdido prestigio, ella no era una guerrera poderosa y su primera hija resultó físicamente débil. La princesa Pumpkin había resultado ser una niña prodigio pero eso valía poco en una sociedad de guerreros amantes de los entrenamientos militares, los combates y la guerra. Las madres debían alumbrar niños sanos y fuertes, parir debiluchos era motivo de desprestigio. La madre vio con horror como su hijo era apartada de ella para ser entregado al padre, el rey cogió al pequeño en brazos.

—Salgan todos de aquí. He de quedarme a solas con mi esposa e hijo. ¡Y TRAIGAN UNA TANQUE DE REGENERACIÓN PARA LA REINA, ESTÚPIDOS!

—Tiene razón. En su estado no aguantará un traslado. Ha perdido mucha sangre.

—Vámonos.

Todos salieron. Seguidamente el rey entregó el niño a la madre.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

—No da tiempo a que traigan el tanque. Me…

—Lo sé. Me dieron a elegir y elegí al bebe.

—Sí. Me lo dijeron mientras paría.

—Has cumplido. Un hijo fuerte y sano, alguien capaz de heredar la corona. Tu sacrificio no ha sido en vano y te juró que serás enterrada con honores.

—Eso me da igual pero… Júrame que no desterrarás a Pumpkin, que no la mataras o la harás esclava. Hay padres que a sus hijos menos dotados en vez de desterrarles les matan o los someten a la esclavitud.

—… Te juró que ese no será el destino de nuestra hija. Ella vive y vivirá aquí. Será criada y tratada como una princesa pero no heredará el trono. Es una genio asique supongo que tendrá que conformarse con formar parte de nuestros científicos e investigadores, así será criada.

—Gracias. Ahora… puedo… irme en… paaazzz.

Seguidamente la reina dejó de respirar y murió con su hijo en brazos. En ese momento entraron los doctores con el tanque de regeneración.

— ¡Imbéciles! ¿Por qué ese trasto no estaba aquí desde el principio? Pudo salvarse de haber sido intervenida de inmediato.

—El tanque no estaba listo. Se nos olvidó prepararlo y como la reina se puso de parto de repente…

—¡MISERABLES!—respondió el rey lanzando una bola de energía al médico jefe y matándolo al instante, luego inmediatamente lanzo más ataques matando a todo los doctores, quienes no se esperaban esto y no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo. En solo unos minutos la sala del parto estaba totalmente destruida y con varios cadáveres en el suelo; el rey salió de allí con su hijo en brazos y la reina cargada sobre su hombro derecho.

 _«Mi hijo. Le has costado la vida a tu madre pero has nacido sano. Te entrenaré para que llegues a ser un gran rey y guerrero. Lo siento por tu hermana pero será desheredada para asumir el trono aunque se educará como princesa, algo se podrá hacer con ella. Hice una promesa a tu madre y la cumpliré»_

 **VILLAGE CARNIVORE**

El reino se dividía en varias ciudades y pueblos pero no todos los territorios tenían el mismo nivel de desarrollo. Capital Urbem era la capital del país y junto con el resto de las grandes ciudades constituía la base del cosmopolismo y la económica. Los pueblos pequeños como Village Carnívoro eran más rurales y se dicaban normalmente a la producción de alimentos, que luego se vendían a nivel nacional. Sin embargo, mientras que una minoría de ganaderos y agricultores poseían grandes extensiones de terreno y se enriquecían, la gran mayoría solo disponía de pequeños terrenos de producción, y la mayor parte de los aldeanos eran asalariados que trabajaban para los grandes terratenientes.

En la casa de un humilde soldado, su esposa acababa de dar a luz a un niño, pero esta vez la vida de la madre no corría peligro. El hermano mayor del recién nacido lo enfocó con su dispositivo.

— ¡Qué decepción! Solo 2 unidades de ki. De media se nace con 40 y yo según papá nací con 60.

— Raditz, no digas eso de tu hermano.

—Perdón, mamá. Aunque si se piensa tú solo tienes 2000 unidades. No es extrañó que alumbres a un inútil. Lo milagroso es que me alumbrases a mí.

El padre se acercó a su hijo y le dio un puñetazo haciéndole caer al suelo.

— ¡Bardock!—chilló la recién parida.

El aludido se levantó molesto.

—Qué sea la última vez que le hablas así a tu madre, ingrato. Gine ni siguiera pudo ser llevada al hospital en vuestros partos porque…

—Porque ella y tú sois una pareja de inútiles e incapaces de ganar dinero. ¿Te pagaron bien por tu última misión, padre? Teniendo en cuenta que no estamos en un hospital creo que no.

—…

—Por ahora solo tengo 8 años pero algún día seré el guerrero más poderoso de este planeta. Tú no tienes ambición, papá, por eso no eres más que un soldadesco pero yo seré todo lo que tú no eres ni serás nunca.

Hubo otro puñetazo.

— ¿Crees que todo es tan sencillo? De acuerdo. Mañana irás a la academia militar. Se supone que no tendrías que empezar hasta el año próximo pero lograré que te admitan.

—Por fin harás algo útil. ¿Y cómo se va a llamar mi hermanito?

— ¡Kakarotto!—respondió Gine.

— ¿Kaka Roto? Que ridículo. Aunque sí tiene pinta de cagón.

Raditz se fue a su habitación.

— ¡ESE INGRATO! Se lo damos todo y aun así…

—Déjale, querido. Ven a ver a tu hijo.

El aludido fue a ver al niño aunque se temía que no llegaría a nada. En su momento Bardock había nacido con un ki de 10 unidades, y ahora a sus 30 años no era más que un soldado de poco prestigio, le habían rechazado varias veces para el rango de oficial a pesar de haber completado con éxito varias misiones para el rey. Kakarotto había nacido con tan solo 2 unidades ¿Qué futuro le esperaba? ¿Ser otro soldado rechazado como su padre? ¿Dedicarse a la producción de alimentos como su madre? Realmente Bardock no desea ninguno de esos destinos para sus hijos. Al menos Raditz tenía potencial de guerrero aunque fuese un hijo ingrato, al hijo menor habría que desterrarle.

Al día siguiente Bardock llevó a Raditz a la capital del reino, la ciudad de Capital Urbem, allí se encontraba la mayor escuela militar del país. En ese lugar los niños dotados entrenaban y al mismo tiempo estudiaban pero había dos dificultades para matricularse. La primera era que los candidatos para ser aceptados como nuevos cadetes tenían que pasar una prueba de nivel, demostrar que realmente tenían potencial de guerreros soportando un combate con algún estudiante, eso no fue problema para Raditz, quien para sorpresa de su padre y a pesar de tener tan solo 8 años, le dio una paliza a su rival de 10. El segundo requisito era el coste de la matricula, 1200 créditos. Bardock solo podía aportar 200 y no se imaginaban de dónde Gine y él sacarían el resto del dinero.

— ¡¿Quieres decir que no me puedo quedar aquí?!— Raditz estaba que echaba chispas, había ganado su combate y ahora su padre no podía pagar su ingreso.

—…

— ¡No me lo puedo creer!

—Sin dinero no hay matricula—respondió el director del centro.

—… Bien. Entonces… ¡Le reto!— Bardock se puso en guardia frente al director.

— ¿Cómo?

—Si gano tendrá que aceptar a mi hijo.

—Je. No crea que porque esto es una academia somos débiles. Todo el profesorado somos guerreros.

—Menos palabras y más acción.

—Bien, pero no aquí, no en mi despacho. En veinte minutos nos batiremos en el salón de torneos… y delante del profesorado.

—Por mí como si quiere asistir el rey, me da igual.

 _«Vaya. Por una vez papá hace algo útil. Espero que no la cague»._

 **20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Varios profesores, Raditz, su padre y el director se encontraban en la sala de torneos. El suelo era una plataforma de 100 m2, las paredes y el suelo estaban hechas de piedra dura y aunque no se veía a simple vista llevaban un recubrimiento de energía para que no se destruyesen tan fácilmente, esta tecnología de recubrimiento era relativamente nueva y se había importado de un planeta conquistado hacía cuatro años. Los saiyajins eran guerreros que cuando conquistaban un planeta solían exterminar a todos sus habitantes, pero normalmente se quedaban con sus recursos minerales y su tecnología, a veces también tomaban esclavos.

Todo el profesorado miraba al director y Bardock que estaban a punto de batirse. En los maestros espectadores se encontraba una profesora con un estilo de peinado similar a C18, camisa y pantalón azul celestes una coraza morada con remates marrones de las que cubrían los brazos mediante hombreras, unas botas azul oscuro y radar morado, lo que más llamaba la atención era el color rojo de su cabello, no era un color capilar frecuente entre los saiyajins, tanto Raditz como su padre sospecharon que era teñido y así era realmente. La docente miraba furiosa al director, siempre le había molestado aquella rata de despacho, que según ella, ponía más interés en los fondos del centro que en los estudiantes, incluso se rumoreaba que el directivo jamás había participado en ninguna conquista pero eso era negado por él.

 _«Varios de los aquí presentes vimos el combate del niño. Venció a un muchacho mayor que él, tiene talento pero al parecer al director le importa más la cartera del colegio que tener a un alumno con talentoso, imbécil. Que poco orgullo. Debí aceptar la dirección cuando me la ofrecieron pero odio las tareas de despacho»_ pensó la profesora pelirroja.

En ese momento ambos contrincantes se lanzaron al ataque. Bardock trataba de dar varios golpes a su rival quien se limitaba a esquivarlos.

 _«Por lo visto el dire ganará aunque no se lo merezca. ¡Recaudador!»_

Bardock finalmente logró golpear a su rival en la cara, pero no duró mucho porque inmediatamente después recibió un rodillazo en el estomago, haciéndose que se doblará y recibiendo después un puñetazo en detrás del cuello, cayó al suelo ladeado e inmediatamente después recibió una patada en el estomago que lo levantó para arriba haciéndole estrellar contra el techo de espaldas y cayendo hacía la plataforma a gran velocidad estrellándose contra el suelo.

—Aaaah, aaaah, aaaah…

— ¿Qué? ¿Se rinde, pobretón?

 _« ¿Pobretón? Podría decir gusano o insecto pero dice "pobretón". ¿Ese es el vocabulario de un saiyajin? Al menos ese tipo lucha por su hijo, eso ya demuestra cierto orgullo pero… ¿Por qué lucha el director? Por dinero y ni siguiera es el botín de alguna conquista, es dinero sin más. Maldito usurero carente de orgullo»_

Aaaah, aaaah, aaaaah, aaaaahhh. ¡Nunca! Jamás me rindo. ¡Ahora verá!

Bardock comenzó a concentrar energía en sus manos.

—Adelante. Golpéame con todo lo que tienes. Quiero ver tu poder, pobretón.

 _«Sigue con el mismo vocabulario ordinario. ¿En serio es un saiyajin?»_

El director también concentró energía. Ambos comenzaron a concentrarse y de pronto atacaron los dos con sus técnicas. Ambas ondas de energía chocaron y sorprendentemente estaban muy parejas.

— ¡ANIMO, PAPÁ!

Bardock intensifico un poco su ataque y con ello logró hacer retroceder un poco la onda de fuerza del docente, pero este último no se rendía.

— ¡VAMOS DIRECTOR!—gritaron los profesores menos la pelirroja.

— ¡SEÑOR, NO SE RINDA! ¡DESTROCE AL DIRECTOR!

—… Pero… Tomato. ¿Tú de parte de quién estás?

— ¿Vas en contra de nuestro director?

—Él no tiene orgullo. No se merece ganar.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

— ¡Callasen, torpes! Ustedes tampoco entienden nada aunque no me extraña con semejante jefe. Cuando los líderes son idiotas y carecen de orgullo no es extrañar que los demás también se vuelvan imbéciles. Ahora cállense y miren el combate o los enfrentaré a todos.

Los demás se callaron. Todos conocían a Tomato, enseñaba matemáticas pero no se limitaba únicamente a la enseñanza. Era poderosa y más valía no hacerle enojar, especialmente sabiendo su pasado y sus habilidades de lucha. Todos continuaron viendo la pelea. Ambas ondas estaban parejas pero ninguna cedía, cuando parecía que una de las dos empezaba a ceder inmediatamente después volvían a igualarse. Ambos contrincantes tenían aproximadamente la misma fuerza y seguramente perdería quien se cansase antes. Bardock se agotó primero haciendo que su poder desapareciese y recibiese de golpe el ataque de su rival, que lo mando contra la pared de fondo recibiendo el imparto de la onda de energía, que generó una explosión y una gran humareda. Cuando el humo se disipó Bardock estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

— ¿Papá?— Raditz se había quedado inmóvil sin saber qué hacer o decir. Ni siguiera se molestó en ayudar a su padre. Optó por comenzar a retirarse.

— ¡CHICO, ESPERA!

El aludido se paró de golpe volviéndose de espaldas y viendo como la docente pelirroja ayudaba a su padre a levantarse.

—Tu padre ha luchado bien. Esto no fue más que una prueba. Seguro que el director estará conforme en admitirse. ¿Verdad que sí?

— ¡¿QUÉ?! Yo no he dicho eso.

—… Chico, quédate un momento con tu padre.

El muchacho cargó con Bardock.

El director vio como Tomato se acercaba a él mirándole enfadado.

—Ya me tiene harta. ¡Completamente harta!

— ¿Qué haces?

—En guardia.

—…

— ¿No se va a poner en posición?

El directivo se puso en posición de batalla.

— ¡Al fin!

—… Aaaaaaah—fue todo muy rápido. Tomate estaba situado a unos 5 metros de su oponente pero se movió a gran velocidad golpeándole con mucha fuerza en el estomago haciéndole salir el aire; después de una patada lo estrello contra las gradas muy cerca de donde estaban el resto de los profesores.

—Bien. Veamos… propongo aceptar al chico y darle una beca. ¿Votos en contra?—la mirada de Tomate era amenazante y comenzó a concentrar una bola de energía.

— ¡Ninguno! ¡NO HAY VOTOS EN CONTRA!—respondió el directivo con miedo.

—Mejor—el docente apagó la esfera de energía.

 _« ¿Pero… quién es ella? Ganó al director de tal solo dos golpes. Mi padre pudo haberlo debilitado pero aun así… ha puesto a temblar a todo el mundo. Todos los profesores le temen. Si es tan poderosa ¿Por qué no está conquistando planetas en el nombre del rey? ¿Quién es?»_

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1.

 _ **Hola, lectores:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a Parca333 por diseñar la portada de este fic.**_

 _ **En principio este fanfic iba a ser solamente para wattpad pero uno de ustedes me convenció de subirlo también aquí.**_

 _ **Para que no haya confusión el rey Vegeta es el padre del Vegeta que luchó con Goku en la tierra. Aunque aquí Goku nunca fue desterrado y por tanto no tardará tanto tiempo en juntarse con el príncipe.**_

 _ **Aparte de guerreros masculinos también meteré chicas guerreras. ¿Les gustó el personaje de Tomato? Hay una razón por la que ella no está conquistando planetas pero lo sabrán más adelante.**_

 _ **La academia es básicamente como una escuela militar.**_

 _ **Habrá muchas cosas que me inventaré. Procuraré ser leal a Toriyama pero es que Tory ha tratado muy poco el estilo de vida de los sayayins. Se sabe que eran una sociedad guerrera, que conquistaba planetas para luego venderlos al mejor postor, o para explotarlos ellos mismos. Igualmente se conoce que exterminaron a los tsufurs que originalmente compartían el planeta con ellos, pero aparte de esos escasos datos no se sabe apenas nada, y todo eso es muy poca información para crear un fanfic, sería una trama muy corta.**_

 _ **La madre de Goku apareció en un cómic llamado "Jaco, el patrullero galáctico" y realmente era distribuidora de carne.**_

 _ **Lo de que Goku nació solamente con 2 unidades viene especificado en la primera película de Broly.**_

 _ **Al principio la hermana de Vegeta iba a ser Milk pero al final puse una OC llamada Pumpkin, que en inglés significa "Calabaza".**_

 _ **Comencé hace poco el próximo capítulo de "Delito y castigo de Trixie". Lo subiré el próximo mes de noviembre. Aparte también haré un one-shot sobre una apuesta basado en un caso real.**_

 _ **Eso es todo por ahora.**_

 _ **Un saludo.**_

 _ **Nos leemos.**_


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: CRECIENDO

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **CRECIENDO**

Pasaron seis años desde el nacimiento de Vegeta y Kakarotto. Eran las 7:00 y por toda la academia sonó el sonido de los altavoces _"¡A LEVANTARSE, OLGAZANES! ¡20 MINUTOS PARA VESTIRSE, LAVARSE Y BAJAR AL COMEDOR! ¡QUIEN SE RETRASE NO DESAYUNARÁ!"_. Todas las mañanas el mismo altavoz daba los buenos días de esa manera tan peculiar pero a la vez sincera. Realmente quien no estaba listo en 20 minutos se quedaba sin desayunar. Raditz aun recordaba los primeros días en el colegio, cuando aquel "despertador" le levantaba de un susto, cuando tenía problemas para arreglarse en menos de 30 minutos, cuando aun dormía en una habitación compartida con otros alumnos, pero después de seis años ya se había acostumbrado al ritmo y mudado a un dormitorio individual. Su actual habitación antes era de tres estudiantes de último año, tras marcharse ellos la instancia paso a otros alumnos más jóvenes incluido Raditz, y este último expulsó de allí a sus dos compañeros de dormitorio mediantes sólidos argumentos, es decir, a base de tortazos. El joven se ducho, vistió e hizo la cama en 15 minutos y en otros 5 bajó al comedor.

 **NARRADOR PROTAGONISTA, POR RADITZ**

Supuestamente disponía de 40 minutos para desayunar hasta las 8:00, pero nunca era así. Los últimos estudiantes en llegar al comedor tardarían mucho en ser atendidos debido a las colas del bufete. Si se quería desayunar con tiempo más valía ser de los primeros, aparte de poner al fondo de la cola a los debiluchos. Por ejemplo yo estaba detrás de cinco estudiantes quienes cuando me vieron me dejaron situarme en primer lugar, pero poco me duró porque le tuve que ceder el sitio a un estudiante de un curso superior y luego se me colaron 2 más. Tardé 10 minutos en ser atendido. Después del desayuno tocaba gimnasia seguida de artes marciales, lengua, sociales y más artes marciales. Después sería el descanso que costaba del almuerzo y una hora de siesta en la que nadie dormía, quien no entrenaba comía a escondidas comida que mangaba en la cafetería o que le enviaban sus familiares o robaba a otros estudiantes enclenques; también se hacían actividades a espaldas de los profesores como peleas no autorizadas ni supervisadas, o escaparse volando para visitar la ciudad procurando volver antes de que terminase el descanso. Luego del receso era la clase de matemáticas seguida de más artes marciales. Mates que era mi segunda actividad favorita después de las artes marciales. La clase de mates era ejercida por Tomato a quien admiraba. Nunca antes había llegado a admirar a nadie, ni a mis padres ni a nadie. Tomato era la primera persona por quien sentía respeto. No es que me gustase físicamente, de hecho lo que más me disgustaba de ella era su cabello teñido de rojo más el hecho de que por delante estaba poco desarrollada, más plana que una tabla de planchar. Sin embargo, admiraba su fuerza y su determinación, su carácter. Alguien que era capaz de explicar la misma lección varias veces seguidas y al mismo tiempo partirle la cara a quien la tocase demasiado las narices. Alguien que cuando quería se atenía a las normas del profesorado, y cuando no deseaba hacerlo respondía _"Si no queréis batiros aquí se hace lo que yo diga"_ y el resto del profesorado la obedecía. Entre los profesores las opiniones sobre ella estaban divididas; algunos maestros la admiraban e incluso le habían propuesto que reclamase la dirección del colegio, pero ella respondía que odiaba las tareas de despacho y de logística; en cambio otros profesores incluido el director, que daba sociales, la detestaban y de haber podido la hubiesen despedido, pero no se atrevían dado que no eran capaces de ganarle en un duelo. Trataba cordialmente a los padres en las reuniones organizadas con ellos. Del mismo modo que no dudaba en ayudar a los estudiantes cuando lo creía necesario, tampoco dudaba en darles un par de tortas cuando hacían el tonto. En cierta ocasión me enteré de que se levantaba a las 5:00 para entrenar en el gimnasio.

Me hubiese gustado tener a Tomato de madre, en serio. La hubiese preferido a ella en vez de a una inútil incapaz de luchar ni de imponer autoridad. Aun recordaba cuando insulté a mi madre al dar ella a luz a mi hermano, esperaba que me llevase a mi habitación y me golpease pero no lo hizo. Mi padre me dio uno o dos puñetazos pero eso y nada es lo mismo. Los Saiyajin nos fortalecemos cada vez que combatimos, cuanto mayor es el enemigo y más grave son nuestras heridas más aumenta nuestro poder y potencial. No es raro que los padres peguen a los hijos o los sometan a entrenamientos extremos, es parte de su desarrollo y es necesario para fortalecerse. Gine jamás me había pegado y mi padre apenas me golpeaba. Estaba claro que con ellos no iba a avanzar. Por eso me alegraba de estar en este colegio donde tenía combates diarios y donde era el blanco de algunos estudiantes y la pesadilla de otros.

 **EN VILLAGE CARNIVORE**

Kakarotto comenzó a ser entrenado por su padre. Bardock se sorprendía de que aunque su hijo tuviese un ki bajo era especialmente hábil para los combates, tenía un talento natural para la lucha y aprendía rápido. Su padre reconocía que tenía talento y técnica, si a todo eso se le sumase más fuerza podría llegar a ser poderoso, por lo que cada día era más estricto con los entrenamientos de su hijo. Gine comprendía las intenciones de su esposo con respecto al niño, pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparse cuando el pequeño regresaba herido a casa después de cada entrenamiento, especialmente desde que a los 3 años su hijo sufrió un accidente mientras aprendía a volar, se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza y a punto estuvo de morir. Gine enseñaba a leer y escribir a su hijo, también le enseñó un poco de matemáticas, al igual que en su día hizo con su hijo mayor.

Tras muchas discusiones se decidió finalmente no exiliar al niño, tal decisión se debió a dos motivos. Primero, en el supuesto caso de que fuese desterrado tampoco serviría para casi nada, a no ser que lograse conquistar un planeta que se pudiese vender muy caro o con muchos recursos que explotar no se daría demasiado valor a tal conquista dado que sería una de tantas, encontrar un planeta de dichas características no era tal sencillo, aunque se sabía que el rey tenía gente investigando para hallar nuevos territorios de conquista. Segundo, tras cumplir los 5 años Kakarotto había sido enviado a trabajar por las mañanas en el reparto de leche que se llevaba a cabo entre las diferentes casas del pueblo, sus padres decían que el trabajo físico le fortalecería y además contribuiría a la economía familiar. Para que se puliese aun más Bardock le obligó a realizar el reparto llevando consigo una mochila llenas de piedras y le prohibió volar durante la jornada laboral. Además por la tarde trabajaba en una obra ayudando a construir una casa e igualmente debía usar la mochila y no volar.

Para el reparto de leche Goku debía de ir de uniforme, el cual consistía en unas botas negras, pantalón blanco con cinturón negro, brazaletes negros, chaqueta blanca con unas letras negras azules y bordadas donde ponía la palabra lechero en japonés, más una camiseta negra. En la obra no se precisaba ir uniformado pero como la jornada la tenía después de comer pues no se cambiaba y lo hacía igualmente con la ropa de la lechería. Al principio los otros obreros se extrañaban de que usase tales vestimentas pero al cabo de pocos días se habían acostumbrado.

En el reino había en total 4 clases sociales, estas se diferenciaba en base a sus funciones y oficios y no necesariamente en torno a su riqueza. Los **productores** eran la tercera clase y quienes se encargaban de la producción de bienes y servicios no científicos ni tecnológicos, no siempre empleaban ropajes militares en sus respectivos trabajos. Gine en su reparto de carne empleaba un uniforme rojo con camiseta rosa claro, porque en su empresa el rojo simbolizaba la sangre y el rosa las entrañas de los animales.

Ese día Goku sin desayunar se presentó en la lechería, que estaba situada a 2 kilómetros de su casa, como debido a la prohibición de su padre no podía volar debía de ir corriendo a pesar de que la mochila le abultaba 20 kilos. Goku llegó a donde se almacenaba y distribuía la leche entre los diferentes repartidores. Al llegar su encargado le saludo y le dijo que se acercará un momento.

—Buenos días, señor.

—Hola, Kakarotto. Mira. Ha faltado un empleado por tanto hoy cambiarás de ruta. No te limitarás al pueblo, de eso se ocupará otro. A ti te necesito para que lleves la leche al pueblo de al lado.

—Sí, señor.

—Sería mejor que esta vez fueses volando.

—Mi padre habló con usted sobre eso y sabe por qué no vuelo y uso está mochila.

—Cierto pero… en fin… ve cómo quieras pero no te demores.

En ese momento le sonaron las tripas.

— ¿No desayunaste?

—Bueno… es que me quedé dormido y tuve que darme prisa para no llegar tarde aquí.

—Eres un caso. Ven conmigo mientras llenan las botellas.

El encargado guió a Goku hasta una especie de comedor donde había otras cinco personas, quienes saludaron a los recién llegados.

— ¿Queda algo de desayuno?

—Claro, jefe. Siéntense.

—Yo no que ya desayuné pero el chico está en ayunas. Os dejo que tengo trabajo. Chico, búscame en veinte minutos.

—Sí, señor.

—Siéntate, muchacho. Te pondré un poco de carne y unos huevos. ¿Quieres leche?—le ofreció otro repartidor.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

 **EN EL CASTILLO**

Vegeta se encontraba en un salón dando clase privada con su profesor de lenguaje, después le tocarían otros maestros y asignaturas pero él apenas prestaba atención. Las mañanas le resultaban insufrifles con tantas y aburridas clases privadas. El chico prefería las horas posteriores al almuerzo en las cuales se dedicaba a practicar artes marciales.

—Y por lo tanto, alteza, el participio del verbo consiste en…

 _«Que rollo. ¿Qué me importará a mí que es un participio? No entiendo como mi hermana soporta e incluso disfruta esto. A estas horas estará en la academia científica»_

 **EN LA ACADEMÍA DE CIENCIAS**

Los alumnos de la clase de la princesa se disponían a realizar un examen de astrología. Disponían de 20 minutos para responder un text de 100 preguntas. Por la tarde se dirían los resultados.

 **HORAS DESPUÉS**

 **EN LA ACADEMIA.**

Raditz a sus 14 años había logrado destacar sobre otros estudiantes de su mismo curso, académicamente no era un buen alumno pero estaba muy dotado para el combate. Aun así había un grupo de chicos con los que él y media academia tenían problemas, los Cucumber. Estos chavales tenían 16 años y eran un trío que se dedicaban a molestar y atormentar a los estudiantes más pequeños, nadie se metía con ellos. Los alumnos más mayores les ignoraban y los pequeños les temían. Los profesores parecían desear más que sus víctimas se rebelasen y les diese una paliza, a tener que intervenir ellos. En una sociedad de guerreros donde imperaba la ley del más fuerte y donde la mayoría de los conflictos se resolvían mediante la fuerza el ser matón no siempre estaba mal visto.

Ese día Raditz estaba en el aseo cuando los tres Cucumber entraron. Uno era más alto que los otros dos, él era el líder de la banda y su nombre era Cucumber, de ahí que se hubiese adoptado ese mismo nombre para el grupo por iniciativa suya.

—Valla, valla, valla. ¿A quién tenemos aquí, chicos?

—Piérdete, estúpido.

—¿Qué has dicho?—Cucumber cogió a Raditz del cuello con una mano, levantándole en alto y con la otra le dio un puñetazo en el estomago haciéndole salir el aire. La víctima cayó al suelo—¡A por él!—los tres chicos comenzaron a golpear a Raditz, quien al final quedo en el suelo lleno de heridas.

Cucumber miró al muchacho.

—Patético. Aunque… ¿Qué se puede esperar del hijo de un soldado mediocre?

 _«Esto no va a quedar así. Me repondré y aumentaré mi fuerza»_

—Nos veremos en el comedor. Adiós pequeñajo.

Los matones se marcharon.

 _«Se va a enterar. Aumentaré mi fuerza… y cuando lo haga ese tipo me las pagará. Pagará con creces»_

Raditz salió del baño.

 _«Pero incluso si pudiese vencerle una simple derrota no sería suficiente venganza. Debó humillarlo en público, que todos vean la gran basura que es ese tipejo de Cucumber pero… ¿Cómo?»_

Raditz continuaba pensativo mientras se dirigía a clase.

 _«Ya está. Un desafió, un combate singular entre Cucumber y yo, en público y delante de toda la academia. Dentro de unos días habrá un torneo entre los estudiantes. Será un placer humillarlo delante de todos. Pero primero debo aumentar mi poder»_

El chico entró en el aula de matemáticas.

—Llega tarde y con mala presentación.

—Lo siento, profesora. Es lo que pasa cuando se combate.

—Las peleas déjelas para la hora de entrenamientos y para los combates en el patio. Ahora toca matemáticas.

—Sí, profesora.

—El alumno se sentó.

—¡Escuchen todos! Somos guerreros y eso implica ser fuertes y poderosos, pero también implica al mismo tiempo ser disciplinados. La fuerza es importante y deben ser los mejores, pero igualmente es necesario que tengan disciplina. Cuando crezcan los mejores de ustedes serán enviados a misiones en nombre del rey, deberán servir a su majestad y al reino.

—Un sermón muy lindo pero inútil. La disciplina no sirve para nada. En una batalla gana el más fuerte.

—¿Eso cree, Raditz? De acuerdo. Veamos si es cierto. Se supone que estamos en hora de matemáticas pero comprobemos tu teoría. ¡Retirar las mesas y sillas! ¡Haced un círculo!

Los estudiantes se levantaron y comenzaron a retirar el mobiliario de la clase arrinconándolo al fondo del aula. En unos diez minutos se había formado un círculo entre Raditz y el maestro. Tomato cogió una tiza de la pizarra y dibujo con ella un círculo en el suelo en donde se situó.

—Bien, Raditz. Combatiremos solamente cuerpo a cuerpo, nada de ondas de energía dado que esta aula no está acondicionada para soportar ese tipo de ataques. Tienes 5 minutos para poner mi espalda en el suelo y yo voy a evitar usar la mano derecha.

—No diga bobadas, profesora. ¿Cómo va a luchar con una sola mano?

—Tú, controla el tiempo—ordenó a otro alumno quien asistió—Sí antes de 5 minutos logras tumbarme en el suelo todos estaréis hoy exentos de los deberes, si no lo logras todos tendréis doble tarea.

— _¡¿QUÉ?!—exclamaron varios estudiantes a la vez._

— _Raditz, no pierdas._

— _Dale una zurra._

— _Si nos ponen deberes será tu culpa._

Estos y otros comentarios comenzaron a circular por la clase.

De pronto Raditz se lanzó contra su maestra intentando golpearle la cara, pero él detuvo el puñetazo con la mano izquierda y luego se giró para dar al chico una patada en el pechó a la altura del pulmón. El alumno cayó al suelo.

—Aaaah, solo fue suerte.

—¿Seguro? Entonces ataca de nuevo.

—Delo por hecho.

Raditz se levantó, dio un salto y trató de golpear a su adversario en el pecho pero la maestra le sujeto el pie. Ahora el chico se encontraba colgado en el aire sujeto de su pierna izquierda. La docente le soltó y cayó al suelo de espaldas.

—Aaaaah.

—Por si alguien no se ha fijado en el tiempo que llevamos combatiendo mis piernas no se han movido del sitio.

Este último comentario llamó la atención de varios estudiantes.

— _Es verdad._

— _Antes ha dado una patada pero solo se giró, no se desplazó._

— _¿Cómo puede ser?_

La docente seguía mirando a Raditz, quien se levantó.

—Aaaaah, aaaaah, aaaaah.

—…

—Ahora voy a ir en serio.

—¿Seguro? Antes de seguir te recomiendo medir mi fuerza con tu dispositivo.

—Está en mi taquilla.

—Esperad, yo tengo el mío—dijo otro alumno.

—Dáselo a tu compañero.

Raditz cogió el dispositivo y lo enfocó en el docente.

—¡No puede ser! 100 unidades.

— _¿Solo 100 unidades?_

— _Imposible con tales movimientos._

— _Raditz debe de tener unos 2000 o más. La profesora no puede tener tan solo 100._

— _Ese dispositivo esta estropeado._

—No, alumnos. Sois vosotros quienes no sabéis usarlo.

—¡YA CÁLLATE!

El estudiante lanzó una patada giratoria en el suelo e intentó golpear las piernas de su oponente, ésta salto y al caer piso la pierna derecha de su alumno, quien grito de dolor. En ese momento se oyó una alarma.

—Se… se terminó el tiempo, profesora.

—Es una lástima. Hoy todos tendréis doble tarea por culpa de vuestro compañero. Ordenar el aula.

Raditz continuaba en el suelo lastimado y nadie le ayudó a levantarse, incluso muchos de sus compañeros le reprocharon haber perdido. Al cabo de 10 minutos la clase estaba ordenada y los estudiantes sentados.

— Raditz, ¿Sabes por qué no lograste golpearme?

—…

—Fue por falta de disciplina. Hiciste muchos movimientos torpes y lentos dejando gran parte de tu cuerpo desprotegido. Con una defensa tan baja no es extraño que lograse lastimarte, eso va para todos. La fuerza es importante, pero la defensa y la velocidad también lo son.

—Pero… el dispositivo solo marcaba 100 unidades en usted.

—Eso es porque el radar solo marca la fuerza que el cuerpo desprende hacía afuera, pero no la fuerza interior. Obviamente tengo bastante más de 100 unidades pero no use mi máximo poder. Raditz, eres fuerte pero debes aprender a controlar tu poder.

—Sí, profesora pero… Usted no solamente se dedica a las mates. ¿Verdad?

—No tengo por qué contarte mi vida. Ahora comencemos con la clase.

 **EN EL PUEBLO**

Goku llegaba agotado a su casa porque había realizado más de veinte kilómetros corriendo entre ir y regresar al otro pueblo repartiendo la leche. Gine se alarmó al verlo en semejante estado y a pesar de sus quejas le quitó la mochila.

—Bueno… pero me la devuelves después de comer. La necesito para ir a la obra.

—Si sigues así vas a enfermar.

—Si no sigo no aumentaré mi fuerza, mamá.

 **EN EL CASTILLO REAL**

Durante este tiempo el rey ya había comprobado el gran potencial de su hijo Vegeta como guerrero, por lo que determinó que su hija mayor recibiría una formación puramente académica, con la finalidad de acabar dirigiendo el centro de investigaciones del país. Sin embargo, la princesa recibía un mínimo de entrenamiento como guerrera a manos de su padre o soldados de confianza, pero los resultados eran escasos. Pumpkin no paraba de estudiar ciencias, lengua, matemáticas, leyes, etc. Su hermano que no era bueno en los estudios se limitaba más a las artes marciales.

El **joven Vegeta** peleaba contra su padre. A sus 6 años el príncipe ya había llegado a las 3000 unidades. El príncipe iba vestido con una camisa y pantalones azul oscuro, no necesitaba cinturón dado que estaban hechos a medida, llevaba unos guantes y botas blancas, una coraza de hombreras blanca con remates marrón claro y una capa roja. Pumpkin les observaba luchar.

La **princesa Pumpkin** era más baja que su hermano, tenía el cabello negro y recogido en dos trenzas similar al peinado de Videl cuando era adolescente y antes de cortarse el pelo, los ojos marrones. Una camisa y pantalón azul oscuro, una coraza de hombreras de color rosa claro con remates morados más unas muñequeras del mismo color, y botas moradas. Curiosamente no usaba un cinturón sino una cinta roja similar a la de Ten Shin Han, lo curioso era que no la necesitaba para un pantalón hecho a medida pero a ella le gustaba utilizarla. Al contrario que su padre y hermano no llevaba capa porque se quejaba de que le incomodaba.

El **rey** llevaba un traje marrón rojizo, guantes blancos, botas azul oscuro, una coraza de hombreras blanca y roja, más una capa azul oscuro por fuera y marrón por dentro. Además llevaba un medallón colgado del cuello.

Tanto los príncipes como su padre llevaban estampados en sus corazas el símbolo de la familia real, una especie de tridente.

A la niña de 6 años no le parecía emocionante el combate que presenciaba, sin duda su papá era demasiado fuerte para su hermano, la lucha era demasiado desigual y así no había emoción.

Vegeta lanzó una bola de energía contra su padre que este paró de un manotazo. Seguidamente el príncipe empezó a lanzar esferas de energía sin parar, pero el rey las detenía todas con una sola mano.

—Muy lento y desperdicias mucha energía, hijo.

El príncipe al final paró de disparar completamente agotado, de pronto recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago seguido de un gancho en la barbilla, cayó al suelo de espaldas y pudo ver como su padre le aprisionaba con el pie el brazo derecho.

—Aaaaaaaayyyyyyy—gritó el príncipe a punto de llorar de dolor.

—No me llores, Vegeta. ¿Crees que las batallas son un juego? ¿Piensas que tus enemigos tendrán compasión de ti? No seas ingenuo.

El rey presionó aun más fuerte el brazo de su hijo.

—¡BASTA, PADRE!—gritó Pumpkin.

—No te metas, hija mía. ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Pumpkin? Capacidad de ataque 1000, 1200, 1500 ¡1600!

Pumpkin salió volando en dirección a su padre y disparó una bola de energía, el rey la paró de un manotazo pero la chica aprovechó eso para abordarle por detrás y agarrarle la cola, no sirvió de nada. El rey estaba entrenado, levantó de golpe su cola y con ella a la niña de 8 años después movió el rabo estrellándola contra el suelo. Seguidamente el rey se apartó de su hijo y se dirigió a su hija que seguía magullada en el suelo.

—Una buena jugada. Distraerme para sujetarme el rabo e intentar que perdiese mi fuerza pero… ¿De verdad creías que un guerrero como yo no habría entrenado la cola?

El rey estaba a punto de lanzar una esfera de energía contra su hija pero…

— ¡NO LA TOQUES!

Vegeta comenzó a concentrar energía.

— ¿Qué? Capacidad de ataque 2000, 2800, 3200…

— ¿Te acuerdas de la técnica que usaste conmigo el mes pasado? Llevo practicándola desde entonces.

— ¿La técnica que…? ¿Te refieres a…? ¡No puede ser! ¡NO PUEDES HABERLA APRENDIDO!

—Comprobémoslo.

—Hija, sal de aquí. Si lo que dice tu hermano es cierto podrías morir.

—Ella no. Tú eres mi rival.

—…

Pumpkin se levantó a duras penas y se fue corriendo abandonando la sala.

—Bien, Vegeta. Tu hermana se ha ido. Ahora muéstrame lo que tienes.

—Será un placer.

—Capacidad de 4000.

—¡GALICK HO!

Una gran honda de energía salió de las manos de Vegeta. El rey recibió el ataque con las dos manos como quien atrapa una pelota de baloncesto, y aunque le hizo retroceder un poco no le pasó nada.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO SE HIZO NADA!

—¡Bravo, hijo mío! No esperaba que pudieses usar la técnica de nuestra familia, pero con tan solo 5000 unidades no podrás conmigo. Por hoy se acabó el entrenamiento.

Los tres salieron de la sala de entrenamiento, la niña les esperaba fuera. El rey se dirigió a la sala del trono; su hija Pumpkin se fue a la enfermería donde la atendieron y entró y una de las cámaras para descansar; su hermano la imitó. Al cabo de 15 minutos ambos hermanos salieron de la enfermería y ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras paseaban por el pasillo ambos conversaban.

—¿Qué pretendías en atacar así a padre? Eres boba. Pudo haberte matado.

—¿Así me agradeces que tratase de ayudarte?

—No necesito ayuda. ¡Yo lucho solo!

—Pero hermano…

—Si quieres ayudarme ¿Por qué no construyes lo que me dijiste?

—¿El qué? Ah, eso. No es tan sencillo, nunca se ha hecho. Es solo un proyecto y aun estoy aprendiendo. A la larga lo haré pero me llevará mucho tiempo descubrir cómo hacerlo.

—No se lo digas a padre. Suponiendo que algún día lo hagas yo debo ser el primero en probarlo.

—¿Y yo qué?

—Tú no podrías soportar eso, hermanita. Ocúpate de las ciencias que de las luchas me ocupó yo.

—¿Hermanita? Te sacó dos años.

Ambos se detuvieron en el pasillo.

—Je. Pero eres una canija, asique te llamo hermanita.

A pesar de que Vegeta era dos años menor que su hermana, el chico era más alto y más musculoso, asique físicamente parecía el hermano mayor. Pumpkin quiso replicar algo pero en ese momento le sonó su dispositivo.

—Disculpa, hermano… Un mensaje de la academia científica. Es hora de mis clases.

—Pues ve aprendiendo cómo construir eso. Yo he de ir al campo de los reclutas, si es que a ellos se les puede llamar así.

Ambos hermanos se marcharon volando por separado.

Dado que Pumpkin no era una guerrera nata su formación estaba más orientada a las ciencias. Desde las últimas conquistas el reino había adquirido nueva tecnología, para aprender asarla se creó el centro de investigaciones, pero más adelante este fue ampliado y ahora parte de él funcionaba como una escuela, aunque esta tenía muy pocos alumnos dado que la mayoría de los guerreros usaban más los músculos que la cabeza. Sin embargo, se requería de tecnología para poder llevar a cabo la conquista del espacio.

Por su parte Vegeta recibía una educación privada. Su padre no quiso matricularlo en una academia donde, según el rey, la mayoría de sus estudiantes no tenían el talento de su hijo y lo entorpecerían. El príncipe recibía entrenamiento del propio rey, y de un soldado de elite que contaba con la confianza del monarca. Para sus asignaturas académicas Vegeta tenía una serie de profesores privados pero apenas les hacía caso. El chico llegó al patio de entrenamiento donde ya le esperaban otros muchachos y el instructor, era un Saiyajin con el pelo corto y rojo; camisa y pantalones morados, una coraza sin hombreras de color rojo y gris, muñequeras rojas, botas marrones y un cinturón del mismo color con el enganche amarillo; se llamaba Cepa. Su color cabelludo no le gustaba, hubiese preferido dejarse al natural su cabello negro, pero todos los que se teñían de rojo lo hacían por un motivo en común, hacerlo sin dicho motivo era delito.

Vegeta comenzó a descender pero de pronto recibió desde arriba una onda de energía que lo estrelló contra el suelo, iba a levantarse cuando noto que alguien lo agarraba del cabello y lo golpeaba en el estomago haciéndole salir el aire, pudo ver al agresor quien lo lanzó contra una pared.

—¡LLEGAS 2 MINUTOS TARDE!

Vegeta se levantó aturdido.

—Lo siento, maestro.

Cepa miró al príncipe y después a los otros 3 estudiantes, quienes se veían asustados.

—Ve a la fila con los demás. ¡AHORA!

El príncipe se fue con sus compañeros a quienes nunca había considerado como tales. No le gustaba entrenar con ellos, prefería entrenar a solas con Cepa o con su padre pero no en compañía de otros niños de su edad. Vegeta notó que había un estudiante más, normalmente eran tres alumnos pero ahora eran cuatro, sin embargo, no le dio importancia a este hecho.

—Escucharme bien todos, pandilla de gusanos. A mí no me importa quienes seáis o quién sea vuestro padre. Solo me interesan dos cosas. La primera es la disciplina y la segunda que os fortalezcáis, y mientras estas dos cosas se cumplan me da igual si sufrís o no. Vegeta ha llegado 2 minutos tarde asique por cada minuto de retraso vais a hacer 50 abdominales, en total 100. ¡Empezar!

Todos se pusieron a realizar 100 abdominales. Los alumnos solo tenían entr años pero al maestro le daba igual que sufriesen con tal de que se fortaleciesen. Vegeta fue el primero en acabar.

—Bien, gusano pero... Ahora que me acuerdo… Te dije que no te quería ver con capa durante los entrenamientos.

— ¡Soy un príncipe!

—Todavía no. Para mí solo eres un prototipo fallido. Si crees que me equivoco demuéstralo. Veamos qué carajo has aprendido, si es que has aprendido algo. ¡Atácame!

—Sí, maestro.

Vegeta se lanzó contra Cepa e intentó golpearla pero él esquivaba todos los golpes. De pronto el maestro le dio una patada en el costado derecho que le hizo retroceder y detenerse un momento.

—Mal, muy mal. Sigues moviéndote lento. Además descuidas tu defensa especialmente en el costado derecho. ¿Crees que en un combate el enemigo va a tener piedad de ti? ¿De alguno de vosotros? ¡Pues no! ¡METÉOSLO EN LA CABEZA, GUSANOS! ¡EN UN COMBATE NO SE TIENE COMPASIÓN DEL RIVAL! Bien, principito ridículo. Muéstrame un ataque de fuerza, si es que tienes alguno que merezca la pena.

—Aaaah. Mi padre me ha enseñado uno muy bueno.

—Bla, bla, bla. Menos palabras y más atacar.

Vegeta comenzó a concentrarse.

—Fi… nal… Flaaaash.

Una honda de energía salió de las manos de Vegeta. Al principio parecía que el maestro iba a recibirla de lleno, pero en el último momento desvió el ataque hacía donde estaban situados el resto de los estudiantes quienes no pudieron evitarlo y lo recibieron de golpe. Se formó una gran explosión y humareda. Al disiparse el humo todos los alumnos aparecieron heridos y jadeando.

 _«El_ Galick _Ho. No lo veía desde que el rey lo usó en la guerra contra los tsufuru. Si se usa bien puede ser una técnica muy fuerte, pero Vegeta aun no sabe emplearla a fondo»_

El príncipe se lanzó de nuevo hacía su maestro. El profesor lo esquivo, se colocó rápidamente detrás de él cogiéndole de la capa, de pronto hizo que la prenda se enredarse en el cuello del niño formando una especie de cuerda que comenzó a estrangular a Vegeta. El muchacho intentaba zafarse del agarre pero comenzaba a quedarse sin aliento.

—¿Ves? Por eso te dije el otro día que no usases capa dado puede volverse contra ti—Vegeta cada vez estaba más colorado y comenzaba a ahogarse. Soy tu maestro y por tanto… ¡CUANDO DOY UNA ORDEN QUIERO QUE SE ME OBEREZCA!

Vegeta haciendo un gran esfuerzo logro desengancharse la capa de su armadura, pero no sirvió de nada dado que Cepa dominaba la situación. De pronto el maestro soltó al chico antes de que muriese asfixiado.

—Aaaaaah, aaaah, aaaaah, aaaah, aaaah—Vegeta jadeaba mientras veía como su profesor lanzaba la capa al aire y la hacía desaparecer con una ráfaga de luz. Luego el maestro miró al resto de sus alumnos.

—¿Por qué no habéis intervenido? ¡¿Por qué no ayudasteis a Vegeta?! A vuestro compañero.

—Nosotros… nosotros…

—Bueno…

—Sois idiotas. ¡ESCUCHARME, CUARTETO DE GUSANOS! ¡AHORA VAIS A ATACARME TODOS A LA VEZ! ¡EMPEZAR!

Vegeta fue el primero el lanzarse contra el maestro. Los otros estudiantes estaban heridos pero no querían pecar de débiles, se levantaron a duras penas viendo como ambos contrincantes peleaban en el aire. Dos de los tres chicos se elevaron, el último que era nuevo se quedo en tierra.

—Eeei. Esperad. No sé volar. No es justo.

Cepa ahora tenía tres rivales en el aire quienes no lograban tocarle. De pronto Vegeta disparó un rayó de frente al profesor; otro estudiante hizo lo mismo por lado derecho y el tercero por el izquierdo. El sensei simplemente ascendió ganando altura, lo que hizo que esquivase los ataques y estos chocasen entre si creando una humareda. En ese momento Cepa se fijó en que su cuarto y último alumno no se había movido del suelo.

—Ustedes tres, descanse un poco—miró a los alumnos en el aire y luego se dirigió al alumno que estaba en el suelo aterrizando a su lado—¿Por qué no te has movido? ¿Por qué no has peleado con los demás?

—Es qué… no sé volar. Aaaaah—el chico recibió un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago que le hizo salir el aire.

—Vergüenza debería darte no saber la técnica del vuelo. Es tu primer día y ya me decepcionas. Ve a tu casa y dile a tus padres que no quiero verte hasta que aprendas a volar, y si tienen algún problema con mi decisión será un placer batirme con ellos.

El chico se fue completamente avergonzado. Tenía ganas de llorar pero el maestro le amenazó diciéndole que cómo viese una sola lágrima iba a necesitar un mínimo de tres horas en el tanque de recuperación. Seguidamente Cepa suspendió la clase hasta por la tarde. Vegeta se fue molesto por no seguir entrenando durante más tiempo.

 _«Por eso no me gusta compartir mis clases con niños insectos. Todos son un estorbo. ¿Cómo voy a aprender de Cepa si esos mocosos estúpidos me molestan? Lo que necesito es alguien de mi nivel, alguien de mi edad que realmente me sirva para fortalecerme ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?»_

 **EN LA ACADEMIA CIENTIFICA**

A pesar de tener tan solo 8 años Pumpkin daba clase con compañeros de 12 dado que había adelantado algunos cursos. Su diferencia de edad con respecto a sus compañeros sumado a su baja estatura más su escasa capacidad para el combate la convertía a menudo en objeto de burla por parte de los otros estudiantes, era la primera de su clase académicamente pero eso poco importaba a los otros alumnos e incluso era un detalle que se veía molesto. Aunque se trataba de un colegio básicamente científico eso no impedía que se diesen artes marciales y esa era la asignatura que peor se le daba a la princesa. En ese momento la maestra estaba entregando los resultados de los exámenes de astrología realizados la semana anterior.

—Ah. En serio, alumnos. De nuevo la mayoría tenéis entr sobre 10. Solamente Pumpkin tiene un sobresaliente. Tenéis que esforzaros más.

—O que la mascota deje de ir de listilla.

—¿Mascota?—se indigno Pumpkin.

—¿Acaso te molestó, bajeza? Pues que sepas que él tiene razón. Es que te gusta llamar la atención.

—Siempre tienes que hacerte notar.

—Si al menos te hicieses notar en la asignatura de artes marciales servirías para algo útil, pero únicamente te dedicas a presumir de listilla y hacernos quedar mal a los demás.

—¡Basta alumnos! No es culpa de su compañera sacar buenas calificaciones. Ustedes son los que deben mejorar.

—¿Cómo no? Como siempre la mascota es la consentida de los profesores, faltaría más.

—¡¿Soy una mascota?! Je. Pues está mascota algún día descubrirá un nuevo planeta, uno hermoso y rico.

—Sigue soñando, bajeza. Todos los grandes planetas de este sector ya fueron conquistados por el rey, el último fue Aldebarán. ¿Verdad, profesora?

—No es exacto. Aldebarán fue conquistado hace unos 10 años pero el universo es muy grande. Actualmente se están buscando nuevos territorios de conquista.

—Y yo algún día los encontraré.

— ¿De qué te serviría, canija? ¿Vas a luchar tú contra sus habitantes? Que graciosa.

Toda la clase salvo la profesora comenzó a reírse.

 **MIENTRAS EN EL CASTILLO**

El rey estaba en la sala del trono en compañía de Cepa. El monarca se veía furioso.

—Majestad, ¿Qué quiere que hagamos? Nuestros exploradores no han obtenido resultados.

—¡Esos imbéciles! Diez años. ¡LLEVAMOS DIEZ AÑOS SIN CONQUISTAR NADA!

—Es que no hay nuevos territorios.

—¡IDIOTAS! Los recursos de Aldebarán se están acabando. Si no conquistamos otros planetas antes de 3 años nuestros recursos comenzaran a escasear.

—Sí y mientras determinadas razas explotan los planetas que nosotros conquistamos y les vendimos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Majestad, estoy harto de que vendamos lo que es nuestro por derecho de conquista. Ya hemos cobrado pues ahora recuperemos el territorio. Si no hay más planetas disponibles entonces sugiero reconquistar los planetas vendidos exterminando a sus compradores.

—… Es decir pretendes recuperar los antiguos territorios conquistados que vendimos.

—Exacto. De la orden e iré uno a uno sometiendo a esos planetas.

—Bien pensado pero tú no irás, mandaré a alguien. A ti te necesito para que entrenes a mi hijo. Yo no puedo estar todo el tiempo con él.

—No quiero ser maestro. Quiero conquistar planetas y matar a alguien. Necesito acción, sangre y acción.

—Yo también quiero lo mismo pero tengo que quedarme aburrido aquí para gobernar el reino. No siempre obtenemos lo que queremos. Comunica la orden de reconquistar los territorios vendidos.

—Sí, majestad.

Cepa se marchó enfadado.

 **AL ANOCHECER**

 **A MILLONES DE KILOMETROS Y EN UN PLANETA DE LA VÍA LACTEA**

Una niña de 7 años y cabello azul verdoso se acostaba tranquilamente en la cama, mientras sus padres la arropaban, ella era una señora bonita y rubia, él un señor con aspecto de científico chiflado pero pese a su físico era un investigador inteligente y competente, siempre que no tuviese que reparar motos. Minutos después la pequeña dormía profundamente y completamente relajada. Ignoraba los acontecimientos que al cabo de pocos años sucederían en su planeta y cambiarían su vida para siempre.

 **PLANETA VEGETA**

Pumpkin regresó al castillo con varias heridas y moratones repartidos por el cuerpo, las extremidades y especialmente la cara. Su padre la vio entrar a su habitación y solo la alcanzó a pregunta _"¿Otra vez, hija?"_ a lo que la princesa respondió que no tenía ganas de cenar, prefería meterse un rato en el tanque de regeneración y después irse a dormir, pero su padre la insistió en que cenase con su familia después de curarse. Durante la cena con su padre y hermano Pumpkin apenas habló sino que comía en silencio.

 _«Ya verán todos. Conseguiré descubrir un nuevo planeta para conquistar, uno bueno. Alguno con un buen clima y temperatura, con abundantes recursos y posible mano de obra esclava pero… ¿Dónde? Tendría que ser en otra galaxia. El universo es inmenso y seguro que existe un planeta asombroso que espera ser conquistado por los Saiyajines y yo lo descubriré»_

Goku regresaba a su casa completamente agotado. Para su mala suerte también faltó a trabajar uno de los obreros y tuvo que hacer tres horas extra escavando hoyos y moviendo sacos de tierra, cemento u otros materiales de un sitio a otro.

—Papá, mamá. No quiero cenar, quiero dormir.

Pese a su afirmación en ese momento le sonaron las tripas. Gine le preparó la cena a su hijo y luego le acostó.

 _FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2._

Hola, lectores/as:

Seguramente notaron que al igual que Tomato Cepa también lleva el cabello teñido de rojo. Algunos pensaran que es raro. Solo les digo que los guerreros que vean con este color de cabello tienen un determinado pasado en común, pero eso se verá más adelante. No es por capricho que ellos se tiñen.

Vimos cuatro tipos distintos de educación: el caso de Goku, Pumpkin, Raditz y Vegeta. Todos ellos son distintos pero igualmente trabajan muy duro.

¿Les gustó como adapté el entrenamiento del maestro Roshi al fanfic?

Supongo que habrán adivinado quienes eran la niña de pelo verdoso azulado y sus padres. Lo de la moto es una referencia al Dragón Ball primero cuando Goku aun era un niño. Honestamente siempre he pensado que el padre de Bulma tiene un aspecto un poco cómico.

 **UNIFORME DE LECHERO DE GOKU**

Lo pueden ver en mi deviart. Es igual que el uniforme del maestro tortuga solo que con diferente coloreado y en la escritura pone "lechero" en japonés. Aunque el texto lo hice con ayuda del Traductor Google de modo que quizás no sea del todo exacto. No estaba seguro de si poner la escritura en negro o en azul, finalmente me decidí por el azul porque el uniforme ya es blanco y negro, aparte pensé que daba más juego de cara a trabajar para una empresa. Y bueno… el dibujo es un poco cabezón pero así es cómo venía en internet, solamente cambie el coloreado.

 **CEPA**

Es un juego de palabras. En latín significa "cebolla", recordemos que normalmente los Saiyajin tienen nombres procedentes de vegetales, verduras y etc. Pero en España las siglas CEPA significan (Centro de Educación de Personas Adultas) aunque en la actualidad se dice CEAS (Centro de Educación de Adultos) Son centros de escolarización para adultos que por ciertas circunstancias no pudieron ser escolarizados cuando eran jóvenes, y también se hacen diversos talleres y actividades. De modo que Cepa hace referencia a una cebolla y al mismo tiempo a un tipo de enseñanza española. ¿Les gustó el personaje?

Cucumber significa pepino en inglés, según el traductor del Google.

¿Les gustó Pumpkin?

¿Qué opinan de Raditz? ¿Y de Tomato?

Un saludo.

Nos leemos.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: EL DUELO Y EL DESIERTO

_Página 19 de 19_

 **CAPÍTULO 3.**

 **EL DUELO Y EL DESIERTO.**

Habían pasado unos días desde la agresión de Pumpkin que no fue la primera ni sería la última. Su padre insistía en que ella debía de volverse más fuerte y hacerse respetar, motivo por el cual comenzó a someterla a entrenamientos más duros. El príncipe Vegeta insistía en que los alumnos de la academia científica eran unos miserables cobardes que merecían ser puestos en su lugar, lo que había que hacer era ir allá y darles una paliza a todos y cada uno de ellos, y si los profesores del centro se quejaban entonces que se les diesen igualmente un par de tortas a cada uno.

Ese día Pumpkin había estudiado recientemente la guerra contra los tsufurus en la academia _._ A la niña le parecía que los libros que trataban sobre el tema o no estaban muy documentados u omitían expresamente datos, por el hecho de que apenas mencionaban casi nada sobre la cultura de aquella raza exterminada. Ella le preguntó a su padre al respecto, el monarca se encontraba en uno de los salones en compañía de Cepa. El rey solo dijo que esa guerra fue necesaria para el desarrollo de los saiyajines. Cepa fue más lejos y sin disimular en frente del soberano insistió en que el peor fallo que tuvo la guerra fue que al exterminar a los tsufurus se exterminó también casi toda su antigua tecnología incluidos sus satélites y ondas espaciales, de ahí que en los últimos años no se hubiesen descubierto nuevos planetas. Según Cepa las vidas de los tsufurus no importaban pero si era importante recordar el exterminio tecnológico y científico que se llevó a cabo durante la guerra. Solo se salvaron unas pocas naves espaciales que se obtuvieron como botín del conflicto. El rey se molestó de que uno de sus guerreros de mayor confianza le cuestionase delante de su hija, pero prefirió permanecer calmado aparentando que esa plática era solamente instructiva de cara a la niña, como si fuese un simple debate o incluso una conferencia de historia. En cierta ocasión el monarca ya había sido cuestionado por otra persona de su confianza, a quien luego había apartado de él, aquello a la larga no fue buena idea y prefería tratar de impedir que sucediese lo mismo con Cepa.

—Pero… si se destruyó toda esa tecnología entonces ¿Cómo empezamos a conquistar planetas?

—¿No lo estudiaste? Mediante las pocas naves que se salvaron y algunas más de nuestras conquistas o comercio.

—Los tsufurus ya conocían la ubicación de los planetas que hemos conquistado. Pero ya no tenemos sus satélites—añadió Cepa.

—Tenemos satélites. Los he visto en la academia.

—Esos provienen de algunos territorios conquistados, o del comercio con gente a quienes les vendimos esos planetas a cambio de dinero y tecnología.

—Hija, hubo que tomar una decisión. La guerra fue necesaria. Los tsufurus nos trataban como esclavos, eran ellos o nosotros. Se tomó la decisión de eliminar cualquier cosa que hiciese referencia a su cultura o a su nombre.

—Esa decisión fue idea suya, majestad. Algunos queríamos conservar la tecnología.

Ambos adultos intercambiaron una mirada de reproche.

 _«Quizás la princesa podría usar aquello… pero al rey no le gustaría»_

—… Creo… que de momento ya tengo bastantes datos, gracias. Mejor les dejo solos.

—Adiós, hija.

—Dile a tu hermano que más le vale haber practicado los movimientos que le aconsejé ayer.

—Se lo diré.

La princesa abandonó la sala del trono. Seguidamente Cepa comenzó a retirarse.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Es la hora de la clase de su hijo.

—… Ya.

—No me arrepiento de nada cuanto se ha dicho aquí por parte de nadie—respondió dándose la vuelta para mirar al rey.

—No abuses de mi paciencia.

—¿Su paciencia? Je. Soy yo quien tiene que quedarse aburrido aquí sin conquistar nada, y ahora también tengo que soportar estupideces.

—…

—…

—Después de tu clase iré a buscarte.

—Le espero, majestad.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada furiosa. Cepa salió de la sala dando un portazo.

El soberano sabía que Cepa nunca aprobó del todo la destrucción de las fábricas y demás recursos de los tsufurus, dado que desde el principio el pelirrojo se había manifestado a favor de conservar esa tecnología para uso de los saiyajins, y no era el único que pensaba así dado que varios guerreros de entonces habían opinado lo mismo. En su momento se pensó que era mejor eliminar cualquier vestigio de los tsufurus, está medida dio buen resultado a corto plazo pero a la larga había tenido graves consecuencias. Además Cepa nunca había aprobado lo sucedido con uno de los miembros del antiguo escuadrón Bloody Gem. Había una leyenda urbana de que el nombre provenía de que cuando el rey se caso le regalaron una gema bañada en sangre, pero él afirmaba que aquello nunca sucedió. Según el monarca el nombre de Bloody Gem procedía de Gem, donde se dieron las primeras manifestaciones y movimientos contra el dominio de los tsufurus y la situación esclava de los saiyajins, y aunque estos actos fueron pacíficos los tsufurus castigaron a los rebeldes bombardeando la ciudad y destruyendo a sus habitantes para así probar su dominación sobre el planeta, creando un autentico baño de sangre. El resto de los saiyajins nunca perdonó esta carnicería y Vegeta Senior formó un grupo de elite quienes iniciaron la principal rebelión, Bloody Gem, dirigido por el soberano. Este grupo incitó a otros a rebelarse y finalmente estalló la guerra, o al menos esta era la versión oficial del rey. Contrariamente a esto la versión de los tsufurus fue que Gem había recibido varios mediadores que trataron de resolver las revueltas pacíficamente, pero todos ellos fueron asesinados por los saiyajins y estos últimos habían anunciaron que si no se les daban nuevos territorios entrarían en guerra, después de que todas las negociaciones pacificas fallasen se optó por atacar la ciudad, pero nunca hubo ningún bombardeo sino que fue una batalla directa entre ambos bandos, y la ciudad simplemente quedo reducida a escombros como consecuencia de la lucha. Vegeta Senior no formaba parte de Gem sino de otra ciudad cercana, de modo que nadie tenía muy claro qué fue lo que realmente sucedió con Gem.

 **EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LA PRINCESA**

Pumpkin se encontraba revisando las notas que había tomado de la plática con Cepa y su padre, y comparándola con sus libros de historia.

 _«Sí pudiésemos recuperar esos satélites y repararlos, podríamos enviarlos al espacio. Seguramente descubriríamos nuevos planetas. No basta con los exploradores. El universo es inmenso y no hay suficientes guerreros para explorarlo todo. Además… habría que investigar lejos, más lejos y en otras galaxias. Mmm, quizás en la galaxia del norte… la profesora dijo que ya está explorada pero seguro que no del todo. Tiene que haber algo… algún planeta bueno… en el norte, en el sur, en algún sitio. Si pudiera acceder a los informes y datos de los tsufurus… Un momento. Si papá y Cepa lucharon en la guerra tienen que saber dónde están sus restos_ pero no creo que papá me de permiso _»_

 **UN RATO DESPUÉS.**

La niña estaba en la habitación de su padre.

— ¡¿CÓMO?!

—Pero papá… si logramos recuperar esa tecnología podríamos…

—Los tsufurus están extinguidos. Todo lo referente a ellos desapareció hace casi cuarenta años. Olvídalo.

—Ellos me dan igual. Solo déjame estudiar sus antiguos satélites. Te prometo que puedo encontrar un nuevo planeta, uno bueno.

—Esa tecnología ya no existe. ¡Olvídalo!

—Pero tienen que quedar restos. Podríamos…

—¡NO! ¡BASTA!

—…

—Esos miserables están muertos. Ya no tenemos nada que ver con ellos. ¡OLVÍDALO, ES UNA ORDEN! ¿Quieres descubrir planetas? Inventa tus propios satélites si puedes. ¡Y SI TANTAS GANAS TIENES DEBERÍAS EXPLORAR EL ESPACIO!

—…

 _«Es un comienzo»_

—Con gusto aceptó, papá.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo de ser exploradora.

—… ¿He dicho yo eso?

—Sí.

—… No lo recuerdo. Mmm, haré una cosa. Formarás parte del próximo equipo explorateurs pero irás de estudiante en la nave.

—Sí, papá.

 _«Los_ explorateurs _normalmente son patrullas individuales. ¿Ahora tengo que organizar una exploración en grupo? Aunque mejor eso a que siga con lo de los tsufurus. Por otra parte, si consiguiésemos encontrar otro planeta…»_

—Ahora déjame solo, hija. Debo pensar cómo y cuándo organizarlo todo.

—Sí, papá y gracias.

La niña se marchó y salió al pasillo.

 _«¿Crear mi propio satélite? ¡ESO SERÍA GRANDIOSO! La pregunta es cómo. Pero… ¡VOY A EXPLORAR EL ESPACIO! Cuando lo sepan esos niños tontos de la academia van a alucinar. Y cuando sea mayor dirigiré la academia y tendré mi propio equipo científico a mis órdenes, pero ninguno de ellos serán esos niños bobos sino que elegiré a mi propio equipo._

—¡Voy a decírselo a mi hermano! Seguro que está entrenando con Cepa como siempre y hoy no me toca clase de tarde.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

Pumpkin no se equivocaba. Realmente Vegeta y Cepa combatían juntos ante la mirada de los otros cadetes, quienes veían el combate con una mezcla de admiración y miedo. La zona de entrenamiento era un patio del castillo, prácticamente formaba una especie de cuadrilátero porque al ser interior se encontraban cercados entre cuatro paredes pero no había un techo por lo que se podía volar bien.

Vegeta esta vez no llevaba capa y estaba usando una armadura sin hombreras y de un material más ligero. La mayoría de sus golpes eran esquivados por su maestro pero había logrado encajarle algunos de ellos. El príncipe voló intentando ganar altura, esperaba que Cepa le siguiese pero este último no volaba en línea recta sino que se movía en círculos o zigzag en el aire, Vegeta trato de dispararle pero no pudo alcanzar un blanco en movimiento. El maestro se posicionó frente al alumno le golpeó al alumno con varias bolas de energía haciéndole estrellarse contra el suelo.

—Cuando vueles rara vez te será favorable moverte en línea recta. Si eres un blanco fijo a tu adversario le será muy fácil golpearte con energía, si eres un blanco en movimiento será más difícil que logren atraparte. Sin embargo, si tu adversario es lento y tiene una defensa mala entonces mejor ataca directamente antes de que pueda reaccionar primero, en cuyo caso entonces sí será mejor que te muevas en línea recta.

—Comprendido, maestro.

 _«Después nos tocará a nosotros»_

 _«Acabo de aprender a volar y no sobreviviré a esto»_

 _«Pude haber ido a la academia pero no. Papá tenía que enviarme aquí»_

 _«Es impresionante. ¿Cómo conseguiremos estar a su nivel? Quizás nunca lo logremos»_

—Muy bien. Les toca a ustedes, gusanos. Quiero que todos peleen a la vez contra Vegeta. ¡Ahora!

—Venga, pandilla de mocosos. Les espero.

El príncipe se puso en guardia. Sus compañeros le veían sin reaccionar.

 _« ¡Qué pandilla de idiotas! Están muertos de miedo. ¿Es que no hay nadie de mi edad que merezca la pena? Al menos mi hermana es una genio pero estos tontos no sirven para nada»_

—¡Atacarme de una vez!

Los demás chicos tragaron saliva y se lanzaron a la carga. Vegeta les despachó en seguida. A uno le tumbo de un golpe en el estomago, a otro de un gancho, el tercero logró darle un puñetazo en la cara pero el príncipe apenas se inmutó y le dio un golpe detrás del cráneo dejándole inconsciente; el cuarto, que era quien había aprendido recientemente a volar, retrocedió asustado y pidiendo que no le hiciese nada, Vegeta le lanzó una bola de energía dejándole con algunas heridas, Cepa se acercó a él.

—Cobarde. Es la última vez que te admito en mis clases. Lárgate.

—Pero, maestro…

—No servirás nunca como guerrero. Deberían haberte desterrado. Ahora vete.

—…

El aludido se marchó volando y avergonzado.

 _«Con estos niños inútiles el príncipe nunca madurará. Necesita a alguien de su edad pero de su nivel»_

—¡Hermanoooo!

De pronto apareció la princesa.

—¿Pumpkin? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a verte. Hola Cepa. Papá me ha meter en un grupo de exploradores para descubrir nuevos planetas.

—Me alegro, hermanita. Pero ahora estamos ocupados.

—Vale. Os dejo entrenar.

 _«Quizás ella podría usar eso pero al rey no le gustará saber que lo tengo. Aun así debería dárselo»_ pensó Cepa.

De pronto los radares de todos detectaron una fuerte energía.

 _«El rey se acerca. Por fin aunque aún no ha terminado la clase. Por lo visto tiene prisa»_

— _¡CEPA!_

De pronto todos miraron al aire y vieron al soberano.

—Papá.

—Padre.

Los otros alumnos se habían quedado inmóviles.

—Cepa. Enseñémosles a estos muchachos cómo se lucha.

—… Entendida la indirecta, majestad. No pienso dejarme tumbar.

—Ni yo.

—Papá y Cepa van a combatir.

 _«Mi padre también me entrena. Mis dos maestros van a batirse. Ya quiero verlo»_ pensó el joven Vegeta.

Cepa ganó altura.

—Asique quiere desahogarse por lo de esta mañana, majestad.

—Sé que tú también.

—Así es. Sabe que no me dejaré ganar.

—Ni yo. Quiero que ambos vayamos a por todas.

—Esto es mi culpa, hermano—la princesa bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

—¿Qué?

—Papá y Cepa discutieron esta mañana por mi culpa. Solo les hice unas preguntas sobre la guerra contra los tsufurus y ellos… discutieron.

—Entonces gracias.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Veremos un duelo entre ellos!

—¿Eso te gusta?

—Por supuesto. No entiendes nada. La mayoría de los nosotros no somos unas ratitas de biblioteca y preferimos resolver nuestras disputas con los puños.

Pumpkin puso una cara de molestia.

—Quizás deberías irte, hermanita. Será un combate dur… ¡YA EMPIEZA!

Ambos contrincantes se lanzaron el uno contra el otro estando en el aire. Era impresionante la cantidad de patadas y puñetazos que cada adversario lanzaba y recibía. Ninguno de los dos quería ceder. Ambos se apartaron retrocediendo.

—Majestad, vayamos a otro lugar. A donde combatimos hace un año.

—Me parece bien. Allí hay más sitio.

Ambos se fueron volando.

—¡Les seguiré!

—¡Hermano! Pues… de acuerdo.

La princesa siguió a los dos Vegeta.

Se quedaron solos los demás chicos.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Seguirles. Será un combate épico.

—Eso vosotros. Yo me voy—se fue volando pero no en dirección al grupo real. Sus compañeros le miraron pero prefirieron intentar seguir al rey y ver el combate.

—Según el radar se han ido por… ahí.

El rey y Cepa había llegado a una estepa desértica en donde hacía calor.

—Aquí nos enfrentamos hace un año y más ocasiones, majestad.

—Así es.

Durante un rato ambos se miraron sin decir nada. De pronto los príncipes llegaron al lugar.

—Hijos, si quieren miren el combate pero no se metan en la lucha.

—Papá, Cepa, esto no es necesario. Creo que si hablan entre ustedes…

—El mejor argumento son los puños, hija.

—Exacto. Si gano yo trataremos de reconstruir los antiguos satélites, majestad. A menos que le dé miedo perder.

—… Eres tú quien perderás.

—En tu sueños.

—Y cuando pierdas renunciarás a volver a tratar con esa antigua tecnología.

—Aun esto puede evitarse.

—¡CÁLLATE!—gritaron a la vez los dos Vegetas y Cepa.

—En serio, hermana. Te falta carácter.

—Por lo visto a la princesita no le gustan las peleas.

—Hija, tienes que ser más dura. Por cosas como estás te golpean en el colegio.

—Coincido, princesita. Aunque sea una científica sigue siendo una saiyajina. Tiene que endurecerse tanto física como mentalmente.

Estás y otras críticas similares inundaban a la princesa quien bajó la cabeza avergonzada. De pronto se oyeron algunas risas pero no eran del grupo. Vegeta Junior se comenzó a mirar alrededor y descubrió a sus compañeros.

—¿Qué hacen aquí, mocosos?

—Queremos ver el combate, príncipe.

—No son dignos, lárguense.

—…

—Muy bien… ¡En guardia!

Vegeta se lanzó hacia sus compañeros quienes no tuvieron casi tiempo de contraatacar. En pocos segundos el príncipe les había proporcionado una golpiza, y ellos tuvieron que marcharse lastimados.

—Ya no molestaran esos estorbos.

Pumpkin y Vegeta se apartaron un poco de los adultos. Vegeta Senior y Cepa comenzaron a concentrar su energía y seguidamente se lanzaron al ataque. Ambos se lanzaban varios puñetazos y patadas entre si pero ninguno de los dos quería retroceder, de pronto ambos usaron su energía.

—… GALICKKK HOOOO

—Aaaaahhhh.

Cepa igualmente uso una ráfaga de energía y ataques chocaron en el aire. Vegeta miraba el combate eufórico y su hermana se mantenía a su lado. Pumpkin se sentía culpable pero se quedó. La princesa no lo entendía pero una parte de ella quería ver el combate hasta el final; estaba dividida entre dos conciencias contradictorias, una parte de ella quería marcharse, pero la otra parte quería ver aquella batalla de principio a fin y esto era algo que la confundía.

El rayo de Vegeta Senior ganó terreno pero su rival lo medio esquivó y solo le dio en el hombro derecho haciéndole caer al vacío. El rey se acercó a él para atacarlo pero Cepa se giró en el aire y le lanzó una bola a la cara al monarca, el rey se paró en el aire tocándose el rostro y su rival aprovechó su guardia baja para darle un golpe en el detrás del cráneo haciéndole estrellarse contra el suelo, seguidamente Cepa empezó a disparar varias ráfagas seguidas. Por suerte se encontraban a unos pocos metros de los príncipes. Cuando el humo se disipó el rey se levantó con algunas heridas pero dispuesto a continuar.

—¡Bravo Cepa! Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

—Ni yo.

—Lo sé.

—No se olvide de la apuesta. Si gano usted permitirá que Pumpkin examiné e intenté reparar uno de los antiguos satélites.

—¿Otra vez con eso? Ya no existen.

—Sí hay aunque… no en funcionamiento.

—¿Cómo?... ¡TÚ! ¡¿Tú robaste…?!

—Considérelo botín de guerra.

—Ella fue expulsada casi por lo mismo.

—Eso también fue injusto pero una cosa a la vez.

—… Aaaaah. Primero Tomato y después tú. ¿Hay más miembros del Bloody Gem implicados?

—No lo sé.

Ambos rivales intercambiaron una mirada.

—¡CONTINUAR AL COMBATE!—gritó Vegeta Junior.

—…

—…

—…Si ganas te daré lo que pides, Cepa. Pero si pierdes tendrás que darme los nombres de aquellos que desobedecieron y se atrevieron a robar y conservar esa tecnología.

—Le he dicho que no lo sé. No sé si hay alguien más implicado.

—Averígualo.

—Lo haré si me gana.

 _«O sea que si gano los saiyajines podrán tener su antigua tecnología. Y si pierdo todo aquello que luche por conservar se perderá para siempre»_

Ambos contrincantes se lanzaron de nuevo a la carga. El rey cogió de una de las piernas a su rival haciéndole girar rápidamente en el aire para luego lanzarlo hacía más arriba y golpearlo con un Galick Ho.

 _«Por eso mi Galick Ho no termina de funcionar. El mío aun es débil en comparación con el de padre»_

Tras disiparse el humo el rey esperaba que su adversario estuviese con serías heridas, pero no fue del todo así. Cepa estaba algo lastimado pero aun podía seguir, el monarca sonrió.

 _«El rey es fuerte pero si logró golpearle dónde y cómo quiero le venceré»_

Ambos se lanzaron de nuevo al ataque a base de golpes físicos. Mientras se golpeaban poco a poco iban perdiendo altura y descendiendo. Al tomar tierra ambos se sujetaron las manos entre ellos haciendo mutuamente fuerza. Los dos enterraron parte de sus pies en el suelo empujándose mutuamente.

—Aaaaaah

—Aaaaaaaaah

Ambos se pusieron a concentrar energía.

 _«Mmm. No sé quién quiero que gane»_ pensó Vegeta.

 _«Esto es mi culpa pero a pesar de todo quiero verlos pelear. No sé porque pero quiero ver cómo termina el combate»_

Ambos continuaban elevando su ki.

— ¡Qué poder! Es asombro.

—¿Tú crees, hermanita? Pues algún día superare con creces su poder. Adquiriré la trasformación legendaria.

—… ¿Te refieres a la leyenda del súper guerrero? Eso es un mito, hermano.

—Es real y yo lo seré.

—…

De pronto Cepa dio un rodillazo al rey que le hizo doblarse y posteriormente le envió al aire de una patada y disparó una onda de energía desde tierra.

—No tan rápido—el rey se posicionó en el aire y logro sujetar el ataque con las manos, estas brillaron y lanzaron un rayo que hizo retroceder el ataque de Cepa. El monarca disparaba desde el aire hacia la tierra donde su adversario le atacaba igualmente con su propio ataque y ambas ondas chocaban entre ellas.

—Buenos reflejos, majestad. No esperaba que reaccionaseis tan rápidamente en el aire y menos tras mi patada.

—Sabes que mi ataque es superior al tuyo.

—¿En serio?

La onda de Cepa ganó un poco de terreno pero el soberano no se rendía.

 _«¿Qué es esto? ¿Pretende superar mi Galick Ho?»_

 _«Rey ingenuo. Si me sale cómo espero no necesitaré que mi onda sea más fuerte que la suya. De hecho… mejor será que me golpee con su rayo»_

De pronto el rey empezó a ganar terreno.

 _«Je. Sabía que mi ataque era más poderoso»_

El príncipe miraba dudoso el combate.

 _«Qué raro. El ataque de Cepa cedió con cierta facilidad. Algo trama… Ah. A ver si…»_

Cepa recibió el Galick Ho de golpe y aunque trato de cubrirse le golpeo generando una gran humareda. Al levantarse el humo el rey vio a su soldado tumbado boca arriba en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente. El monarca empezó a descender.

 _«Papá ha ganado»_

 _«Cepa es de los que no perdona un descuido, esto lo he visto varias veces en sus entrenamientos. ¿Debería avisarle a padre? Mmm. No. Es su combate y no es mi problema._

El rey se encamino a su soldado para verificar su estado, le dio una pequeña patada en el costado para ver si reaccionaba pero no se movió. Se volvió hacia sus hijos.

—Que os sirva de lección. Cepa lucho bien pero no debió desafiarme.

En ese momento el rey bajo la guardia, momento en que aprovechó Cepa para levantarse de golpe a gran velocidad logrando darle un puñetazo en el estomago con tanta fuerza y precisión que le atravesó la armadura y la carne. Seguidamente Cepa hizo una pequeña onda de energía haciendo que el rey retrocediese unos metros y quedase gravemente lastimado.

—Aaaaah.

—Nunca baje la guardia, majestad.

—Ah, ah, ah. Te dejaste golpear por mi Galick Ho.

—Sí, para que se descuidase pero su ataque fue muy fuerte y casi me cuesta el combate. Fue arriesgado.

Ahora el rey se encontraba a unos cinco metros de Cepa y estaba malherido, su herida sangraba. Si usaba más energía se agravaría su estado, si ataca con golpes físicos le costaría seguir la velocidad y movimientos de su rival cargando con semejante herida. Cepa se encontraba lastimado por haber recibido el Galick Ho pero sus heridas no eran extremadamente graves ni tenía ninguna hemorragia.

 _«Maldito, pero… he disfrutado muchísimo este combate»_

El rey no quería ceder y se lanzó a la carga pero Cepa lo esperaba. Ambos volvieron a los golpes físicos pero esta vez el rey no lograba seguir los movimientos de su adversario, además se le empezaba a nublar la vista debido a la hemorragia. El monarca lograba aceptar algunos golpes pero eso no era suficiente. Cepa logró de nuevo mandar por los aires al monarca y seguidamente disparó un rayo, esta vez Vegeta Senior no logró reaccionar a tiempo y el ataque el dio de golpe haciéndole desmayarse y estrellarse contra el suelo. Cepa no quiso cometer el mismo error que su rey asique gano altura y le disparó un rayo intentando finalizar el combate.

—¡PAPAAAAAAÁ! ¡CEPA PARAAAAA!

—Cállate, hermana. No te metas.

—Pero… papá… si le matan…

—No va a morir.

—Pero…

—…

—…

Cepa esperaba que el rey no se levantase pero se levantó sorprendiendo a todos, aunque estaba muy lastimado.

—Papá— Pumpkin quiso correr hacía su padre pero su hermano la sujetó.

—Quieta.

—…

—Os habéis puesto en pie, mejor.

—Aaaaah, aaaah, aaaaah. Has sido… un placer… pelear.

El rey volvió a desmayarse pero esta vez quedo definitivamente inconsciente. Cepa miró su radar, el dispositivo indicaba que el rey seguía vivo porque desprendía energía, poca para ser él pero aun así desprendía un mínimo asique no estaba muerto. Por si acaso Cepa se acercó con cuidado y le tomó el pulso.

—Está vivo y se repondrá.

—Sabía que no ibas a matarlo.

—¿A mi rey? Claro que no, príncipe. Además los duelos a muerte están prohibidos. Le llevó a la enfermería.

—Vamos con vosotros.

—… ¿Vamos, hermana?

—¿Tú no vas, Vegeta?

—… Bien. Iré por respeto.

Una hora después el rey despertaba en la máquina de regeneración. Su hija lo esperaba a fuera.

—Por fin.

—¿Pumpkin?

—Mi hermano estuvo aquí un rato pero luego se cansó y marchó, yo me quedé. Cepa también se metió en otro tanque pero tardó menos en salir.

—Gano porque baje la guardia. Ya me tomaré la revancha. Tómalo de lección, nunca te confíes ante el adversario. Ahora tendré que cumplir con la apuesta.

—… ¿Esa pelea era necesaria?

—¿Es la primera vez que nos ves pelear?

—Sí.

—Pues no será la última.

—¿Eeeeh?

— No ha sido nuestra primera pelea, la anterior fue hace un año. Tu hermano fue testigo.

—…

—Los saiyajin resolvemos nuestros desacuerdos a puñetazos, no lo olvides.

—…

—Desde mañana me ocuparé de intensificar tu entrenamiento. Cada vez me molesta más tu carácter—respondió el rey poniendo una expresión de molestia.

—Padre…

—¡Incluso tu madre tenía más genio que tú!

—…

—Eres una saiyajina. Empieza a actuar como tal.

La niña bajo la cabeza avergonzada. De pronto notó un golpe en la nuca quedando inconsciente.

—Lo siento pero debes aprender a comportarte.

Un rato después Pumpkin despertaba en el desierto donde se había celebrado el combate pero en una zona distinta. Lo primero que noto fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza, seguido de una gran confusión por no saber cómo había vuelto allí. Noto también que las piernas le pesaban mucho y apenas podía moverse, no tenía su radar y había una carta a su lado sujeta por una piedra. Notó que la letra era de Cepa.

 _Pumpkin, si estás leyendo esto es que ya despertarte._

 _Te encuentras en la zona M-50. Está parte del desierto es conocida por sus cambios bruscos de temperatura. Por las mañanas hace mucho calor, por las tardes la temperatura es más o menos templada y al anochecer bajan a unos 4 grados bajo cero._

 _Fuiste traída para pasar una prueba de orientación y resistencia. Regresar al castillo por tus propios medios. No sabes el camino y el rey te quito tu dispositivo, asimismo no te hemos dejado comida ni ningún tipo de provisiones._

 _Notarás las piernas muy pesadas. Para hacer el reto más interesante te coloqué unas botas especiales de entrenamiento que pesan 5 kilos cada una, no es mucho pero para ser la primera vez que entrenas con una carga será suficiente. El lastre te dificultará volar e incluso caminar pero de eso se trata, de que acostumbres tu cuerpo._

 _Ten cuidado con los worms._

 _Todos confiamos en que regreses tarde o temprano._

La niña paró de leer completamente asombrada, aun no podía creerse que la hubiesen dejado abandonada. Siguió leyendo y vio que los siguientes párrafos llevaban la letra de su padre.

 _Hija, ya Cepa lo ha explicado todo. Recuerda que no tienes permitido quitarte las botas hasta que regreses al castillo, si lo haces la prueba será invalidada y tendremos que empezar de nuevo o buscarte otro reto. De todos modos que sepas que tu entrenamiento será un poco más duro a partir de ahora. Últimamente tienes un carácter demasiado pacífico y eso no gusta. Debes aprender a comportarte correctamente._

 _He apostado con padre a que regresarás en un máximo de dos días. ¡No me hagas quedar mal o me las pagarás!_

Pumpkin cayó de rodillas. Aun no se podía creer que la hubiesen abandonado a su suerte. Aparte todo esto le resultaba absurdo. Cepa discutía con su padre y se batía con él ¿Y eso era más correcto que el hecho de que a ella no le gustase que se peleasen? ¿O sea que pelearse con su padre estaba bien pero no querer que hubiese peleas estaba mal?

 **NARRADOR PROTAGONISTA, POR PUMPKIN**

Me quedé pensando en el contenido de la carta. Reconozco que de entrada tuve un momento de bloqueo pensando en cómo era posible que me hubiesen abandonado allí, pero tras razonarlo fríamente y con calma llegue a dos grandes conclusiones. Primera, mi familia quería probarme asique no debía decepcionarles. Segunda, en realidad no debían conocerme tan bien, al menos académicamente, dado que sí conocía dónde me encontraba y también el camino de regreso debido a la pista que me daba la carta sumado a mis conocimientos de geografía. Me hallaba en la zona M-50, es decir, a dos kilómetros de la M-40 que era donde habían peleado Cepa y papá y a 20 del castillo real. La descripción de Cepa sobre las temperaturas era igualmente escasa. ¿Debería darle clase de climatología? En general todo el desierto tenía una temperatura media de 30-40 grados diurnos y de 0 a 10 bajo cero por la noche, aunque esto era una media que variaba ligeramente dependiendo de cada una de las zonas desérticas. En circunstancias normales sería muy fácil ir volando hasta el castillo, pero como tenía que cargar con esas pesadas botas apenas podía caminar y me costaba elevarme. Por otra parte el sol me indicaba que anochecería en dos horas y no disponía de nada que prendiese para poder hacer una hoguera y tampoco tenía nada que comer. Asique más me valdría que se me apareciese uno de esos worms; son gusanos rojos, de más de 10 metros de longitud, viven bajo tierra y pueden comer carne, plantas e incluso rocas. Debido a mi lastre lo tendría difícil para pelear con ellos, pero me podían servir para prender un fuego y también para cenar. Aunque si no conseguía cazarlos entonces podía ser yo quien fuese devorada por ellos.

Intenté volar pero apenas conseguí elevarme y avanzar unos metros. Estaba claro que debía ir caminando. ¿Caminar 22 kilómetros seguidos hasta el castillo? ¿En ayunas? ¿Y con el riesgo de ser devorada por un worm, o congelada en cuanto anocheciera? Decidí intentar moverme a la zona A-6 en donde había una especie de desfiladero, allí me podría resguardar en algunas de las cuevas y quizás encontrar carbón para prenderlo, esa opción me alejaba aun más del castillo pero al menos tendría donde pasar la noche y ojala que no fuese de las más frías. Haciendo un sobreesfuerzo logré volar un poco hasta la mitad del camino y decidí seguir a pie. Al cabo de un rato noté que mis piernas sufrían una gran presión y tenía la sensación de que iban a estallar dejándome lesionada de cintura para abajo, pero afortunadamente no fue así. Decidí volver a elevarme para dejar a mis extremidades inferiores descansar aunque ahora era el resto de mi cuerpo lo que me pesaba.

Al acercarme al desfiladero vi desde el aire algo que me llamó la atención. Un combate entre dos worms. Si no notaban mi presencia entonces habría tenido suerte porque me quedaría con el cadáver del perdedor. Me moví despacio hasta conseguir aterrizar y esconderme entre unas piedras. Me fije que frente a los peleadores había un tercer bicho observándoles, su piel más pálida que la de los dos contrincantes indicaba que era una hembra, supuse entonces que ambos machos se la disputaban. Je, al parecer iba a beneficiarme de la ley del macho alfa. De pronto uno de los dos adversarios dio al otro una gran mordida, más fuerte que las anteriores, arrancándole una gran trozo de carne de su espalda y dejándolo al borde de la muerte, ya no podía seguir. La hembra se situó al lado del ganador y ambos se sumergieron bajo tierra. Espere unos segundos y salí del escondite. El bicho perdedor emitía un sonido desagradable, no sé si se estaría lamentando o quejándose de rabia pero en cualquier caso le lance una onda de energía para rematarle. Como debido al lastre que llevaba no podía cargar con el cuerpo entero lance una serie de ataques para descuartízale. Cargué con parte del lomo bajo que es lo más jugoso y tierno, y la cabeza que sería una buena fogata.

Tuve el tiempo justo para encontrar una cueva antes de que anocheciera. Prendí la cabeza y la use tanto de hoguera como para cocinar. Realmente el bichejo estaba delicioso. Me dieron ganas de quitarme las botas pero me contuve y no lo hice, papá me lo había prohibido y no iba a desobedecerle ni a decepcionarle. A pesar de la hoguera seguía haciendo mucho frío. Sabía por algunos libros de ciencias que cuando alguien se duerme su temperatura corporal disminuye, asique tuve miedo de no despertar si me dormía. Debía mantenerme despierta como fuese para evitar congelarme.

Me puse a pensar primeramente en varios contenidos de algunos de mis libros, pero al cabo de un rato mis pensamientos se centraron en que mis relaciones en el colegio eran desastrosas. Nunca me había llevado bien con mis compañeros. Jamás me intereso ser popular ni formar parte de un grupo, ni siguiera era capaz de mantener una conversación con ellos sin que me insultaran a la mínima. Bien mirado papá hizo bien en nombrar a mi hermano sucesor de la corona, yo no serviría para gobernar ni al reino ni a nadie dado que no era una líder nata. Era simplemente una científica y eso era lo que quería ser. Mi hermano y yo juntos podríamos hacer grandes cosas por el reino si colaborábamos pero cada uno en su lugar, él sería rey y yo su principal científica y consejera personal. Aun me resultaba molesto que me hubiesen dejado aquí, según la carta lo hicieron para endurecerme dado que por lo visto a nadie le gustaba mi carácter, ni a mis compañeros del colegio, ni a mi familia ni a nadie. Al parecer era mejor resolver todo a base de tortazos, aunque eso era lo normal en el reino. Cuando dos o más partes no se ponían de acuerdo desde el principio se recurría a la mal llamada **"Ley de la guerra"**. Ley que nunca había sido aprobada por ningún poder político, pero según la cual el perdedor de un combate debía someterse a la sentencia impuesta por el vencedor, aunque había dos variantes. La de _«los Previous terms»_ , ambas partes acordaban previamente sus demandas antes de que finalizase el combate, podía ser antes o durante la pelea pero no después de terminarla (que era lo que habían hecho papá y Cepa) mediante una supuesta apuesta que en realidad era un acuerdo de los términos de su batalla, en este caso ambos peleadores debían respetar los acuerdos establecidos previamente. La segunda opción, _«without conditions»_ , casi nadie usaba por prudencia, era que no hubiese ninguna "apuesta" previa en cuyo caso la sentencia del ganador podía ser cualquier cosa, incluso podía quedarse con los bienes del perdedor, o incluso esclavizarle a él o a sus hijos menores de edad, lo único prohibido era matar al adversario y eso solamente desde hacía 12 años debido a un decreto de mi padre quien dijo que no deseaba que los saiyajin nos exterminásemos entre nosotros mismos, pero antes de la reforma incluso se permitía matar al perdedor.

 **EN EL CASTILLO**

Cepa, el príncipe y el rey conversaban en el comedor mientras cenaban.

—Padre, estoy harto de entrenar en compañía de muchachos idiotas. Quiero a alguien de mi nivel.

—Coincido, majestad.

—Veré cómo resolver eso. ¿Le dejaste la carta a mi hija?

—Sí, la sujete con una piedra que encontré por el camino para que no se volase.

—Bien. Ella debe fortalecerse—respondió el rey.

—Mmm. No estoy seguro de que pase esa prueba.

— ¿En serio, maestro? Yo sí.

—…

—Tengo confianza en mi hermana. Lo hará.

—Muy bien pero deberíamos vigilarla a distancia, majestad.

—He ajustado mi dispositivo. Si su energía disminuye demasiado sonará una alarma, entonces sabremos que está en peligro—respondió el rey.

 _«Mi hermana… espero que este bien»_

En realidad el joven Vegeta se encontraba preocupado por su hermana pero no quería mostrarlo abiertamente.

—Cuando regrese espero que cumpláis con lo pactado en el combate.

—Una apuesta es una cuestión de honor. Perdí y lo haré pero no esperéis que por eso vayamos a descubrir nuevos planetas.

—Pienso que sí.

—Voy a mi habitación. Adiós.

—…

—…

 _«Pumpkin no es una guerrera nata y su cuerpo no está bien entrenado. Con esas botas no podrá moverse y en ese desierto hay worms. ¿En qué estaba pensado padre? No debió ponerle esa prueba sin haberla sometido antes a un mayor entrenamiento. No puedo ir a ayudarla porque entonces me acusarían de débil y a ella la haría quedar en mal lugar delante de todos. Solo puedo esperar a que ella regrese por sus propios medios sana y salva»_

Cepa y el rey continuaban en el comedor. Ambos habían cenado juntos en compañía del príncipe Vegeta pero el joven abandonó la mesa nada más terminar su cena, mientras que los dos adultos se quedaron un poco más.

—¿No estás preocupado por tu hija?

—Créeme. Pumpkin tiene un mal carácter pero no es una inútil. Regresará sana y salva—el rey levantó la copa—Por el gran combate de hoy.

—Por el combate.

—Hacía tiempo que no luchábamos, Cepa.

—Sí. Tendré que molestarle más a menudo para que usted tenga una excusa para combatir contra mí.

Ambos adultos intercambiaron una mirada y luego estallaron en carcajadas.

 **PUMPKIN**

No sé exactamente qué hora era al despertarme pero por la posición del sol supuse que entre las 7:00-7:30. Me había guardado un poco de carne para el desayuno. Ahora me tocaría ir al castillo y más me valía salir del desierto antes de las 10:00 porque para entonces subirían mucho las temperaturas.

Note que las botas me abultaban un poquito menos, seguramente una pequeña parte de mí se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a su peso. Quizás podría acostumbrarme a ellas si las llevase durante un par de semanas pero no quería tardar tanto en regresar.

—Si pudiera manejar estas botas… Quizás si concentro mi energía al máximo.

Comencé a concentrar mi poder todo lo que pude, al hacerlo noté que las botas ya no me pesaban tanto, lógico. Estaba usando toda mi fuerza contra mi lastre pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo podría aguantar así?

«Debí haber intentado elevar mi ki desde el principio, desde ayer cuando me dejaron, no sé por qué no se me ocurrió. _Si pudiese volar durante al menos una hora lograría llegar a la capital»_

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve volando pero no creo que llegase a 60 minutos como mucho a unos 40. No logré llegar a Capital Urbempero conseguir salir del desierto, debía de estar en algún punto intermedio. Suponiendo que me hubiese fijado bien en el camino aéreo que había tomado debía de encontrarme a unos 300 metros de la ciudad. Pero de la entrada de la ciudad hasta el castillo había unos 500 metros, es decir, que me restaban 800 o quizás 900 hasta mi casa suponiendo que no hubiese errado el camino. Si hubiese podido volar de nuevo… pero me encontraba fatigada. Casi había agotado mi ki de forzarlo tanto y por ello las botas volvieron a resultarme un tormento. Solo podía caminar y a un ritmo muy lento. Decidí seguir caminando el resto del camino.

 **CUATRO HORAS DESPUÉS.**

Una agotada princesa se presentó en el castillo. Algunos guerreros que custodiaban la entrada se extrañaron un poco de verla tan exhausta.

—Princesa. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—… Más… o… menos… ¿Y mi padre?

—Ha salido junto con Cepa a la academia de ciencias.

—…

No podía creer la mala suerte que tenía. Ahora que lograba regresar resultaba que mi papá estaba fuera.

—Le esperaré en… el comedor. Decírselo… cuando regrese.

—De acuerdo.

Apenas podía moverme e incluso necesite en ocasiones apoyarme en las paredes para no desmayarme. Logré llegar al comedor y allí di orden de que me trajesen algo de comer. Decidí no quitarme las botas hasta que viese a papá, que él fuese testigo de que no le desobedecí. Al cabo de un rato y para mi sorpresa mi hermano se presentó en el comedor junto al criado que traía la comida, seguramente le avisaron. El criado dejó la bandeja en silencio y se marchó.

—Enhorabuena, hermanita. Lo conseguiste.

—¿Qué te pensabas?—respondí mientras empezaba a comer.

—Cuéntame.

No tenía ganas de hablar sino de comer. Ni siguiera me fijaba en qué comía, carne pero ¿Cuál? Ni me fijé ni me importaba saberlo, solo quería reponer fuerzas. Pero como mi hermano no dejaba de mirarme.

—Espera a que coma un poco. Ahora te cuento.

—Me espero.

Le empecé a narrar a mi hermano todo lo que me había sucedido desde que me "abandonaron" en ese desierto.

—Je, je. Tuviste suerte de encontrar a ese gusano.

—Sí pero hay trucos para llamarles y hacerles salir de la tierra. Además su punto más vulnerable es justo detrás de la cabeza. Asique si no lo hubiese encontrado solo hubiese sido necesario atraer alguno de ellos hasta mí y cazarlo.

—¿Trucos? ¿Cuáles?

—Por ejemplo, si encuentras un elevado montículo de arena tienes un 60% de probabilidades de que sea fruto de una madriguera subterránea, si comienzas a golpearlo fuertemente ellos saldrán a atacarte para defender su territorio. Otro método es ir esparciendo sangre en la arena según caminas, esos bichos comen carne y por tanto la sangre es un reclamo para ellos.

Hasta la cena en compañía de mi hermano y Cepa no vi a mi padre. Finalmente pude quitarme esas botas en presencia de este último. Permanecimos los cuatro en el comedor durante un rato aunque en mi caso descalza. Papá me dijo que a partir de mañana reforzaría mi entrenamiento, pero también tendría trabajo extra en la academia porque había hablado con los profesores para encargarme un proyecto, le pregunté al respecto y solo me dijo _"Lo verás allí. Ya te darán tus profesores los detalles"_. Cepa añadió que ese era su premio por haber ganado el combate. ¿Su trofeo era encargarme a mí un trabajo de ciencias? Si era así sin duda él era muy raro. La contestación de mi padre no me dejo del todo satisfecha, y entre eso y que aun seguía molesta por haberme dejado en aquel desierto no llegué a preguntarles que hicieron durante el resto del día. Se van a la academia pero no vuelven hasta la noche, algo más harían pero no tuve ningún interés en saberlo.

 _FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3._

Un capítulo dedicado a la forma de los guerreros de resolver sus discusiones. E igualmente centrado en la princesa.

A-6, M-40 y M-50 hacen referencia a tres carreteras madrileñas.

 **Explorateurs.** Significa exploradores en francés.

 **Worms.** Gusanos en inglés. En singular es worm. La idea la saque de la saga Dragon Ball GT. Concretamente del episodio 15 "La fuga de Pan".

 **Previous terms.** Acuerdos previos, en inglés.

 **Without conditions.** Sin condiciones, en inglés.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.

Nos leemos.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: LOS TRES CHICOS SE CONOCEN

_Feliz año 2017._

 _He realizado un pequeño cambio en el fanfic. Primero dije que la familia de Vegeta vivía en un palacio, pero creo que esto no pega con una raza guerrera, asique he puesto un castillo en su lugar. Ya no hay palacio, solamente castillo._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4  
** **LOS TRES CHICOS SE CONOCEN**

Kakarotto fue zarandeado templado por su padre para que se despertara, el chico protestó un poco al tiempo que decía _"Una hora más"_. El adulto salió del cuarto del niño y regresó al poco con un cubo de agua fría y otro caliente. Vertió primero el agua caliente sobre el chico haciendo que este se levantará de un enorme salto mientras gritaba.

—Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. ¡Qué me quemó! ¡Qué me quemó! ¡QUÉ ME QUEMÓ! ¡QUÉ ME QUEMOOOOOOÓ!

Antes de que siguiese chillando el mayor le volcó encima el agua fría, quedando el chico encerrado en un bloque de hielo.

—Así te levantarás tú mismo la próxima vez que te llame. Ahora sal de ahí que tenemos que entrenar.

—…

Unos minutos después los dos estaban fuera de la casa. Se fueron volando y se alejaron un poco del pueblo. Ambos estaban vestidos con uniformes militares aunque a Goku no le gustaba el suyo, lo tenía desde hacía dos años y ya se le quedaba algo pequeño, aparte estaba muy viejo. Gine había tenido que remendar la camiseta y el pantalón muchas veces dado que se desgastaban con cada entrenamiento. Sin embargo, Bardock llevaba un buen tiempo sin que le encargasen ninguna misión y mientras estuviese en paro el único dinero que entraba en casa era el sueldo de su esposa e hijo y no era para gastarlo en caprichos.

—Esta última semana no hemos podido practicar por tu trabajo, por eso hoy te he levantado antes. De todos modos toda esa actividad más el peso extra de tu mochila espero que hayan servido para algo. ¡Atácame, hijo!

—Vale pero después quiero ducharme y desayunar antes de irme.

—Tenemos tiempo. Te he levantado una hora antes.

—… Iré a por todas, papá.

—Es lo que debes hacer.

—…

—…

Ambos se pusieron en posición de pelea y comenzaron a concentrarse. Bardock se asombró un poco al ver la expresión de su hijo, tenía una cara muy seria.

 _«¿Kakarotto?»_

—Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

El chico se lanzó de golpe y a gran velocidad contra su padre, sorprendiéndole y dándole un puñetazo en la cara. Bardock no se quedó atrás e inmediatamente se giró y le dio a su hijo una patada en el estomago haciéndole retroceder. El chico lanzó una honda de energía, Bardock la esquivo pero al hacerlo su hijo logró golpearle por la espalda y en la nuca haciéndole caer pero en vez de rematarle el chico se apartó de él.

 _«Qué rápido. Se nota que su velocidad ha aumentado»_

—¿Estás jugando, papá? No estás muy a tono.

—¿Por qué no has aprovechado que estaba en el suelo boca abajo para golpearme?

—Quiero que duré más el combate. Y no me aprovecho de un rival indefenso.

—¿Indefenso? Idiota. Te he dicho muchas veces que jamás muestres dudas ni debilidad frente al adversario. ¿Quieres que vaya a por todas? ¡Muy bien! ¡Se acabaron los juegos!

Bardock concentro energía en su mano y formó una bola.

—Es una versión mejorada que he creado en este último año. Te perseguirá donde quiera que huyas.

—…

—Aaaaaaaahhh.

El adulto lanzó el ataque y el niño voló para esquivarlo pero la bola de energía le perseguía. Bardock igualmente se elevó para situarse a la altura de su hijo.

—¡Te he dicho que no podrás escapar!

—¿Por qué debería?

—¿Qué?

Bardock vio como la bola estaba a punto de golpear a su hijo, pero en el último instante el niño lanzó otra bola de energía contra la de su padre, al chocar ambos ataques exploraron mutuamente anulándose entre ellos. Se formó una humareda que sirvió para ocultar al adulto haciendo que tomase por sorpresa a su hijo golpeándole fuertemente en el estomago haciéndole salir el aire, seguidamente Bardock comenzó a darle golpes a modo de metralleta que el niño no podía seguir y esquivar debido a la concentración y velocidad de los mismos más el hecho de que su defensa había disminuido después de aquel golpe en la tripa, finalmente lo estrello contra el suelo y lo remató con una honda de energía. Al aterrizar el padre se encontró a su hijo inconsciente.

 _«Le he pillado por sorpresa. Aun es un poco confiado pero ha aumentado mucho su velocidad y su técnica. Si sigue así pronto me superará»_

Unos minutos después Kakarotto salía del tanque de recuperación encontrándose con su madre.

—Buenos días, hijo.

—Buenos días, mamá.

—Ve a ducharte, pronto estará el desayuno.

—Voy.

Veinte minutos después el niño estaba vestido, con su mochila, desayunado y volando a toda velocidad junto con su padre.

—Antes de que vayas a trabajar iremos de compras. He hablado con tu madre y no volverás a usar esa mochila pesada, en su lugar emplearás una camiseta de entrenamiento. Ya manejas bien los 40 kilos de peso, veremos si puedes con 52.

 **CON KAKAROTTO  
** Mi padre me llevó a una tienda que acaba de abrir de material militar. Había uniformes de combate, radares, láseres… Estuvimos mirando las camisetas. Uno tipo nos miró y dijo _"Si van a compra algo díganme lo que quieren, si no van a comprar lárguense"_.

—Queremos una camiseta de entrenamiento para mi hijo. De unos 52 kilos.

—¿Es broma? El peso va de 5 kilos en 5 kilos, o sea de 10, 15, 20… de 52 no hay. Eso sería una camisa de diseño y encargo, aquí no las hacemos.

—Pues de 55—contestó mi padre.

—¿Color?

—Negro—respondí porque si fuese de otro color no me serviría para mi uniforme de trabajo.

Me quedé frustrado por no poderme comprar también un nuevo uniforme de combate. Lo que ganaba se lo daba por entero a mi madre, que era quien administraba el dinero en casa. Aunque no se puede decir que ganase tanto pese a tener dos trabajos, era menor y por ello me pagaban menos que a los adultos.

El dependiente me dio dos camisetas y pidió que me las probase. La primera me iba pequeña y la segunda grande. Pedí una talla intermedia y el tendero gruñendo me entregó una tercera, que aunque aun era un poco grande no había tanta diferencia como con la segunda y se me ajustaba más. Mi padre pagó y nos marchamos. Desde ese día ya no volvería a usar la mochila, mi padre se la llevó a casa, en su lugar usaría esa camiseta pesada y con el tiempo otras de mayor peso.

—Qué tipo más desagradable, padre.

—No sabe vender pero no importa.

—Bueno, me voy o llegaré tarde. Adiós papá y gracias.

 **NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE  
** Kakarotto se marchó volando. Noto que su nuevo lastre le abultaba más que la mochila. El chico llegó a su empresa donde fue regañado por llegar con veinte minutos de retraso.

—¡Llegas tarde! Pues ale. Vas a hacer tú solo el reparto del pueblo más el de Capital Urbem. ¡Y no quiero más retrasos!

—Sí, señor.

—¿Ya no llevas la mochila?

—Ahora uso una camiseta pesada.

—Bueno… al trabajo.

—…

—Llevas casi dos años aquí. Voy a encargarte algo nuevo. Después de repartir en el pueblo ven de nuevo aquí y te llevarás una entrega al por mayor a la capital.

—¿Mayor qué?

—¡Al por mayor! O sea… llevarás un panel de 3000 botellas embaladas a los grandes almacenes de la capital, para que ellos a su vez lo distribuyan allí.

—Qué lío. ¿Por qué no las vendemos directamente nosotros allí?

—Porque tenemos contrato con ellos. Y ahora menos hablar y más trabajo.

—… Bueno… yo llevó la leche dónde sea.

—Te haré una nota con la dirección exacta pero primero ocúpate del pueblo.

—Sí, señor.

 **PUMPKIN  
** Habían pasado casi dos años desde que fui abandonada en el desierto. Pronto cumpliría los 10 y aunque había crecido un poco seguía siendo más baja que mi hermano quien ya tenía 8, físicamente parecía él el hermano mayor. Pronto sería mi cumpleaños y papá me dijo que con motivo del mismo se organizaría un torneo de lucha en donde participarían primero los menores de 18 años.

En el colegio iba de mal en peor. Cuando los estudiantes se enteraron de que la directora me había encargado el estudio y reparación de un antiguo satélite, que tendría una tutora personal ayudándome y supervisando el proyecto, y que incluso podía escoger yo misma a un grupo de 6 estudiantes que me ayudasen toda mi clase comenzó a hacerme la pelota, todos decían ser mis amigos e incluso me hacían regalos para ser los elegidos. Obviamente no opté por ninguno de esos hipócritas. No iba a escoger a unos niñatos que siempre me molestaban, insultaban y me golpeaban. Los seleccionados fueron un grupo de alumnos de un curso superior al mío, solo escogí a una niña de mi edad, **Mushroom** , que iba a un aula junto a la mía y era de las pocas que nunca me había molestado. El mero hecho de no ser elegidos enfureció a mis compañeros de clase, si antes no me tenían ningún respeto ahora directamente me odiaban, uno de ellos me dijo que les pagaría caro el haberlos humillado. ¿Humillado? Nunca lo hice, era yo la humillada. Para terminar de empeorarlo todo tuve el descuido de mostrarle a mi profesora, delante de todos mis compañeros, un nuevo tipo de dispositivo que había inventado. Basándome en un Galaxy 9, que era lo último del mercado, le añadí algunas mejoras. Ahora tenía una serie de mapas y sonido de voz que indicaban como ir a cada una de las calles de la capital e incluso incluía mapas del desierto y sus zonas, no había podido añadirle aun los planos de los demás pueblos del reino, pero era cuestión de tiempo. Llamé a mi modelo **Sicana** que era el nombre de mi madre, lo que sumado al lanzamiento del sátelite al espacio me hizo ganarme el odio de toda mi clase, especialmente después de que se descubrieran dos nuevo planetas: Cancer y Kamus. El primero estaba deshabitado salvo por algunos animales y poseía una gran riqueza mineral, al no haber población se me permitió ir acompañada de mi grupo científico y fue la primera vez que visite el espacio. Kamus, tenía unos habitantes muy fuertes y por ello papá no me dejo explorarlo desde el principio, en su lugar fueron Cepa, mi hermano y otros guerreros, el problema fue que ellos no eran científicos y por eso aparte de pelear no hicieron nada, no se molestaron en investigar sus minerales, ni su flora, ni su atmosfera… La situación fue científicamente desastrosa y por eso una vez que los enemigos fueron exterminados mi padre me mando a mí junto con una de mis profesoras y un experto tasador, este último determinó que el planeta se podía vender por unos 6000 créditos pero finalmente Kamus fue vendido por 9000, eso no me extrañó, a pesar de que sus antiguos habitantes fuesen poderosos el planeta en si no valía gran cosa. En cambio Cancer debido a sus minas y sus buenas tierras para el cultivo había sido subastado y vendido por 6 millones. A mis 9 años ya había reparado un satélite, descubierto y explorado dos planetas e inventado un nuevo modelo de radar, y todo eso era motivo de odio de cara a mis compañeros. Al principio empezaron con dejarme sin almorzar, ya fuese impidiéndome ir a la cafetería o robándome la comida más notas en mi mesa y taquilla. Pero me temía que tarde o temprano pasarían a las agresiones y no me equivocaba. Ese día me pegaron en el patio y uno de ellos me dijo _"Cuídate a la salida, asquerosa"_.

 **HORAS DESPUÉS**

Kakarotto se encontraba repartiendo la leche en el pueblo. Con el nuevo lastre le constaba moverse. La mochila pesaba solamente 20 kilos pero la nueva camiseta abultaba 55, dificultándole el vuelo.

El chico se paró un momento en el aire. Decidió aterrizar, dejó las cajas de leche en el suelo y sacó un papel de su bolsillo.

 _«A ver la lista… quedan tres repartos aquí y luego a la fábrica para recoger el pedido de la capital. Volando a esta velocidad será difícil hacer los repartos a tiempo para presentarse luego en la obra, pero hay que intentarlo»_

Goku cogió de nuevo las cajas y se elevó con ellas. Sabía que debía volar con cuidado para que no se le cayeran y rompiesen. Tardó más de 30 minutos en terminar con los pedidos del pueblo.

 _«Ahora a recoger el segundo pedido y a la capital. Nunca la he visto pero dicen que es enorme. Me preguntó si darán propinas porque en el pueblo cada vez son más tacaños. Pagan la leche pero casi nunca sueltan ningún extra. El sueldo se los doy a mi madre pero no sabe que las propias las ahorro para un nuevo uniforme, aunque al paso que voy para cuando logre ahorrar ya seré adulto»_

El chico volvió a revisar la lista con las direcciones pero entonces se percató de que no había tenido en cuenta un detalle, no conocía la ciudad. Su pueblo era más pequeño y había crecido en él, se conocía básicamente donde estaba cada una de sus calles y la mayoría de las casas. Sin embargo, Capital Urbemera una gran ciudad, con mucho comercio, con calles desconocidas y donde Kakarotto no había estado nunca. No era como cuando le tocó ocuparse del reparto de un pueblo cercano al suyo, en donde las dimensiones físicas y el tipo de ciudad no eran tan diferentes a los de su poblado. Aquí estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido, sería bonito para hacer turismo pero de lo que se trataba era de trabajar y cumplir con un horario.

 _«Tendré que hacer primero un vuelo de reconocimiento. Espero que haya carteles con el nombre de cada calle»_

Kakarotto comenzó a explorar el pueblo. No pudo evitar detenerse a mirar un escaparate de una tienda militar.

 _«Increíble. El traje LG y el radar Galaxy 9. ¿Quién los pillará? Sin duda aquí tienen más variedad que en Village Carnivore A ver… ¡Jobar! ¡Cuestan 6000 y 8000 créditos! Incluso si sumase lo que gano en ambos trabajos tardaría mucho en ahorrar eso. ¿Cuántos son 6000 más 8000? Son… son… no sé pero mucho. Mmm, mamá tendrá que enseñarme de una vez a sumar cifras grandes.»_

—… ¡¿PERO QUÉ NARICES HAGO AQUÍ CON TODO LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER?!

El muchacho volvió a elevarse.

* * *

 **DOS HORAS DESPUÉS**

 **PUMPKIN  
** Había terminado las clases pero me quedé la última en el aula temiendo encontrarme con mis compañeros, si es que se les puede llamar así. Enfoqué mi dispositivo y note a varios fuera del colegio y concentrados en el camino a mi casa, eso significaba que me estaban esperando. Podía tomar otra ruta pero seguramente me seguirían igualmente, aun así no podía quedarme a vivir en la academia de modo que decidí salir haciendo un rodeo aunque me temiese que no serviría para nada.

Podría haber usado mi radar para llamar al castillo y pedir ayuda. Sin embargo, no quería. Mi padre siempre decía que cada uno debe cuidarse solo. Él siempre me repetía que era yo quien debía hacerme respetar, por eso no había tomado represalias contra la academia. No iba a suplicar a mi padre ni a mi hermano porque no creía que me ayudasen, y si me ayudaban posteriormente me cobrarían cara su ayuda, especialmente mi padre. Asique tuve que irme sola.

 **KAKAROTTO  
** Llevaba una hora en la ciudad y no encontraba esa gran tienda ni su dirección. ¿Qué le pasaba a esta ciudad? Bonita pero mal señalizada y mucha gente no sabe cómo indicarle a uno dónde está cada calle. En la lista figuraban la dirección pero no sabía donde se encontraban la misma.

 _«Si encontrase a alguien que me guiase por la ciudad… Hayyyyy. No llegó a la obra. Tenía que estar allí hace veinte minutos. En fin, seguiré volando»_

* * *

 **PUMPKIN  
** Me encontraba volando a tan solo unos 300 metros del castillo cuando algo me golpeó por detrás haciéndome caer bruscamente al suelo. Me levanté un tanto dolorida y pude observar lo que me temía, ocho de mis compañeros de clase aparecieron por varios lados, seis en tierra y dos en el aire. La mayoría era varones menos una chica.

—¿Qué queréis?

— _La pregunta es ¿Qué quieres tú? ¿Por qué pasas de nosotros?_

— _¿Qué pasa? ¿Nadie es lo bastante bueno para ti y por eso no nos elegiste?_

—Dejadme pasar. Tengo prisa.

— _Lástima porque nosotros no tenemos ninguna._

— _Escoge a uno de nosotros y lucha como una Saiyajina, si es que lo eres._

—… Os repito que me dejéis pasar. Es una orden.

Se miraron extrañados.

— _¿Una orden?—me respondió la chica. Tenía el pelo corto y los ojos de un marrón muy oscuro y me sacaba una cabeza de altura, o sea que la llegaba hasta el cuello. Llevaba una camisa y pantalón amarillo oscuros y una coraza marrón con remates negros. Respondía por Fungus._

— _¿Crees que vamos a obedecer a una niña ridícula? Si no eliges a uno de nosotros entonces te enfrentaré yo._

El último que había hablado era un chico de la misma altura que mi hermano, con el cabello marrón oscuro. Llevaba un pantalón y camiseta rojo oscuro más una coraza blanca con remates marrones. Se llamaba **Pineapple**.

Me puse en guardia y vi como Pineapple se lanzaba hacía mí. Comenzamos una pelea de golpes físicos, pero apenas lograba darle algunos golpes mientras que él me golpeaba a gran velocidad. De pronto hizo una zancadilla haciéndome caer al suelo y agarrándome del rabo.

—AH.

Notaba como las fuerzas me abandonaban. Mi padre y hermano tenían entrenado el rabo pero yo no. Caí al suelo sintiéndome muy débil y especialmente sintiéndome humillada e indefensa.

—¿Qué pasa, princetucha? ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

—¡Déjame! ¡Luchemos correctamente!

—Alguien como tú no se merece un combate de honor. Debes ser castigada y vas a serlo.

Pineapple sin soltarme el rabo me levantó del suelo para posteriormente estrellarme de nuevo contra él, y repitió este mismo proceso varias veces. Parecía un juguete en sus manos.

—¿No queréis participar, chicos?

Los otros chavales se acercaron a nosotros y de pronto comenzaron a darme varias patadas y golpes entre todos más algunas bolas de energía, todo esto sin soltarme el rabo. Cada vez me sentía más débil y tenía miedo de que me matasen. Pineapple le pasó mi cola a un compañero y se arrodillo para situarse a mi altura, ya que seguía en el suelo completamente indefensa.

—Ahora empieza a ladrar, asquerosa. Ladra como la asquerosa perra que eres en realidad.

La miré con furia escupiéndole a la cara. Se pasó la mano derecha por el rostro justo antes de darme una sonora bofetada.

—Por lo visto no has aprendido, perra asquerosa.

Se fue detrás de mí y comenzó a azotarme a base de pisotones.

—Di que eres una perra y ladra. ¡Ladra!

—¡LADRA!—gritaron todos a la vez.

—¡NO!

—¿No?

Pineapple me desnudo completamente de cintura para abajo y usando un rayo me abrasó el muslo derecho de las piernas y luego el izquierdo.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

—¿Lo entiendes ahora? Nadie va a venir a ayudarte o ya habrían venido.

Los demás me levantaron poniéndome en pie pero sin soltarme el rabo y sujetándome de la cintura y el cuello. Pineapple comenzó a quemarme las piernas y los pies mientras gritaba de dolor y él solo me respondía _"Sufre, asquerosa_ ". A veces interrumpía las quemaduras para abofetearme o darme de puñetazos en el estomago.

* * *

 **EN EL CASTILLO**

Vegeta se encontraba saliendo de un tanque de curación cuando notó una alerta en su radar. El príncipe consultó su dispositivo.

«Mmm. La energía de mi hermana disminuye. Otra pelea sin duda aunque… esta vez es muy débil. ¿Habrá pasado algo? Bueno… ¿Y qué? Padre dice que debe cuidarse sola. Aunque… cada vez baja más. ¡Mierda!»

—Iré a ver. No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a padre.

Vegeta abrió una ventana de la enfermería y se fue volando.

* * *

Pumpkin tenía moratones y golpes por casi todo el cuerpo, incluido la cara, e incluso algunas quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado en las piernas y algunas en los pies. Pineapple para más humillación la tiró al suelo boca abajo y la otra chica se orinó encima de su cabeza. La chica seguía consciente pero ya no se movía.

—Vaya. Parece que ya no soporta más—intervino Pineapple.

— _Desnudémosla completamente y abandónanosla en el desierto. En su estado no sobrevivirá—_ sugirió la otra chica.

— _Buena idea._

— _Sí._

Los muchachos comenzaron a levantar a la princesa quien apenas pudo sostenerles la mirada.

—Te entregaremos a los worms, perra.

—…

—¡ALTO AHÍ!

—…

Pineapple y sus compañeros miraron al aire y vieron quién había gritado. De pronto vieron que el recién llegado dejaba caer una camiseta al suelo pero no le dieron importancia.

—¿Quiénes sois? ¿Por qué le hacéis eso a una chica? Ocho contra una. Pandilla de cobardes.

—… ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Su novio o su mascota?

—Alguien que es mejor que tú. Me llamo Kakarotto. Volaba por aquí y os vi de repente.

—Ocupaos de ella. Yo voy a ajustarle las cuentas a ese tonto—respondió Pineapple elevándose y lanzándose al ataque, pero antes de que pudiese golpear a su rival este le dio una patada en el estomago haciéndole caer al suelo.

—Aaaaah.

Pineapple retrocedió dejando a sus compañeros asombrados. La chica malvada únicamente miraba a unos y otros con la mirada perdida.

—Me pillaste por sorpresa pero se acabo.

Pineapple lanzó una bola de energía que Kakarotto desvió con una sola mano y sin moverse del sitio.

— _Pero… ¿Quién es ese?_

— _Pineapple es el más fuerte de nosotros y no puede con él._

—¿Qué no puedo? Claro que sí y lo demostraré.

—¡Dejar a la chica en paz y largaos!

—Tú no nos das órdenes.

—Veo que tendré que ponerme serio.

Kakarotto comenzó a concentrar su energía.

—Aaaaaaahhhh. Esto es lo que he logrado trabajando. Aaaaahhhhhhh

—¿Pero qué? 2000 unidades, 2500, 3000, 4000… ¡5500!

La princesa reaccionó un poco.

 _«5500? Tiene casi tanta fuerza como mi hermano. Recuerdo que Vegeta había pasado recientemente de 3000 a 6000 unidades»_

—¡¿Qué esperáis?! Dejar a la perra y ataquémosle todos juntos.

Todos los chicos dispararon a la vez contra Goku quien voló para esquivar el ataque e inmediatamente aterrizó atravesándole el estomago a Pineapple de un puñetazo. El aludido cayó al suelo.

—Su herida no tiene por qué ser mortal si se cura a tiempo. Lleváoslo. Desaparecer de aquí.

Todos estaban algo asustados pero la villana tomó del cuello a la princesa.

—¡No te acerques! Si intentas algo le parto el cuello.

—… Cobarde.

—Si te resistes morirá. ¡Golpearle ahora!

Pineapple usando energía se quemó la herida para que no sangrase. Los otros chicos se acercaron a Kakarotto y comenzaron a rodearle. De pronto se abalanzaron sobre él dándole un sinfín de golpes.

— _¿Ahora qué?_

— _¿Dónde está tu orgullo y fuerza de antes?_

—Cobardes.

 _«Eso es, chicos. Destrozarle para que aprenda a no meterse en donde no le llaman»_ pensó Fungus.

—No sé quién es tu amiguito, perrita, pero en cualquier caso mira cómo está acabando por tu culpa—le tiró del pelo a su víctima—Mira como sufre tu perro protector.

La princesa escupió un poco de sangre.

—Sois unos cobardes. Solo jugáis sucio.

—Mientras uno gane lo demás no importa.

—…

De pronto la villana notó que alguien la sujetaba del cuello por detrás.

—Suelta a mi hermana o te mató.

La aludida volteó la cabeza.

—Príncipe… Vegeta.

Pumpkin fue soltado cayendo al suelo. Su hermano rápidamente la recogió ahogando un grito al ver su lamentable estado físico.

—Tú le has hecho esto. ¡Mereces morir!

—No… yo no fui… Solo la retenía—la malvada temblaba de miedo ante el príncipe—Fueron ellos, le juro que fueron ellos, especialmente Pineapple… Fue idea de él… es su culpa.

—Otro día os mataré pero ahora no tengo tiempo—Vegeta tomó a su hermana en brazos y se elevó en el aire.

—Chico, la chica está a salvo. ¡Contraataca!

Kakarotto se percató del aviso. Aunque estaba muy lastimado se levantó.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhh. Asique ya no tenías vuestro escudo. ¡Os voy a devolver lo que me habéis dado!

— _¿Cómo? ¿Aun te quedan fuerzas?_

—Esos puñetazos eran ridículos. En la obra sudo más.

Algunos chicos retrocedieron asustados. Pineapple empezaba a marearse por el golpe de antes.

—¡Larguémonos!—todos salieron volando en diferentes direcciones, menos Pineapple que le costaba respirar.

—Aaaaah, aaaah, aaaaah.

—Te sientes mal ¿Verdad? Aunque tu herida no sangre te atravesé el estomago.

—…

—Busca un tanque de curación o morirás.

—…

Vegeta seguía en el aire. Por su gusto hubiese querido perseguir a los huidos pero no podía seguirlos a todos a la vez y menos si habían ido volando en direcciones diferentes, además sabía que su deber ahora era cuidar de su hermana. Habría tiempo después para escarmentar a esa gentuza. Aterrizó cerca de Kakarotto.

—Chico. ¿Qué haces? Remátale.

—No soy un asesino. Además los duelos a muerte son ilegales.

—Él ha estado a punto de matar a mi hermana. Merece morir.

—Entonces que el rey le condene. Y tú, abusón, lárgate.

Pineapple comenzó a elevarse pero apenas se había separado del suelo cuando una honda de energía fue disparará hacía él, pero no le dio porque Kakarotto moviéndose a gran velocidad la interceptó y desvió. El matón aprovechó la confusión para huir.

Vegeta centró su atención en Kakarotto.

—¡IDIOTA! ¡YA ERA MÍO! ¡LO DEJASTE ESCAPAR!

—Ibas a matarlo.

—Por supuesto. Si no tuviese que llevarme de aquí a mi hermana te ibas a enterar.

—Hermano… déjale. Me ha salvado.

—… Bien. Lo dejaré pasar esta vez. ¿Tú quién eres? Vi que ayudaste a mi hermana, gracias pero no vuelvas a meterte en mis batallas. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Y tú padre?

—Kakarotto, hijo de Gine y de Bardock.

—¿Eres de esta ciudad?

—No, de Village Carnivore.

—Entonces ¿No nos conoces?

—No. ¿Debería?

—Ella es Pumpkin y yo su hermano Vegeta. Dile a tu padre esos nombres. Ahora adiós. Algún día pelearemos pero ahora tengo prisa.

—Un segundo. ¿No tendríais un mapa de la ciudad?

Pumpkin le tiró su radar.

—Usa mi dispositivo. Es un modelo con mapas y direcciones de la ciudad.

—Gracias. Ya te lo devolveré.

—Quédatelo, te lo regalo. Puedo conseguir otro fácilmente.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Gracias. A ver… Guau. Tiene muchos mapas y… también del desierto. A ver… incluso se puede aumentar el tamaño de las letras y números de la pantalla.

—Algún día nos enfrentaremos, chico.

—Cuando y donde quieres, Vegeta.

—…

—…

—Adiós, Kakarotto.

Vegeta se marchó volando a gran velocidad.

 _«Ahora sí que no cumpliré con ninguno de mis horarios de trabajo. Me han hecho perder mucho tiempo»_ pensó Kakarotto mientras iba detrás de un edificio donde había dejado el paquete con el pedido de leche.

—Con este dispositivo debería encontrar esa calle fácilmente.

 ** _"Por favor. A 50 metros gire a la derecha"_**

El chico miró a un lado y otro.

—¿Quién dijo eso?

 _ **"No se detenta. Siga recto y a 50 metros gire a la derecha".**_

—Pero... ¿Quién está hablándome?"

 ** _"Siga recto y a 50 metros gire a la derecha"_**

 _—A ver si..._ _Es el dispositivo. ¡Qué pasada! ¡TIENE VOZ!_

 ** _"Siga recto y a 50 metros gire a la derecha"_**

—Ya voy, ya voy.

Unos minutos después el chico había entregado el pedido.

 ** _"Esta saliendo de la ciudad. Sin mapas ni datos disponibles. Por favor, actualice su dispositivo"_**

 _«¿Sin datos ni mapas? ¿Quiere decir que funciona solo con la ciudad capital? No importa porque ya he hecho lo que quería»_

* * *

 _«Ese chico tiene un nivel similar al mío, incluso detuvo mi ataque contra aquel idiota aunque había poca distancia y él no estaba perfectamente colocado al lado suyo. Además tiene una buena capacidad de resistencia física. No se parece en nada a los mocosos inútiles que entrenan conmigo, él es diferente. ¿Por qué no puedo entrenar con chicos como él en vez de con fracasados e inútiles? Mmm. Mi hermana se ha desmayado, en cuando llegue al castillo la meteré en el tanque. Esos mocosos no escaparan por mucho tiempo, morirán por lo que han hecho. Me hubiese gustado pelear con Kakarotto y matar a esos desgraciados pero lo haré luego, ahora lo primero es mi hermana, ya habrá tiempo para pelear»_

Vegeta llegó al palacio. Lo primero que hizo fue meter a su hermana en un tanque de curación y lo segundo marcharse.

«Bien. Ahora que mi hermanita está a salvo puedo concentrarme en buscar a esos imbéciles. Registré sus energías en mi radar asique no será difícil. Iré primero a por el estúpido que fue salvado por Kakarotto.

* * *

 **CON RADITZ  
** Todo el colegio esperábamos ansiosos el próximo torneo juvenil. Sería al cabo de una semana y pensaba aprovecharlo para derrotar de una vez a Cucumber. Hacía dos años nos enfrentamos en un torneo escolar y posteriormente en otras peleas, hasta ahora él me había ganado en todas las competiciones y peleas del colegio, por eso ahora quería vencerle delante de todos.

* * *

 **ESA NOCHE**

Una joven terrícola de la misma edad que Pumpkin, igualmente una geniecilla de las ciencias y con el pelo azulado se preparaba para dormir. Su madre la arropó.

—Buenas noches, Bulmita.

—Buenas noches, mami.

Bulma recibió un beso de su madre en la frente y cerro sus ojitos. No tardó en dormirse. Dormía plácidamente porque no se imaginaba que pronto su vida cambiaría completamente.

Gracias al nuevo radar Kakarotto había podido repartir fácilmente la leche pero llegó tarde a la obra. Fue regañado y casi lo despiden, pero al final lo disculparon a cambio de que hiciese horas extras, eso hizo que llegase muy tarde a su casa. Al menos ahora tenía otro dispositivo que le gustaba mucho. Su padre se sorprendió cuando le enseñó aquel radar y aun más al hablarle de Vegeta y Pumpkin.

—No lo entiendo, papá. ¿Qué pasa?

—Hiciste bien en defender a esa chica pero ahora vete a dormir.

—Pero mamá…

—¡No repliques a tu madre!

—Sí, papá. Buenas noches.

Al cabo de una hora el chico ya se había dormido. Sus padres hablaban en el salón. Bardock pensaba que era bueno que su hijo se relacionas con el príncipe Vegeta, podría venirle bien para fortalecerse. Pero Gine dudaba de los beneficios de esa supuesta relación, no estaba segura de que el rey viene con buenos ojos a su hijo. Kakarotto pertenecía a una familia humilde, había nacido y crecido fuera de la capital, no tenía un historial militar a sus espaldas, tampoco descendía de grandes guerreros o antiguos héroes de guerra; aparte había nacido con tan solo dos unidades, cosa que el rey podía llegar a saber mediante el expediente médico del chico. Realmente Kakarotto jamás sería admitido en la Corte, no había ninguna posibilidad de que se ganase el favor del rey o los príncipes. Bardock terminó por dar la razón a su esposa.

 **EN EL PALACIO  
** El rey estaba en la habitación de su hija hablando con ella y diciéndola que debía entrenar la cola y volverse mucho más fuerte. De pronto entró Vegeta entregándole a su padre una caja. El monarca miró el interior y sonrió.

—Eso es lo único que queda de quienes molestaron a mi hermana.

Pumpkin miró el interior del paquete y ahogo un grito.

—Son…

—Las cabezas de esos miserables. Los desafié y eliminé uno a uno.

—Pero los duelos a muertes están prohibidos.

—Me da igual, hermana. Mañana enseñaré estas cabezas en tu colegio. Que todos vean el destino de quienes ofenden a nuestra familia.

—Buen trabajo, hijo. Prefiero que tu hermana se defienda sola, pero esos mocosos merecían la muerte.

—¡Papá!

—Gracias, padre. Aunque hubo una a la que no maté—Vegeta miró a la puerta y gritó _"pasa"._ Pumpkin vio entrar a su agresora. No llevaba ropa salvo un sujetador y un cinturón de castidad, sus tobillos estaban encadenados y apenas podía caminar a pequeños pasos y llevaba esposadas sus manos. Además portaba un dispositivo en el cuello que le impedía concentrar su ki, si intentase elevarlo sufriría una descarga eléctrica.

Vegeta le obligó a la chica a arrodillarse ante Pumpkin.

—¡Perdóneme, princesa. Perdónenme todos, por favor.

—Ella me suplicó clemencia y se ofreció como tu esclava a cambio de que no la matase. En principio no tenía ganas de hacerla caso, pero luego pensé que quizás te agradaría como esclava.

—Papá…

—Es tu decisión, hija. ¿Vas a conservarla a tu servicio? ¿No me dirás que realmente quieres perdonarla?

—…

 _«Por mi gusto la perdonaría pero no puedo mostrarme débil ante mi familia. Tampoco quiero tener a esta idiota conmigo»_

—Papá, hermano… No tengo ganas de quedarme con está mocosa. Si ella quiere ser esclava que sea vendida en el mercado.

—¿QUÉ? NO, PRINCESA. ¡POR FAVOR NO ME HAGÁIS ESTO!

—Vegeta llévala a las mazmorras. Mañana la venderemos, alguien la querrá.

—Sí, padre. Andando, escoria.

La chica fue sacada al empujones mientras lloraba y gritaba pidiendo perdón y clemencia.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4.

* * *

 _Hola, lectores/as._

 _Habrán notado que este fanfic no soy tan política y moralmente correcto como en la mayoría de mis fics. Esto se debe a que mis otras historias eran de ponis o de humanos, esta es de Saiyajins y ellos han de ser violentos._

 _Me sentí mal escribiendo la tortura de la princesa pero era necesaria para que Kakarotto conociese a los príncipes._

 _También me sentí un poco mal describiendo la situación de esclavitud de la otra chica._

 _ **Comercio al por mayor.**_ _Es un tipo de comercio entre empresas en donde las ventas se hacen en grandes cantidades de un mismo producto._

 _Por ejemplo. Un gran almacén vende muchos tipos de productos diferentes pero no los fabrica dicha tienda. Lo que sucede es que el almacén compra sus mercancías a distintas empresas (proveedores) y luego lo comprado lo revende a sus clientes del almacén. Aquí pasa lo mismo, la empresa lechera de Kakarotto vende la leche a una gran empresa para que dicho destinatario sea quien distribuya el producto en la capital del reino._

 _¿Os acordáis de_ Cucumber? Salió en el capítulo 2 dándole una paliza a Raditz. Se dijo entonces que ambos iban a combatir posteriormente en una competición escolar, pero al final no lo puse para no meter tanto relleno. La competición fue mencionada por Raditz en este capítulo por tanto ya se celebró aunque no se viese, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que desde lo sucedido en el capítulo 3 en este hubo un salto de tiempo de 2 años. Sin embargo, el torneo juvenil lo pondré directamente y veremos sus combates.

Honestamente los personajes que más me interesa desarrollar en este fic son Kakarotto, Vegeta Junior y Pumpkin. Bulma por ahora no tendrá mucho papel, solo se mencionará para que no se olviden de ella; pero más adelante ella participará más en el fanfic.

 _Fungus. Hongo._

 _Mushroom. Seta._

 _Pineapple. Piña._

 _ **Sicana.** Planta de América del Sur cuyo fruto es comestible. Las sicanas pertenecen a la familia floral de las cucurbitáceas, algunas de estas últimas son conocidas como calabazas. Por tanto, no es de extrañar que la madre de Pumpkin (calabaza) se llamase Sicana._

 _Un saludo.  
_ _Nos leemos._


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: ENTRENANDO EL RABO

**CAPÍTULO 5  
** **ENTRENANDO EL RABO**

En los calabozos del castillo de Capital Urbem se encontraba una chica encadenada y sollozando, sus pies colgaban del suelo lo que hacía que las cadenas, suspendidas en el techo, ejerciesen cierta presión sobre sus brazos pobremente iluminados por una bombilla de baja intensidad. Al contrario que cuando fue llevada allí ahora estaba vestida con una camiseta y pantalones rojos. Seguía usando un dispositivo en el cuello que le impedía concentrar su energía bajo riesgo de sufrir una fuerte descarga eléctrica si lo hiciese.

 _«Me van a vender. Acabaré en manos de cualquiera o incluso… en un burdel»_

 _De pronto se abrió la puerta y entró el rey acompañado un hombre obeso, ella le reconoció como el hombre que le había dado aquella vestimenta._

—Majestad… por favor…

—¡Silencio, escoria!—el monarca soltó un puñetazo en el estomago de la chica y se volvió al gordo— ¿Tú la vestiste? En fin… ¿Qué piensas de ella?

—Pse. Parece sana aunque con esas heridas no resultará muy vendible, habría que curárselas. ¿Es virgen?

—Sí porque hasta hoy era una muchacha libre. No nació esclava.

—¿No nació como esclava? Es decir que no está domesticada.

—¿Eso es malo para venderla?

—Sí y no. Algunos prefieren esclavas domesticadas previamente pero otros prefieren adiestrarlas ellos mismo, depende de cada tipo de amo.

—Se lo suplico… Déjeme ir—imploró la chica recibiendo por contestación un puñetazo en la cara.

—Por favor, majestad, no estropee la mercancía—protestó el gordinflón siendo ignorado—Veamos… virgen y de unos diez años… Recuerdo que su majestad me dijo que la chica estudiaba en la academia de ciencias, eso quiere decir que tiene buena formación… Una vez que curemos sus heridas creo que podríamos sacar por ella unos… 9000-10000 créditos.

—… Mis padres vendrán a por mí.

—De hecho ya vinieron. Ha sido una noche movidita. Tus padres vinieron a exigir tu liberación y también se presentaron molestando los padres de los otros tipejos que agredieron a mi hija. Quisieron levantar la mano contra mí pero ya nos hemos encargado Cepa y yo de esa gentuza.

—… ¿Qué les hizo a mis padres?

—Olvídate de ellos. Dudo que vuelvas a verles después de ser vendida.

—Por favor… tenga piedad—otro puñetazo en el estomago.

—¿Piedad? Ustedes no la tuvieron con mi hija. Agradece que no te haya matado.

—¡Otro golpe! Por favor… que fastidiáis la mercancía. El valor de tasación será menor si la chica está llena de heridas. ¿Quién va a comprar una esclava en mal estado?

—No lo sé, alguien. Haz lo que quieras con ella pero véndela.

—…—Fungus miraba a ambos adultos con ojos suplicantes.

—Me voy. Ha sido una noche larga. Prepárala.

—Sí, majestad.

El calvo desató a la chica que cayó casi desmayada encima de él. El hombre la llevo a curar las heridas y que comiese algo.

* * *

 **EN CASA DE CEPA**

Una mujer de pelo corto salía de un tanque de curación.

—Casi mueres.

—Cepa…

—¿Me conoces? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Fasha. No te conozco personalmente pero… El rey te llamó así.

—… ¿En que estabas pensando para desafiar al rey? Él es el guerrero más fuerte del reino y tu esposo y tú le retasteis.

—Por nuestra hija.

—Ella fue castigada por intentar matar a la princesa.

—¿Y mi esposo?

—… No lo sé. Supongo que murió. En cualquier caso ahora permanecerás aquí como mi esclava y si piensas en escapar que sepas que el castigo para una fugitiva es la muerte. Aunque no creo que tengas donde ir, tú esposo ha muerto y tu hija ha sido vendida, no te queda nada.

La mujer bajó la cabeza completamente blanca. Era verdad que su familia estaba destruida.

—¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ NOS HICISTEIS ESTO A MI FAMILIA?!—gritó de pronto recibiendo una bofetada tan fuerte que cayó al suelo.

—¿Hicimos? ¿Quiénes? Nadie obligó a tu hija a intentar matar a la princesa, ni tampoco nadie os obligó a ti y tu esposo a levantar la mano contra el rey en vez de suplicarle clemencia. Todas vuestras desgracias se deben a vuestra estupidez. Deberías agradecerme que te haya curado las heridas cuando a los esclavos no se les permite recibir tratamiento médico sin permiso de sus amos.

—… La mujer seguía en el suelo temblando.

—Básicamente te ocuparás de mi casa y si te portas bien no seré muy duro contigo. Pero si me causas problemas no tendré reparo en castigarte. ¡No consentiré ningún gesto de deslealtad ni desobediencia!

—…

—¿Has entendido?

—… Sí.

—¿Sí qué más?

—Sí, señor.

—… Eso bastará por ahora. Levántate y sígueme.

A pesar de que la mujer estaba casi desnuda salvo por un calzoncillo de uniforme no se sentía avergonzada. Los saiyajines no tenían ninguna religión ni adoraban a ningún dios, por tanto no había establecida ninguna normativa sobre la sexualidad del cuerpo. Solo había dos normas establecidas por tradición; primera, el matrimonio era solamente entre personas de distinto sexo porque estaba orientado a la reproducción y por motivos de linaje; segunda, no se permitía el sexo con menores de 21 años porque un cuerpo demasiado joven no estaba preparado físicamente para mantener relaciones. Sin embargo, las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo no se veían mal siempre que ambas no se casaran, cosa que no podrían. Los saiyajines no conocían las palabras de _"homosexual"_ y _"heterosexual"_ , esos términos no se utilizaban _._ Igualmente no era raro que un matrimonio mantuviese relaciones fuera del casamiento, pues al no tener religión tampoco había establecido una idea sobre el pecado.

La moralidad se medía en base a las tradiciones y a un sentido puramente práctico. La esclavitud no era moral ni inmoral porque no todos los esclavos ni amos eran iguales ni tenían la misma relación entre ellos. El exterminar a los habitantes de otros planetas para luego quedarse con ese territorio era correcto porque favorecía la prosperidad del reino, nadie se ponía a pensar en las vidas de los enemigos. Lo único más discutible era que se derramase sangre saiyana. Era por este enfoque del sentido práctico que se había decidido el destino de los príncipes desde que ellos eran muy pequeños, Vegeta sería rey porque tenía un alto potencial como guerrero, su hermana sería científica porque ese era su potencial.

Fasha iba observando la casa conforme seguía a su nuevo amo. Tenía varias habitaciones que le parecieron que estaban desocupadas, se atrevió a preguntar cuántos vivían allí y Cepa respondió _"Vivo solo pero apenas paro aquí porque estoy mucho tiempo en el castillo"_. Cepa le enseñó a la chica la casa, pasaron por la cocina, los dos baños, el comedor, una sala de estar y varias instancias. Llegaron a un cuarto donde el varón le pidió a la chica que entrase.

—Aquí dormirás.

—…

—En cuanto a la comida come lo que te apetezca pero lo harás en la cocina, nunca en mi misma mesa. Ya que hablamos del tema ¿Sabes cocinar?

—Sí, señor.

—Mejor. Espero que no me causes problemas.

—…

—Iré a descansar. Te daré un voto de confianza no encerrándote. Si te escapas será un suicidio para ti, si no te matan otros lo haré yo.

—Sí, señor.

—Será mejor que comas algo y descanses.

 _«Idiotas. Todos esos tipejos se atrevieron a presentarse en el palacio. No comprenden que el futuro del reino depende de elementos que escapan a su comprensión. Aunque con suerte conseguiré reclutar a ese muchacho del que me habló el príncipe Vegeta. Al rey y a mí nos han tocado cartas difíciles pero creo que si las jugamos bien ganaremos mucho»_ En todo esto pensaba Cepa mientras se dirigía a su habitación, dejando a la chica sola.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK DE CEPA**_

 _Cepa y el rey se encontraban jugando al ajedrez en la el comedor del castillo mientras bebían una copa de vino. El juego había sido traído desde Camus, sus antiguos habitantes lo practicaban y la conquista del planeta supuso su exportación._

— _No sé qué pensar de este juego, Cepa. El rey no hace nada._

— _Al contrario. El rey es la pieza principal, si cae el jugador pierde. Las demás pieza han de ser sacrificadas para salvarle._

—…

— _Jaque a la dama, majestad._

 _El rey movió la dama._

— _Quizás tu torre debería ayudar a tu caballo, Cepa._

— _Quizás la realidad sea parecida. Quizás las torres deban reclutar caballos con potencial de convertirse en torres en el futuro._

 _Cepa apartó a su alfil._

— _Pues hasta ahora todos los caballos, o mejor dicho, los potros que hemos tenido aquí han sido una pandilla de inútiles._

 _El monarca se comió un peón de su contrincante._

— _Porque el príncipe Vegeta es un alfín exigente, eso es bueno dado que será el próximo rey. Me preguntó si ese muchacho del que nos habló lo haría mejor, quiero probarlo. Perdisteis la torre, majestad._

— _También quiero conocerlo. Mi hijo me dijo que se llamaba Kakarotto, quiero que me lo traigas aquí._

— _Tengo la impresión de que el príncipe tomará la iniciativa, conociéndole querrá tener un combate con él. Pero me gustaría ver luchar a ese chico en el próximo torneo de la capital._

— _¿Para medir su habilidad como posible caballo?_

— _Sí. Los anteriores potros resultaron tan inútiles que incluso uno de ellos ni siquiera sabía volar. Jaque al rey, majestad._

— _Y yo me enrocó._

— _Al enrocarse la torre protege al rey y por tanto la torre adquiere protagonismo aunque sea por tiempo limitado._

—…

— _¿Eh?_

— _¿Qué pasa?_

 _Cepa se levantó de golpe. El rey al principio pareció desconcertado pero de pronto se levantó también._

— _Se acercan varias energías, majestad._

— _Sí. Vienen hacía aquí._

 _En ese momento la puerta del salón voló por los aires. Se presentaron varias personas ante el rey._

 _«Jo. Habrá que cambiar la puerta» pensó Cepa._

— _¡ASESINOS!_

— _¿DÓNDE ESTÁN NUESTROS HIJOS?_

— _¡¿MI HIJA?! ¡¿QUÉ HICISTEIS CON ELLA, MONSTRUOS?!_

 _Más de 20 saiyajines se presentaron gritándole al rey, el cual ni se inmutó._

— _Deben de referirse a los muchachos escarmentados por el príncipe y a esa muchacha esclava, majestad._

— _Ya. No son más que moscas._

— _Bastante molestas._

 _De pronto el rey lanzó una onda al techo haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio._

— _¡Oírme! Esos mocosos casi matan a mi hija. Mi hijo les desafió y derrotó. Ahora lárguense._

—…

 _Hubo un silencio incomodo._

— _Márchense todos ahora que pueden y no provoquen la ira de su majestad._

—…— _¿Y mi hija?—intervino un tipo con melena hasta los hombros._

— _Mañana será vendida—respondió el monarca_

— _¡MALDITOS! Secuestran a mi hija ¿Y QUIEREN QUEDARSE TAN TRANQUILOS? Dijo el melenudo lanzando una onda contra el rey quien simplemente la desvió—Le reto y si gano me devolverá a mi hija._

— _Bien. Ingenuo._

— _¡Esperen!—Cepa se puso entremedias de los dos—Usted no es rival para el rey, ninguno de ustedes lo es. ¡Márchense!_

— _Apártate, Cepa._

—Exacto. ¡Aparta para que le parta en dos a este secuestrador y luego irás tú!

—… Ha firmado su sentencia de muerte. Que coste que le he avisado.

 _Todos se apartaron un poco._

 _«Este hombre está loco. Encima van a destruir el salón» pensó Cepa._

 _El melenudo lanzó varias ondas de energía que el rey desvió, seguidamente trató de golpearle sin éxito. El rey le dio un gancho de mandíbula seguido de un fuerte golpe en el pecho atravesándole el pulmón derecho y rápidamente le golpeó en el brazo derecho rompiéndoselo. El pobre cayó al suelo al borde de la muerte._

— _¿Vi… vieron eso?_

— _Ha muerto sin poder tocar al rey._

— _No… no tenemos oportunidad._

 _Algunos huyeron del salón corriendo cobardemente pero otros se quedaron._

— _¡Noooo!— gritó una mujer de pelo cortó lanzando una onda que hizo que Vegeta atravesase una de las ventanas saliendo al exterior seguido por ella. Era de noche pero las luces de la capital permitían luchar con relativa comodidad. La mujer logró golpearle varias veces a gran velocidad, tanto en el estomago como en la cara, pero su entusiasmo duró poco porque de pronto el rey le dio un rodillazo en la cara deteniéndola en el aire, seguidamente la cogió del cabello y la golpeó varias veces en el estomago, a continuación la cogió del brazo y la lanzó con fuerza contra el suelo dejándola malherida, ella quedo boca abajo muy lastimada y el rey le piso la cabeza ejerciendo cierta presión. A pesar de los golpes recibidos Vegeta apenas tenía algunos rasguños._

— _Estúpida. ¿Cómo te atreves a levantar la mano contra tu rey?_

— _¡ASESINO! Ese hombre que ha matado era mi esposo._

— _Vaya. Y supongo que la esclava es tu hija._

— _Pagaré un rescate._

— _No es cuestión de dinero. Ella es una traidora y por lo visto sus padres no sois mejores._

 _El rey quitó el pie de la chica dándole seguidamente una patada mandadora a unos metros._

 _Mientras tanto Cepa se enfrentaba al resto de los rebeldes. Comenzaba a tener dificultades porque a pesar de ser más fuerte que ellos, el espacio limitado del salón y la diferencia numérica hacían que le estuviesen rodeando por varios frentes. El soldado escapó por una ventana saliendo al exterior siendo perseguido por todos pero era eso lo que quería, en el exterior tenía más espacio para moverse._

— _Ríndete. Somos más que tú._

— _Márchate. Marchaos todos. Habéis sido testigos del poder de vuestro rey._

— _Somos mayoría contra ti._

— _¿Queréis saber cuál es mi capacidad de ataque máxima? ¿Por qué no lo medís?_

—…

— _Aaaaah_

 _Cepa comenzó a concentrar energía._

— _A ver… ¡No puede ser! 30 mil unidades 50.000, 80.000…_

 _Los agresores ahora se encontraban acobardados._

— _Aaaahhh._

 _Cepa comenzó a lanzar a gran velocidad varias ondas de energía que impactaron en sus rivales, más tarde esta técnica la adquiriría el príncipe. Seguidamente Cepa se movió rápidamente golpeándoles a todos y dejándoles lastimados. La mayoría huyeron y dos acabaron muertos aunque él no quiso matarlos._

 _«Se me fue la mano»_

 _«Ahora veamos… ¿Qué sigue? Ah sí. Ojala llegue a tiempo» pensó Cepa._

 _Cepa regreso al salón donde el hombre atravesado por el rey aun vivía._

— _Eres resistente._

—… _Ah, ah, ah._

— _Por suerte dado que soy instructor siempre llevo esto para una emergencia—Cepa sacó una botella con un líquido verde—Trata de incorporarte, tengo que quitarte la coraza aunque no sé si lo soportarás en tu estado—Cepa le quitó la coraza y rompió su camiseta dejando al descubierto la herida del rey. Sin duda el pulmón había sido atravesado, era un milagro que aun viviera, sin duda el otro pulmón que estaba intacto estaba luchando contra la muerte. Cepa vertió el líquido sobre la herida aunque no sabía si la dosis sería suficiente, no lo fue del todo, la herida se cerró y el órgano se curó a nivel básico pero seguramente por dentro aun no estaba completamente regenerado aunque eso lo tendría que evaluar un médico. Seguidamente Cepa pulsó unos botones de su radar._

— _Señor…_

— _Vengan al salón. Hay un imbécil herido. Llévenlo a los calabozos._

— _Ya vamos, comandante._

 _Al poco tiempo se presentaron varios guerreros. El herido apenas se había movido del suelo, en un determinado momento intentó levantarse pero Cepa le volvió a tirar de un puñetazo en la cara._

— _Ahí está la basura que han de encarcelar._

— _Sí, señor._

 _Los soldados se llevaron al detenido._

— _¿Dónde está el rey, comandante?_

— _El también tiene su ocio._

—…

— _Retírense._

 _Todos se marcharon del salón que había quedado destrozado por la pelea. Seguidamente Cepa se fue volando._

 _La mujer del pelo cortó seguía en el suelo debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. El rey se encontraba a unos 10 metros de ella._

— _Cepa ya habrá matado a los otros imbéciles._

—…

 _El rey comenzó a concentrar una onda en la mano._

— _Tú hija ha perdido la libertad y ahora perderá a su madre._

— _Ah, ah, ah. Por favor…_

— _¡DESAPARECE!—el rey lanzó una gran onda de energía pero para su sorpresa Cepa apareció en el último instante desviando el ataque._

— _¿Qué demonios?_

— _El resto ya esta despachado, majestad. Hubo dos muertos pero es que me pasé un poco._

— _Apártate. Ella debe morir._

— _Es que necesito una esclava doméstica y ella me serviría._

—… _De acuerdo, quédatela._

— _Gracias._

 _Cepa noqueó a la chica dejándola inconsciente. Seguidamente la cogió en brazos y se la llevo volando bajo la mirada del rey._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Cepa se acostó tratando de descansar. Puso su dispositivo a modo de despertador, la alarma sonaría en cuatro horas.

* * *

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Cepa había vuelto al palacio donde se entrevistó con el rey.

—Majestad, gracias por la chica

—Olvídalo. Tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender. Aunque dudo que te sirva. Se fugará en cuanto pueda.

—… No creo que se atreva después de lo ocurrido.

—Busca a ese chico llamado Kakarotto. Dile que se presente en el torneo.

—Hablando del torneo. ¿Habrá apuestas?

—… No lo había pensado pero… sí. Es una buena idea. Sacaremos un dinero extra con ellas además de las entradas. Aunque es arriesgado. Si sale bien nos forramos y sino perdemos dinero. Aunque el riesgo es lo divertido, hagámoslo.

—No sé cuál es el ki de ese chico pero me informaré.

* * *

 **PUMPKIN  
** Lo sucedido con mis compañeros me había demostrado que necesitaba entrenar el rabo y le pedí ayuda a mi hermano, él me respondió que había un método muy efectivo para entrenar la cola pero era duro y muy molesto. Vegeta me miró y me dijo _"Si quieres lo hago pero te advierto que una vez que empiece no pararé. Será todo o nada, hermanita. Una vez empezado el entrenamiento no puedes renunciar hasta finalizarlo, o no servirá de nada"_.

—Estoy dispuesta, hermano.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—… De acuerdo.

Vegeta salió de mi habitación y volvió con una cadena. Me hizo acostarme en la cama sin desvestirme y después me cogió del rabo, me lo retorció mientras yo sentía como no tenía fuerzas para moverme y me invadía una gran sensación de indefensión, y me ató a presión con la cadena atando el otro extremo a una de las patas de mi cama. Le supliqué que me soltase pero se negó diciendo: _"Yo pase por lo mismo en las mazmorras, tú al menos estás en tu cuarto, no te quejes tanto"_.

—Hermano… por favor… no puedo moverme.

—Lo sé. Las primeras horas son muy duras.

—Suéltame por favor.

—A mí no me soltó padre. No te preocupes. En cuanto te acostumbres podrás soltarte tú sola.

—Por favor…

—Alguien vendrá a traerte comida.

—Tengo clase.

—Por una semana que no vayas no pasa nada.

—¡¿UNA SEMANA?!

—Es el tiempo que yo tardé en acostumbrarme a tener el rabo sujeto. Poco a poco tu cuerpo se acostumbrará e irás recuperando tus fuerzas.

—… Por favor… No tengo tu mismo nivel. Podría tardar más que tú.

—No creo. Quizás un par de días más pero no mucho más. Además Cepa dice que la capacidad de adaptación no está relacionada con el nivel del ki.

—…

—Me voy a entrenar.

—¿Me vas a dejar así? En este estado…—soltó una lágrima.

—No seas mimosa. Es por tu bien. Hasta luego.

Seguía tumbada boca arriba en la cama. No podía moverme y menos aun levantarme. Los segundos me parecían horas.

De pronto entró mi padre.

—Papá…

—Tú hermano me lo dijo. No pensé que te atreverías a ejercitar el rabo pero lo has hecho, me siento orgulloso.

—Gracias papá pero…

—En unos días será el torneo. Tú hermano participará y tú también.

—¿Yo?

—Quiero ver cómo te desenvuelves. No creo que llegues a las finales pero me conformo con que me muestres tu poder. Has de ir a por todas desde el principio.

—…

—Cuando se entrena el rabo normalmente el poder de pelea aumenta después del entrenamiento, eso es debido al esfuerzo que sufre el cuerpo durante el proceso.

—…

—Trata de relajarte y controlar tu respiración y tu fuerza. Has de ser capaz de romper esa cadena haciendo fuerza con el rabo, cuando lo logres habrá acabado el entrenamiento.

Estaba claro que mi padre no iba a ayudarme.

—Papá, he pensado en algo.

—Dime.

—Trataré de volverme más fuerte y hacerme respetar, pero toda la academia me odia y no sé por qué. El colegio se compone de 6 pabellones según la edad de los alumnos, quiero que el 3 sea solo para nuestra familia y nuestros científicos de confianza.

—… O sea independizar tu aula y las de mismo edificio y ponerlo directamente bajo control de la corona.

—Sí. Yo estaría a cargo.

—… Mmm. No es del todo una mala idea pero eres muy joven. Necesitas al menos un asesor y yo no puedo estar en todo.

—Alguien del profesorado.

—¿Tienes algún candidato?

—Pues… Mmm—de pronto la niña vomitó.

—Sí, eso pasa a veces. Tu cuerpo está sometido a mucha presión. Hasta que te acostumbres sufrirás algunos síntomas.

—… Tengo un par de profesoras de confianza. Y algunos estudiantes que son respetuosos.

—Bien. Seguiremos con esta conversación cuando hayas acabado el entrenamiento de tu rabo, espero que sea antes del torneo.

Mi padre me ayudó a limpiarme sin desatarme y me movió del lado de la cama, después me trajo un orinal y se marchó.

 **EN OTRA PARTE DEL PALACIO  
** El príncipe había ido a entrenar con Cepa pero al no encontrarle decidió marcharse. Estuvieron casi dos horas.

—No ha estado mal del todo el entrenamiento de hoy pero…

—¿Sí, maestro?

—Recordad que algún día seréis rey, eso implica convertiros en el guerrero más poderoso del reino, incluso por encima de vuestro padre y yo. La segunda parte del cargo es que como líder tendréis que aprender a tomar decisiones.

—…

— Debéis tener la mente fría y la cabeza centrada. Ahora me voy.

—…

 _«Iré en busca del mocoso de ayer y le retaré a una pelea»_ pensó el príncipe.

* * *

 **EN LA CIUDAD**

En plena plaza del mercado se encontraban varios tenderetes y en uno de ellos había varios esclavos incluida Fungus quien tenía la mirada perdida.

— _Acercaos, acercaos. Tengo carne fresca. Fijaos en esta joven—cogió del brazo a Fungus acercándola a la multitud—Jovencita, virgen y con formación. Puede servir para dar placer a sus amos, como criada o incluso como niñera. Empezamos la puja por 9000 créditos._

— _9000_

— _9500_

— _10000_

 _En esta última oferta hubo una pausa. Nadie parecía ofrecer más._

— _¿Diez mil? Oh. Fijaos en ella. Esta completamente sana y es bella. Vamos, señores… ¿Nadie ofrece once mil?_

 _Fungus se encontraba en blanco y sin reaccionar._

— _11000_

— _11800_

— _12000_

— _¿He oído doce mil? A la una, a las dos…_

— _¡13000!—gritó un hombre calvo salvo la nuca en donde tenía un poco de cabello, poseía un bigote al estilo de Cantinflas y las dos cejas juntas._

— _13500_

— _14000_

— _¿Alguien da más? ¿He dicho que es virgen?_

— _Yo no pujo más._

— _Más de no merece la pena por una muchacha._

— _Catorce mil a la una, a las dos… ¿Seguro que no hay más ofertas?... A las tres. ¡VENDIDA!_

 _La muchacha fue entregada a su comprador._ Seguidamente él golpeó a Fungus dejándola inconsciente y llevándosela volando.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad capital se encontraba Kakarotto volando a baja altura. Gracias al nuevo dispositivo podía moverse por ella sin problemas.

 _«Guau. Es alucinante. Ayer tarde mucho en repartir ese pedido tan grande pero hoy lo he entregado enseguida. Aun me sobra tiempo antes de ir a la obra. Mmm. Se acerca alguien. A ver… Guau… es muy fuerte. Creo que supera a papá. Ah»_

Kakarotto recibió un fuerte golpe de fuerza en la espalda estrellándose contra el suelo, algunos transeúntes se le quedaron mirando un momento pero enseguida continuaron con sus actividades, las peleas eran frecuentes. El chico se levantó.

—¿Qué demonios?

—¡Tú! En guardia.

El aludido se volvió viendo al príncipe Vegeta. Este último aterrizó cerca de él.

—Tú eres el chico de ayer.

—Menos charla y pelea.

—¿Por qué me has atacado?

—Es obvio. Quiero verte pelear.

—… Aquí no. Esto es una calle pública. Vayamos a las afueras.

—… De acuerdo pero tendrás que pelear en serio.

Ambos se elevaron y se alejaron de la ciudad aterrizando en las afueras.

—Primero quiero saber por qué quieres pelear conmigo.

—¿Acaso necesitas un motivo?

—Me gustaría.

—… No se me ocurre nada. Solo… quiero combatir contigo.

—De acuerdo pero iré a por todas.

—Eso es lo que quiero. Yo haré lo mismo.

—…

—…

Ambos se pusieron en posición de pelea y comenzaron a concentrar sus energías.

* * *

 **EN OTRO LUGAR**

Fungus cayó de rodillas ante un chico de su misma edad. Era calvo, no llevaba pantalón ni camiseta, solamente un calzón negro. Su coraza era azul con remates marrones y hombreras al igual que sus guantes y sus botas. El adulto que había comprado a la chica la tiró del pelo haciéndola fijar la mirada en el niño.

—Este es mi hijo, Nappa. Tú vas a ser su juguete.

—Gracias, papá.

—Haz lo que quieras con ella, hijo. Si se hace la rebelde no dudes en castigarla duramente y si fuese necesario yo mismo o tu madre la pondremos en su lugar, aunque no creo que se atreva a hacer nada. ¿Vas a ser una perra obediente, escoria?

—…

—Responde a mi padre. ¿Serás una perra obediente?

—… Sí.

—¿Sí qué más?

—Sí… amo.

El adulto la soltó y abandonó la habitación. Seguidamente Napa le dio un puñetazo haciéndola caer al suelo al tiempo que decía _"Nunca me mires directamente a la cara. Voy a convertir tu patética vida en más miserable de lo que ya es"_.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5

 _¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Cómo será el combate entre Kakarotto y Vegeta? ¿Fungus sobrevivirá a la esclavitud? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo._

* * *

 _Hola, lectores/as:_

 _El concepto de la sexualidad de los saiyajines lo saqué en parte de los antiguos griegos y romanos antes de la extensión del cristianismo. Sus antiguas religiones, que hoy se consideran mitologías, daban más margen a la sexualidad. Aunque el matrimonio era siempre mixto porque se orientaba a la reproducción y al linaje. Por otro lado no meteré en este fanfic ningún tipo de religión ni de dios, por tanto no habrá ningún mandamiento que marque unas normas de conducta por parte de los saiyajines._

 _En este capítulo quise poner una segunda cara a los saiyajines. Hacer ver al público que no solamente son guerreros violentos, sino que también tienen vínculos familiares y pueden sufrir por sus seres queridos._

 _Seguro que querían ver el combate entre Vegeta y Goku, no se preocupen que lo verán pero eso será en el próximo capítulo._

 _Fasha es un personaje Canon. El hecho de que no se supiese quién es su esposo es porque no quiero crear tantos OCs y personajes. Al principio esta mujer era rescatada por Cepa e intentaba sin éxito comprar en el mercado a su hija, pero después cambie esto para que la madre fuese esclava de Cepa._

 _¿Les dieron lástima Fungus y Fasha? A mí un poco sí. En el próximo capítulo veremos cómo es la vida de esclavas de ambas mujeres._

 _Por una vez vimos a Vegeta Junior en plan estricto con su hermana._

 _Por si las dudas_ Pumpkin no quiere adueñarse de la academia, o al menos no de toda, solamente de una parte de ella pero ser una científica y estudiante más independiente.

¿Dónde estaban los príncipes cuando su padre y Cepa peleaban? Durmiendo porque era de noche. Los principitos buenos tienen que irse temprano a la camita. XD.

 **Bigote a lo Cantinflas.** Se refiere al tipo de bigote cómico que llevaba el actor Cantinflas en sus películas. Busquen su imagen en Google-imágenes.

 _Cada vez falta menos para el torneo._

 _Eso es todo por ahora._

 _Un saludo.  
_ _Nos leemos._


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: LA APUESTA

**CAPÍTULO 6  
** **LA APUESTA**

 **PUMPKIN  
** Continuaba tumbada en mi habitación con el rabo encadenado a presión y tan débil que no me podía mover ¿Cuándo finalizaría este entrenamiento para fortalecer mi cola? ¿Cuántas horas llevaba así desde que mi hermano me encadenó? Tenía ganas de ir al baño. La cadena era lo suficientemente larga como para poder moverme al aseo de la habitación, pero físicamente no me encontraba con fuerzas para levantar un brazo y menos aun todo el cuerpo. Está era la segunda vez en que me había sentido más inútil y vulnerable, la primera fue cuando casi soy asesinada por mis compañeros de la academia. Tenía miedo, mi hermano había dicho que conforme pasase el tiempo recuperaría mis fuerzas pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Tres días o una semana? ¿Y mientras qué? ¿No podría comer ni orinar?

«Quizás si concentro mis fuerzas como con aquellas botas…»

Intenté elevar mi ki pero apenas había empezado a concentrarlo se esfumó. Intenté de nuevo varias veces, muchas, pero no era capaz de elevarlo.

—Ayyyyyyyyyy. ¡Esto es insufrible! Y aun tengo ganas de ir al baño. ¡Y qué aburrimiento! Si al menos pudiera leer algo o mejorar más mi nuevo tipo de radar.

 _«Mmm. Mi nuevo tipo de radar. No sé si hice bien en dárselo a ese chico. Era un prototipo ¿Cómo voy a mejorarlo si no puedo trabajar con él? Aunque tengo mis notas y apuntes, todos mis cálculos. Si he construido un modelo puedo hacer un segundo»_ pensé.

—Ayyyy. Ya no me aguanto. ¡Tengo que ir al baño!

Intenté levantarme pero apenas había doblado la cintura volví a caer de espaldas en la cama. De no ser por el colchón y la almohada me habría golpeado la cabeza. En ese momento entró mi padre.

— ¿Qué tal, hija? Las primeras horas son duras.

—Hola, papá. ¿No podrías soltarme un momento?

—No. Ya te expliqué que no puede ser o habrá que volver a empezar de nuevo.

— Tengo que ir al aseo.

—… Mm. Hay una opción pero si alguien pregunta lo negaré.

Mi padre me tomó en brazos sin desatarme y me acompañó al aseo. La cadena dificultó el bajarme la ropa pero él se las ingenió, rompió un poco el pantalón por detrás agrandando el agujero por donde salía el rabo de tal forma que se deslizase a través de la cadena, lo más complicado fue la ropa interior que no tenía agujero y por tanto hubo que romperla del todo. Luego me sentó en el retrete.

—Hazlo.

—…

Una vez que terminé me subió los pantalones de nuevo aunque ahora no llevaba bragas, dado que estas habían sido destruidas, tampoco me importó mucho. Nosotros no nos avergonzamos de nuestro cuerpo como sucede con otras razas inferiores.

Seguidamente mi padre me depositó de nuevo en la cama.

—No puedo venir a asearte todo el rato. La próxima vez tendrás que hacerlo tú. Además ha sido casualidad que pasase por aquí. ¿Comprendido?

—Sí, papá.

—Vine para decirte, antes se me olvidó, que trates de concentrar tu energía.

—Antes lo intenté pero no lo consigo.

—No lo lograrás a la primera pero no desistas. Tu cuerpo debe de acostumbrarse.

—Sí, papá.

Intenté de nuevo concentrar mi ki y de nuevo no tuve éxito.

—Otra vez.

—…—la princesa lo intentó de nuevo.

—Otra vez.

—…

—Otra vez.

—…

—Otra vez.

—…

—Otra vez.

—…

—Otra vez.

—…

—No pares de intentarlo. Ahora me voy.

—…

Mi padre se encaminó a la puerta.

—Gracias por venir, papá.

—Hasta luego, hija.

Salió de la habitación.

* * *

Kakarotto y Vegeta seguían mirándose entre ellos. Los dos querían luchar pero ninguno se decidía a dar el primer paso.

— ¿De qué vas vestido? ¿Y tu uniforme?

—Este es mi uniforme de trabajo. Soy repartidor de leche.

— ¿Un lechero? Bueno… si sabes dar un puñetazo a mí me da igual.

—Al menos tú llevas armadura.

—… ¿Eso crees? De acuerdo. No quiero jugar con ventaja.

Vegeta se quitó la coraza tirándola al suelo, al igual que los guantes.

—Ahora estamos iguales.

—Antes de empezar quiero preguntarte algo.

—Soy de los que prefiere pelear primero y responder después—respondió Vegeta.

—Primero responde. ¿Qué pasó con aquella chica que estaba herida?

— ¿Mi hermana? Se curó en un tanque. En cuanto a sus agresores los busqué, desafié y maté como las sabandijas que eran.

— ¡¿LOS MATASTE?! Pero… eran saiyanos. ¡No está bien matar a nuestra raza!

—Je. Ellos casi matan a mi hermana.

—Pudiste denunciarlos.

—Oh. Le llevé a mi padre sus cabezas.

— ¡Eres un sádico!

—No me arrepiento de vengar a mi hermana. Y ahora basta de tanta charla.

—Pero… ¿En serio mataste a todos?

—Sí. Bueno… salvo por una mocosa insecto que esclavicé y luego mi padre vendió en el mercado.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Ahora al combate.

—…

—En guardia.

—…

Kakarotto estaba impactado por lo que acababa de oír. Todos esos chicos estaban muertos y una había sido vendida.

Vegeta no esperó más, aunque su rival aun no se había puesto en posición optó por atacar. Kakarotto recibió un golpe inesperado en la cara. Luego se elevó a diez metros.

—Eso es trampa. No estaba preparado.

—Es tu culpa. Te dije que te pusieses en posición de combate. Además, en la guerra todo vale, no existen las injusticias.

—… Aaaaaah.

Kakarotto empezó a concentrar su fuerza y Vegeta le imitó.

De pronto ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. Los dos seguían en el aire soltándose puñetazos y patadas. Ninguno parecía retroceder, ninguno quería ceder ante el otro. Vegeta se apartó un poco para disparar una bola de energía, pero su rival la desvió.

 _«En este desierto no hay personas asique no tengo por qué contenerme. No importa si desvío los ataques»_ pensó Kakarotto.

—A ver si puedes con esto. —Vegeta empezó a concentrar su energía bajo la atenta mirada de su adversario. ¡GALIC… Aaaah!—antes de poder completar el ataque Vegeta recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago y luego otro en la espalda que le hizo estrellarse contra el suelo.

—Perdona, pero como vi que habías bajado tu defensa pues te ataqué. ¿Sí?

Vegeta se levantó.

 _«Es distinto a otros muchachos que he conocido. Mis compañeros de entrenamiento eran unos inútiles y los agresores de mi hermana no fueron mucho mejores pero él…»_

—Si no cambias tu modo de combate vas a perder—Kakarotto aterrizó.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¿Insinúas que yo, un príncipe saiyan, voy a perder contra ti?

— ¿Príncipe?

Vegeta rodó los ojos.

—Te dije mi nombre el otro día, Vegeta. ¿Aun no lo sabías?

—… Bueno, a mí me da igual. Príncipe o no eso no te da derecho a matar a otros saiyanos.

— ¡Claro que estoy en mi derecho! Además ellos casi matan a mi hermana.

—No creas que te dejaré ganar.

—Es que no quiero que me dejes. Soy capaz de vencerte por mí mismo y sin apenas esfuerzo.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no atacas?

—… Aaaaah.

Vegeta se lanzó de nuevo hacía su adversario pero este lo esquivo y le dio una patada en el trasero que le hizo perder en el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

—Mal, muy lento. Incluso yo repartiendo la leche vuelo más rápido.

Vegeta se levantó de nuevo.

—Puede que esos movimientos te sirvan con chicos debiluchos pero a mí no me hacen casi nada.

 _«En parte tiene razón. Hasta ahora los otros chicos con los que combatí eran unos inútiles. Aunque… aun no he dicho mi última palabra»_

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…

— ¿He dicho algo gracioso?

—Ja, ja, ja. Sí. Por fin he encontrado lo que buscaba. Tienes razón en una cosa, te había subestimado, pero no volverá a suceder. Ahhhhhh

Vegeta empezó a concentrar su energía.

* * *

 **EN EL PALACIO**

Tanto el rey como Cepa había notado la presencia del príncipe.

—Mi hijo está incrementando su energía y hay otra energía con él pero… no lo entiendo. La otra energía es más baja que la suya ¿Por qué se concentra tanto?

—Si está luchando es posible que su rival aun no haya dicho su última palabra. Vayamos a verlos pelear, majestad.

—Vamos.

Ambos se marcharon volando a gran velocidad.

 _«Noto que la otra energía también se incrementa»_

 _«Espero que la otra energía sea la de ese chico que conoció el príncipe. De serlo podríamos utilizarlo»_

* * *

 **EN EL COMBATE**

Ambos niños seguían combatiendo pero ahora los movimientos del príncipe eran más rápidos y coordinados. Vegeta le dio un gancho a su rival elevándolo en el aire seguidamente atacó una bola de energía pero Kakarotto la esquivó y contraatacó con otra bola que igualmente fue esquivada.

—Je, no lo haces del todo mal, chico—intervino Vegeta.

—Tampoco tú.

— ¿Qué te parecería ser mi compañero de entrenamiento?

— ¿Entrenar contigo todos los días?

—Sí. Y con mi maestro, Cepa. Es el segundo más fuerte del reino. Solo mi padre está por encima de él.

 _«Aunque perdió su combate pero fue más por descuido que por fuerza ¿O no?»_ pensó el príncipe.

—Olvídalo. Mataste al menos a 6 muchachos. No tengo por qué ajuntarme contigo.

—… Je. Quizás cambies de idea cuando pierdas este combate.

— ¿Y si gano?

—No lo harás.

—Repito. ¿Si gano cuál será mi premio?

—… ¿Hablas de una apuesta?

— ¿Apuesta? Mmm. Pues no lo había pensado pero vale. Dijiste que habías vendido a una chica como esclava, quiero que vuelva con sus padres.

—Eso tendrías que discutirlo con quien la compró.

— ¿Quién fue?

—Ni lo sé ni me importa.

—Pues si gano tendrás que ayudarme a averiguarlo y a convencer a sus dueños de que la liberen.

— ¿Tú conocías a esa sabandija?

—No.

—Entonces ¿Qué te importa lo que le pase? Yo actué para vengar a mi hermana pero ¿Tú por qué lo haces?

—Me da lástima.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque sí ¿Vale?

—…

 _«¿Le da lástima una sabandija que no significa nada para él? Je. Primero me encuentro con chicos inútiles, y cuando por fin encuentro a alguien de mi edad que sabe dar un puñetazo resulta que está loco. Aunque puestos a elegir, mejor un loco que sepa pelear que un cuerdo que sea un inútil»_

—Bueno… ¿Aceptas la apuesta o no?

—…—Vegeta dudaba—Vale. Como sé que vas a perder acepto. Si ganas te ayudaré a liberar a esa chica aunque no creo que sea tan fácil.

—Y no la matarás después.

—Vale. No la haré nada siempre que ella no moleste a mi hermana, pero eso solo si me ganas. Si pierdes entrenaremos y pelearemos juntos a diario.

—En tal caso no pienso llamarte príncipe todo el rato. Tu nombre es Vegeta.

—Solo mi familia me tutea. Y en ocasiones también mi maestro.

—Y ahora también yo. Acepto la apuesta, Ve-ge-ta.

—… Vas a perder.

—Lo veremos. ¿Eee?

—Ah.

—Se acercan dos fuerzas muy poderosas.

—Son mi padre y mi maestro.

— ¡Son fortísimos! ¡QUIERO LUCHAR CONTRA ELLOS!

—Ahora yo soy tu rival. No irás a retirarte cobardemente del combate. ¿Verdad?

—… No, claro no.

—Más razón para seguir. Demostrémosle nuestras habilidades.

—…

—Aaaaah.

—Aaaaaaaah.

* * *

 **EN CASA DE NAPPA**

Una humillada Fungus caminaba a cuatro patas con su joven amo montado encima de ella, y azotándola con una fusta para que acelerará el paso. La joven solo llevaba un pantalón corto negro y una camiseta del mismo color e igualmente de manga corta, aparte de que aun tenía puesto el bloqueador. Se la veía que sus piernas estaban llenas de heridas al igual que su rostro.

—Vamos. Más deprisa, basura.

—Sí, amo pero ¿A dónde? Ya hemos rodeado la casa tres veces seguidas.

—Para.

La niña se paró y el chico bajó. De pronto el muchacho golpeó a la chica en el estomago haciéndola encogerse en el suelo como una bolita. El comenzó a darle varias patadas en la tripa mientras la pobre niña se retorcía de dolor.

— ¡No me repliques, basura!

—Perdón.

—No eres más que una sabandija asquerosa—el chico dejó de dar patadas y le pisó la cabeza a la muchacha que soltó dos lágrimas—Podría matarte ahora pero no sería divertido, aun quiero verte postrada ante mí. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, amo.

—Bien—le quitó el pie de encima—Ponte a cuatro patas de nuevo, en silencio. Vas a darme otras tres vueltas por la casa y más te vale tener la boca cerrada.

La niña asintió.

* * *

 **EN CASA DE CEPA  
** Fasha había terminado de limpiar toda la casa y se encontraba sentada en la cocina. Tenía ganas de escapar y buscar a su hija pero sabía que no sería tan fácil. Por un lado, aun tenía puesto el bloqueador que impedía concentrar su ki y con él no podría defenderse en caso de ser atacada. Por otra parte, aun sin el bloqueador sabía que si se marchaba de la casa Cepa lo sabría por su radar y él era mucho más fuerte que ella. Por último, aunque encontrase a su hija ¿Qué posibilidades había de que lograse liberarla? Los amos de la niña no la dejarían irse.

 _«Mi hija… mi esposo… Hasta hace menos de dos días éramos una familia libre y feliz. ¿Cómo ha pasado esto? ¿Cómo permití que pasara? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que Fungus había atentado contra la princesa? ¿Y por qué ella no me dijo nada?»_

Fasha se dirigió al baño, llenó la bañera y comenzó a desnudarse, entonces se dio cuenta del problema es que no tenía más ropa. La capturaron con lo puesto. No sabía dónde estaba su coraza; su ropa interior, camiseta y pantalón comenzaban a oler un poco pero no tenía ningún recambio para cambiarse.

 _«Tendré que lavarlo todo después»_

Ella se introdujo en el agua de la bañera, en ese momento le surgió la duda de si podía usarla con tanta iniciativa. No a todos los amos les gustaba compartir el baño con sus esclavos y menos aun la bañera. Cepa no le había dado instrucciones con respecto a su aseo. Se duchó rápido y después procuró dejar todo el baño impecable.

* * *

 **COMBATE**

Vegeta comenzó a lanzar varias bolas de energía contra su rival, este último contraatacó con la misma técnica. Ambos estaban en el aire lanzando ataques de fuerza que se anulaban mutuamente chocando entre ellos. Estaban tan concentrados que al principio no volvieron a notar la presencia de Vegeta Senior y Cepa, quienes suspendidos a mayor altura que los niños les observaban luchar.

— ¿Ese es el muchacho que ayudó a mi hija?

—No lo sé, majestad. Por lo que tengo entendido solo sus hijos lo conoce.

Los dos niños dejaron de disparar, entonces notaron la presencia de ambos adultos y miraron hacia arriba. El rey simplemente les dijo: _"No os preocupéis por nosotros y continuad"_.

Ambos jóvenes volvieron al combate físico. Vegeta le dio un golpe en el estomago a su rival, pero este logró alargar la mano sujetándole del rabo al príncipe.

—Eso no te servirá—Vegeta agitó el rabo y con ello a su rival hasta que se soltó.

—Lo tienes reforzado.

—Por supuesto. ¿Tú no? Entreno en serio, esa es una diferencia entre nosotros.

—La diferencia mayor es que yo no he matado a nadie.

— ¿Otra vez con eso? ¡PELEA!

Vegeta intentó darle una patada a su adversario pero curiosamente este último le imitó dando una patada también, de tal forma que la pierna derecha del príncipe quedó frenada por la pierna izquierda de Kakaroto. De pronto ambos empezaron cómicamente a luchar solo con las extremidades inferiores, era un combate de piernas y ambos recibieron alguna que otra patada en el estomago y en la cara.

—No lo hacen mal. Imita los movimientos de mi hijo. Un segundo. Mira su traje, no es un uniforme.

—Es un uniforme de lechero, majestad.

— ¿Un lechero?... Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Los muchachos que trajiste para mi hijo fueron seleccionados entre familias de padres con buenos expedientes militares y aun así eran unos inútiles. ¿Y resulta que el rival de mi hijo es un lechero? Ja, ja, ja, ja. Es tan irónico que da risa.

Cepa igualmente se rió un poco.

De pronto ambos niños se apartaron un poco el uno del otro.

—Ya me di cuenta. Tiendes aumentar tu poder solamente en el momento de atacar.

—Sí, Vegeta. Luego lo disminuyo para no malgastar energía.

— ¿Cómo?

—Mi madre me enseñó a controlar mi ki aunque aún no lo logro del todo. Todavía no puedo sentir energías sin el radar.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Se puede sentir la presencia de alguien sin un dispositivo?

—Sí aunque es difícil si no estás muy acostumbrado. Yo aún no lo domino.

El rey y Cepa escuchaban la conversación del príncipe por sus radares.

— _¿Controlar el ki? Esa es la técnica que Tomato y mi esposa usaron durante la guerra contra los tsufurus._

— _Sí, majestad. Aunque la reina estaba en inteligencia y no en el frente._

— _En parte tú también usabas esa técnica._

— _Nunca he logrado tener un total control sobre mi ki. No todos pueden llegar a tenerlo. No es una cuestión de fuerza sino de control mental._

—Je. Enséñame esa técnica.

—No sé enseñarla, pero mi madre podría mostrártela.

—Entonces se lo pediré a ella.

Ambos aterrizaron y retomaron su combate en tierra firme, mediante golpes físicos. En un primer momento Kakarotto parecía llevar la delantera, pero en un descuido Vegeta logró golpearle fuertemente detrás de la rodilla derecha, rompiéndole la pierna y retardando con ello los movimientos de su rival. Fue el principio del fin para Kakarotto, que cada vez se movía más lento y eso hizo que perdiera también la otra pierna cayendo al suelo de espaldas. Vegeta junior se elevó un poco y golpeó a su rival con un galick ho.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH.

Vegeta aterrizó con prudencia. Kakarotto intentaba levantarse levitando pero un rayo le atravesó el hombro izquierdo haciéndole caer de nuevo, justo antes de que el hombre derecho fuese atravesado también.

—Ríndete. Tienes rotas todas las extremidades. Ya no puedes seguir.

—Je, je, je. Eres muy fuerte pero…—a pesar de estar tumbado Kakarotto lanzó rayos por los ojos pero Vegeta esquivó el ataque lanzando después varias ondas de energía, no eran tan fuertes como para matar al niño lechero pero lo suficiente para hacerle sufrir.

— ¡AAYYYYYY!

—Di que te rindes.

—No.

—Cabezota.

—¡AAAyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Vegeta hizo un ataque más fuerte que los anteriores dejando a su rival inconsciente. En ese momento Cepa y el rey, que habían mirado el combate desde el aire, aterrizaron.

—Bien hecho, hijo.

—...

— ¿Es el chico del que nos hablaste? ¿El que ayudo a vuestra hermana?

—Sí, maestro.

Cepa tomó en brazos a Kakarotto.

—Majestad. Me lo llevo al castillo para curarlo.

—Conforme. Cuando se recupere y despierte quiero hablar con él. Que se presente en el salón del trono.

—Sí, señor.

Cepa se fue volando y los otros le siguieron.

* * *

 **DOS HORAS DESPUÉS  
** Kakarotto despertaba en un tanque de regeneración. Se sentía confuso al no saber cómo había llegado allí. De pronto vio que el líquido se drenaba y a continuación la puerta se abría.

—Hola. ¿Estás mejor, muchacho?

El aludido miró a todos los lados confundido.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú?

—Estas en el castillo real y yo soy Cepa, comandante del ejército de su majestad.

— ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—Te traje yo porque estabas malherido. Vegeta también fue hospitalizado pero tardó menos en sanar.

—… Usted fue uno de los dos que vio el combate ¿Verdad? Me fijé en su energía pero no tenía tiempo para saludos.

—Me alegra que te fijases. Sí fui uno de ellos, el otro fue el rey y quiere conocerte.

— ¿Sí? Me gustaría pelear con ustedes y… ¡Un momento! ¿Qué hora es?

—Las…

— ¡¿TAN TARDE?! ¡LA OBRA!

— ¿Qué obra?

— ¡Me la voy a cargar! ¡Me despedirán!

Cepa vio como el niño salió despedido a toda velocidad y salió tras él.

 _«Ni siguiera se ha vestido. Solo lleva el calzón»_

—¡Vuelve aquí!

—¡Otro día!

El niño seguía volando por el palacio hasta que salió por una ventana, sin abrirla primero. Cepa lanzó una bola de energía que destrozó completamente la ventana y continuó la persecución.

— ¡Nadie deja plantado al rey! ¡Él quiere conocerte!

— ¡QUÉ ME DESPIDEN!

 _«Qué velocidad. No era así de rápido durante su combate. ¿Estará nervioso o es que su poder se incrementó?»_

Ambos llegaron enseguida al pueblo del chico.

 _«Esta ciudad parece un poco rustica. Podría ser un pueblo de productores. ¿Aquí vive este chico?»_

Al final Cepa la alcanzó sujetándole de la pierna derecha.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltameeee! ¡Me despiden!

— ¿Vas a presentarte desnudo?

—…—el niño dejo de forcejear. Anda, si no llevo ropa. ¿Y mi ropa?

—Tuve que desvestirte para meterte en el tanque.

—…

—Ve a casa a cambiarte.

—Me despedirán. ¡YA SUÉLTEME!—volvió a forcejear.

—Escucha, yo hablaré con ellos. No te despedirán, te lo prometo.

—… ¿Y por qué iban a hacerle caso?

—Porque saben lo que les conviene.

—…

—Ve a cambiarte.

—…—Dejo de forcejear—De acuerdo pero si me despiden será su culpa.

—Lo acepto.

Cepa le soltó.

—Vamos. Mi casa es por aquí.

Ambos continuaron volando pero ahora no tan deprisa. Cepa iba al lado del niño en vez de detrás persiguiéndole.

Al llegar a la casa se encontraron con el padre del chico, que hacía gimnasia en el patio. Al ver a Cepa se puso firme e hizo un saludo militar.

—Saludos, comandante.

—… ¿Comandante? ¿Qué es eso? Creo antes que dijiste algo sobre eso.

Desmayo colectivo, menos Kakarotto.

— ¿Su nombre?

— Bardock, señor.

— ¿Cuál es este pueblo?

— Village Carnivore. Ah. Kakarotto ¿Por qué estas desnudo?

—Chico, vete a cambiar mientras hablo con tu padre.

—Hazlo, hijo. Y dile a tu madre que salga.

—Sí, papá.

El niño entró en la casa.

—Su hijo tiene potencial aunque es indisciplinado. Ahora mismo debería estar en presencia del rey y no aquí.

— ¿En presencia del rey mi hijo? No entiendo nada.

Gine salió de la casa.

—Comandante. Ella es mi esposa, Gine.

—Encantada—Gine hizo equivocadamente una reverencia en vez de un saludo militar.

—Querida, es el comandante Cepa. Sirve directamente al rey.

—Sí y con el tiempo quizás su hijo también.

— ¿Nuestro hijo?

—Tal vez, señora. Ah, aguarden. Tengo una llamada.

Cepa pulsó un botón de su dispositivo.

— _¿Sí?_

— _¿Dónde estás? Mi dispositivo indica que tú y el chico estáis fuera de la capital._

— _Lo siento, majestad. Estamos en Village Carnivore._

— _¿Allí? Es un pueblo de productores._

— _Al parecer el chico y sus padres son de aquí. Por cierto, se llama Kakarotto. Sus padres responden por Gine y el señor Bardock._

— _¡¿Me haces esperar para conocer sus orígenes?!_

— _Es que surgió un imprevisto. Lo solucionaré y regresaré al castillo a informaros._

— _¡NO TE DEMORES!_

—… Se cortó. Gracias a su hijo me acabo de ganar una bronca del rey.

—Lo lamento, comandante. Si podemos hacer algo…

— ¡Enseñarle a su hijo a obedecer a sus mayores! Si no fuese porque el rey quiere conocerle…

—Pero… señor.

—Ahora cállense y escuchen.

Cepa les contó abreviadamente como Kakarotto había conocido a los príncipes, su combate contra Vegeta, su recuperación en el castillo y posterior huída. Ambos padres no salían de su asombro.

—Ya estoy aquí. Lo que me ha costado encontrar el recambio de mi uniforme—Kakarotto salió de la casa.

— ¿Y tu coraza?

—Dijo que primero hablaría con los de la obra.

— ¡No le hables así al comandante!

—Bien. Vamos a tu trabajo— Bardock, coja el uniforme militar de su hijo y síganos. Venga usted también, señora.

—Sí, señor.

— ¡No de órdenes a mi padres!

—…

—Hijo, cállate.

—Pero papá…

— ¡SILENCIO!

Kakarotto tuvo que guardar silencio ante la mirada de su padre. Seguidamente los cuatro se fueron a la obra, en donde Cepa pidió a Bardock, Kakarotto y Gine que esperasen en el aire, el chico quiso descender con el comandante pero su padre se opuso diciéndole "Limítate a obedecer".

— ¡Capataz! ¿Quién es aquí el capataz?

—Yo—el aludido se acercó a Cepa.

—Soy el comandante Cepa. El muchacho llamado Kakarotto no ha venido ni vendrá hoy aquí porque le necesito.

— ¿Kakarotto? Ah sí. Ya caigo. Un chico trabajador pero hoy ha faltado. ¿Así que estaba con usted?

—Estaba y sigue estando. Mire arriba.

El capataz miró al aire viendo al niño en compañía de dos adultos.

—Le necesito y ahora él y yo nos vamos. Usted no va a tomar medidas al respecto ni tampoco nadie de esta empresa. ¿Comprendido? El muchacho creía que le despedirían pero eso no va a pasar ¿Verdad?

—Señor, comprenderá usted que hay normas de la empresa.

—… Cepa miró furiosamente al capataz al tiempo que comenzaba a concentrar su energía. El capataz retrocedió dos pasos asustado— ¿Me está cuestionando?

—Se… señor…

—Porque si es así podemos arreglarlo con los puños.

—Yo… yo… No será necesario.

—Entonces, limítese a obedecerme. ¡Cuando yo doy una orden quiero que se me obedezca!

—Sí, señor. Como ordene.

—Bien. Adiós.

Cepa volvió a elevarse juntándose en el aire con los padres del niño y el chico.

—Bien. Solucionado. Ahora nos vamos al castillo. El rey nos espera. Le avisaré por radio.

—Pude notar tu energía. ¡Tenías mucha fuerza! Me gustaría luchar contigo.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!—el padre miró asombrado a su hijo.

—Otro día, niño. Además no llegue a concentrar ni la mitad de mi fuerza. Y ahora vámonos.

Se pusieron en marcha hacia el castillo.

 _«Nosotros en el castillo real. ¿Qué querrá el rey de mi hijo? No sé si considerarlo un honor o preocuparme»_ pensó Bardock.

 _«Mi hijo peleó contra el príncipe… A saber cómo se tomará el rey eso»_ pensó Gine.

— _Así que regresas con los padres del niño._

— _Sí, los cuatro vamos para allá._

— _Eres un liante. En fin… os espero en la sala del trono._

Al poco llegaron al castillo, pero en vez de ir directamente al salón del trono Cepa llevó al niño a uno aseos donde le indicó que se cambiase y se asease. Al poco el chico salió vestido con su uniforme de combate. Cepa les indicó a todos que le siguiesen a presencia del rey.

* * *

 **HORAS DESPUÉS  
**

Kakarotto y sus padres estaban en su casa cenando. Bardock miraba furioso a su hijo.

— ¡No podías callarte! ¿Verdad? Tenías que montar una escena ante el rey. ¡IMBÉCIL!

—Calma, querido. Hijo ¿Acaso no eres consciente de la oportunidad que te han ofrecido?

—Ya dije que entrenaría con ese príncipe pero porque perdí mi combate, no porque lo diga ese señor.

— ¡Ese señor es el rey! ¡Él nos salvó de los tsufurus! Gracias a él estamos vivos. ¡Le debemos lealtad! ¡¿Y A QUÉ SE DEBIÓ ESO DE PONERTE A PREGUNTARLE POR NO SÉ QUÉ ESCLAVA?!

—Pues era una chica de mi edad a la que el príncipe Vegeta…

— ¡BASTAAA!

Bardock se levantó y le soltó un puñetazo a su hijo haciéndole caer de la mesa.

— ¡Idiota! No tenemos un gran rango ni expediente militares. Es increíble que el rey se haya fijado en ti, en nosotros. Lo echaste todo a perder.

Gine se levantó abrazándose a su esposo.

—Calma, querido. El rey por ahora no ha tomado represalias. Quizás aun no esté todo perdido.

El niño se levantó del suelo.

—Vete a tu habitación y no salgas hasta mañana.

—Sí, mamá, pero la cena…

—Con lo que has comido tendrás que tener bastante hasta el desayuno.

—…

El chico se marchó a su cuarto.

Ambos padres se sentaron.

— ¿Cómo se supone que le hemos educado? ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota?! No tiene ningún respeto por la autoridad. ¡Si existiese un gobernante supremo de todo el universo sería capaz de tutearle, e incluso de ponerle un mote gracioso!

—Calma, querido. Todo este asunto requiere ahora de mucha sangre fría.

Bardock tomó de la mano a su esposa.

—Al menos tú has sido contratada para enseñarle el control del ki al príncipe. Sé prudente.

—Lo seré.

* * *

 **EN CASA DE NAPPA**

Fungus dormía en una esquina de la habitación de su joven amo. El chico ni siguiera le permitía usar la alfombra, sino que la obligaba a recostarse directamente en el suelo, sin almohada ni manta. Una hora antes de acostarse la niña había sido reprendida y golpeada por la señora de la casa, ésta última decía que la niña era una inútil que no sabía hacer ninguna tarea doméstica.

* * *

 **CON CEPA**

Este acaba de llegar a su casa. Su esclava Fasha lo recibió con una reverencia, preguntándole si quería cenar, él asintió.

—Hay varios filetes que puedo freír en un momento, junto con una ensalada. Si quiere puedo hacer también una sopa.

—Haz todo eso. ¿Tú ya cenaste?

—Sí, señor.

—Bien. Voy a darme una ducha.

 **Un rato después.**

La chica le servía la cena a su amo.

—Cuando uses la bañera no uses mi esponja—miró fijamente a la esclava quien retrocedió un poco asustada pero en silencio.

—La sequé esta mañana y ahora me la encuentro húmeda.

—Perdón. No volverá a suceder.

—No me importa que te duches pero no utilices mis productos de aseo.

—Comprendido, señor.

—Ahora retírate.

—Sí, señor.

La chica se retiró. En ese momento la radio de Cepa empezó a transmitir.

— _Cepa._

— _Ah. ¿Majestad?_

— _¿Qué opinas del chico?_

— _Indisciplinado, cabezota y con ideas propias. ¿Seguimos apostando por él?_

— _Por ahora sí. Quiero verle combatir en el torneo._

— _Yo también._

— _Tomaremos una decisión definitiva después de verle luchar._

— _Es lo más práctico. En tal caso quiero darle algunas clases antes del combate, de paso conseguiré nuevos uniformes para él y los príncipes._

— _Conforme pero… ¿Qué te hace pensar que él querrá entrenar contigo?_

— _Él querrá luchar contra mí y seguro que contra usted también._

—…

— _¿En serio quiere usar a la madre para enseñarle el control del ki al príncipe?_

— _Sí. Quizás no funcione pero si resulta bien…_

— _¿Y si no funciona?_

— _Nada. Mala suerte._

—…

— _Otra cuestión. ¿Recuerdas a la sabandija que mandaste encarcelar?_

—… _Mmm. Ah, sí. Aquel tipo que os desafió y vos heristeis de gravedad, cuya esposa ahora es mi esclava personal._

— _Ese. Acabo de ordenar su ejecución. No me gustan las mascotas._

— _Pienso que quizás se pudo negociar un rescate pero ya está hecho._

 **Unos minutos después.**

 _«Mmm. Esta buenísimo. Al menos sabe cocinar bien. Un poco indisciplinada pero buena cocinera»._

Fasha estaba sentada en la cama cuando su amo entró sin llamar. Ella se levantó.

—He recibido una llamada del rey. Tu esposo ha sido ejecutado.

La chica ahogó un grito llevándose la mano a la boca mientras trataba de no llorar.

—Pensé que merecías saberlo.

—…—La joven se había quedado inmóvil.

—Hasta mañana—Cepa se fue del dormitorio cerrando al salir.

La chica se acostó y comenzó a sollozar. Pasó toda la noche en vela lamentándose.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6.

* * *

 _Hola, lectores/as:_

 _Sg91 hizo de reader en este capítulo, o como decimos en España "corrector"._

 _Sé que algunos querían ver la entrevista con el rey. La verán a modo de flashback en posteriores capítulos. De entrada solo diré que Goku no fue bastante sumiso, xdxd._

 _Lo de que Gine sabe controlar su ki no me lo inventé, es un dato que aparece en youtube y en la wikia. Sin embargo, no es una información precisa. No se especifica si únicamente podía aumentar o disminuir su energía a voluntad, o también era capaz de detectar a otras personas, las_ _ **palabras exactas de la wikia sobre Gine**_ _son: "Su poder es desconocido pero por lo visto ella no estaba hecha para la lucha, así que su poder no superaría los 1000 en estado normal pero demostró tener la capacidad de controlar el ki. Puede convertirse en Ōzaru"._

 _De cara a este fic Gine tendrá más de 1000 unidades. Le subiré un poco el poder de pelea aunque no hasta el punto de su hijo ni de su esposo. En cuanto a su control sobre el ki, como no hay nada específico aquí la pondré tanto la capacidad de aumentarlo y disminuirlo como la de detectar a otras personas. De hecho ya tenía pensado que las mujeres Saiyajin tuviesen esas habilidades más extendidas que los varones, en realidad contando con Gine ya han aparecido en el fic 4 personajes que poseen control sobre el ki, 3 chicas y Cepa aunque en el caso de él se llegó a admitir en el capítulo que su control no es total. También vimos que Kakarotto y Vegeta quieren aprender esa habilidad. De esos cuatro personajes dos aparecen en este capítulo y los otros son nombrados en un determinado momento aunque no salgan. ¿Ya saben los 4 nombres? XD_

 _Por fin vimos el combate entre Goku y Vegeta junior._

 _Momento padre e hija. Ya era hora de que viésemos a Vegeta Senior ejerciendo la paternidad ¿Les gustó?_

 _Cepa sabe imponerse allí donde va._

 _Un saludo.  
_ _Nos leemos._


	7. CAPÍTULO 7: KAKAROTTO VS EL REY

_Hola, lectores/as:_

 _El día 10 de abril será mi cumpleaños. Sacaré un **especial** de preguntas y respuestas generales, es decir, pueden hacerme preguntas de cualquiera de mis fics. Aunque yo preferiría que se centrasen en los que tengo abiertos. No se admiten spoilers, xd. _

_Las **preguntas** pueden enviármelas hasta el domingo 2 de abril, a partir de ahí ya no admitiré más porque me pondré con el especial._

 _También les anuncio que "Amigos y Rivales" seguirá adelante. Sé que no a todos les gusta pero algunos sí. Por ahora me centraré especialmente en ese fic._

 _Un saludo.  
_ _Nos leemos._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7  
** **KAKAROTTO VS EL REY**

Eran más de las 9:00. Cepa se levantó esperanzado de encontrarse el desayuno, pero al entrar en la cocina descubrió que no había nada preparado. Se fue a la habitación de Fasha, entrando sin llamar. Vio que la esclava aún dormía.

 _«Oh. Que linda._ _Así que_ _durmiendo… Pues habrá que despertarla con un suave toquecito»_

El chico levantó el colchón por encima de su cabeza, con la chica aun dormida.

— ¡DESPIERTA YA!

De pronto lanzó el colchón, y con él a la mujer, contra la pared.

La esclava se estampó contra la pared con el colchón aplastándola detrás, cayó al suelo despertando aturdida.

— ¡Aaaayyy!

— ¡QUÉ SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TENGO QUE DESPERTARTE!

—Sí, señor.

—Tú estás aquí para servirme a mí y no al revés. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor.

—Voy a ducharme. En veinte minutos quiero el desayuno listo—Cepa salió dando un portazo.

 _«A veces hay que ponerse duro para inculcar disciplina. Mmm ¿Duro? Lo que me preocupa es ese chico que no mostró apenas respeto por el rey. Será difícil reclutarle. Mediante la autoridad directa no hará caso, o quizás obedezca a corto plazo pero a la larga… Pero lo necesitamos. El joven Vegeta está destinado al trono y su hermana a las ciencias, alguien tiene que estar en el medio. Aunque… mediante el torneo podremos poner a prueba a varios jóvenes. El rey hizo bien en usar la excusa del cumpleaños de su hija, en realidad lo que a los dos nos interesa es medir el potencial de los jóvenes guerreros. Habrá que conseguir un nuevo compañero para el príncipe, si no es ese chico será otro»_

 **Unos minutos después.**

Cepa estaba desayunando.

—Lo siento, señor.

—…—Cepa miró a la chica sin responderle.

—No debí dormirme, ayer apenas pude dormir.

—Que no vuelva a pasar.

—Comprendido, señor.

—Bien. Dejémoslo—habló molesto.

—Quizás no sea el mejor momento para decirlo, pero hace falta hacer una compra. ¿Quiere que vaya luego?

— ¿Sola? No, no me fio. Iremos los dos está tarde.

—Sí, señor.

— ¿Algo más?

—No, señor.

Fasha estaba tentada de pedirle a su amo que le comprase un poco de ropa, aunque fuese simplemente alguna muda interior para cambiarse, pero dado que acababa de ser regañada no se atrevió a tentar más a la suerte. Optó por retirarse al tiempo que hacía una reverencia.

* * *

 **EN** **VILLAGE CARNIVORE  
** Ese día él y su madre habían sido citados a mediodía en el castillo real. Además el padre quería ver los progresos de su hijo. En ese momento ambos varones se encontraban frente a frente fuera de la casa.

—En guardia, hijo.

—No quiero luchar contigo, papá.

—Lástima porque yo sí.

—Si me obligas a pelear perderás. Ahora soy más fuerte.

— ¡No digas estupideces!

Bardock se lanzó hacía su hijo, este simplemente esquivó el ataque. Seguidamente el adulto comenzó a lanzar varios puñetazos y patadas, pero no tenía éxito. No lograba dar a su hijo, ambos luchaban en tierra firme. Bardock concentró energía en su mano derecha hasta formar una esfera blanquecina-azul

— ¡Cañón Espiritual Final!

Seguidamente el adulto lanzó el ataque contra su hijo. Kakarotto en el último momento golpeó la esfera devolviéndosela a su padre, el adulto voló alto para evitar el ataque, justo en ese momento su hijo lo golpeó con fuerza en el estomago haciéndole salir el aire, seguidamente le dio una patada en la espalda haciendo estrellarse contra el suelo.

—El combate de ayer contra el príncipe me sirvió para fortalecerme, papá. Ahora soy mucho más fuerte que tú.

* * *

 **CON CEPA**

Este estaba usando su radar para tratar de seguir a Kakarotto.

 _«La energía del muchacho se incrementa. Así que se fortaleció con el combate contra el príncipe. A ver… esta otra energía es de… Bardock. Mmm. El poder del chico es mayor que el de su padre»_

 **Bardock se levantó.**

 _«Ahora lo entiendo. En la pelea contra el príncipe debió sacar todo su potencial. Al perder su fuerza aumentó pero… no voy a perder tan fácilmente»_

— ¿Crees que a tu edad eres más poderoso que tu padre?

—Sí.

Bardock volvió a concentrar energía pero esta vez en ambas manos.

— ¡A ver si puedes con dos!

El chico esquivó ambas esferas pero entonces vio que estas le perseguían.

—Es una variante del Cañón Espiritual Final. Lo desarrollé hace poco. ¿Sorprendido, hijo?

—Un poco—contestó el aludido volando mientras esquivaba a las dos bolas de energía. De pronto se giró y con cada mano lanzó un rayo que impactó en cada una de ellas, los cuatro ataques de fuerza se anularon entre ellos chocando entre si.

De pronto Bardock se situó por detrás de su hijo, aprisionándole con sus brazos. El adulto comenzó a concentrar su fuerza mientras estrujaba al niño.

—Aaaaah.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta? ¿Te rindes?

—Ayyyyyyyyyyy. ¡NO!—el chico comenzó a concentrar su fuerza. Bardock ponía resistencia pero finalmente su hijo logró soltarse y se giró golpeando a su padre en la cara. Seguidamente el niño comenzó a lanzar una serie de rápidos puñetazos, el adulto logró esquivar algunos pero no la mayoría de ellos. Finalmente Bardock cayó al suelo justo antes de recibir varios rayos.

—Ah, ah, ah, ah—el mayor se levantó jadeando.

—Y ahora prueba esto, papá. ¡Aaaaaah!—Kakarotto comenzó a concentrar su poder y se lanzó de nuevo contra su padre volviendo a los golpes físicos, el adulto también se concentró pero no logró evitar la mayor parte de los ataques de su hijo. De pronto el niño recibió un gancho en la mandíbula que lo hizo retroceder pero apenas se inmutó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Apenas ha sentido el golpe?

—…—el chico se pasó la mano por debajo de la barbilla, apenas tenía unas gotas de sangre—No hay para tanto. Ahora me toca a mí.

Kakarotto comenzó a concentrar energía.

—Papá ¿Te rindes?

— ¡NO!

—Entonces… ¡Frena esto! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

El chico lanzó un rayo y su padre contraatacó con otro. Al principio ambos ataques parecían estar a la par, pero poco a poco Bardock fue superado, cayendo inconsciente.

* * *

 **CEPA**

 _«Mmmm. La energía de Bardock ha cedido como me temía. ¿Mm?»_ Una llamada—activó la función de radio de su dispositivo.

— _¿Sí?_

— _¿Dónde estás? Mi hijo te espera desde hace cinco minutos._

— _Estoy siguiéndole la pista a ese chico, majestad. Ahora voy._

— _Mmm. No, espera. Por hoy tomate el día libre. Luego vendrán a verme la señora Gine y su hijo. Quiero luchar con él personalmente._

— _¿Y los otros muchachos? ¿Los compañeros de entrenamiento del príncipe?_

— _¿Los chicos insectos? No me interesan. A mí los orígenes me dan igual, pero no soporto a los inútiles. Les diré que se marchen._

— _Mmm. Comprendido, majestad. ¡¿Majestad?!_ Ha cortado la comunicación. Bueno… tengo el día libre. Puedo aprovechar para ir de compras. Mientras con el radar seguiré los pasos del chico. ¡Esclava!

Al poco apareció la aludida.

—Señor…

—Haz una lista de lo que haya que comprar. Nos vamos.

— ¿Ahora, señor?

—No, que va. El año que viene—tono sarcástico— ¡Ahora mismo!

—Sí, señor.

 **Unos minutos después.**

Ambos volaban a la parte central de la ciudad, allí era donde se concentraban la mayoría de las tiendas. Cepa había ajustado el bloqueador de la esclava para que ella pudiese volar. Los dos aterrizaron.

—Veamos, señor. Tenemos en la lista cuatro tipos de carne, un juego de esponjas de baño…

— ¿Esponjas?

—Me dijisteis que no usase la vuestra, pensé en comprar dos nuevas. ¿Las borro de la lista?

—Bien, esponjas. ¿Qué más?

Ambos se acercaron a una tienda mientras hablaban.

—Algunos productos de limpieza y…

— ¡Para!—Cepa se paró frente a una tienda de alimentación—Entra y ve a por la comida—le dio un poco de dinero—Mientras voy a una tienda de aquí al lado. Y no se te olvide de que sigo con esto—señaló a su dispositivo. La esclava pillo la indirecta, con su radar era capaz de seguirle la pista.

Fasha entró en una tienda de alimentación, mientras que Cepa se metía en otra de armamento, que estaba justo al lado.

* * *

 **CEPA  
** Nada más entrar algunos clientes se apartaron de él, otros le hicieron un saludo militar. El vendedor, un tipo de estatura media, un poco gordo y corpulento se acercó a él.

—Bienvenido, comandante. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?—hizo una reverencia.

—Deseo encargarle tres uniformes de combate uniformados. Y lo correcto hubiese sido un saludo militar.

—Desde luego. Pase, pase por aquí. Le enseño el catalogo—hizo un saludo militar, pero en vez de con la mano derecha, como era tradición, lo ejecutó con la izquierda por error. Cepa rodó los ojos.

 _«Descerebrado»_

Ambos fueron al mostrador y el dependiente sacó un catálogo.

—Si no le molesta vaya ojeándolo mientras cobro a otros clientes.

—Bien. Veamos…

 _«Todos estas camisetas parecen muy simples y muy vistas. Mmm. ¿Qué es esto? "Colores de diseño" A ver… sí, el morado me gusta. ¿Y las corazas? A ver el índice… página 31. ¿Verdes? No, muy informales. ¿Negras? Tampoco, muy formales. Algo intermedio… Ajá, este rojo me gusta y con la ropa morada hará una buena combinación. Informal pero sin pasarse»_

— ¡Vendedor!

El aludido aun estaba detrás del mostrador. No hacía falta gritar, había otros clientes antes que Cepa, pero nadie se atrevió a protestar.

— ¿Sí, señor?

—Elijo la vestimenta morada y la coraza roja.

— ¿Cuál roja?

—La de la página 42.

—A ver… Ah sí. Vestimenta 3.4 y coraza rojo 2. Conforme. ¿Talla?

—…—Cepa dudó. Dos de las vestimentas eran para los príncipes y no tenían la misma altura. Sin embargo, ese tipo de trajes tendía a ser elástico y estirar. No importaba si la talla era un poco pequeña porque su elasticidad lo compensaba, lo grave es que fuese grande. Dio las medidas de la princesa.

— ¿Gama de protección?

—La máxima.

— ¿El máximo, señor?

—Sí. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—No, señor.

—Bien.

—Entonces… son… tres trajes de tamaño M. Vestimenta 3.4 y coraza roja 2, todos de gama máxima ¿Conforme, señor?

—Sí.

—Bien. Serán…—sacó una calculadora—90 mil créditos.

—…—Cepa le miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Pero… puedo hacerle un descuento y dejárselo en solo 80.000. Tendré listo su pedido en tres semanas.

—Lo necesito en siete días.

—¡¿Siete días?! ¡Es imposible! Hay que coser los trajes, ese color es personalizado y se hace a mano. Además usted dijo que fuesen de gama máxima y eso…—no pudo terminar porque Cepa le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciéndole caer al suelo.

—No se puede, no se puede. ¿Sabes quién soy, sabandija? ¡El comandante Cepa! ¡YO SOLO RESPONDO ANTE EL REY! ¿ENTENDIDO? ¡SOLO ANTE EL REY!—Cepa saltó detrás del mostrador y comenzó a darle puñetazos al vendedor, quien apenas podía defenderse—

Algunos de los otros clientes abandonaron el local.

—Señor…

—¡CUANDO YO DOY UNA ORDEN QUIERO QUE SE ME OBEDEZCA!—le retorció el brazo derecho, la víctima ahogó un grito—Me da igual si contratas a alguien, si usas a una cuadrilla de esclavos, o si no comes ni duermes. ¡ESOS TRAJES VAS A HACERLOS EN UNA SEMANA!

—Sí, señor. Estarán listos en siete días.

—Bien. Y con una calidad extraordinaria. ¡Nada de chapuzas!—le dio una patada en el costado con tanta fuerza que quizás le rompiese una costilla.

—Sí… sí, señor.

—Dijimos… ¿40.000?—apretó con más fuerza el brazo del vendedor.

—Yo… esto… claro. Cuarenta mil.

—Ah, me olvidaba. Dos de los tres trajes deben tener estampados el emblema real en la coraza, solo dos, el tercero no.

—…

 _« ¿Mmm? Mi esclava se está metiendo en líos. Su energía disminuye»_

—Regresaré en siete días con el dinero. Más te vale no fallarme.

Cepa se marchó enfadado dejando a un tembloroso vendedor detrás del mostrador.

* * *

 **EN EL CASTILLO  
** Gine había entrado en el salón del trono con su hijo. La mujer hizo una reverencia pero el niño únicamente permaneció de pie y firme al lado de su madre. Bardock no se presentó. No había sido convocado, asique sentía que no debía ir; aparte de que se quedó recuperándose de la pelea contra su hijo.

—Kakarotto, saluda al rey.

—Hola—habló fríamente.

—Formalmente.

—Buenos días—su tono seguía demostrando frialdad.

—Por lo visto vuestro hijo sigue siendo un grosero.

—Por favor, discúlpelo, majestad.

— ¿Soy grosero?—el chico se cruzó de brazos—Bueno… quizás lo sea con quien no me cae bien.

— ¡Kakarotto! Ya basta.

El rey no dijo nada, solamente observo al chico.

 _«Mmm. Tiene cierto orgullo y carácter pero… me pregunto si eso será beneficioso o solamente resultará molesto»_

En ese momento el rey pulsó un botón de su radar. Se comunicó con su hijo, ordenándole ir a la sala del trono.

—Esperaremos aquí a mi hijo.

—Sí, majestad.

—…

Al poco se presentó el príncipe Vegeta en la instancia.

—Buenos días, padre—miró a la mujer—Usted debe ser la señora Gine. Mi maestro me habló de vos y también su hijo. Al parecer puede controlar el ki—miró a Kakarotto—Ah, hola. ¿Finalmente te decidiste a entrenar?

—Perdí el combate ¿Recuerdas? Ese fue el trato.

—Sí.

— ¿Me ayudarás igualmente con esa chica?

— ¿La mocosa esclava? No tengo ninguna gana. Gané la pelea asique tampoco tengo ninguna obligación.

—…

— ¡Basta de saludos! Primero iremos a la sala de entrenamiento para que peleéis conmigo—miró a la mujer—Después usted tratará de enseñarnos el control del ki.

—Sí, majestad.

—Vayamos ya. Me vendrá bien un combate.

—Lo mismo digo, padre.

Los cuatro se fueron a la sala de entrenamiento.

* * *

 **EN LA ACADEMIA MILITAR  
** Todos los estudiantes menores de edad fueron reunidos en el auditorio. El director se dirigió a ellos para hacerles un anuncio. El recinto tenía capacidad para doscientas personas, con diez filas de butacas de veinte asientos cada una de ellas. Normalmente había una mesa con capacidad para diez ponentes, pero en este caso solo se encontraban sentados Tomato y el director. La profesora fue la primera en intervenir, lanzando un rayo al techo para pedir atención, algunos de los estudiantes hablaban entre ellos o se encontraban de pie.

— ¡PUNTO EN BOCA Y CULOS PEGADOS AL ASIENTO!

Todos guardaron silencio y se sentaron.

—Eso está mejor. Ahora el director va a comunicaros una noticia importante.

El aludido tomó el micrófono.

—Gracias, Tomato. Alumnos, como ya saben dentro de poco tiempo se celebrará un torneo juvenil de lucha para menores de 18. Esta academia tiene una reputación que mantener, un prestigio, un…—el directivo empezaba a enrollarse, llegando incluso a hablar de la fundación del centro.

 _«Bla, bla, bla. Ya empieza a decir sermones aburridos que no interesan a nadie»_ pensó Tomato.

—Y por lo tanto, tan solo 3 años después de la victoria de nuestra raza contra los tsufurus se fundó este centro, que tardó tan solo 2 años en acabar de construirse. De entrada…

Los estudiantes empezaban a dormirse.

 _«Pero ¿Por qué no va al grano?»_

—Y por tanto la primera vez que…

— ¡QUÉ SE CALLE!

— ¿Perdón, Tomato?

—Nada de esto interesa a nadie. Cállese.

—…

— _Tomato tiene razón._

— _¡Cállese, pesado!_

— _Queremos saber la noticia._

— _¿A quién le importa la fundación del colegio?_

 _«De nuevo esta maldita mujer me pone en ridículo»_

—Alumnos, dentro de poco habrá un torneo juvenil de lucha en la capital. Se os harán pruebas para seleccionar a tres de vosotros para representar al colegio. Las pruebas serán mañana en el aula de lucha. ¡Dad lo mejor que tengáis! Es todo.

— _Al fin._

— _Haber empezado por ahí._

— _¿Para eso tanto rodeo con el tema de la fundación de la escuela?_

El director miraba con odio a Tomato.

* * *

 **FASHA  
** La chica había llenado ya el carro con varios productos, pero en uno de los pasillos se encontró a su hija que iba arrastrada con una correa que sostenía un niño calvo. La mujer gritó llamando a su hija, quien se volvió mirando a su madre pero no dijo nada, seguidamente Fasha se puso en posición de combate insultado al niño de la correa, pero de pronto apareció su padre.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién eres tú? Ese bloqueador… una esclava.

— ¡Soltad a mi hija, bastardos!

— ¿Tu hija?—miró a Fungus— ¿Esta perra inútil es tu hija? Ja, ja, ja, ja. La perrita y la perra, manada al completo. Ja, ja, ja—A Nappa se le contagió la risa de su padre.

—Amo, déjela. Sigamos las compras.

—Silencio, perrita. Voy a jugar un poco con tu madre. Hijo, perrita, disfrutad del espectáculo.

Fasha se puso en posición de combate. Sabía que era una locura, aun llevaba puesto el bloqueador y no tenía un radar para medir a su adversario. El hombretón se acercó y la chica le dio una patada en la cara, pero apenas se inmutó.

—Venga. Diviérteme. Dame tus mejores golpes, perra.

La chica seguía atacando y su adversario casi no se defendía, recibiendo varios puñetazos y patadas, aburrido.

—Así no es divertido—de pronto agarró el bloqueador de la chica arrancándoselo—Bien. Ahora ataca en serio.

Fasha concentró su ki y dio un salto atacando con una patada, esta vez hizo caerse a su rival, seguidamente lanzó una bola de energía, seguida de varios puñetazos y patadas. A continuación su rival logró sujetarle la pierna izquierda.

—Mi turno, perra.

El hombretón dio un golpe en la pierna de la chica rompiéndose y haciéndola caer al suelo.

— ¡AMO, NO LA LASTIME MÁS, POR FAVOR!

—Silencio, basura—Nappa le dio un puñetazo a Fungus en el estomago, haciéndola caer al suelo y encogerse como bolita—Si vuelves a hablar seré yo quien mate a la perra.

El hombretón seguía dándole varios golpes a Fasha e incluso quemándola con algunas rayos. La multitud había hecho un círculo alrededor y algunos clientes gritaban _"Mátala, mátala, mátala"_.

—Aaaaaaahhhh.

—Ha sido un combate aburrido, perra—le pisó la cabeza.

—Lo siento, hija. Lo siento.

—…—la aludida miró a su madre en silencio.

—Bueno… a ver… ¿De quién es este animal?

Algunos clientes se miraron entre ellos.

— _Mío no._

— _Yo no la había visto nunca._

— _Mátela y ya está. Ya negociará con el dueño._

Estos y otros comentarios similares se iban escuchando, hasta que alguien dijo: _"El dueño soy yo"_.

La multitud se apartó y algunos, incluido el hombretón, se paralizaron al ver a Cepa.

— ¿Comandante?

— ¡¿Por qué tocas mi propiedad sin permiso?! Envío a mi esclava a realizar unas simples compras ¿Y me encuentro con esto?

El aludido se apartó un poco de la chica.

—Lo siento, señor. No sabía que era suya. Y ella me ofendió a mi hijo y a mí.

— ¿Qué dices sobre eso, esclava?

—Amo… ella… esa niña es mi… hija… Mire cómo la tratan.

—…—Cepa miró a la niña fijándose en su correa, aparte de que tenía marcas de golpes en la cara—No es mi problema. Ella es una esclava igual que tú.

—Amo… por favor… ayúdela.

—Levántate de ahí. Nos vamos a casa. Te espera un castigo. Y tú—miró al padre de Nappa—Si vuelves a tocar mis cosas sin mi permiso te mato. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, comandante. Lo lamento.

Cepa se acercó a Fasha sujetándola del cabello y tirándola del mismo para obligarla a levantarse.

— ¿Y tu bloqueador?

—Lo siento, señor. Se lo quité para que me atacase y divertirme.

—…

— ¡AH!—de pronto el hombretón, que no se lo esperaba, fue impactado por un rayo que le atravesó el hombro izquierdo.

—Eso por tocar a mi esclava sin permiso, sabandija.

Cepa tomó de nuevo a la chica del cabello arrastrándola fuera de la tienda. Una vez en el exterior ambos se fueron volando. Al llegar a casa Cepa le dio varios bofetones a la mujer.

—Te atreviste a creerte igual a todos los demás, desafiaste a uno de los guerreros más poderosos del reino. Que lo ocurrido hoy te sirva de lección.

—Amo, por favor… hágame lo que quiera pero ayude a mi hija.

—Ve a un tanque a curarte o esas heridas se infectaran.

—…—la chica tuvo que obedecer.

Al salir del tanque de nuevo suplicó a su dueño que ayudase a su niña. Cepa estaba en el salón.

— ¿Y qué si la ayudo? Aunque fuese liberada ¿Qué haría? Su padre está muerto y su madre me pertenece, ya no tiene adónde ir.

Fasha bajó la cabeza completamente en blanco y aterrorizada por el destino de su hija. Era verdad que no tenía a dónde ir, pero quedarse al servicio de aquellos monstruos de la tienda era un destino aún peor. Fungus era inteligente y quizás sobreviviese sola, pero no sobreviviría mucho tiempo con ese tipo de amos.

* * *

 **EN EL CASTILLO  
** El rey, el príncipe, Kakarotto y su madre ya habían llegado a la sala de entrenamiento. Consistía en una sala redonda, de paredes blancas reforzadas para aguantar los golpes y tan solo tres metros de altura, lo que dificultaba el vuelo. Normalmente esa sala la usaban únicamente el rey y sus hijos. Al monarca se le hacía curioso ver a alguien más haciendo uso de esas instalaciones, pero quería comprobar el nivel de Kakarotto.

—Bien, chico. Ya que te disgusto tanto, entonces… ataca—se puso en posición—Quiero ver lo que sabes hacer.

—…

 _«Mmm. Ayer Kakarotto peleó conmigo y perdió. Seguro que después de eso su poder aumentó. Sería divertido si le diese un par de tortas a padre antes de ser derrotado»_

—Muy bien. Voy a atacar. Mamá y Vegeta, vosotros no os metáis.

—Hijo, ten mucho cuidado. Te enfrentas al número uno del reino.

—No voy a intervenir. Será divertido ver como mi padre te destroza.

—Eso suponiendo que no gane yo.

 _«No está tan claro que sea el número uno. El comandante de ayer tiene un nivel muy igual a él, incluso quizás superior»_ pensó Kakarotto.

—Príncipe, ¿No deberíamos salir de la sala? Aquí estamos expuestos—intervino Gine.

—Hágalo usted si quiere. Yo no pienso perderme el combate.

— ¡Ataca, muchacho!

—Aaaaah—el chico empezó a concentrar su energía.

 _« ¿Eh? Su poder es al menos el doble que ayer. Tenía razón, se incrementó. Ahora quizás me supera pero no por mucho tiempo»_ pensó el príncipe.

— ¡AAAAHHHHHH!

Kakarotto lanzó un rayo veloz que impactó contra el rey, el monarca retrocedió un par de pasos. Seguidamente el chico comenzó a lanzar toda una serie de puñetazos y patadas contra el rey, quien no lograba esquivarlas.

 _«No entiendo a qué está jugando mi padre»_

El rey se elevó y su joven rival le imitó.

—No lo haces del todo mal, chico.

— ¿Sí? Pues aun no termino—Kakarotto comenzó a concentrar energía en su mano izquierda—Ahora le mostraré una técnica de mi padre.

—A verla.

—Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah. El chico empezó a concentrar energía en su mano izquierda, hasta formar una bola blanquecina-azulada— ¡Cañón Espiritual Final!—el chico lanzó el ataque.

 _«Veamos qué hace padre»_

Vegeta senior al principio no pareció reaccionar, era como si quisiese ser golpeado, pero en el último instante lanzó su propia bola de energía, haciendo que ambos ataques chocasen destruyéndose mutuamente.

— ¡No puede ser!

 _«Je. Esa cara… al parecer mi padre te ha sorprendido, chico»_

—No ha estado mal ese ataque pero fue lento. Te falta velocidad.

—…

—Ya he visto tu potencial. Ahora me toca a mí. ¿Preparado, chico? Allá voy.

— ¡AH!—antes de que Kakarotto pudiese reaccionar recibió un puñetazo a gran velocidad haciéndole salir el aire y cállenlo al suelo.

— ¡HIJO!

Antes de que el muchacho se levantase el rey le pisó la pierna derecha, rompiéndosela a la altura de la rodilla. La víctima ahogó un grito.

— ¡Majestad, basta! ¡Parar, por favor!

—Tranquila, no va a morir—otro golpe y la segunda pierna rota—Tienes orgullo, chico, pero deberías ser más respetuoso con tu rey—una costilla rota.

Gine estaba horrorizada de cómo el rey hacía sufrir a su hijo. En un momento no pudo más y lanzó una honda contra el soberano tratando de alejarle del niño, el monarca recibió el ataque de lleno sin inmutarse.

—No te metas.

—Eso es, mamá. No te metas en mi pelea.

—Esto no es una simple pelea. Mírate cómo…—no pudo continuar porque de pronto recibió un golpe por detrás quedando inconsciente.

— ¡Vegeta!—Kakarotto lanzo una bola de ki a su rival, el rey se cubrió con una mano y el chico aprovechó para levitar.

— ¡Tranquilo, Kakarotto! Solo se ha desmayado. Así no estorbará el combate.

—…

 _«Mamá… quizás sea mejor así»_

— ¿Continuamos, chico?

—Sí. Ahhh—el aludido se concentró pero ya apenas le quedaban fuerzas.

—Aaah. —El rey se lanzó contra su adversario dándole multitud de puñetazos y patadas, el chico lograba esquivar algunos golpes pero no la mayoría. De pronto le atravesó a la altura del hígado cayendo al suelo. Vegeta senior comenzó a lanzar bolas de ki, para golpearle y hacerle sufrir aun así el muchacho no se quejaba, aguantándose las ganas de gritar.

—Ayer fuiste un irrespetuoso, y hoy no has sido diferente. Vas a aprender modales por las malas.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Cepa entró en la sala del trono acompañado por Kakarotto y sus padres._

 _Los dos varones adultos hicieron un saludo militar dado que ambos estaban considerados como guerreros, pese a que Bardock no tenía el mismo estatus que el comandante. Gine no estaba considerada como una heroína de guerra ni tampoco como gran conquistadora de planetas, por lo que no nadie la veía como una soldado, de modo que optó por hacer una reverencia. El niño solamente miraba al rey fijamente y en silencio._

— _Majestad, ellos son Bardock, Gine y su hijo Kakarotto. Procedentes del pueblo de Village Carnivore._

 _Hubo un silencio. En un principio el rey no dijo nada. Se limitó a observar al niño y usó su dispositivo para medir su nivel de pelea, seguidamente miró un instante a ambos padres y luego volvió a centrar su interés en el chico._

— _¿Cómo fue que te encontraste con mi hija? ¿Fue casualidad?_

— _¿Tu hija? No caigo._

— _¡No tutees al rey, niño! ¡Debes tratarle de usted!—se molestó Cepa._

— _Pues no tengo ni idea de cómo se usa el usted, ni tampoco quiero usarlo._

— _¡Kakarotto! Compórtate—replicó su padre._

— _Al grano. Te hablo de la chica a la que ayudaste. Recuerda que ayer Cepa y yo te vimos luchar con mi hijo._

— _Ah. ¿Esa chica era tu hija? No lo sabía._

 _Desmay_ _o_ _colectivo al estilo anime, menos el muchacho._

— _Al grano. ¿Cómo te encontraste con ella?_

— _De casualidad. Iba a entregar unos pedidos de leche y desde el aire la vi, y vi como la pegaban entre varios. Así que me quite la camiseta de entrenamiento y la dej_ _é_ _apoyada, junto con la leche, detrás de un edificio cercano y luego fue a ayudarla._

— _Y entonces apareció mi hijo._

— _¿Vegeta? Sí. Yo les estaba dando una golpiza a esos abusones, pero otra chica usó a su hija de escudo, entonces Vegeta vino y me ayudó._

— _Sigues usando el tuteo, niño. Ahora con el príncipe._

— _Pues esas cursilerías de alteza y majes… majes… lo que sea no me gustan. Prefiero el tuteo._

— _Eres un irrespetuoso, muchacho. Pero tu versión coincide con la de mi hijo, salvo por el hecho de que él no mencionó que fueses lechero, pero eso carece de importancia._

— _Ya que hablamos del tema, Vegeta me dijo que la otra niña fue vendida como esclava._

— _Sí._

— _Y los otros muchachos asesinados._

— _Sí ¿Y?_

— _¡No está bien! Un arresto hubiese bastado pero… ¿Asesinato? ¿Esclavitud? ¡Es una locura!_

— _¡Suficiente, hijo! ¡Cállate!_

— _No. Esta vez no, padre—Kakarotto se acercó al rey para sorpresa de todos—Debe liberar a esa chica y devolverla a sus padres._

— _Primero, su padre fue ejecutado y su madre igualmente esclavizada. Segundo… ¡¿CREES QUE TIENES DERECHO A CUESTIONAR A TU REY?! ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARME ASÍ?_

— _No me das miedo._

— _¡INSOLENTE! ¡CÁLLATEEEE!_

 _El rey comenzó a concentrar una gran honda de ki. Kakarotto le miró desafiante y repitió "No me das miedo"._

 _Bardock miraba la escena sin atreverse a reaccionar. Por un lado se sentía avergonzado del comportamiento de su hijo. Por otra parte sabía que el rey tenía poder suficiente para matarle a él y a su familia. Gine empezó a gritar suplicas hacía el rey que cayeron en oídos sordos. Vegeta Senior estaba a punto de lanzar el ataque y Kakarotto se puso en posición de defensa, pero antes de que el monarca disparase el chico fue agarrado desde atrás y lanzado con fuerza contra una pared._

— _¡Suficiente, hijo!_

 _Kakarotto salió de los escombros a_ _ú_ _n enfadado._

 _El rey aun tenía encendida su bola de energía y podía dispararla de un momento a otro. Sin embargo, pudo oír en su radar un breve susurro. "A_ _u_ _n no, majestad. Debe hacerlo en un combate formal"._

— _Me pillaste por sorpresa, papá._

— _Ya basta, hijo. ¡Vámonos a casa! ¡Te espera un castigo!_

— _Sí, buena idea. Llévate a tu hijo y agradece que hoy esté de buen humor—apagó su ki._

— _Sí, majestad. Le ruego disculpe a mi hijo. Le regañaré severamente en casa._

 _Bardock cogió del cabello a su hijo quien se quejó un poco. Ambos estaban a punto de salir del salón del trono, seguidos por Gine._

— _¡Esperad un momento! Señora Gine. ¿En serio puede controlar el ki? Su hijo se lo dijo al príncipe._

— _Sí, comandante._

— _Bien. En tal caso mañana vendrá usted aquí para enseñarle esa técnica a mi hijo._

— _Sí, majestad._

— _Y tú también vendrás, chico. Dado que te crees tan listo tendremos un combate._

— _Encantado._

— _¿Qué? ¿Mi hijo contra usted?—Bardock no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Su hijo se iba a batir contra el número uno del reino?—Pero… no tiene vuestro nivel, no es un oponente digno para vos._

— _Este señor es muy fuerte. Yo quiero pelear contra él._

— _¡¿Te has vuelto loco, hijo?!—habló Gine—No puedes vencer al rey._

— _¡Basta! Está decidido. Mañana usted nos mostrará el control del ki y su hijo peleará contra mí. Les esper_ _ **o**_ _a los dos a mediodía, aquí mismo._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Kakarotto continuaba tirado en el suelo gravemente herido. Su rival aprovechó para darle de pisotones y patadas. El niño se aguantaba las ganas de quejarse.

—Aguantas bien el dolor. Tienes agallas.

—No pienso darle la satisfacción de oír mis gritos—de pronto Kakarotto disparó un rayo por los ojos que le alcanzó a su rival atravesándole el hombro derecho, el rey retrocedió un par de pasos, momento que aprovechó el chico para levitar pero notaba que no veía bien.

—Se te empieza a nublar la vista. Es natural, como tienes una hemorragia.

Era cierto, el chico sangraba en la zona en donde había sido atravesado.

— ¡Ríndete! Ya no puedes seguir.

—No. No me rendiré ante usted.

—…

—Esa chica debió ir a la cárcel pero esclavizarla… ¿Qué clase de rey permite algo así?

—…

—Ahí viene… Ah. Ambos empezaron a luchar en el aire mediante golpes físicos. El chico aguant **ó** un poco, pero finalmente la hemorragia y el cansancio hicieron que se desmayar **a,** cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

 _«Podría matarle pero quiero verle en el torneo»_

—Je. Sabía que no sería rival para ti, padre.

—Coge a la mujer. Llévala a una habitación. Yo meteré al chico en el tanque de curación.

—Un momento. ¿Por qué tengo que llevarla yo? Que se ocupe algún soldado.

—Ella no es fuerte y confiarla a un simple soldado… a saber qué haría él con ella. ¿Prefieres cargar con Kakarotto?

—No he dicho eso.

—…—el rey miró maliciosamente a su hijo.

 **Unos minutos después.**

Vegeta junior con cara de disgusto entró en la enfermería cargando a Kakarotto. Lo metió en uno de los tanques.

—Je. Ha sido divertido. Mi padre siendo cuestionado y desafiado por un niño. Ja, ja, ja, ja…—de pronto se puso serio—Aunque… tiene cierto orgullo y le ha dado un poco de trabajo a padre. Mmm. Me pregunto si participará en el torneo. Sería divertido pelear contra él, seguro que allí solo habrá insectos.

 _«Me alegro de que no haya muerto, así podré utilizarlo para aumentar mi ki»_

El rey cargó en brazos a Gine dejándola tumbada en el sofá de una habitación, cercana a la zona de entrenamiento. El rey miró a la chica dormitando, era hermosa.

—Se ve linda…—el rey apartó un mechón de pelo que la chica tenía en la frente, mirándole la cara, comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla pero de pronto se paró—Ah. Me voy antes de que pierda la cabeza.

Salió de la habitación. La mujer aun seguía sin despertar.

Cepa estaba en el salón del trono hablando con el rey.

—Eso fue lo que pasó hace una hora. El chico no tardará mucho más en despertar.

— ¿La madre ya volvió en si?

—Sí, hace unos… veinte minutos. La dije que se esperase en esa habitación hasta que la mandase presentarse ante mí.

—Me sorprende que no mataseis a un chico tan insolente. Otros han sido ejecutados por menos.

—Cierto, pero quiero verle luchar en el torneo. Aparte, si conseguimos que mi hijo lo use para aumentar su poder…

—…

—Ya quedan pocos días para el torneo y aún mi hija no ha completado su entrenamiento.

—Confiemos en la suerte, majestad. Ahora, me gustaría proponeos una serie de normas para los combates.

— ¿Qué has pensado?

Bardock recibía una llamada.

— _Todo está en orden. Su hijo luch_ _ó_ _contra el rey y obviamente_ _ha_ _perdido, pero se está recuperando en un tanque. Debido a que no soportaba ver combatir a su hijo, hubo que dejar inconsciente a su esposa pero solo se desmay_ _ó_ _, está estable._

— _Gracias, comandante._

— _Mejor agradézcaselo a su majestad. No quiso matar a su hijo a pesar de la insolencia e indisciplina del niño. Otros han sido ejecutados por menos. Adiós._

Cepa cortó la comunicación.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7.

* * *

 _Hola, lectores/as:_

 _Por fin supimos por qué a Goku no le gusta su rey._

 _Cepa en este capítulo hizo de Rarity y luego de matón con el vendedor. XD._

 _Un saludo._  
 _Nos leemos._


	8. AVISO

Al parecer hay un problema con el espacio de publicación del capítulo 8. Originalmente el 7 era un aviso de mi anterior cumpleaños del día 10 de abril de 2017, pero lo cambié luego por el capítulo de "Kakarotto contra el rey". Y al parecer ahora este espacio de publicación no responde.


	9. CAPÍTULO 8: GINE DE ENTRENADORA

**CAPÍTULO 8  
** **GINE DE ENTRENADORA**

En el salón del trono se encontraban reunidos el rey, el príncipe, Cepa, Gine y su hijo; este último aun se sentía frustrado por haber perdido el combate contra el soberano. El joven Vegeta miraba de reojo al otro niño sonriendo maliciosamente. Todos se miraban entre ellos mientras pensaban en sus cosas.

 _«Je, je, je. Ha sido divertido ver como padre le daba una paliza a ese muchacho»_

 _«Me perdí el combate entre el chico y el rey. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo voy a medir su potencial sin verle luchar?»_

 _«Menos mal que mi hijo se ha recuperado. Me asusté al ver cómo le golpeaban»_

 _«Me trató como a un muñeco. No tuve ocasión contra el rey. Es muy fuerte pero algún día yo seré más fuerte»_

 _«Ya tengo ganas de que llegue el torneo»_

—Bien. Ahora que ya han descansado un poco pasaremos a lo siguiente. Señora Gine, ¿En serio podrá enseñarnos a controlar el ki?

—Majestad, para ser sincera nunca he dado clase a nadie pero… creo que sí.

— ¿En serio sabe dominarlo?

—Sí. ¿Le gustaría hacerme una prueba?

— ¿Cómo?

—Trate de medir mi capacidad de ataque, por favor.

—De acuerdo. Veamos… tenéis 3000 unidades.

Gine concentró su ki.

—Ahora tenéis 4000.

La chica bajó su ki

— ¿Y ahora, majestad?

—2000. Mmm. ¿Menos que antes?

— ¿Y ahora, majestad?

—Pues… Mmm… ¡El radar no marca nada!—el monarca volvió a pulsar su dispositivo— ¡No hay datos!

— ¿Veis? Eso es porque he ocultado mi energía. Antes solo oculté una parte, de ahí que marcase 2000, pero ahora he realizado una ocultación total.

—…

— ¿De qué sirve disminuir tu poder frente al adversario? Se supone que hay que aumentarlo.

—Alteza, esta técnica se puede usar para pasar desapercibido entre los enemigos. Si no pueden detectarle entonces podréis sorprenderles. Aparte que ellos podrían confiarse pensando que tenéis poca fuerza y luego llevarse una sorpresa.

—Mmm. Un movimiento para sorprender al enemigo. Eso me suena mejor. Vale, entonces aprenderé. Será divertido sorprender a los rivales—mencionó el príncipe.

—Aparte, también hay una variante para notar la presencia de los demás sin necesidad del dispositivo.

Todos miraron a la mujer.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Eso se puede?—se extrañó el príncipe.

—…

—…

—Claro que sí. Mi mamá nunca miente.

—A verlo. Dadme vuestro dispositivo—Cepa extendió la mano y Gine le dio su aparato, era un modelo verde, el cual combinaba con su coraza rosa claro con remates verdes, brazaletes azules y pantalón negro. Las botas eran blancas con las puntas igualmente verdosas.

Seguidamente Cepa se arrancó parte de la manga de su camisa y vendó los ojos a la mujer. Los niños miraron curiosos este comportamiento, pero el rey entendió la intención del comandante.

—Bien, señora. No tiene radar y sus ojos están vendados—Cepa miró al resto de los presentes—Por favor, cambien de posición.

El rey se movió a la derecha y Vegeta Junior a la izquierda. Kakarotto en principio no se movió.

— ¿Qué haces parado? Muévete hacia algún lado.

—…

—Hijo. No te veo pero te oigo. Haz el favor de obedecer y cambia de posición.

—Valeeee.

El aludido se elevó dos metros.

—Bien. Ahora vamos a probar esa técnica que dice—miró a los presentes—Ustedes por favor no hablen ni emitan ningún sonido. Dispare a… al príncipe. Si es que sabe dónde está.

—…

Gine comenzó a concentrarse. Tenía que notar el ki del joven Vegeta por si misma.

—¡Lo tengo!

Disparó una bola de energía que Vegeta no se tomo la molestia de esquivarla.

—Acertó. Aunque era un ataque muy flojo. No valía la pena ni esquivarlo.

—Ahora dispare al rey y después a su hijo.

Gine disparó. Kakarotto desvió el ataque de un manotazo y el monarca lo recibió de lleno.

Cepa le quitó la venda a Gine y le devolvió su radar.

—Bien. Con esto queda probado que realmente puedes sentir el ki.

 _«Usa las mismas técnicas que usaban mi esposa y Tomato. No pensé volver a encontrarme con alguien así»_ Pensó el rey.

* * *

 **CON LA PRINCESA  
** Continuaba encadenada del rabo. Me tenían que traer comida a la habitación, pero poco a poco mi cuerpo se iba acostumbrando. Seguía débil y aun no podía liberarme, pero al menos ahora era capaz de ir al baño sola.

Con mi radar podía notar que había tres personas en compañía de mi padre y hermano, una era Cepa, otra ese chico que me ayudó pero no conocía a la tercera.

* * *

 **BARDOCK  
** No me sentía tranquilo sabiendo que mi esposa e hijo se encontraban en el castillo. El rey era muy poderoso, al igual que su comandante. Todo el reino sabía que si Vegeta deseaba algo lo hacía y punto. Incluso había oído rumores de que su antigua esposa era previamente una esclava a la que luego liberó y desposó. ¿Y si se encaprichaba de Gine? Si quería tomarla lo haría. Yo aunque quisiese no podría ganarle en un combate. Por otro lado, el carácter rebelde de Kakarotto no era de ayuda, con esa forma de responder al rey era sorprendente que aún no lo hubiese matado.

¿Debía de ir al castillo? Era una opción, pero ir sin ser convocado podría considerarse una ofensa.

* * *

 **MÁS DE DOS HORAS DESPUÉS.**

 **CON EL GRUPO  
** Todos continuaban en el salón del trono. El rey había pedido traer unas sillas y casi todos se sentaron alrededor de un círculo, menos él que permaneció en el trono. Cepa, que curiosamente sabía un poco de la técnica de ocultación del ki, lograba disminuir su poder pero no llegaba a ocultarlo totalmente, lo mismo pasaba con Kakarotto. El rey no había logrado ningún avance, y el comandante se preguntaba si aquella habilidad era innata de todos los saiyanos o de solo algunos. El príncipe Vegeta apenas logró disminuir diez unidades, levantándose frustrado.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Esto es absurdo llevamos horas aquí para nada! Lo que tendríamos que hacer es entrenar.

— ¡SILENCIO, VEGETA! ¿QUÉ TE DIGO SIEMPRE DE LA DISCIPLINA? Vuelve a sentarte inmediatamente y cállate—gritó Cepa.

El príncipe obedeció frustrado.

—Escuchen, a veces estas técnicas tardan en dominarse.

—No se preocupe, señora. Vegeta, esto también sirve de entrenamiento.

—Sí, maestro.

—Relájese, alteza. Aclare la mente y mantenga la calma. Trate de disminuir su ki hasta que logre ocultarlo—dijo Gine.

— ¿Qué te digo siempre en las clases? Sangre fría.

—Sí, maestro.

El príncipe cerró los ojos.

 _«Tiene razón mi maestro. No puedo perder el control de una forma tan patética, y menos delante de Kakarotto. No voy a dejar que él me gane en esto. Relajación, mantener la calma»_

El rey miraba divertido a su hijo.

 _«Je. No sé si esto servirá para algo pero al menos sirve para que adquiera disciplina»_

Fueron pasando los minutos. El grupo apenas avanzaba pero de pronto el rey se fijó en su radar.

 _«Mmm. Vegeta lo ha conseguido»_

—Alteza, mi radar ya no detecta su ki.

—El mío tampoco. ¿Ves como funcionas mejor siendo disciplinado? Ahora trata de mantenerte en ese estado durante un rato para acostumbrarte.

—Sí, maestro.

* * *

 **CON LA PRINCESA  
** De pronto dejé de sentir la energía de mi hermano. Al principio creí que era un fallo del radar, pero los ki de Cepa y mi padre aun los sentía. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! ¿Mi hermano se había lastimado? Si era así su ki disminuiría, pero no desaparecería del dispositivo, a menos que… ¡A menos que estuviese muerto! Al morir el cuerpo no desprendía energía.

— ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AH. Maldita cadena.

Comencé a concentrar mis fuerzas pero en cuanto que lograba encender mi ki se apagaba. ¿Qué había pasado con mi hermano? ¿Quizás había muerto accidentalmente en algún entrenamiento?

* * *

—Guau. En menos de un día. Mi madre en varios meses no ha logrado tanto conmigo, eres muy hábil.

—Bien hecho, hijo.

—Mmm. Gracias. Creo recordar que también había otra técnica.

—Sí. La detección del ki pero ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos un descanso?

—…

— ¡HERMANOOOOO!

Trataba con todas mis fuerzas de concentrarme. Tenía que romper la cadena e ir a buscar a mi padre.

— ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿Mi hermano muerto? Noooooo.

* * *

—Muy bien. Paremos un poco—aceptó el rey y todos se levantaron—Podemos ir al comedor. Ya casi es la hora de almorzar.

— ¿Todos? Es decir, mi hijo y yo no quisiéramos molestar, majestad.

—Molestar no pero comer sí —intervino Kakarotto.

—Je, je. Un chico encantador—tono de ironía por parte del rey—No será molestia, vamos.

* * *

—El radar no da señal. ¡Noooooooooooooooooo! Dichosa cadena. ¡NO ME DETENDRÁS MÁS! ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Finalmente notaba que mis fuerzas regresaban, lentamente pero regresaban. Me esforcé de sobremanera en concentrar mi poder. Notaba como la cadena de mi cola pesaba menos pero aun no me soltaba.

—Ah, ah, ah, ah. No… voy a… rendirme. ¡NO ME RENDIREEEEÉ! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

En ese momento la cadena comenzó a agrietarse hasta que finalmente se soltó.

— ¡Al fin! ¡HERMANO!

Volé y atravesé la puerta de mi habitación sin abrirla. Solo volaba por el pasillo enloquecida. Ni siquiera sabía bien a dónde iba, pensé en buscar a padre y preguntarle. El radar detectó su energía junto con otras 3 personas más.

* * *

 **EN EL COMEDOR  
** El rey presidía la mesa, a su izquierda se encontraba su hijo, a su derecha Cepa, al lado del comandante se encontraba Gine y al lado del príncipe Kakarotto. Algunos sirvientes comenzaron a poner el mantel y organizar la mesa, seguidamente se sirvió la comida. El primer plato, carne guisada, estaba siendo servido cuando alguien atravesó la puerta como un rayo y sin abrirla. Alguien se lanzó a modo de misil llevándose por delante el mantel, todos los trastos de la mesa, la comida y al rey que fue impactado y cayó de espaldas al suelo, con su hija encima de él en una postura provocativa.

— ¡Padre! ¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?! ¿Qué ha sido de él? ¡Respondaaaa!

— ¿Hija? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Levántate!

De pronto la niña se dio cuenta de la postura en que ambos se encontraban. Se levantó de golpe avergonzada.

—Pumpkin, deja de hacer el tonto.

 _«Esa voz…»_

De pronto la niña se volvió de espaldas viendo a todos los presentes, quienes solamente observaban confundidos la situación.

— ¡Vegeta!

La chica se tiró a su hermano abrazándolo mientras reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

—Hermanito… Creía que habías…

— ¡Quita! No te pegues tanto a mí—la hizo a un lado.

—Estás aquí. ¡Me diste un susto! Tu energía no salía en el radar y bueno… yo… pensé que…—la niña se había sonrojado pero se la veía sonreír.

— ¡Suficiente, hija!—el rey golpeó la mesa llamando la atención— ¿Por qué entras aquí como una loca? Mira esta mesa. ¿Has visto que lío has organizado? ¿Y qué pasa con tu entrenamiento?

Pumpkin miró uno a uno a todos los presentes. Volvió a sentirse avergonzada.

—Lo siento. Lo lamento. La energía de mi hermano dejó de aparecer en mi radar, me asusté. Temí lo peor. Me descontrolé, lo siento.

—Creo que ya lo entiendo, majestad. Se nos olvidó avisar a la princesa del entrenamiento de la señora Gine. Cuando el príncipe ocultó su ki este desapareció de los radares y eso debió de provocar que vuestra hija temiese por la muerte de su hermano. Y como yo le pedí al príncipe que se mantuviese en ese estado para acostumbrarse…

— ¿Ocultar el ki? Padre. ¿Eso se puede?

—Tu hermano acaba de conseguirlo.

—…

—Lo siento, princesa. No me di cuenta de informaros. Este accidente es mi culpa—mencionó Cepa.

—No te culpes. Es responsabilidad de mi hija. Pumpkin, si realmente temías lo peor entonces ¿Por qué no contactaste conmigo o con el comandante? ¿Por qué no nos llamaste? Fue una falsa alarma pero ¿Y si hubiese sido real? Tenías tu dispositivo. ¿Por qué no llamaste a nadie?

Pumpkin se volvió a sonrojar de vergüenza. Su padre tenía razón. Tenía que haberse comunicado por radio desde el principio, pero en ese momento su nerviosismo había sido tan grande que no se dio cuenta de ello. No pensó, solo actuó. De pronto notó que alguien le agarraba el rabo por detrás.

—Ah—se volvió hacía su hermano.

—Veamos si has aprendido algo. Levanta la cola y con ella a mí.

—…—la niña logró levantar al príncipe.

— ¡Bravo, hija! Al menos has completado tu entrenamiento.

—Pero… no sé cómo lo hice. Me solté de pronto al asustarme. Me descontrolé, mi energía empezó a fluir…

—Es lo que te dije. ¿Recuerdas? Qué debías de concentrar tu energía—respondió el monarca.

—…

Un rato después todos se encontraban almorzando en el comedor. La mesa había sido reorganizada con un nuevo mantel y cubertería. Todos estaban sentados en el mismo orden que antes con la diferencia de que ahora Pumpkin se encontraba entre medias de su hermano y Kakarotto. Gine había sido presentada a la princesa. La mujer adulta presentó a su hijo, pero Pumpkin mencionó que ya le había conocido, contándole a Gine como su hijo la defendió.

— ¿En serio se puede ocultar el ki, señora? ¿Cómo?

—Al igual que te concentras para aumentarlo. Solo tienes que hacer lo mismo a la inversa.

—Mmm. Creo que lo entiendo. Si se puede entrar en un estado de ira para concentrar y acumular la capacidad de combate, entonces en un estado de relajación y autocontrol este disminuiría. Con un alto control del mismo se podría dejar casi nulo para no gastar casi nada de energía y ahorrarla, y luego aumentarla a la hora de atacar.

—Exacto, princesa. Muy bien explicado.

—Lo voy a intentar.

—No es tan fácil, hermanita. Yo tardé casi tres horas.

Pumpkin no hizo caso. Se limitó a relajar el cuerpo y su capacidad de ataque.

— ¿Cuánta fuerza tengo, hermano?

—¡No puede ser! No da señal. Lo has conseguido.

—A ver… Guau. A la primera y en unos segundos. Tu hermana pequeña tiene talento, Vegeta.

—En realidad soy su hermana mayor, por dos años.

— ¿En serio? Pensé que eras la pequeña, como eres bajita y con poca fuerza…

—Kakarotto, compórtate.

— ¿Dije algo malo, mamá?

Después de comer el grupo se separó. Cepa se fue a entrenar con los tres jóvenes. El rey aprovechó para enseñarle a Gine el castillo, incluida la armería donde se encontraban varios láseres y armaduras.

— ¿Es muy antiguo este castillo, majestad?

—Sí. Originalmente pertenecía a los tsufurus. Cuando los destruimos mi familia se instaló en él junto con algunos soldados y sirvientes. Aunque mi esposa remodeló varias habitaciones.

—…

—Murió dando a luz a Vegeta.

— ¿Eh?

—Mi esposa murió en su segundo parto. ¿Sabe por qué? Porque los médicos que la atendieron eran unos inútiles, ni siguiera tenían preparados los tanques de curación.

—…

—Obviamente los maté. No se merecían seguir vivos esos miserables.

—…

—Desde entonces los tanques siempre están a punto, por si surge otra emergencia. Mantenerlos siempre activos cuesta el doble de esfuerzo y dinero, pero lo prefiero así.

—Lamento que vuestra esposa falleciera.

—Y yo. Pero su muerte me enseñó dos cosas. La primera nunca se debe bajar la guardia, ni confiar en exceso en los demás. La segunda es que un líder jamás debe de rodearse de inútiles.

—…

* * *

 **CON CEPA Y LOS JÓVENES  
** El grupo se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento. El comandante ordenó a la princesa que se pusiera en posición de combate y le atacase. La niña obedeció, se lanzó contra el adulto tratando en vano de golpearle varias veces seguidas. La lucha se desarrollaba en tierra firme.

Pumpkin concentró su fuerza. Podía notar que su ki era un poco más alto que antes del entrenamiento con su cola, pero aún le faltaba mucho para tener el nivel que aquellos tres varones. Además sus movimientos no eran perfectamente coordinados.

—Muy lenta y además descoordinada. Vamos, niña. Esfuérzate más.

— ¿Ahora me tutea?

—Cuando doy clase no suelo usar el usted. Ahora cállate y ataca.

—…

Pumpkin comenzó a concentrar energía y lanzó una honda, que su adversario no se molestó en esquivar. Cepa se aproximó a su rival a gran velocidad, dándole una bofetada en la cara pero con tanta fuerza que le hizo retroceder dos metros y caer al suelo.

— ¡Una actuación patética! Así no me extraña que te maltraten en el colegio. Vamos, Levanta.

Kakarotto y Vegeta observaban la pelea.

—No quiero ofender pero tu hermana tiene poca fuerza.

—Eso lo sabe cualquiera. Es una cerebrito de las ciencias, pero en la lucha es un desastre. Aunque… en realidad creo que ha ganado un poco de fuerza, pero no tanta.

—…

—Has sido muy atrevido con mi padre.

—No me cae bien. Ya sabes por qué.

—…

 _ **FLASHBACK DE VEGETA  
**_ _Kakarotto sangraba en la zona en donde había sido atravesado por el rey. El joven Vegeta observaba la pelea._

 _— ¡Ríndete! Ya no puedes seguir._

 _—No. No me rendiré ante usted._

 _—…_

— _Esa chica debió ir a la cárcel pero esclavizarla… ¿Qué clase de rey permite algo así?_

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

—Pues él es el rey y hace lo que quiere.

—Igual que tú como príncipe. ¿No es así?

—Soy disciplinado pero no consiento que nadie amenace a mi familia y quede sin castigo. En realidad debí actuar antes. Pumpkin ya llevaba mucho tiempo siendo molestada en el colegio.

—…

— ¿Qué harías sin agrediesen a tu familia? ¿No les matarías?

—Pues…—Kakarotto dudó—Mmm. No lo sé. Supongo que me vengaría pero no los mataría.

—Si un día vieses a tu familia siendo agredida entonces querrías matar a los agresores.

—¿Tú crees?

—Además, algún día tendrás que conquistar un planeta, eso implica matar.

—Sí pero ellos no serían de nuestra raza, Vegeta. Mi padre dice que los otros seres del universo son inferiores a los saiyan asique no importa que mueran.

—Je. Ya tienes una cosa en común con mi padre, él piensa lo mismo y yo también.

—…

—Te aconsejo que no pongas a prueba la paciencia de mi padre. Si se enfada de verdad tomará represalias contra ti o contra tu familia.

— ¿Sí? Como toque a mi familia…

— ¿Qué harás? ¿Desafiarle? Ya viste que no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra él.

—Por ahora.

—…

 _«Je. No se parece en nada a los mocosos cobardes que he conocido hasta ahora. Este tiene orgullo. Aunque algunas de sus ideas son absurdas pero eso me da igual»_

— ¿De qué sonríes, Vegeta?

—De nada.

 **EN EL COMBATE  
** Pumpkin cayó al suelo dolorida. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo consiguió ponerse en pie.

—Concentra tu energía, niña.

—…

— ¿Recuerdas el estado de excitación cuando te asustaste antes? Eso es lo que tienes que hacer, elevar tu poder. Y sigue mis movimientos. No haces más que atacar a lo loco.

—…

Pumpkin comenzó a concentrar su fuerza pero apenas la elevó.

— ¿Eso es un ki? ¿No puedes hacerlo mejor?

La princesa intentaba elevar aun más su poder sin éxito.

—Je. Tenías más fuerza cuando nos interrumpiste en el comedor, mocosa.

— ¡No te metas conmigo, Cepa!

La chica se lanzó al comandante intentando darle una patada. Cepa lo esquivó y la lanzó un puñetazo en la tripa haciendo encogerse en el suelo como bolita.

— ¡Patética! ¿Se supone que vas a participar en el torneo? Es mejor que no lo hagas o acabarás muerta.

—Levántate, hermanita. Al menos demuestra que eres una Saiyajina.

—…—la niña miró a su hermano.

—Mmm—Kakarotto soltó una sonrisa maliciosa pero nadie lo notó—Olvídalo, Vegeta. No va a levantarse. Es obvio que es una inútil.

— ¿Qué? ¿Soy una inútil?

— ¡Kakarotto!

—Tú mismo has dicho antes que tu hermana era un desastre para la lucha.

— ¿Mi hermano a dicho…? —susurró la princesa.

— ¡Eres una niña inútil! ¡Eres una fracasada!

— ¡CÁLLATE!—se levantó furiosa—Siempre todos me critican. Siempre todos me dicen que no soy digna de ser una princesa, que soy una inútil—Cepa notó lágrimas de rabia en la chica— ¡YA ESTOY HARTA!

Pumpkin comenzó a elevar su energía.

Cepa consultó su radar.

—3000 unidades, 4000, 6000… ¡10000! No está del todo mal.

—Aaahhhhhhhhhhh.

Pumpkin se lanzó de golpe contra Kakarotto dándole un puñetazo que le hizo retroceder, a continuación le dio una patada elevándolo en el aire.

 _« ¿Cómo era el ataque de padre? Ah sí»_

Vegeta observaba a su hermana.

 _«Esa pose… ¡No puede ser! ¿Va a hacer esa técnica? ¿Cuándo la ha aprendido? Ha tenido que ser mientras observaba los combates de padre contra mí, o al presenciar la pelea entre padre y mi maestro»_

— ¡GALICK HO!

Pumpkin ganó altura y disparó dando de golpe al chico y levantando una gran polvorera.

—Aaaaah, aaaaah, aaaah—la niña jadeaba.

El humo se dispersó y apareció Kakarotto. Tenía varias heridas pero aun podía seguir.

— ¡No puede ser!

—Parece que necesitas enfadarte para usar tu máximo poder.

—…

Kakarotto se lanzó de golpe a la princesa golpeándola con fuerza en el estomago, dejándola sin sentido.

— ¡HERMANA!

La chica cayó al suelo inconsciente pero su rival la cogió por detrás y la depositó suavemente en el suelo boca arriba.

—Se acabó el combate—mencionó Kakarotto.

— ¡Hermana!

—Tranquilo. Solo ha perdido el conocimiento. Ahora ya sabemos que necesita enfadarse o asustarse para sacar su máximo poder. Pero solo con eso no va a ganar ninguna pelea. Tendrá que ser sometida a un entrenamiento intensivo—intervino Cepa.

 _«Gracias al chico hemos descubierto el punto fuerte de Pumpkin. Si no fuese tan atrevido con el rey sería un magnifico compañero para los príncipes»_ pensó Cepa mirando a Kakarotto.

* * *

Gine estaba en un aseo. Aprovechó la soledad para llamar a su esposo.

— _¿Bardock?_

— _¡Gine! Al fin llamas. ¿Qué tal va todo? Espero que nuestro hijo no haya causado problemas._

— _Le faltan algunos modales, especialmente con el rey, pero curiosamente parece llevarse bien con los príncipes._

— _¿Los? Entonces ¿Has conocido a la princesa?_

— _Durante la comida._

— _¿Has comido con ellos?_

— _Sí, nos invitaron—empezó a contarle todo. Desde el entrenamiento, pasando por la comida y terminando por su visita por el castillo._

— _Ten cuidado con el rey. Es viudo desde hace ocho años y tú eres linda. Podría encapricharse de ti._

— _Sé cuidarme._

Mientras tanto fuera del aseo el monarca a espaldas de la mujer espiaba su conversación, usando su radar.

 _«Mmm. Al fin consigo captar su frecuencia. Tienes una mujer hermosa, Bardock. Ella acabará en mi cama»_

En ese momento la chica salió del aseo.

—Bien. ¿Continuamos nuestro paseo?

—Sí. Claro, majestad.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar.

—Os enseñaré la sala de juntas. Es parecido al salón del trono pero está más acondicionada para grandes reuniones. Después nos mostraréis la técnica para detectar la capacidad de ataque sin usar el dispositivo.

* * *

 **UN RATO DESPUÉS**

Pumpkin ya estaba recuperada y todo el grupo se encontraba en la sala de juntas para aprender la detección del ki. La primera en lograrlo fue Pumpkin, seguida de su hermano y luego Kakarotto. Curiosamente los dos varones adultos no habían logrado la realización de esa técnica. Cepa se preguntaba si el problema era que ellos no tuviesen esa habilidad, quizás era algo con lo que se nacía y luego había que desarrollarlo, aunque esto no pasaba de ser una simple hipótesis del comandante.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8.

* * *

Hola, lectores/as:

En serio disfruté escribiendo este capítulo. Gine enseñando a los príncipes, la princesa peleando en serio, el rey mirando de reojo a Gine, etc. Muajajaja. En este fic soy malote.

Pueden que algunos se extrañen que Pumpkin aprendiese tan rápido las técnicas del ki, y que incluso supiese usar el Galick OH, les explico. Las técnicas de Gine no están directamente relacionadas con la cantidad del ki, sino con el autocontrol sobre el mismo. Se puede tener poco poder pero mucho autocontrol, del mismo modo que se puede ser muy poderoso físicamente pero controlar peor la fuerza. Si el control del ki requiriese de una cantidad de poder muy elevada entonces no sería acto para terrícolas.

La princesa tiene un talento natural para controlar el ki y por eso no tardó en aprender. Vegeta es un genio de la lucha, aunque no tenía tanto talento innato como su hermana, su disciplina y experiencia de guerrero le hicieron aprender deprisa. Kakarotto al no haber sido sometido a unos entrenamientos tan duros como los de Cepa no poseía el mismo autocontrol y por eso le costó más. Cepa no tiene talento innato para el ki ni tampoco el rey.

En cuanto al Galick Oh, sabemos que la princesa se lo ha visto usar varias veces a su padre. Un ejemplo lo tenemos en el capítulo 2 y otro en el episodio 4. Dado que Pumpkin entró en un estado de Furia no es de extrañar que usase esa técnica.

Pumpkin al asustarse se olvidó de lo más básico, llamar para dar la alarma o para confirmar la supuesta muerte de su hermano. Pero vemos que ella estaba muy asustada y nerviosa en ese momento, no es de extrañar que perdiese la cabeza.

Se dijo que Pumpkin se fortaleció con el entrenamiento de la cola. Al estar sometido el cuerpo a tanta tensión su poder aumentó, es decir, recibió un pequeño Zenkai. Más adelante hablaré de cómo funcionan los Zenkai, según este fanfic. Pero de entrada ya les digo que no usaré esta habilidad todo el rato, dado que no quiero exagerar demasiado los niveles de poder de los personajes.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	10. CAPÍTULO IX: GINE ES SOMETIDA

**AVISO: A la mitad de este capítulo habrá una escena lemon, avisada previamente y marcada en** _ **cursiva negrita**_ **. Quien la lea es bajo su responsabilidad.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9  
** **SOMETIDA**

Pumpkin ya estaba recuperada y todo el grupo se encontraba en la sala de juntas para aprender la detección del ki. La primera en lograrlo fue Pumpkin, seguida de su hermano y luego Kakarotto. Curiosamente los dos varones adultos no habían logrado la realización de esa técnica. Cepa se preguntaba si el problema era que ellos no tuviesen esa habilidad, quizás era algo con lo que se nacía y luego había que desarrollarlo, aunque esto no pasaba de ser una simple hipótesis del comandante.

—Kakarotto, ¿Participarás en el torneo de lucha?—se interesó el príncipe.

— ¿Un torneo? Guau. ¿Habrá mucha gente fuerte?

—Eso espero.

 _«Seguramente no. Si aceptan a mi hermana entonces el nivel seguro que es bajo»_

—Entonces sí. Y está vez te ganaré, Vegeta.

—Sigue soñando.

 _«Aunque seguro que aumentó su poder. Igualmente tendré que aumentar el mío»_ pensó el príncipe mirando al otro niño.

 _«Excelente. Tengo ganas de verles en el ring»_ pensó el rey mirando a ambos muchachos.

—Majestad, ¿Podría hablarnos de cómo será el torneo, por favor? —pidió Gine mirando dudosa a su hijo. ¿Y si se lastimara?

—Cepa le informará.

—La inscripción ya está abierta. Los príncipes ya están anotados. Será mejor que su hijo vaya a apuntarse.

—Un momento. ¿Cuándo fui apuntada? Si he pasado días en mi habitación.

—Usted y su hermano fueron apuntados por orden del rey, alteza. Yo mismo llame por radio al estadio.

— ¿Eso se puede, Cepa? Creía que la inscripción solo era presencial.

—Pusieron algunas pegas al principio, pero se callaron cuando les dije que no me obligasen a presentarme allí o les daría un par de tortazos.

—…

—Mejor sigo respondiendo a la señora Gine. Habrá primero una ronda de eliminación, después se pasará a los cuartos de final; luego la semifinal de 4 participantes; y por fin la gran final entre los 2 últimos peleadores.

— ¿A qué estamos esperando? ¡Voy a ir apuntarme, mamá!

— ¿Y dónde es, hijo?

—Pues… es… es… ¡No tengo ni idea!

Desmayo colectivo.

—Puedo guiarte hasta el estadio—se ofreció Cepa.

—Gracias.

—Les acompaño. Así daré una vuelta por la ciudad. Llevo días encerrada en mi habitación.

—Vegeta, si va tu hermana ve con ella y no la pierdas de vista.

—Sí, padre.

—¡No necesito una niñera!

—Sí la necesitas.

—Majestad, conmigo nadie se atreverá…

—…—el rey miró al comandante—Da igual, llévate a los chicos. Gine y yo les esperaremos aquí.

 _«Majestad… ¿No pretenderá…?»_ Cepa miró sospechosamente al rey.

Al poco salieron todos dejando a solas a Gine y Vegeta Senior.

—Creo que es mejor que vaya con ellos.

—Oh, no, querida. Esperaremos aquí.

—…—Gine notó el cambio de tono del rey. Trato de retroceder para apartarse de él—Estoy casada.

El rey miró a la chica.

— ¿Y? ¿Crees que eres la única casada que conoce a más gente?

—No, claro que no. Ni vos tampoco el primer viudo que se interesa por una desposada.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja. Eso ha tenido gracia. ¿Sabes en cuantas orgías llegamos a participar mi esposa y yo? A mis hijos hubo que hacerles pruebas de paternidad.

— ¿Por qué me contáis eso?

—Fácil—el rey se acercó a la mujer—Podría tomarte directamente por la fuerza, pero no será necesario. Sabes que si quiero puedo tomar represalias contra ti y tu familia. ¿En serio eres tan orgullosa como para arriesgar la seguridad de tu esposo e hijo?

—…

El rey se llevó una mano al radar.

—Si quieres marcharte sabes dónde está la puerta, pero entonces no garantizo la salud de Kakarotto. Puedo ordenarle a Cepa que lo traiga de vuelta con una salud discutible, o puedo limitarme a llevarte a mi dormitorio. Elige.

—Pero Cepa no dañaría voluntariamente a un niño. ¿O sí?

—Tienes parte de razón, él tiene su forma de hacer las cosas, pero si yo le doy una orden ha de obedecerla.

—Mi esposo tenía razón sobre vos. Dijo que os encapricharíais de mí.

—Muy intuitivo. Elige.

—Sé que no amenazáis en vano.

—No. No lo hago. Aunque esto más que amenazar es darte una elección. O tu hijo o el dormitorio.

—…

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

Cepa y los tres chicos sobrevolaban la ciudad. Kakarotto aprovechó para probar de nuevo la opción del radar que le había regalado Pumpkin.

—Princesa, he notado que este rastreador solo muestra **é** sta ciudad. Mi pueblo no aparece en él.

—Porque solo incluí los mapas de la capital. Podría instalarle mapas de todo el reino pero eso me llevaría tiempo.

— ¿De qué hablas, hermana?

—Ese radar que tiene Kakarotto.

—Ah, sí. Recuerdo que se lo regalaste.

—Tiene una opción que muestra los planos de toda la capital.

— ¿Eso se puede? Seguro que es cosa tuya.

—Claro.

—O sea… ¿Que ha sido capaz de añadir nuevas funciones al dispositivo, alteza?

—Sí, Cepa, y con el tiempo aún más. Seré la mayor científica del reino.

 _«Ojalá. Es precisamente lo que necesitamos. A ella dirigiendo a nuestros científicos y a su hermano dirigiendo el reino. El rey y yo no viviremos para siempre, esos dos tendrán que reemplazarnos. Además si las cosas se sucediesen como espero con el tiempo Kakarotto…»_

El grupo aterrizó. Se dirigieron hasta el estadio el cual era parecido a un coliseo romano. El terreno de juego era una plataforma de **corindón** de 75 por 44 metros, dicha plataforma estaba construida sobre un terreno arenoso, alrededor del cual se encontraban las gradas de los espectadores y el **palco del rey**. Todo el subsuelo era un complejo de túneles y de instancias (el hipogeo) en el que probablemente se alojarían a los peleadores antes de salir a la arena. Por ahora no se había efectuado aún el recuento de los peleadores escritos. Si eran muchos y habría que alojarles en el hipogeo e irlos sacarlos poco a poco a la arena. Si eran relativamente pocos se concentrarían alrededor de la plataforma y de cara al público.

Al fondo se encontraba una mesa, en donde se tomaba nota de los aspirantes. El grupo se dirigió allí. Para su disgusto Cepa se encontró de nuevo con Nappa y su padre. Este último discutía con los anotadores.

— ¡¿Insinúa que mi hijo no puede participar?!

—No es eso. Hoy ya hemos cerrado el horario de inscripción. Vuelva maña…—recibió un puñetazo.

—Insolente. Vas a anotar a mi hijo ahora mismo, a menos que te hayas cansado de vivir.

—Sí… sí señor.

—Y luego anota a este chico—se oyó una voz al fondo. El padre de Nappa se volvió.

— ¡Comandante!

El apuntador prefirió no discutir y tomó nota de los nuevos candidatos.

—Vaya. Nos encontramos en todas partes—mencionó Cepa con tono de ironía.

—Bueno… pues… vine a apuntar a mi hijo.

—Eso está bien. He venido para mostrar a los príncipes el estadio, y de paso porque este chico se quiere apuntar al torneo.

—…

—Se llama Kakarotto. Al parecer su majestad se ha fijado en él.

—…

Nappa se acercó a los tres niños.

—Buenos días, príncipe Vegeta—miró al otro chico— ¿Tú eres ese Kakarotto?

—Sí.

— ¡Ei! ¿A mí no se me has saludado?

—Ah. Hola, Pumpkin.

 _«Ya empezamos. A mí no se me tienen ningún respeto»_

— ¿El rey se ha fijado en ti? No tienes pinta de peleador.

—Tú tampoco.

—¡Cuidado con lo que dices! Seré el ganador del torneo. Solo el príncipe Vegeta tiene alguna oportunidad contra mí.

Vegeta se le encaró.

— ¿Crees que eres más poderoso que yo? ¿Quieres comprobarlo ahora mismo?

—Esto… mejor en el torneo.

El padre de Nappa se acercó a su hijo.

—No molestes a su alteza.

—Sí, padre.

—Sin duda usted y yo nos encontramos siempre por ahí. Primero en un supermercado, en donde estaba usted con una niña esclava y ahora aquí. ¿Sabéis que seré el árbitro en el torneo?

Kakarotto se acercó a Cepa.

— ¿Una niña esclava?—se volvió al príncipe—Vegeta, ¿No será la misma que tú capturaste?

—Ni lo sé ni me importa.

— ¿Fungus?

—Ese es el nombre de la esclava de mi hijo, princesa. Pero se ha quedado en casa con mi esposa.

—¡O sea que sí!—Kakarotto empujó al padre de Nappa—Pues el príncipe se equivocó y ya estás liberando a esa chica.

— ¿Por qué, mocoso?

—Porque es justo.

Nappa se lanzó contra Kakarotto empujándole.

—Calla, mocoso. No hables así a mi padre. ¿O quieres que peleemos aquí mismo?

—Cuando quieras.

El hombre miró a Cepa.

—A mí no me meta en lo que haga su hijo.

—Pero… este otro chico…

—Tampoco es mío.

Kakarotto y Nappa se pusieron en guardia. Vegeta les miró dudoso. La princesa estaba a punto de intervenir, pero se acordó de que por menos la habían dejado en el desierto y prefirió callarse.

—Oigan. Aquí no se puede pelear aún. Tendrán que esperar al torneo—dijo uno de los organizadores que tomaba lista de los candidatos.

—…

Todos guardaron silencio durante un momento. Vegeta miraba dudosa la escena pensando.

El padre de Nappa intervino.

—¡Cállate, estúpido! Ese chico ha desafiado a mi hijo y lo va a lamentar.

 _«Como siempre Lettuce tiene que armar jaleo»_ pensó Cepa.

Ambos niños continuaban en guardia.

—Ganaré y te obligaré a liberar a esa chica.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Era tu novia? Pues ahora es mi mascota.

Ambos comenzaron a elevar su energía.

—No. Si van a luchar háganlo fuera porque aún no es el torneo.

 _ **FLASBACK DE VEGETA**_

 _El príncipe acaba de finalizar un entrenamiento con Cepa._

— _Recordad que algún día seréis rey, eso implica convertiros en el guerrero más poderoso del reino, incluso por encima de vuestro padre y yo. La segunda parte del cargo es que como líder tendréis que aprender a tomar decisiones._

—…

— _Debéis tener la mente fría y la cabeza centrada. Ahora me voy._

—…

 **FIN DEL FLASBACK**

— ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡ALTO LOS DOS!

Todos miraron a Vegeta.

—Lucharéis en el torneo, delante de todo el mundo **,** y veremos cuál de los dos vale la pena.

—Pero alteza…

Vegeta lanzó una honda ki contra Lettuce haciéndole retroceder.

— ¿Te atreves a cuestionarme? ¡CUANDO YO DOY UNA ORDEN QUIERO QUE SE ME OBEDEZCA!

Lettuce estaba tentado de responder al príncipe pero Cepa se situó detrás de su alteza mientras negaba con la cabeza. El aludido captó la indirecta.

—Sí, alteza. Hijo, vámonos.

—Sí, padre. No te alegres mocoso, solo has ganado tiempo.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué te parece una apuesta? Si te gano en el torneo tendrás que liberar a la chica.

—De acuerdo **,** pero si pierdes, que perderás, tú serás mi esclavo.

—Decidido entonces. Kakarotto y Nappa se enfrentaran en el torneo, conforme a la apuesta que han realizado—sentenció Vegeta.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero hermano…

— ¡Cállate!

Cepa miró a lettuce y a su hijo Nappa, quienes se fueron volando.

—Bien hecho, príncipe. Habéis mantenido la calma e impuesto orden según vuestro propio criterio. Eso es lo que se espera del futuro rey. Me siento orgulloso.

—Gracias, maestro.

—Yo no. Si Kakarotto pierde será esclavizado.

—No voy a perder, princesa.

* * *

 **EN EL CASTILLO  
** Gine seguía en compañía del rey y ambos se encontraban en la sala de juntas.

—Solo pido que no se entere mi hijo. No quiero que él sepa de esto, majestad.

—No veo por qué pero es tu decisión. Ya buscaremos alguna excusa. Todavía los chicos están fuera con Cepa.

De pronto la puerta voló por los aires levantando una gran polvorera y entrando alguien en la instancia.

— ¿Quién demonios es?—se enfadó el rey.

El aludido se acercó mientras se dispersaba el humo.

—He venido a recoger a mi esposa.

—Bardock. No te acerques.

—Tranquila. Majestad, ella y yo nos vamos.

—De eso nada. Ahora mismo su esposa y yo tenemos algo que hacer.

—Lo sé. Escuché todo a través del radar de ella. Me la llevo a casa.

—Si quieren podemos hacer un trío, pero de todos modos ella irá conmigo a mi cuarto.

— ¡Es mi esposa!

—Sí y yo soy su rey. Si no quiere jugar con nosotros le ordeno que se aparte por las buenas.

—No, señor.

—¡¿ME ESTÁ DESAFIANDO?!

—Basta, por favor. No discutan. Lo haré con los dos a la vez—la voz de Gine sonaba a suplica. Sabía que su marido no era rival para el monarca.

— ¿Lo ve? Ella es razonable.

—Quizás, pero yo tengo mi orgullo.

Bardock se puso en posición de pelea elevando su ki.

—¡Para! No puedes combatir contra el rey.

* * *

 _«Mmm. Padre ha empezado a pelear. ¿Se lo digo a los demás? Bah. No es asunto mío avisarles»_

 _«Mmm. El rey está luchando pero el otro ki es muy bajo. Creo que incluso el príncipe y Kakarotto tenían más poder cuando pelearon en el desierto»_

 _«Papá está concentrando su energía y hay otras dos energías. A ver… una es de la señora Gine y la otra… no la conozco pero está aumentando»_

 _«Esta ciudad es bonita y tiene casas muy grandes. Las del pueblo son más bajas»_ pensó Kakarotto.

* * *

El monarca igualmente elevó su energía. Bardock se lanzó rápidamente hacía él y para sorpresa de todos logró golpearle mandándole contra el techo, el monarca se incorporó en el aire. Gine observó asombrada como su esposo lanzaba varios golpes contra el monarca hasta lograr que en pleno aire se estrellase contra el suelo. Seguidamente Bardock lanzó un Cañón Espiritual Final, pensando que lo había derrotado.

—Ah, ah, ah—jadeaba Bardock— ¿Se rinde? Solo quiero a mi esposa.

Como única respuesta Vegeta se levantó con escasas heridas.

—Bueno… no ha estado del todo mal.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Vegeta lanzó de pronto una honda de energía que impactó contra su rival golpeándolo contra el techo. Bardock cayó al suelo boca abajo.

El rey recibió una llamada de radio.

— _Majestad, hemos oído ruidos procedentes de donde está usted._

— _Tranquilos, muchachos. Solo estoy jugando. No vengáis hasta que os llame._

— _Sí, majestad._

—Bueno… ¿Por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí. Usted estaba a punto de entregarme a su esposa y largarse, o morir.

— ¡No diga estupideces! !Aaaaahhhh!

Bardock se lanzó de nuevo al ataque mediante golpes físicos, el rey de pronto le dio un puñetazo en el ojo derecho haciéndole retroceder y seguidamente le atravesó el pulmón derecho, Bardock cayó de espaldas al suelo quedando al borde de la muerte.

—Noooooo.

Gine se acercó a su esposo que yacía en el suelo moribundo.

* * *

 _«La pelea de mi padre se acabó. No fue muy intensa. Debió de ser algún tonto que se atrevió a desafiarle»_

 _«Papá ha terminado de pelear. ¡Qué rápido!»_

 _« Se acabó el combate de su majestad. Mmm. Espero que no sea lo que me temo»_

—¿Podemos bajar un momento? Quiero ver una tienda de uniformes—intervino Kakarotto.

* * *

—Ah, ah, ah… Lo siento… te falle.

—Chis. No hables, te harás daño—respondió la aludida agachándose y acariciando a su esposo.

—Pudimos tener un trío sin tanto follón, pero usted prefirió levantarme la mano—comenzó a concentrar una honda de energía.

Gine miró al rey.

—Majestad, no le mate. Por favor, perdónenle la vida.

—Es tarde. Miradle. Esta más muerto que vivo. Mejor lo mato de una vez.

—Por favor, haced que le curen. Salvarle la vida.

—Gine… no… importa…

—¡Bardock! Está inconsciente pero aún respira. Majestad, por favor perdónele la vida.

Vegeta Senior había terminado de formar la esfera y la mantenía en la mano.

— ¿Y por qué haría eso?

—Por favor. Haré lo que quiera pero perdónele la vida.

— ¿En serio? Bien. Te tomo la palabra—el rey pulsó su radar—Soldados, ya pueden entrar.

De pronto entraron varios soldados en la instancia.

—Llevar a ese idiota a la enfermería y después a las mazmorras. Le quiero vivo pero entre rejas y bien vigilado.

—Sí, majestad.

En unos instantes el rey y Gine quedaron a solas de nuevo. Vegeta se acercó a la mujer tomándola de la barbilla y haciéndola que le mirase de frente.

—Has dicho que harías lo que fuese por la vida del miserable de tu esposo.

—Sí.

—Muy bien. Te daré a elegir. Puedes marcharte de aquí ahora mismo con su cadáver; o puedo mantenerlo vivo en los calabozos, pero en ese caso tú te quedarás aquí durante tiempo indefinido como mi mascota.

— ¿Qué? ¿Insinuáis que yo?

El soberano la soltó la barbilla y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella.

—Elige. Tu libertad y la muerte de tu esposo, o la vida de él y tu esclavitud. ¿Qué prefieres?

—¿Qué pasará con mi hijo?

—Si su padre muere tendrá que aceptarlo. Si es encarcelado podemos decirle que está en alguna misión de exploración o cualquier otra excusa, o decirle la verdad desde el principio, pero eso lo dejo a tu elección.

—Kakarotto no aceptará ninguna de esas opciones.

—No tendrá más remedio.

—…

El rey se situó a la espalda de la chica sujetándola de los hombros.

—Elige de una vez o elegiré por ti. ¿La muerte de Bardock o tu esclavitud?

—…

— ¿Y bien?

—No hay tantas opciones. Elijo… elijo… someterme a vos—respondió con tristeza.

Vegeta se agachó un poco para situarse al oído de la mujer.

—Tranquila, mascota. Te dejaré libre en cuanto me canse de ti, aunque no sé cuánto tiempo tardaré en cansarme—soltó una risita y ella un triste suspiro.

—Vaya… una llamada, mascota. _¿Cepa? ¿Apuesta? ¿En serio? Ja, ja, ja, ja. Hay que ser tonto o loco para apostar eso, y por una chica desconocida. Ja, ja, ja… Bueno… ya tengo ganas de ver pelear a esos mocosos. Tardaros un poco más que Gine y yo estaremos ocupados. ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué no haga qué?_

— _No lo haga, por favor. Deje a esa pobre chica en paz. No nos ha hecho nada._

— _Ahora ella es mía._

— _Pero su esposo e hijo…_

— _El primero encarcelado; el segundo ya veremos cómo controlarlo, y no digas nada a los chicos de momento. ¿Cepa?_ ¡Insolente! ¡Me ha colgado! No importa. Le conozco lo suficiente para confiar en su discreción.

—…

—Bien, mascota. Los chicos aun tardarán un poco en volver. Vayamos a mi habitación.

Gine bajo la cabeza siguiendo al rey.

 _«Mmm. Me pregunto si su hijo habrá la pelea su padre y yo»._

* * *

 **CON EL GRUPO  
** Si Kakarotto hubiese estado pendiente y con la guardia alta, entonces hubiese detectado la pelea entre su padre y el rey. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber conseguido una vez la técnica de la detección del ki, este recurso no lo dominaba aun completamente, ni tampoco estaba demasiado pendiente del radar ni tenía ninguna alarma programada.

La familia de Vegeta siempre estaba siguiendo los movimientos de sus miembros. Aunque no lo pareciese a primera vista siempre estaban pendientes unos de otros, por eso Vegeta se dio cuenta de cuando su hermana estuvo en peligro. E incluso aunque Pumpkin no lo supiese, su padre había seguido su rastro de energía cuando ella estuvo en el desierto, aunque no pensaba decírselo. Incluso Cepa estaba pendiente de la familia real. Sin embargo, Kakarotto no solía tener la guardia alta, por eso no había detectado el combate de su padre.

Después de que Kakarotto viese la tienda de uniformes militares la princesa quiso seguir explorando la ciudad. Kakarotto estuvo de acuerdo en conocer más la capital, Vegeta solo dijo _"Pse. Pues como queráis"_ cruzándose de brazos. Cepa simplemente se dedicó a acompañar y escoltar al grupo. El niño lechero estaba encantado con todo aquello, ya había sobrevolado la capital cuando realizaba sus repartos de leche, pero verla más despacio y deteniéndose de vez en cuando resultaba más agradable y revelador. Los edificios eran más grandes que los de su pueblo; y no había apenas fábricas sino mucho comercio.

—Señor Cepa. ¿Aquí no se produce leche ni carne?

—Producirla no, se vende. La producción como tal la realizan los pueblos más pequeños del reino, en donde se concentran las fábricas de los productores. En la capital lo que más hay es comercio.

—No es exacto—corrigió Pumpkin—Tenemos fábricas y centros de investigación en la capital, pero normalmente se dedican a producir armas y tecnología, pero no alimentos.

—…

—¿Quién llamaba antes, maestro? ¿Mi padre?

—Sí. Le llamé para decirle lo de la apuesta realizada por Kakarotto y Nappa.

—¿Y que ha dicho?

—Quiere verte luchar, a todos vosotros.

El grupo siguió volando y mirando la ciudad.

* * *

 **EN EL CASTILLO  
** Gine se encontraba completamente desnuda y tumbada boca arriba en la cama del rey. Tenía puesto un bloqueador en el cuello, más las manos esposadas a la cabecera de la cama y sobre su cabeza; sus pies igualmente estaban esposados por los tobillos. El rey tenía un espray en la mano derecha.

—Je, pensar que ahora podría estar aquí vuestro esposo con nosotros… pero tenía que liarla. Tenéis una familia muy conflictiva. Primero vuestro hijo es un grosero y luego vuestro marido un imbécil que le levanta la mano a su rey.

Vegeta Senior se encontraba igualmente desnudo salvo por un calzón rojo. El hombre estaba de pie fuera de la cama, se acercó a la mujer acariciándola el rostro.

—Bien, mascota. Podríamos ir directamente a la estocada, pero primero me voy a divertir contigo.

—Haga lo que tenga que hacer.

— ¿No estás asustada?

— ¿Serviría de algo?

—No pero me sorprende.

 _ **LOS SIGUIENTES PÁRRAFOS CONTIENEN ESCENAS LEMON. SI LOS LEES ES BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

 _ **El rey rodeó la cama subiéndose en ella a cuatro patas, situándose al lado derecho de la mujer. Comenzó a agitar el espray de nata y untó a la mujer.**_

 _ **Gine podía sentir como aquella fría nata era puesta sobre sus senos. Comenzó a notar la lengua del rey lamiéndola como si fuese un helado. Vegeta sabía bien lo que hacía y acompañaba aquellos lametazos con determinadas chupadas en determinados puntos de los senos. Al cabo de un rato el rey realizó otra rociada y repitió el proceso.**_

 _ **Gine se sentía sucia. Ella no quería sentirse excitada por alguien que técnicamente acababa de raptarla y esclavizarla, pero físicamente aquello empezaba a calentarla.**_

 _ **El rey limpió los restos de nata de aquellos pechos, dio una nalgada a la mujer y comenzó a masajear sus senos, lo cual hacía que la chica se excitarse aun más aunque trataba de resistirse y disimular. Luego el rey comenzó a masajearla lentamente otras parte del cuerpo: sus hombros, sus brazos y piernas, sus pies; hizo una breve pausa para quitarle el bloqueador y masajear el cuello; la ladeó de lado para pasar a las nalgas.**_

— _ **Ah, ah, ah, ah.**_

— _ **Parece que ya estás más a tono.**_

— _ **De eso nada.**_

— _ **Entonces ¿Por qué estás mojada?**_

 _ **La aludida se sonrojó.**_

 _ **El rey usando los pulgares e índices a modo de pinzas entreabrió un poco la flor de la chica, masajeándola el comienzo del clítoris. Ella soltó un suspiro de placer.**_

— _ **Hora de la estocada, mascota.**_

 _ **El rey se posicionó e introdujo lentamente su miembro en la flor de Gine. En otras circunstancias ella hubiese notado un primer dolor inicial al ser penetrada, pero en este caso el cuerpo y la clítoris habían sido calentados previamente por lo que directamente se pasó al placer. Seguidamente el rey la desató los brazos e hizo que ambos se bajaran de la cama, quedando él de pie y ella arrodillada y aun con las piernas esposadas mientras le hacía una mamada. Seguidamente hubo una segunda estocada.**_

 _ **Un rato después ambos estaban tumbados en la cama, él abrazándola a ella que ya había sido desatada completamente.**_

—¿Ha sido tan terrible, mascota?

—Prefiero no responder.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo.

—Lo ha sido. He tenido al menos un orgasmo, tal vez dos.

—¿Eso es tan terrible?

—Sí. Mi marido está preso y yo me excito. Me siento sucia—Gine se cruzó de hombros.

—No es suciedad sentir placer sexual. ¿Sería mejor que hubieses sentido solo dolor físico? También puedo hacerlo. Hay tipos de sexo más duros y atormentadores.

—…

—Vale, no respondas. Pero esta va a ser tu vida a partir de ahora.

—Sí, amo.

—Majestad. Amo solo cuando estemos jugando. De momento el juego ya se acabó, por ahora.

—¿No vais a ponerme de nuevo ese bloqueador?

—No es necesario. No podéis ganarme en un combate y sabéis qué pasaría si intentáis escapar.

—…

—Como soy razonable también me ayudarás con las técnicas del ki, incluso tendrás una habitación propia para ti y otra para tu hijo. Te daré un poco de marguen pero no olvides que ahora me perteneces, mascota.

—Sí, majestad.

— Cuando vuelvan los chicos cenaremos todos juntos. En la cena le explicarás a tu hijo que debes quedarte aquí.

—Lo sé pero va a ser duro explicarle algo así a mi hijo. No lo aceptará.

* * *

 **EN UNA TABERNA DE LA CAPITAL  
** Un grupo de guerreros recelosos del rey conversaban entre ellos.

— _¡MÁS BEBIDA!_

El tabernero sirvió las jarras a los usuarios de una mesa cercana a la barra.

— _Ese estúpido del príncipe. Por su culpa mi hijo está muerto._

— _Y el mío._

— _Todos nosotros estamos en la misma situación. Nuestros hijos murieron, ese asqueroso principejo los asesinó y el rey lo consintió._

— _En mi caso fue uno de mis sobrinos y mi hermano. Él intentó vengar a su hijo. Trató de asaltar el castillo junto conmigo y varios guerreros pero ese asqueroso de Cepa intervino y nos enfrentó, mi hermano murió y los demás quedamos muy maltrechos, para mi vergüenza tuvimos que retirarnos._

— _Esos asquerosos. ¡Deben morir! Cepa, el rey y sus hijos deben desaparecer._

— _Sí, claro. Pero ¿Quién se enfrenta a ellos? Son muy poderosos._

La cena entre el rey, Cepa y los tres chicos estuvo un poco tensa. Kakarotto miró a su madre, notando que parecía triste y preguntándola al respecto. La mujer contestó que Bardock se había marchado fuera del planeta en una misión de exploración, y ella permanecería durante un tiempo indefinido en el castillo para ayudar al comandante y al rey con las técnicas del control del ki. Pumpkin se extrañó un poco de lo dicho por Gine, las misiones de exploración normalmente se tardaban semanas en preparar porque había que fijar un plan y objetivos del vuelo, pero quizás todo estaba ya decidido y solo faltaba personal. Vegeta junior se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora que lo decís… no detecto la energía de mi papá.

—Porque ahora está fuera del planeta, hijo.

 _«En realidad es porque las mazmorras tienen sus propios sistemas de seguridad»_ pensó el rey.

Cepa miró enfadado a su rey, no se atrevió a desmentir las palabras de la mujer ni a cuestionar al soberano en público, pero aun así el monarca pudo notar que su comandante no estaba satisfecho con los sucedido con Gine.

* * *

 **ESA NOCHE MIENTRAS CEPA ESTABA EN SU CASA Y LOS CHICOS DORMÍAN.  
** Gine tuvo que irse sola y completamente desnuda a la enfermería. Recordaba el camino de cuando el rey le había mostrado el castillo, pero le costaba mantener la conciencia y caminar debido a lo débil que estaba por el sangrado. La chica estaba completamente desnuda, tenía los pechos hinchados y ensangrentados, los mismos que los dedos de los pies y poseía varias marcas de golpes. Lo que más llamaba la atención era su vagina, la cual se desangraba abundantemente lo cual era señal de lesiones internas en dicha zona. Cuando llegó el personal médico no preguntó nada y simplemente le dijeron _"Métase en una de las cámaras de regeneración"_. La mujer estuvo aproximadamente una hora en el tanque, al salir la sacaron una muestra de sangre y la tumbaron en una cama, seguidamente la hicieron una transfusión.

 _ **FLASHBACK DE GINE**_

 _Gine había tenido su segunda sesión con el rey aquella noche. Pero en esta ocasión había sido muy maltratada y tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas y moratones._

— _¿Así mejor, mascota? ¿Te sientes menos sucia mediante el sexo duro?_

— _Yo…_

— _¿O prefieres un tipo más suave como la primera vez?_

—…

— _Mmm. Tú eres más del tipo suave. Además para la moralidad dura ya está quién yo me sé._

—… _La mujer soltó dos lágrimas._

— _Qué te sirva de lección. Lo que hagas conmigo no es sucio ni limpio. Ahora eres mi mascota y estás solamente para complacerme. ¿Comprendido?_

— _Sí… amo._

— _Ahora ve sin vestir y como estás a la enfermería. Llamaré para avisarles de tu visita._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

— _El goteo es lento, asique tardará al menos dos horas. Mientras tanto te revisaremos._

Gine no dijo nada y simplemente se dedicó a mirar a los médicos, más varios aparatos que acercaban a su cama. Alguien comenzó a examinar su flor pero ella se dejó hacer.

— _Mmm. Hay daños internos vaginales._

— ¡Ay!—Dio un pequeño gritó al sentir que algo la penetraba vaginalmente.

— _No protestes tanto. Es para curar tus lesiones, estúpida._

 _La mujer vio que alguien se dirigía a la médico que la atendía._

— _Doctora, ya están los resultados del escáner. No hay daños en el aparato reproductor._

— _¿Infecciones y contagios vaginales?_

— _Tampoco._

— _¿Nutrientes?_

— _Aún esperamos los resultados de la analítica. Con nuestra tecnología actual pronto estarán._

— _Tú, muchacha. ¿Eres alérgica a algo?_

—…

— _¡Responde!_

— _No._

Gine recibió una bofetada.

— _Primero, te dirigirás a mí llamándome señora. La próxima vez contesta antes, estúpida. El rey nos llamó y nos dijo que te revisásemos y curásemos. No solemos tomarnos tantas molestias por una mierda de esclava._

—…— _Aquellas declaraciones le calaron a la aludida y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de llorar. De pronto alguien la puso una inyección y comenzó a tener sueño._

— _Eso es para que duermas y no molestes, escoria—respondió la médico._

Gine se durmió en unos segundos debido a la droga.

— _Doctora. Ya están los resultados de la analítica—una enfermera le dio un papel a la médico jefa._

— _A ver…Mmm. Bien. Todo en orden. A ver de nuevo su interior… Conforme. Las lesiones internas se han curado con el líquido regenerador que la inyectamos. Los análisis también están en orden, sus lesiones se han curado y ella ha dicho que no tiene alergias. Dejemos dormir a está basura y vamos a descansar también nosotros._

— _¿Y el goteo sanguíneo, doctora?_

— _Sigue su curso, en dos horas o tres habrá terminado. Ella no va a despertar en seis o siete horas después de esa dosis para dormir._

* * *

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE  
** Gine poco a poco comenzó a despertarse en la enfermería. Comenzaron a llegarle voces que tardó en identificar, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que una de ellas era del rey más de algunos médicos.

— _Majestad, sus pruebas están en orden y también las de la esclava. Ninguno de los dos tiene infecciones. No se han contagiado nada._

—Conforme.

— _Majestad… Con todo respeto, para otra vez sería más seguro que revisase sus juguetes antes de estrenarlos. Aunque en esta ocasión no ha pasado nada pero por precaución es mejor—opinó la médico jefe._

—…

— _Los análisis de la chica están en orden y sus lesiones se han curado. Sin embargo y para evitar sorpresas sugiero esterilizarla._

— _¡¿ESTERILIZARME?!—Gine se llevo las manos a la boca pero su grito había sido escuchado. La médico y el rey se acercaron a ella._

— _Vaya. Ya has despertado. Antes de lo que calculé. No importa puesto que ya hemos acabado contigo._

—Por lo visto has oído a la médico, mascota. Habrá que esterilizarte.

—…

—No digas una sola palabra si sabes lo que te conviene.

—…

— _Majestad, con todo respeto, recuerden que la esterilización solo imposibilita el riesgo de embarazo, pero deben usar protección igualmente para evitar infecciones y contagios._

—Lo sé.

— _Majestad. ¿Le parece bien que la operación la hagamos mañana? El personal está cansado por haber trasnochado._

—Mmm. De acuerdo. Mañana secaremos su vientre. Levanta, mascota. Vete a duchar y vestir. Te quiero en el comedor en media hora.

Gine se levantó aun desnuda y comenzó a encaminarse a su habitación.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9.

* * *

 _Hola, lectores/as:_

 _Gine fue sometida por el rey y Bardock encarcelado, todo esto a espaldas de Kakarotto._

 _Al principio había pensado en una orgia entre el rey, Bardock, Cepa y Gine. Sin embargo, al final decidí ser más duro. ¿Les gustó? ¿Les pareció horrible? XD. Al principio había pensado en dividir el proceso de esclavitud de Gine en dos partes, en este capítulo ella hubiese sido sometida pero no cogida sexualmente, en el 10 hubiese sido "preparada" para entregarse al rey, es decir, la hubiesen revisado medicamente antes del acto para asegurarse de que no contagiase nada al monarca, bañado muy a conciencia, depilado y vestido con ropa más sexy; pero todo este proceso me parecía demasiado "refinado" para una sociedad de Saiyajines y por ello lo descarté. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿A quienes les gustaría ver a Gine siendo "embellecida" para someterse al rey?_

 _Cepa está en contra de lo que hizo su rey con la madre de Kakarotto, pero no se atreve a cuestionar directamente a su líder._

 _Para la creación del estadio de lucha he tomado como referencia un modelo de un coliseo romano, pero solo algunas partes del mismo. Aparte de que añadí que la plataforma era de corindón, un tipo de mineral muy duro y de gran resistencia, lo cual es útil tratándose de combates de saiyan, pero la plataforma de los coliseos normalmente era de madera y se cubría con arena. Para los forofos de la historia romana esta descripción les resultará un poco pobre, dado que prescindí de varias características del coliseo y de muchas descripciones, pero teniendo en cuenta que estamos hablando de saiyanos no iba a convertirles en romanos._

 _ **Lettuce.**_ _Significa lechuga, según el traductor del Google._

 _ **Taberna.**_ _Establecimiento público, de carácter popular, donde se sirven y expenden bebidas y, a veces, se sirven comidas._

 _Un saludo.  
_ _Nos leemos._


	11. CAPÍTULO X: LAS DUDAS DE SUS ALTEZAS

**CAPÍTULO X  
** **LAS DUDAS DE SUS ALTEZAS**

Tal y cómo la habían ordenado Gine se fue a su cuarto a vestirse, aún continuaba completamente desnuda porque fue a la enfermería sin ropa y allí ni siquiera la pusieron una bata o un camisón. La mujer se encontraba emocionalmente destrozada, en menos de un día había pasado de ser libre y vivir tranquilamente con su familia, a ser una esclava cuyo marido estaba preso y su hijo podría ser igualmente agredido si ella no se sometía. Por ahora el rey no sabía de la existencia de su hijo mayor pero ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en averiguarlo? Y cuando lo supiese ¿qué haría con él? ¿Ponerlo en contra de su familia? Gine sabía que su primer hijo nunca había tenido una buena relación con su familia, pese a que jamás le hicieron nada, pero aun así ¿Raditz sería capaz de volverse en contra de sus padres y hermano? No. Gine descartó de golpe aquellas dudas, avergonzándose de las mismas. Su primogénito no era cariñoso pero eso no le convertía en un traidor. Si él se enterase de los actos del rey sería capaz de desafiar al monarca como había hecho Bardock, en cuyo caso acabaría igual que su padre o incluso muerto.

 _«Debo ocultar la existencia de_ Raditz _por su seguridad. Espero que Kakarotto sea discreto. Ojala no haya dicho nada sobre su hermano. Ahora tengo que ser fuerte por el bien de mi familia»_ En todo esto pensaba Gine mientras se duchaba.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO.  
** Cepa se había presentado de improviso en la enfermería, se encaró con la doctora preguntándole si la esterilización de Gine podría ser solo temporal.

—Claro que no, comandante. La esterilización siempre es permanente.

— ¿Segura, doctora?

—Claro. ¿Cómo podría ser de otro modo? Bueno… a menos que…

— ¿Qué?

—Técnicamente se podría extraer el ovulo de la chica y mantenerlo congelado durante tiempo indefinido, eso evitaría embarazos. Luego para volver a hacerla fértil solo habría que descongelarlo y reimplantarlo. ¿Pero para qué complicarse tanto? El rey no va a querer hijos bastardos.

—Lo haremos así. Le extraerás el ovulo y lo conservarás en buen estado.

—¿Para qué?

Cepa miró fijamente a la médico y está retrocedió.

—No consiento que nadie me cuestione.

—Señor…

—¡No vuelvas a preguntarme el por qué de mis decisiones, estúpida!

La doctora retrocedió hasta que su espalda se apoyó contra una pared. Cepa tenía una bola de ki en la mano.

—Te lo diré por las buenas una última vez. Vas a quitarla el ovulo y a conservarlo en buen estado.

—Sí… sí, señor.

—De esto ni una palabra al rey, dile solamente que la chica fue esterilizada sin más detalles. Bastante tiene con gobernar el reino como para molestarle con minucias. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor. Como ordene.

—Bien. Me voy, más te vale no decepcionarme. ¡No vuelvas a cuestionarme nunca más!

El hombre se fue.

* * *

 **CON GINE  
** El baño duró unos diez minutos. Al salir de la bañera se encaminó al armario donde había guardado su ropa, al abrirlo encontró una caja encima de su coraza con un cartel que decía: _"Para mi mascota, ponte esto"_.

La mujer abrió la caja, en su interior había unos brazaletes plateados, llevaban gravados el símbolo de unas esposas sobre las cuales estaba el escudo real. Gine no conocía aun la letra del rey, pero no era necesario ser una genio para darse cuenta de que ese "regalo" era de su amo. Se colocó aquellos brazaletes. Seguidamente se encaminó al comedor, al entrar se dio cuenta de que ya estaban desayunando el monarca, sus hijos, Cepa y Kakarotto; se preguntó qué hacía su hijo con los demás y si alguien le había despertado.

La mujer hizo una reverencia ante el rey.

—Mamá, siéntate. Te he guardado un sitio.

Gine iba a hacerlo pero justo en el último momento miró al rey, como si le pidiese permiso para tomar asiento.

—Siéntate—sentenció el monarca.

El soberano presidía la mesa, a su derecha estaba Cepa y a su izquierda su hijo, la princesa estaba sentada al lado de su hermano, Kakarotto se encontraba al lado de Cepa y Gine al lado de su hijo.

—¿Quién te despertó, hijo?

—No sé quién era. Un señor vino a decirme que me esperaban para desayunar.

—Ordené que le despertaran. ¿No crees que es mejor que desayunemos todos juntos?—este tuteo no paso desapercibido para los príncipes pero no le dieron importancia.

—Sí, majestad.

—Mamá, ¿Esos brazaletes son nuevos?

—Sí…

—Te quedan lindos.

—¿Lindos? Bueno… sí, supongo que sí.

Los dos príncipes y Cepa repararon en ese momento en los brazaletes. Kakarotto tenía pocos estudios pero los demás supieron qué significaban aquellos adornos. El rey notó la mirada de sus hijos.

—Papá… ¿tú?… Gine…

—Silencio, hija.

El príncipe miró a Kakarotto.

—Te aseguro que no he tenido nada que ver ni tampoco mi hermana.

— ¿De qué hablas, Vegeta?

—Pero… ¿En serio no lo sabes?

— ¿El qué?

—O eres un grosero con tu madre o simplemente eres imbécil.

— ¡No me hables así!

—Basta, hijo. Estamos desayunando—respondió Gine.

—Acabemos de desayunar en paz.

—Sí, papá.

—Sí, padre.

—Sí, majestad, pero ya sabe lo que pienso sobre esto—respondió Cepa manteniendo la calma.

—¿Sobre qué, señor Cepa? ¿Por qué me mira así?—Kakarotto noto las miradas de todo el grupo—Pero… ¿Qué os pasa a todos? ¿Ha pasado algo que yo no sepa?

 _« ¿De verdad no sabe Kakarotto lo que significa el símbolo de esos brazaletes? ¿O lo sabe pero odia a su madre, y por tanto se alegra de verla esclavizada? Si es lo segundo es bastante decepcionante»_ pensó Vegeta Junior.

 _«Apenas conocí a mi madre y mi hermano nació huérfano. Kakarotto no sabe la suerte que tiene de tener una mamá. ¿Y la trata así? Miserable»_ pensó la princesa.

 _«Este mocoso es bastante ignorante»_ pensaba el rey.

 _«Al parecer el chico no se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa. Si se piensa es medio normal, en un pueblo tan pequeño como el suyo seguramente hay pocos esclavos, y quizás los que haya no usen ese tipo de… adornos. Pero no creo que tarde mucho en descubrir lo que ha hecho el rey y cuando lo sepa armará una gorda. Espero que al menos el rey no descubra que estoy intentando proteger el ovulo de Gine, si ella en el futuro es liberada necesitará de nuevo su fertilidad, pero si el rey lo descubre no sé cómo reaccionará»_ pensó Cepa.

Unos minutos después todos terminaron su desayuno. La princesa pidió quedarse a solas con su padre y su hermano, los demás abandonaron el comedor.

—Papá… ¿Por qué a Gine? Ella no nos ha hecho nada malo.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, hija.

—En este caso mi hermana tiene razón, padre.

Tanto el rey como su hija miraron extrañados a Vegeta Junior, no se esperaban esa respuesta de él.

—Hijo, tú mismo capturaste a una chica para venderla como esclava.

—Porque se lo merecía. Ella trató de matar a mi hermana. Gine no nos ha molestado.

—Papá, tienes que liberarla. Deja que se vaya.

—¿No creéis que su marido acudirá a reclamarla, padre?

—Ya lo hizo, ayer mismo. El muy tonto creyó poder vencerme pero le di una golpiza. Gine se entregó a cambio de que le perdonase la vida. Ahora él está en los calabozos.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Papá, eso es horrible! Libéralos, por favor.

—No, hija. Kakarotto ha sido un grosero conmigo desde el principio y su padre me levantó la mano, esto es lo mínimo que merecen.

—Pero papá…

—¡Silencio, hija!

—¿Para qué quieres a esa chica, padre? Para entrenarte no sirve y para el mantenimiento del castillo ya tenemos sirvientes. Si fuese una cerebrito como mi hermana podríamos usarla en alguna investigación, pero tampoco vale para eso.

—…

—Papá, por favor deja que se vayan.

—Es lo mejor, padre. A Kakarotto lo quiero para mis entrenamientos y dudo mucho que colabore cuando se entere de que has detenido a su padre y esclavizado a su madre.

— ¡SILENCIO! ¡Vosotros dos haréis lo que os mande yo! ¡Soy vuestro padre y vuestro rey! ¡No lo olvidéis! Esa chica permanecerá conmigo y si intenta escapar sospecharé de vosotros. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, padre. Vámonos, hermana.

—Pero…

—Tiene razón en que le debemos lealtad.

Ambos comenzaron a retirarse. La niña fue la primera en salir, antes de marcharse el príncipe se giró y miró a su padre.

—Te obedeceremos pero no nos gusta todo esto, majestad.

El rey miró asombrado a su hijo. No recordaba ninguna vez que le hubiese llamado majestad. Normalmente se dirigía a él como "padre".

 _«O sea que ahora no solo Cepa está molesto, también mis hijos»_

* * *

 **UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS EN LA HABITACIÓN DE PUMPKIN**

La princesa se encontraba reunida con su hermano. Ella le había pedido que mediase frente a su padre, pero él aunque entendiese sus intenciones no quería enfrentarse al rey.

—Ya hemos hablado con padre. Debemos respetar sus decisiones, hermana.

—¿Aunque él se equivoque?

—Estamos hablando de nuestro padre y rey. Como tal le debemos respeto nos gusten o no sus acciones.

—Entonces tú… ¿Te parece bien esclavizar saiyanes?

—No me parece nada. Paso del tema. Mira, si quisiera tendría a veinte esclavos sirviéndome pero ¿para qué? Eso no me serviría para hacerme más fuerte.

— ¡Es el colmo! Papá somete a la madre de tu nuevo amigo y tú estás tan tranquilo.

—Mmm. No sé si es mi amigo, creo que nunca he tenido ninguno. En cualquier caso padre es la máxima autoridad. Además, no parece que a ese chico le importe lo más mínimo la esclavización de su madre, ya viste cómo reaccionó en el comedor.

—Seguramente no lo sabe.

—Vio los brazaletes de marcaje y dijo que eran lindos. Tú sabes qué significan.

—Que esa pobre chica es propiedad del trono.

—¿Y eso es lindo para su hijo? En vez de defenderla dijo que eran lindos los brazaletes. Dijo que eran lindos la marca de su esclavitud. Hermana, ese chico está loco.

—No lo creo. Simplemente no sabía qué significaba aquello. Fue un caso de ignorancia.

—…

—Al menos no lastimes a esa mujer, hermano.

—¿Por qué lo haría? Quizás me pueda enseñar más técnicas y de no ser así prefiero entrenar que ocuparme de ella.

—Entrenar, entrenar, entrenar. ¿No piensas en otra cosa?

—Sí. En el proyecto que tú me prometiste llevar a cabo para mis entrenamientos.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo se hace eso. Estoy investigando desde el año pasado y nada.

—Pues esfuérzate más, hermanita.

* * *

 **EN EL SALÓN DEL TRONO**

El soberano y Cepa discutían.

—Majestad, esto es precipitado. Debéis dejar en paz a los padres de Kakarotto.

—¿En serio? El chico es un grosero y padre un insensato que me desafió.

—Defendió a su esposa.

—Les propuse un trío y no quisieron.

—Creí que usaríamos a esa familia como colaboradores nuestros, majestad.

El rey se encogió de hombros.

—Desde luego ella va a colaborar… en mi cama—soltó una risita.

—Estáis pensando con el pene.

Vegeta miró muy molesto a su subordinado. Si algún otro se hubiese atrevido a hablarle en ese tono lo hubiera matado allí mismo sin dudarlo, pero Cepa era su segundo, el maestro de su hijo y además no resultaba fácil de matar. Por otro lado, aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera reconocerlo **,** ambos sabían que no debían discutir directamente y menos aun implicando a las masas. Vegeta y Cepa tenían establecido un cierto equilibrio de poder entre ellos y en el reino, y ese equilibrio debía de mantenerse o sería el caos.

—¡No te pases de listo! ¡Eres mi segundo pero cuida tus palabras!

—Mis palabras no son el problema. Kakarotto ya no querrá colaborar con nosotros ni entrenar con el príncipe, incluso puede que no se presente al torneo. Todo lo planeado ha sido afectado por vuestras acciones precipitadas.

—Je, je, je. Tranquilo. El chico colaborará, ya sea porque querrá luchar contra fuertes adversarios, por la apuesta que hizo, porque se lleve bien con mi hijo—el rey puso una sonrisa maliciosa—O simplemente porque es lo más conveniente para sus padres.

—No dudéis de que el chico tarde o temprano os pedirá cuentas.

—Que lo haga. Le daré un par de tortazos y listo.

—…

—O quizás te gustaría ser tú quien respondiese por él

—…

—¿Vas a volver a desafiarme en el desierto, comandante?

—Lo haría con gusto pero sabéis por qué no lo hago. Hay demasiada gente implicada para que nos peleemos en este momento.

—Cierto.

—Bien. Quédate con esa chica. No tardaremos todos en sufrir las consecuencias de tu irresponsabilidad.

Cepa se marchó molesto bajo la mirada inquisitiva de su rey.

* * *

Gine se encontraba con su hijo en el dormitorio. No estaba segura si hablarle de lo sucedido con el monarca. Al principio había decidido no hacerlo, pero ahora él había visto los brazaletes, solo era cuestión de tiempo que lo descubriese todo.

 _«No me atrevo, quizás debiera pero no me atrevo»_

—Mamá, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué todos estabais tan nerviosos en el desayuno?

—Por nada, hijo.

— ¿Papá tardará mucho en regresar de su misión?

—Unos días—la voz de Gine sonaba apagada.

—¿Estás triste, mamá?

—No. Solo cansada. No he… dormido bien está noche.

—…

—Ya vale de hablar de mí, hijo. Háblame de ti—Gine forzó una sonrisa sentándose en la cama, su hijo la imitó—¿Qué tal tu paseo por la ciudad?

—Genial. Los edificios son mucho más altos que los del pueblo, hay muchas tiendas y varias tabernas, es curioso que en el pueblo solo haya una sola taberna. Ah, se me olvidaba, hice una apuesta con otro niño, un chico antipático llamado Nappa.

Kakarotto le habló a su madre de la apuesta entre él y Nappa. A la mujer casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas al saberlo.

—¿SI PIERDES SERÁS SU ESCLAVO? ¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?! ¿CÓMO PUEDES APOSTAR ALGO ASÍ, Y POR UNA EXTRAÑA?

—Mamá, a ti tampoco te gustan los esclavos.

—Ni a tu padre pero esa no es la cuestión. No quiero quedarme sin mi hijo.

—Voy a ganarle.

—¡No lo sabes!

—¿Sugieres que me amedrente? No lo haré.

—Por favor, te lo suplico. No sigas con esto—lo tomó de las manos—Si te pasará algo no sé qué haría. Eres mi hijo.

—Lo siento, mamá. Tal vez no debí decírtelo pero la apuesta ya está decidida y lo haré. Voy a ganar a ese niño tonto. Confía en mí.

—…

 _«Nada de lo que le diga le hará cambiar de opinión»_

—Confío en ti pero prométeme que te cuidarás.

—Claro, mamá. Verás como gano.

—Será mejor que vayas a entrenar con el príncipe. Necesitas estar en forma para el torneo.

—Buena idea. Hasta luego mamá.

El chico se marchó corriendo.

 _«Primero encarcelan a Bardock, luego me convierten en una esclava y ahora esto… Quiero morirme, pero tengo que seguir para adelante. Quizás Kakarotto gane»_ Gine se tiró sobre la cama llorando.

* * *

 **DOS HORAS DESPUÉS.**

Vegeta Junior, Pumpkin y Kakarotto estaban entrenando con Cepa. Los tres chicos peleaban a la vez contra el comandante, pero en vez de coordinarse cada uno atacaba de forma independiente y sin tener en cuenta a los otros dos. El maestro ordenó un alto. Los cuatro se encontraban en el aire.

—Mal. Si atacáis en grupo tiene que haber más coordinación entre vosotros.

—Es porque estos dos me estorban, especialmente mi hermanita.

—Que no soy hermanita. Te saco dos años.

—Pse.

—Es tu culpa, Vegeta. Atacas a voleo.

—No me culpes de tus errores, Kakarotto.

—¡Basta! Este ejercicio es para que aprendáis a atacar en grupo. Si encontrarais con algún planeta de habitantes muy fuertes, solo podríais abatirlos mediante ataques en grupo.

—Pse. Kakarotto y yo tal vez. Mi hermanita mejor que se quede en la retaguarda investigando y no estorbe la pelea.

—Je, je. Aunque tenga menos fuerza me coordino mejor que tú.

—Oh **,** sí, seguro—tono de ironía.

—Tenéis parte de razón los dos. Pumpkin, tus ataques son flojos. Vegeta, atacas a lo loco y sin tener en cuenta a tu equipo.

—Pero… maestro…

—¡SILENCIO! ¡Atacar otra vez!

De nuevo los cuatro comenzaron a pelear. Pumpkin comenzó con ataque físicos que eran fácilmente esquivados por el comandante hasta que este la dio una patada en el estomago haciéndola caer hacía el suelo pero ella se repuso y volvió a elevarse, Kakarotto comenzó a concentrar su ki y lanzó una honda que Cepa esquivó. Pumpkin se lanzó de nuevo al ataque pero no vio que su hermano había disparado a Cepa, el ataque de Vegeta dio en su hermana derribándola y haciéndola estrellar contra el suelo.

—¡NOOOOO! ¡HERMANA!

Vegeta descendió y se acercó a la niña.

—Esta inconsciente pero estable.

—Eso os pasa por no coordinaros. Despiértala. Vais a seguir hasta que lo logréis o no habrá cena.

—¿SIN CENAR?—Kakarotto se escandalizó.

* * *

Cepa y los tres chicos continuaron entrenando durante tres horas más, después Cepa quiso practicar con Pumpkin.

—Ah, ah, ah. ¿Podemos parar ya, Cepa?

La niña recibió un puñetazo en la cara por respuesta.

—No me tutees en los entrenamientos, mocosa. Vas a entrenar hasta que revientes.

—Necesito descansar. No puedo más. Llevamos así al menos una hora más la práctica de antes del ataque en grupo.

Otro puñetazo.

—No me importa si estas cansada ni hambrienta.

—…

—Una llamada. _Majestad…_

— _¿Dónde estás? ¿Y mi hija?_

— _Ambos entrenando. Es mejor que vayan ustedes cenando, nosotros aun nos quedaremos un rato._

— ¿Es papá? Déjame hablar con él.

— _La niña se quiere poner. Le paso la llamada_ —Cepa pulsó unos botones de su dispositivo pasando la comunicación al radar de la princesa.

— _¡Papá! Cepa está loco. No hemos comido en horas._

— _Cállate y hazle caso al comandante. Deberías agradecerle que te entrene. Se supone que es el maestro de tu hermano. No comerás ni dormirás hasta que él lo diga. Adiós._

—…

—Si ya has acabado de hablar sigamos. ¡Ataca!

—…

La princesa volvió a atacar. Cada vez estaba más exhausta pero el adulto no se detenía.

—¿Sabes cuál es la forma de fortalecerse? A base de forzar tu cuerpo—dio una patada a la niña haciéndola caer al suelo—No importa si tienes hambre—le dio una patada en el estomago haciéndola encogerse como bolita—No importa si tienes sueño—mas patadas—No importa si estas medio muerta—más patadas—Solo importa que debes luchar hasta el final, hasta el día que realmente mueras. ¡Eres una saiyana!

La menor escupió sangre.

* * *

Cepa pulsó unos botones de su dispositivo.

— _¿Fasha?_

— _Ah. ¿Sí, amo?_

— _Mmm. Mi radar me indica que sigues en casa. ¿Ya cenaste?_

— _No, amo._

— _Tu tono y el tiempo que tardaste en responder no confirman tus palabras._

— _Perdón, amo. Tenía hambre y no sabía si iba a venir._

— _Es igual. No iré a dormir. Acuéstate y no te metas en líos que siempre estoy pendiente del dispositivo. ¿Comprendido?_

— _Sí, amo._

— _Bien. Adiós._

Fasha miró aquel dispositivo que su amo la dio para estar en contacto con ella. Podría usarlo para tratar de rastrear a su hija, pero ya había quedado demostrado que no era rival para los dueños de su pequeña. Si los enfadaba solamente lograría que las matasen a ambas.

* * *

—Haz mil flexiones y podrás ir a cenar.

—No puedo moverme.

—Entonces dormirás aquí, en el suelo. Me quedaré de guardia.

La niña se levantó y comenzó a realizar las flexiones.

—1, 2, 3, 4… 10. ¡Levántate! ¡Aun te queda 990!

—…

—11, 12… 15—la niña volvió a caerse— ¡HE DICHO QUE NO TE TUMBES! En serio que soy capaz de hacerte dormir aquí, mocosa.

—…

—16, 17… 20.

Aquello duró horas. Estaba amaneciendo cuando la princesa terminó las flexiones.

—¡Al fin! Pero ya se acabo el tiempo de la cena. Iremos a la enfermería.

—…

—Vamos a ir corriendo pero sin volar, solo correr.

La niña estaba agotada, apenas se sostenía en pie pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para correr y seguir al comandante. De pronto cayó al suelo desfallecida.

—Tendré que llevarte a rastras.

El adulto agarró a la niña por la pierna derecha y la arrastró por el suelo, estando ella aun tumbada.

—Déjame. Es humillante.

La soltó.

—Entonces levanta y sigue corriendo.

Pumpkin se sentía maltratada y humillada pero se levantó e intentó correr. Logró hacer parte del camino pero se volvió a desmayar a tan solo 40 metros de la puerta de la enfermería, Cepa la arrastró de nuevo y esta vez no la soltó hasta meterla en un tanque de curación. Después de curarse la princesa quiso ir a comer y dormir un par de horas pero el adulto se negó.

—Dúchate y cámbiate. En treinta minutos te espero en el comedor y más te vale ser puntual.

Los dos se encontraban en el comedor aunque aún faltaban algunas horas para que todos desayunasen.

—Vamos a esperar a los demás. Hasta que vengan no comeremos nada.

—…

—Eres una niña mimosa pero conmigo aprenderás a esforzarte. Podríamos pedir algo de comer pero esperaremos.

—¡Me humillas!

—No. Te humillas a ti misma mediante ese comportamiento de niña consentida. ¿No le gusta luchar? En el colegio casi te matan por ser débil pero aun así no aprendes la lección.

—…

—Esperaremos aquí para que te entiendas que no siempre puedes conseguirlo todo cuando te apetezca. A veces hay que tener paciencia, en este caso nosotros seremos pacientes esperando para comer.

—…

* * *

 **EN LA HABITACIÓN DEL REY  
**

Su majestad estaba escuchando la conversación entre Cepa y su hija.

 _«Me sorprende que Cepa no cerrase su radio. Me pregunto si realmente se olvidó o lo hizo aposta»_

Recostada en la cama se encontraba Gine completamente desnuda y solo cubierta por una sábana.

* * *

 **EN EL COMEDOR  
**

—Sé sincera. Aunque tu hermano puso en su lugar a quienes te amenazaron de muerte, esos chicos no eran los primeros ni los únicos que te molestaban en el colegio ¿Verdad?

—No. Hubo más casos aunque… no tan… fuertes, no como cuando…

—¡Cuando estuvieron a punto de matarte!

—Sí.

—…—Cepa dio un puñetazo en la mesa levantándose de golpe— ¡Castígales! Tu hermano no puede ser tu guardián todo el tiempo, tampoco Kakarotto, ni tu padre ni yo, nadie. Dales una lección a esos mocosos, a los profesores, directivos… ¡A todos!—volvió a sentarse.

—…

—Solo pídemelo y algunos soldados y yo ajusticiaremos a esos idiotas, incluso podemos destruir algunas aulas. Normalmente no estoy de acuerdo con matar saiyan, pero hice en su día el juramento de proteger a tu padre y su familia, y si alguien os amenaza a vosotros entonces debe pagar. Esa gente ya ha recibido muchas oportunidades, demasiadas, hasta el punto de pasar de despreciarte, agredirte y amenazarte hasta casi asesinarte. A mí tampoco me gusta ajusticiar a nuestra raza porque prefiero matar a gente de otros planetas, pero no puedo seguir permitiendo que la familia a la cual he jurado lealtad se vea amenazada.

—Quizás tengas parte de razón pero… me pides que ordene matar a nuestra gente.

—No. Te pido que castigues a quienes han atentado contra tu vida. Eres una princesa. Yo no soy dado a castigar inocentes, por eso me repugna que mi rey haya esclavizado a Gine. Pero tus compañeros son culpables.

* * *

 _«Asique a Cepa le repugna lo que he hecho con Gine. Por lo visto a mis hijos tampoco les gusta la idea. De todos modos será mejor que vaya al comedor»_

El rey miró a Gine.

—Ha surgido un asunto, mascota. Tendremos que seguir en otro momento. Ve a ducharte y descansar hasta la hora del desayuno. A mediodía te esterilizarán.

—Amo, ¿La esterilización es necesaria? Si usamos protección…

—¡Cállate! Tú solo tienes que obedecer. ¡A tu habitación!

La chica se levantó.

—Sí, amo.

* * *

—Desde que comencé a entrenar la cola no he vuelto al colegio. Ahora quieres que regrese ejerciendo de homicida. ¡No! ¡No puedo!

Pumpkin bajó la cabeza tristemente.

—Yo… Sé que soy una princesa saiyan pero no soy como mi hermano. ¡Ojala lo fuese! ¡Ojala fuera como mi padre y mi hermano! ¡Tendría muchos menos problemas, pero no soy así!

—Pues tendrás que serlo, es lo que se espera de ti. Está bien que te dediques a las ciencias, pero no hasta el punto de ponerte en ridículo a ti misma. Aunque sea tu hermano el heredero tú también debes tener un mínimo de fuerza y carácter.

—…

—Si no reaccionas algún día trataran de volver a matarte, y esta vez puede que lo consigan.

La niña miró dudosa al comandante. En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

—¡Papá!—la niña se levantó de su silla.

—¡Majestad!—Cepa, que estaba sentado frente a la princesa, también se puso en pie.

—¡Siéntense!

Ambos obedecieron. El rey se sentó al lado de Cepa.

—Dado que ahora se encuentra usted aquí ¿quiere que me vaya y les deje a solas?

—No. Quédate sentado a mi lado—miró a su hija—Os estaba escuchando por el radar.

—¿Nos estabas espiando, papá?

—Espiar no. Soy tu padre pero al grano. Cepa tiene razón. Debes imponerte en el colegio.

—Yo… no sé qué hacer. No quiero matar a nadie y además… ¿Eso a la larga de que serviría? ¿Ya tenemos pocos científicos como para eliminarlos?

—…—los dos adultos se miraron entre ellos.

—Hija, recuerdo que cuando estabas entrenando el rabo me hablaste de tu colegio.

 _ **FLASBACKS DEL REY**_

— _Papá, he pensado en algo._

— _Dime._

— _Trataré de volverme más fuerte y hacerme respetar, pero toda la academia me odia y no sé por qué. El colegio se compone de 6 pabellones según la edad de los alumnos, quiero que el 3 sea solo para nuestra familia y nuestros científicos de confianza._

— _O sea independizar tu aula y las de mismo edificio y ponerlo directamente bajo control de la corona._

— _Sí. Yo estaría a cargo._

— _Mmm. No es del todo una mala idea pero eres muy joven. Necesitas al menos un asesor y yo no puedo estar en todo._

— _Alguien del profesorado._

— _¿Tienes algún candidato?_

— _Pues… Mmm—de pronto la niña vomitó._

— _Sí, eso pasa a veces. Tu cuerpo está sometido a mucha presión. Hasta que te acostumbres sufrirás algunos síntomas._

— _Tengo un par de profesoras de confianza. Y algunos estudiantes que son respetuosos._

— _Bien. Seguiremos con esta conversación cuando hayas acabado el entrenamiento de tu rabo, espero que sea antes del torneo._

 **FIN DEL FLASBACKS**

—Sí. En realidad, en una ocasión pensé en ser independiente. Tener mi propio espacio dedicado al estudio y a las ciencias, tener mi propio equipo de científicos y estudiantes en quienes pudiera confiar.

—Entonces hazlo.

— ¿Qué?

—Destruiremos parte del instituto y lo reconstruiremos siguiendo tus instrucciones, hija. Solo aquellos científicos que juren lealtad y obediencia al trono y a la familia real podrán acceder, bajo pena de prisión o incluso de muerte si incumpliesen dicho juramento. Y todos los que te han tratado como a una basura lo pagaran con sus vidas. Podemos perdonar a esa niña esclava a la que quiere defender Kakarotto si él gana su apuesta, pero no a todos. Al menos la gran mayoría han de ser eliminados. ¿Sabes lo que es una lista negra, hija?

—Claro pero no se aplica desde la guerra civil. ¿O sí? Es un listado firmado por ti mediante el cual todas las personas que figuren en esa lista deben ser ejecutadas.

—Es cierto que lleva años sin aplicarse pero porque no fue necesario. Haz la lista y yo la firmaré legalizándola.

—…

—No tienes que decidirlo ahora pero hazlo pronto.

—Otra cosa—miró a Cepa—Comandante, has dicho que te repugna que Gine se haya convertido en mi esclava.

—Se lo dije en la conversación que tuvimos ayer por la mañana.

—Cepa tiene razón, papá.

—Quizás, pero en cualquier caso no renunciaré a esa chica tan fácilmente. Por tu parte, hija, piensa en lo que Cepa y yo te hemos dicho.

La niña reflexionaba. Realmente no quería matar a nadie pero ¿Y si los dos adultos tenían razón? ¿Volverían a amenazarla en cuanto regresase a clase? Por las buenas sus compañeros no se mostraban razonables. Por otra parte… ¿Tan malo sería tener a su propio equipo? ¿Realmente era una niña mimada? Ella había logrado reparar los antiguos satélites y gracias a ello se habían descubierto nuevos planetas, pero aun así en la lucha no había obtenido una sola victoria. Ella sabía que su familia la reprochaba su carácter y ese fue el motivo por el cual la pusieron la prueba del desierto.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 10.

* * *

 _Hola, lectores/as:_

 _En un principio no tenía pensado que Vegeta Senior se presentase en el comedor para hablar con su hija, pero después pensé en ponerlo como una forma de ejercer la paternidad._

 _Kakarotto es un ignorante. XD._

 _Por lo visto ni a los príncipes ni a Cepa les gusta que Gine haya sido sometida._

 _Me divertí mucho poniendo la conversación entre Vegeta Junior y su hermana, dado que normalmente hablan poco y solo mediante diálogos pequeños._

 _Se me ocurrió darle un radar a Fasha para tenerla comunicada con su amo. Cierto es que fue un recurso un poco forzado pero creo que quedó lindo ver a Cepa preocupándose por su... subordinada, xdxd._

 _Eso es todo por ahora._

 _Un saludo.  
_ _Nos leemos._


	12. CAPÍTULO XI: PELEAS NOCTURNAS

**CAPÍTULO 11  
** **PELEAS NOCTURNAS**

En el año 38 del reinado del rey Vegeta todos los habitantes del castillo dormían. ¿Todos? No. Pues en un lugar de aquella morada una habitación tenía la luz encendida. En la instancia estaba una mujer encadenada a la cama y sobre ella el rey. La mujer parecía un maniquí que se dejaba mover por su titiritero sin oponer ninguna resistencia. Ella recordaba cómo horas antes la habían llevado a la enfermería del castillo, donde la anestesiaron y esterilizaron dejándola una cicatriz. Ahora era plena noche y de madrugada.

—Al menos pudiste meterte en un tanque para hacer desaparecer esa marca, queda fea.

—Perdón, amo. Lo haré mañana.

 **EN OTRO LUGAR  
** En una casa cercana al castillo se encontraba Cepa practicando las técnicas del ki. En la habitación de al lado se encontraba su esclava Fasha durmiendo.

 _«Empiezo a notar la presencia del rey. Su energía es baja pero no tanto como para estar dormido. Quizás este abusando de nuevo de esa pobre chica. Mmm, hay otra energía con él, parece de aquella mujer pero no estoy seguro. No termino de pulir está técnica, tengo que practicar más, mucho más»_

En otra casa se encontraba Nappa durmiendo. A su lado había una niña tumbada en el suelo y encadenada a una de las patas de la cama, mediante una cadena al cuello. Si la habitación hubiese estado más iluminada se hubiesen podido notar varias marcas procedentes de malos tratos, además de que había adelgazado.

 _«Tengo mucha hambre»_ pensó Fungus.

 **EN EL CASTILLO  
** Kakarotto se había levantado de la cama para ir al baño, se le ocurrió echar un vistazo en la habitación de su madre pero no la encontró allí.

 _«¡Qué raro! ¿Dónde estará? Iré a por mi radar»_

El chico cogió su dispositivo.

 _«A ver… Ajá. Un momento, está en compañía del rey. No tengo ganas de verle pero… ¿Qué hace mamá con él? ¿Estará enseñándole de nuevo esas técnicas del ki al pesado del rey? Iré a ver»_

 _«Ahora siento que la energía de Kakarotto se aproxima a la posición del rey. Mmm, teniendo en cuenta que no se llevan bien eso podría ser malo. En fin, habrá que irse»_ pensó Cepa cogiendo su radar.

—Mmm. No. Aún no. Voy a observar desde aquí sus energías. En base a cómo reaccionen iré o no.

Kakarotto se encontraba frente al dormitorio de su majestad, pero dos guardias le cerraron el paso.

—Alto. Esta es la habitación de su majestad

—No se puede entrar.

 _« ¿La habitación del pesado del rey? ¿Qué hace mi mamá aquí?»_

—Mi madre está dentro.

— ¿Quién?

—Ahí dentro solo están su majestad y su esclava. Ahora vete, chico. Aunque seas un invitado de su majestad no te dejaremos entrar sin su permiso.

«Mmm. ¿Ha dicho esclava? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?» AH. ¿No será…?

 _ **FLASHBACK  
**_

— _Te aseguro que no he tenido nada que ver ni tampoco mi hermana._

— _¿De qué hablas, Vegeta?_

— _Pero… ¿En serio no lo sabes?_

— _¿El qué?_

— _O eres un grosero con tu madre o simplemente eres imbécil._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 _«Por eso Vegeta me dijo todo eso está mañana, él lo sabía»_

Dentro del dormitorio el rey notó la presencia del niño.

—Vaya. Esta energía es de tu hijo. Parece que nos ha pillado, mascota.

—Por favor, no le haga daño—ella aún estaba encadenada a la cama.

— ¿Yo? —tono de ironía.

De pronto uno de los guardias atravesó la puerta sin abrirla, el otro igualmente fue lanzado por los aires y ambos aterrizaron en la cama.

—Hola, muchachos. Disculpen pero hoy no me apetece una orgía—bromeó el rey— ¡Bájense de mi cama, estúpidos!

—Sí, señor—se bajan.

—Son unos debiluchos y por tanto… ¡unos inútiles!—El rey lanzó un rayo que atravesó el corazón a uno de los dos soldados, el otro huyó volando. Kakarotto estaba concentrando su ki.

— ¿Hijo? Vete de aquí.

— ¡SUELTA INMEDIATAMENTE A MI MADRE!

Kakarotto se lanzó contra el monarca, el rey intentó golpearle pero el chico esquivó el golpe y se giró dándole un puñetazo al rey que le hizo atravesar la ventana, aun estando cerrada. El rey quedó flotando en el exterior y el niño le siguió comenzando ambos a luchar en el aire. Kakarotto estaba furioso y se movía a tal velocidad que al rey se le hacía difícil esquivarle.

—Vas a pagar lo que le has hecho a mi madre—concentra su energía.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso…?

— ¡GALICK HO!

El ataque dio de golpe al rey haciendo que retrocediera hacia abajo. De haber tocado el suelo y recibido a continuación el peso del golpe hubiese tenido problemas, pero antes de llegar completamente abajo Vegeta logró desviar el ataque.

—Una técnica como esa puedo aprenderla con solo verla unas pocas veces.

—Muy bien, chico, pero solo con eso no vas a ganarme.

—Aaaaah.

El niño se lanzo de nuevo al ataque pero de pronto Vegeta vio que no volaba recto, sino que se movía en zigzag disparándole mientras volaba.

 _«Se nota que le ha enseñado Cepa»_

El rey esquivaba todos los ataques intentando esperar el momento oportuno para un contraataque, y lo encontró. El zigzag se regía por seguir un patrón de movimiento determinado y en el debido momento Vegeta lanzó una onda contra el chico, derribándolo.

— ¿Te olvidas de que Cepa es mi soldado?, ¿Y de que he luchado varias veces contra él? No puedes engañarme usando solo sus trucos.

El niño se levantó.

—No perderé.

—Ha sido interesante pero ya me estás cansando.

El muchacho se lanzó de nuevo al ataque. De nuevo se movía a gran velocidad pero el rey pudo notar que debido a esto sus movimientos no eran perfectamente coordinados, no era tan fácil sorprender al monarca. El rey recibió algunos puñetazos y patadas, pero aprovechó un fallo en la guardia y coordinación de Kakarotto para golpearle por detrás en el cuello justo debajo de la nuca, produciéndole un esguince y haciendo que cayese al vacío boca abajo, momento en que Vegeta aprovechó para pisarle la espalda y romperle la columna vertebral dejándole casi tetrapléjico y sin posibilidad de moverse. Kakarotto intentó levantarse pero el cuerpo no le respondía, no con la columna rota.

—Lo cierto es que quería verte luchar en el torneo, pero después de esta insubordinación no me importa matarte—El niño aun permanecía tumbado boca abajo y trataba de levantarse sin conseguirlo. El rey pisó la pierna derecha del chico rompiéndosela. De pronto una onda le golpeó haciéndole retroceder, se separó del chico pero apenas sufrió daño. Miró hacía arriba.

— ¡Mascota!

— ¡NO TOQUES A MI HIJO!

— ¿Cómo te has soltado?

—Porque note que mi hijo estaba en peligro.

—Je, je, je. Eres una mascota muy traviesa, eso en parte me divierte, pero también me da rabia que no tengas disciplina.

Gine comenzó a concentrar su ki.

—De acuerdo. Vamos a jugar, mascota.

—Aaaaahhh.

Gine se lanzó contra el rey a modo de misil golpeándole con la cabeza. El impacto fue tan fuerte que rajó parte de la coraza del varón a la altura del estomago haciéndole retroceder, se palpó la tripa, realmente el golpe le había lastimado. Seguidamente la mujer comenzó a lanzar varias ráfagas de ki a gran velocidad, Vegeta esquivó la mayoría pero algunas le dieron.

—Ah, ah, ah—Gine jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Volvió a concentrar su ki y se lanzó al ataque. Su velocidad y movimientos de esquive eran mayores que los del rey, pero le faltaba fuerza. Lograba mantener un poco a raya al monarca mediante su velocidad pero Vegeta solo necesitaba un golpe certero para acabarla, y mientras tanto se mantenía a la defensiva cansándola. De pronto la dio un golpe en la cara, no fue muy fuerte pero bastó para que Gine retrocediese y dejase momentáneamente de atacar, en ese instante el rey se situó cerca de ella.

—Rayo de ejecución—el rey tomó cierta distancia de su oponente, colocando la mano hacia delante. Cargó una esfera de energía púrpura y la disparó en forma de onda, atravesando el estomago de Gine. Aquel golpe pudo haber sido mortal para Gine de no ser porque el rey controló la fuerza. La mujer quedó muy lastimada cayendo al suelo boca abajo.

— ¡Miserable!

—Ha sido impresionante para una esclava. Tanta ira y determinación resultan admirables, pero tengo que castigaros a ambos. Aunque tú no morirás porque aun puedo usarte en el dormitorio, a cambio verás lo que le hago a tu hijo.

—No, no por favor—Gine se puso en pie pero inmediatamente volvió a caerse.

— ¡Ya basta, papá!

El rey miró al cielo encontrándose con una sorpresa.

 _«Mmm. Parece que todo empieza a complicarse»_ pensó Cepa.

— ¡Hijos! ¿Qué hacen despiertos a estas horas? ¿Y cómo no he sentido su presencia?

—Estamos despiertos porque oímos ruidos fuera y notamos tu energía, padre. En cuanto a porqué no nos detectaste, digamos que ahora controlamos mejor nuestro rastro de energía. Sin duda las clases de esa mujer nos sirvieron para algo.

—Papá, deja a Gine y a su hijo.

—Iros a la cama, es una orden.

—Pero papá…

— ¿Osas desafiarme, hija?

Los dos príncipes aterrizaron.

Pumpkin miró seriamente a su padre, pidiéndole que dejase de hacer daño a Gine y Kakarotto; el aludido puso una expresión molesta.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta esto, hija? Muy bien, si quieres que pare entonces detenme. Lucha conmigo—el rey se puso en posición de defensa.

—Como quieras— Pumpkin igualmente se puso a la defensiva.

— ¿Aceptas tan rápido la pelea? Je. Por lo visto los últimos entrenamientos te han venido bien.

—No es eso. Lo hago porque Kakarotto es mi amigo.

—Que tierna—tono de ironía— ¡Prepárate!

Ambos concentraron sus energías.

El rey fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque, ambos estaban en tierra firme. La princesa esquivó su primer puñetazo pero encajó una patada en el estomago que le hizo salir el aire. El rey creyó que se iba a derribar pero en respuesta recibió una onda en la cara que le hizo cubrirse los ojos con las manos, lo cual fue aprovechado por la niña para darle varios puñetazos, pero estos no eran tan fuertes como para derribarle, solo le hacían retroceder. De pronto la chica recibió una honda que la derribó haciendo que cayera al suelo, su padre la piso el brazo derecho con fuerza a la altura de codo, rompiéndoselo.

—Aaaaaaaaaaah.

—No ha estado del todo mal. Esquivaste mi primer ataque y me atacaste en la cara, pero ese golpe fue flojo. ¿Por qué no me sacaste un ojo o ambos?—El rey pisó a su hija a la altura del estomago con mucha fuerza, haciéndole salir el aire—responde.

—No soy una sádica.

— ¡Aprende a serlo!—le pisó la cara—Lo importante en un combate es la victoria. En una situación real o matas o te matan, no hay más opciones—más pisotones en la cara— Si peleas conmigo no pienses que soy tu padre, piensa que soy tu enemigo, lo mismo en el caso de tu hermano—la coge del cabello levantándola y golpeándola en el estomago—Gine y Kakarotto están vivos aunque en el caso de él quizás le mate ahora mismo, y tú vas a necesitar horas en el tanque.

—Ella no lo sé pero tú sí, padre.

El rey miró a su hijo, este último estaba concentrando una gran cantidad de energía.

—No voy a dejar que me fastidies, padre. Tengo mis propios intereses. Si matas a Kakarotto no podré luchar contra él en el torneo, ni entrenar con él. Le necesito para volverme más fuerte porque algún día… ¡yo seré el guerrero legendario! Por otro lado, no creo que quisiese entrenar conmigo si muriese su madre, así que voy a vencerte.

— ¿Vencerme a mí?

—No suelo contradecirte pero no dejaré que me estorbes.

— ¡Vegeta!

—Te aconsejo que te marches. Estás débil después de haber peleado tantos combates. Ahora sería fácil vencerte y no tendría merito.

— ¡BASTA, MAJESTADES!

Cepa igualmente aterrizó.

—Sugiero que todos nos vayamos a dormir. Habrá tiempo para peleas mañana. Y por lo visto Gine y Kakarotto necesitan curarse.

— ¿Usted también sabe ocultar su energía?

—A veces, majestad. Aún no lo domino del todo pero a veces me sale.

— ¡Apartaos todos! Voy a darles una lección a estos dos.

—La lección te la daré yo a ti, padre.

—Alteza, no es el mejor lugar ni momento para un combate contra el rey.

—Lo siento, maestro, pero sabes que mi padre y yo nunca nos echamos atrás.

—Eso es cierto, comandante.

El rey dejó caer a su hija al suelo y se apartó de ella. Cepa fue a examinar a la princesa, estaba lastimada pero no tenía ninguna herida mortal. Seguidamente el comandante examinó a Gine, le había atravesado el estomago.

—Majestad, me llevo a esta mujer a un tanque.

—Hazlo en silencio y deja de molestar—respondió el rey mientras Cepa cogía a la mujer y se marchaba con ella.

—Deja de hablar y concéntrate, padre.

— ¡No me subestimes, insecto! ¡¿Crees que puedes derrotarme tan fácilmente?!

—Mejor cúrate antes, padre.

—No me hace falta.

—Ya sé. Voy a luchar sin emplear la mano derecha, así será más divertido.

—Aaaaah—el monarca concentró su energía— ¡No digas estupideces!

El rey se lanzó contra su hijo pero este lo esquivó elevándose.

— ¡SI SOLO HUYES DE MÍ NO PODRÁS GANAR!

El rey empezó a perseguir a su hijo en el aire al tiempo que le disparaba. Vegeta Junior simplemente huía y esquivaba los disparos de su padre, o eso creía el rey. En realidad el príncipe no había parado de observar los movimientos de su padre.

 _«Lo sabía. Su velocidad y destreza en el aire no son perfectas, esta fatigado»_ pensó el príncipe.

El príncipe miró hacia atrás lanzando una onda a su padre. El rey esquivó el ataque pero al hacerlo se paró un momento en el aire, instante que aprovechó su hijo para golpearle desde arriba y darle un golpe en la cabeza, haciéndole caer al vacío. El rey logró estabilizarse en el aire pero el príncipe con la mano izquierda comenzó a disparar rápidamente varias ondas de energía, el rey esquivó las primeras pero las siguientes le dieron derribándole y haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo, mientras caía su hijo le persiguió al tiempo que descendía. El rey se comenzó a levantar, pero cuando aún no había terminado de ponerse de pie su hijo le dio un puñetazo en el estómago atravesándole, el príncipe apartó el puño lanzando a toda velocidad un pequeño rayo que le dio a su padre en el ojo derecho, derribándolo de nuevo. El rey quedó muy maltrecho pero su hijo no se detuvo y se elevó lanzando seguidamente un Galick Ho, eso fue el final del combate dado que el rey quedó tan maltrecho y agotado que no podía levantarse, aunque seguía consciente.

—Que conste que solo usé la mano izquierda, padre.

El rey jadeaba.

—Papá, esto ya es demasiado. Libera a Gine y deja en paz a Kakarotto.

El aludido no respondió.

—Hermano, díselo tú por favor.

—Eso no es asunto mío. Con tal de que estén vivos y ese mocoso y yo sigamos enfrentándonos lo demás me da igual. La cuestión es que le necesito para aumentar mi fuerza.

— ¿Qué? Pero está mañana dijiste que no aprobabas que Gine hubiese sido esclavizada.

—No lo apruebo pero no voy a responsabilizarme de todas las esclavas del reino, sería absurdo.

— ¿Qué? Pero este combate… creía…

—Este combate lo hice para dejar en claro que a mí nadie me estorba—miró a su padre—Absolutamente nadie.

—Mmm. Bueno, papá. Al menos dale una oportunidad a Kakarotto de liberar a su madre. Por ejemplo… si él venciese en el torneo ¿Dejarías en paz a su familia?

—Mmm. Bien pensado, hermanita. Así Kakarotto irá a por todas desde el principio y será más divertido.

—De acuerdo. Si ese mocoso gana el torneo le dejaré en paz, y también a sus padres. Pero cuento con que tú, hijo mío, le des una paliza.

—A él y a todos, padre—mira a su hermana—Gracias, hermanita. Acabas de hacer el torneo más interesante y no ha empezado aún. Lleva al mocoso a la enfermería, yo me voy a dormir.

— ¿Y padre?

—No está tan mal como para no poder ir solo.

Vegeta Junior se marchó. La princesa tomó a Kakarotto, aun consciente, y lo cargó.

—Enseguida regreso a por ti, papá.

— ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No necesito tu ayuda para nada!—comenzó a levantarse.

Pumpkin se marchó volando siguiendo de cerca a su hermano. Al cabo de unos instantes Cepa regresó, se encontró a su rey intentando levantarse del suelo.

—Déjeme ayudarle, majestad.

— ¡No!—se levantó solo—Iré solo a curarme.

—Os aconsejo que no toméis represalias contra el padre de Kakarotto.

— ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

—Os conozco. Ésta vez el desafío lo ha lanzado vuestro hijo, mejor que juguéis limpiamente.

El rey no respondió y se marchó. Cepa le siguió de cerca pero manteniéndose detrás de él.

Kakarotto y Gine necesitaron el resto de la noche para curarse, en tanto que el rey se curó en una hora.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE  
** La princesa fue a la habitación de Kakarotto a verle pero al no encontrarle lo buscó en el campo de entrenamiento, en donde estaba peleando contra Vegeta Junior bajo la mirada de Cepa. De pronto ambos se detuvieron en el aire mirándose mutuamente.

—Tú lo sabías. Sabías lo de mi madre pero te callaste.

—Je. Viste sus brazaletes, que son un símbolo de marcaje de esclavos, aun así no te diste cuenta. Eres tonto.

—…

—¿Quieres que te lo explique todo? Mi padre nos confesó ayer a mi hermana y a mí que tu padre no se fue de misión, está preso en los calabozos.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

La princesa se acercó a ambos.

—¡Chicos!

Ambos la miraron.

—No es el mejor momento, princesa.

—¿Vienes a entrenar, hermanita?

—Bueno…—miró a Cepa—Sí, me vendrá bien—miró a Kakarotto—Antes quiero decirte que mi padre ha decidido darte una oportunidad, dice que si ganas el torneo no volverá a molestarte a ti ni a tus padres.

—¿En serio?—sonrió para desconcierto de la niña—¡Vale! Entonces solo tengo que machacar a todos en el torneo, es fácil.

—No tan deprisa. Te recuerdo que yo también participo y nadie me ganará.

—Gracias por ayudarnos ayer a mi mamá y a mí, Vegeta, pero te derrotaré en el torneo. No voy a conformarme con tirarte fuera del ring. Será una auténtica victoria mía para que tu padre vea tu derrota, quizás así aprenda algo.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… ¡Esto es muy divertido! Ja, ja, ja, ja…

Kakarotto y Pumpkin se quedaron extrañados pero Cepa sonrió mirando al príncipe.

—Será una autentica batalla en el ring, Kakarotto. Serás tú el derrotado y yo tampoco te arrojaré fuera del área. Te dejaré incluso peor que mi padre ayer.

—Hermano, Kakarotto, esto es…

—¡Perfecto!—gritaron ambos niños interrumpiendo a la princesa.

—¡Pero llegad ambos a la final!—gritó Cepa ganándose las miradas de los tres niños.

—Alteza y Kakarotto, ustedes dos deben llegar primero a la gran final del torneo porque si fuesen derrotados en las semifinales por alguien más, entonces no podrían luchar entre ustedes. Es en el combate decisivo donde deben enfrentarse para demostrar al reino quién es mejor de los dos.

—¿Y yo qué?

—Usted confórmese con superar la eliminatoria, princesa. Me gustaría que llegase a semifinales pero lo veo difícil.

—Muy bien, entonces es una promesa.

—Sí, Vegeta. Hemos de enfrentarnos en la final. De todos modos yo tengo que ganar para liberar a mis padres.

—Yo quiero ser el número uno del reino.

—Pero primero a seguir entrenando. Princesa, usted atáqueme a mí. A ver qué hace.

Los cuatro se pusieron en posición de defensa.

 _Una gran lucha se aproxima entre Kakarotto y Vegeta Junior. ¿Ambos llegaran juntos a la final del torneo? ¿Quién será el ganador del torneo?_

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 11.

* * *

 _Hola, lectores/as:_

 _Ya no tardará mucho el torneo, en uno o dos capítulos más empezaré con él. Estaba esperando al Torneo de los Universos de Dragon Ball Súper, pero como ya ha comenzado yo también comenzaré._

 _¿Se esperaban tanta camorra en este capítulo?_

 _La primera parte del inicio del capítulo hasta el segundo punto y seguido es una referencia a los cómics de Asterix, quién lo entiende lo entiende y quién no les recomiendo leerlos o verse las películas, algunas de las cuales están en youtube._

 _Rayo de ejecución. Es una técnica del rey Vegeta, pueden verla en la Wiki. Se preguntarán por qué el rey no la usó en su combate contra Cepa (capítulo 4). Simplemente no consulté la wiki en esa ocasión, así que no sabía de la técnica hasta ahora. XD._

 _El primer ataque de Gine está inspirado en el ataque que Gohan usó contra su tío Raditz, de modo que podemos decir que el nieto aprendió de su abuela. XD._

 _¿El Galick Ho se puede lanzar usando solo un brazo? En teoría sí. En la saga de Cell Gohan realiza un Kame, hame, ha con un solo brazo, así que un Galick Ho debería poderse hacer del mismo modo._

 _Eso es todo por ahora._

 _Un saludo.  
_ _Nos leemos._


	13. CAPÍTULO XII: COMIENZA EL TORNEO

**CAPÍTULO 12  
COMIENZA EL TORNEO**

Kakarotto y Vegeta Junior se miraban mutuamente con aire desafiante.

—Sí, Vegeta. Hemos de enfrentarnos en la final. De todos modos yo tengo que ganar para liberar a mis padres.

—Yo quiero ser el número uno del reino.

—Pero primero a seguir entrenando. Princesa, usted atáqueme a mí, a ver qué hace.

Los cuatro se pusieron en posición de defensa.

—Esperad, una cosa más. Mi consejo es que durante las eliminatorias no luchéis entre vosotros. Primero colaborar juntos para deshaceros de los insectos. De entrada habrá primero una ronda de eliminación a modo de batalla campal, después se pasará a los cuartos de final entre los ocho últimos peleadores, a partir de entonces serán combates individuales de dos luchadores; luego la semifinal de 4 participantes; y por fin la gran final entre los 2 últimos peleadores. Sin embargo, este sistema está pensado para muchos participantes, si hay pocos quizás haya que prescindir de los cuartos y pasar directamente a semifinales. En cualquier caso no quiero que luchéis entre vosotros hasta después de la eliminatoria. Princesa, usted quédese cerca de los chicos y ustedes dos cúbranla las espaldas, será la única manera de que no la eliminen desde el principio.

—Conforme, maestro.

—Vale.

—Un segundo. Me enfrenté a padre ayer, él es el más fuerte del reino y sigo viva.

—Te dio una paliza en dos segundos, hermanita.

—Tiene razón.

— ¿Qué?—miró a Kakarotto—Luché para defenderte a ti y a tu madre. ¿Y tú me dices eso?

—Solo digo que no aguantaste ni un minuto contra el rey.

Kakarotto recibió una bofetada que le hizo caer al suelo de culo.

—Ay. Mi culito.

— ¡Eres odioso!—miro a su hermano—Y tú también—miró a Cepa—Y tú también—se marchó volando y enfadada.

—Que carácter tiene la niña. Total, no la dije nada.

—Pse. Así es mi hermanita. Una genio con las ciencias pero también una mimosa.

Pumpkin entró volando en su habitación. Afortunadamente una de las ventanas estaba abierta. Al entrar fue al baño a lavarse la cara.

— ¡Odio a los chicos! ¡Los aborrezco! ¡Los tengo tirria! Luché para defender a Kakarotto ¿Y ahora él me trata así? ¡NO PIENSO VOLVER A DAR LA CARA POR ÉL! Quizás por su madre pero no por él. ¡Es un estúpido!

En ese momento la chica oyó la voz de su padre llamándola. Salió del baño encontrándose al rey sentado en una butaca. La niña se acercó a él pero el varón se levantó y la dio un sopapo, la niña se tambaleó un poco pero no cayó al suelo.

—Cepa me ha llamado por radio explicándomelo todo. ¿Ese mocoso te ofende y tú te retiras en vez de retarle? ¡Madura de una maltita vez!

—Pero papá…

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que eres una princesa saiyan? ¿Qué tengo qué hacer para que aprendas que la única forma de solucionar las cosas es con los puños?

Pumpkin bajó la cabeza.

—Durante el torneo más te vale pasar al menos la eliminatoria. Y al primer adversario que ganes quiero que le arranques una de sus extremidades y la destruyas con una onda de energía.

— ¡¿Qué?!

De pronto la niña recibió un rodillazo en el estomago que le hizo salir el aire, y cayó al suelo.

— ¡Aprende a ser una sádica! Prometí a tu madre que no te desterraría por ser una debilucha, pero no dije que tuviese que soportar para siempre tus niñerías.

—Pero yo…—comenzó a levantarse dolorida.

—Tú harás lo que te digo o no te miraré a la cara. ¡Durante el torneo espero por tu parte verdadera crueldad con tus adversarios!

—...

—Ahora ven conmigo a mi sala de entrenamiento, a ver qué sabes hacer.

Pumpkin se limitó a seguir a su padre.

 _« ¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere que sea una bestia?»_

Mientras tanto los dos niños atacaban conjuntamente a Cepa en el aire. Vegeta desde el blanco izquierdo disparó una onda de energía, también Kakarotto desde la derecha. Cepa voló más alto para esquivar los ataques, Vegeta se lanzó a él con la intención de golpearle pero para su sorpresa Cepa se giró en el aire y lanzo rayos por los ojos atravesando la armadura del príncipe a la altura del hombro derecho atravesándolo. Kakarotto trató de golpear al adulto por la espalda, pero este último reaccionó a tiempo lanzando una bola de energía hacia atrás que le dio al chico.

* * *

 **CON EL REY**

La princesa intentaba golpear a su padre quien esquivaba todos sus golpes. De pronto el rey le dio un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte que la hizo estrellarse contra la pared.

—Muy lenta pero eso no es lo peor. ¡Lo peor es que sigues viéndome como tu padre! ¡Espabila! A la menor ocasión que tengas trata de malherirme.

—…

—Tu madre también era una científica pero ella se tomaba sus peleas en serio.

— ¿Mamá? Nunca quieres hablar de ella.

—Mmm. Participó en la guerra como científica e investigadora. Además también hizo algunas luchas en el frente, pocas, pero algunas.

—Quiero saber más.

—Si logras golpearme con fuerza y herirme de gravedad te contaré más.

—…—de pronto la niña comenzó a concentrándose.

 _« ¿Qué? 5000 unidades, 7000, 9000, ¿12000? Es mucho poder para ella. ¿Tan fuerte es su deseo de saber de su madre?»_

—Allá voy. Aaaaah.

Pumpkin se lanzó a toda velocidad contra su padre tratando de golpearle. De nuevo él la dio un puñetazo pero esta vez no se golpeó contra la pared, sino que se frenó antes de tocarla y lanzó una bola de energía que el rey esquivó. La niña comenzó a lanzar varias bolas a gran velocidad, pero el rey desviaba todas moviéndose aun más deprisa. La princesa intentó usar un Galick Ho, pero no le salió bien y solo resultó una pequeña onda que levantó mucho polvo, dado que la habitación era cerrada no se ventilaba con facilidad y la niña aprovechó la humareda para tratar de moverse a hurtadillas. El rey consultó su radar.

—No la detecto. Está ocultando su rastro.

De pronto el monarca recibió un golpe en la espalda. No fue atravesado pero cayó al suelo boca abajo, la niña se elevó y lanzo de nuevo varias bolas de energía. Paró de pronto jadeando.

—Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah… ¿Te gustó, padre?

De la humareda salió el rey. Tenía la armadura un poco rota pero no estaba herido de gravedad.

— ¿Qué?

—No ha estado del todo mal pero con ese nivel de potencia no podrás hacer casi nada contra mí.

— ¿Cómo puede ser?

Dos minutos después Pumpkin se encontraba en el suelo completamente lastimada. Tenía marcas de golpes por casi todo el cuerpo y su armadura estaba rota. Vomitó un poco de sangre.

—Ve a curarte.

* * *

— ¿No vas a hablarme de mamá?

—No te lo has ganado. Adiós.

 _«Ahora ha llegado el momento de que mi mascota pague por su rebeldía»_

El rey se fue dejando lastimada a su hija, no solo físicamente sino también a nivel emocional. A la niña le daba rabia no haber averiguado más cosas de su madre.

* * *

 **MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS, EN LAS MAZMORRAS**

En una celda aislada se encontraba Gine. El rey la había derivado allí después de que la chica se curase de su combate de anoche. De pronto la puerta se abrió entrando el rey.

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta este dormitorio, mascota?

— ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?

—Entrenando con Cepa y mi hijo.

— ¿Y mi esposo?

—Precisamente vas a ir a verle—sonrió maliciosamente—Sígueme.

La mujer siguió al rey por un amplio pasillo lleno de celdas, había varios guardias quienes se inclinaban ante la presencia del monarca. Llegaron hasta una gran puerta de hierro que el rey golpeó.

— _¿Quién es?—respondió alguien desde dentro._

—Si quieres conservar entera la puerta y tu vida, abre a tu rey.

Se oyó como se corrían varios pestillos y de pronto la puerta se abrió, se escucharon fuertes gritos desde el interior. Gine quedó horrorizada al escuchar los lamentos de su esposo.

—Entra—ordenó el rey a la mujer, ella entró ahogando un grito. El rey fue el siguiente en penetrar al interior.

Al fondo se encontraba su marido casi completamente desnudo salvo por unos calzones. Llevaba un bloqueador en el cuello y estaba tumbado en un potro, con varias quemaduras y marcas de golpes.

— ¡Bardock!—ella intentó correr hacia su esposo pero el rey la sujetó del brazo, impidiendo que se acercará.

—No, no. Dije ver, no tocar.

—Déjame ir con él.

—Esto es tu culpa. Te atreviste a levantarme la mano. Ahora serás testigo del castigo de tu esposo. ¡Soldados, encadenarla!

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO!

— ¡NO TOQUEN A MI ESPOSA!

Gine fue llevada hasta una pared lateral donde se la encadenó, y se le puso un bloqueador en el cuello.

—Tu esposa ha venido para ver cómo sufres.

—No es así. Bardock, ¿Qué te han hecho?

—Ponedla la mordaza metálica.

Uno de los soldados le colocó a Gine una especie de bozal metálico, que en realidad funcionaba sujetándole ambas mandíbulas entre ellas, impidiéndole hablar.

— ¡DÉJALA, MONSTRUO!

—Oh, pero si solo está aquí para mirar cómo sufres. Preocúpate más por ti—respondió el rey soldando una risita—Ahora que estáis los dos reunidos voy a daros una noticia. Su hijo, Kakarotto, me ha desafiado y apostado conmigo. Si gana el próximo torneo de lucha juvenil ustedes serán libres pero si pierde—miró fijamente a Bardock— Bueno, si pierde ya pensaré en alguna manera dolorosa de acabar con tu vida, pero primero lo primero—el rey cogió de la cola a Bardock y se la arrancó de un tirón.

—Aaaah.

Gine se retorcía intentando soltarse.

—¿Disfrutas del espectáculo, mascota? Agradece que no es tu hijo quién está en esta habitación. Ah, es cierto que ahora no puedes hablar. Da igual. Limítate a mirar. ¡Golpear al reo!

Gine tuvo que presenciar durante más de diez minutos como su esposo era golpeado, quemado con hierros candentes, e incluso electrocutado con picas eléctricas. Seguidamente Gine fue desatada y se le quitó el bozal junto con el bloqueador.

—Si quieres que tu esposo no sufra más arrodíllate y lame mis botas, las dos.

—No, Gine. No lo hagas. No te humilles.

— ¡Cállate! ¿Y bien, esclava?

La mujer obedeció.

—Bien. Muy bien, mascota. ¡Devolver al reo a su celda!

—Majestad ¿Le curamos?

—Desinfectadle las heridas pero no le llevéis al tanque.

—Amo, por favor. Si no le llevan al tanque podría morir.

—No lo creo. ¡Lleváoslo de una vez!

Todos se marcharon dejando solos al rey y a Gine que seguía arrodillada.

—Que te sirva de lección, esclava. La próxima vez que oses desafiarme tu esposo morirá. ¿Comprendido?

—Sí, amo—la mujer seguía arrodillada.

—Pronto será el torneo y tú estarás conmigo en el palco. Serás testigo de cómo tu hijo pierde y por ello falla al liberarte.

Gine no dijo nada. Estaba completamente aterrorizada.

* * *

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

El rey estaba en el salón principal en compañía de su hijo. El adulto miraba fijamente al niño pero este último no se inmutaba, incluso le devolvía la mirada.

—No hemos hablado aun de nuestra pelea de anoche.

— ¿Qué pelea, padre? Fuiste un terco que no quisiste curarte, además te confiaste. Eso no fue una pelea, fue una victoria sin ninguna gracia ni merito. No soy como mi hermana, yo no tengo tantas dudas ni tantas contemplaciones a la hora de pelear.

—En parte me siento orgulloso de ti por defender tus propios intereses, pero también decepcionado porque te atreviste a cuestionarme.

—Con el tiempo yo seré el primer el guerrero legendario, el súper guerrero. Y cuando lo consiga tanto Cepa como tú no seréis más que dos insectos frente a mí.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y ya empiezas a cuestionarme?

— ¿Cuestionarte? Ja. Eres tú él que hace tonterías. Yo solo quería luchar con Kakarotto pero tú tenías que meterte en medio y someter a su madre. Podrías haber elegido a cualquier otra chica pero no, tuviste que elegirla a ella.

—…

—Te lo dije ayer y te lo repito, padre. Nadie se mete en mi camino.

—Vayamos entonces a la sala de entrenamiento a solucionar esto.

—Sí.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—Perdón, majestad y alteza. Una niña pregunta por la princesa.

— ¿Y a nosotros qué nos importa?—intervino el príncipe molesto.

—Llevadla con mi hija y ya no molesten.

Pumpkin estaba en su habitación haciendo flexiones cuando se abrió la puerta. Entraron un soldado raso y una chica vestida con un uniforme de camisa y pantalón morado, coraza rosa con hombreras y guantes y botas blancos, usaba un radar azul con bordes rojos. Llevaba el pelo un poco corto a la altura del cuello.

—Buenos días.

—Mushroom. ¿Qué haces aquí?—dejó de hacer flexiones y se levantó.

—En principio vine porque la decana me envió. Hace días que no vienes a clase.

—Mmm. Cierto. Tuve problemas con unos compañeros.

—Ya. Lo de tu agresión y la venganza de tu hermano. Hace días que no se habla de otra cosa en la academia. Algunos padres están preocupados y otros furiosos, y otros ambas cosas.

—Si has venido a darme sermones te puedes ir.

—No he venido a sermonear a nadie pero ¿qué le digo a la decana? ¿Volverás a clase?

—Dile que regresaré después del torneo de lucha. ¿Has oído hablar de él?

—Estoy apuntada.

— ¿Tú?

—Que me gusten las ciencias no significa que no me disfrute también un buen combate.

—Yo participaré porque mi padre me obliga.

—Debería salir de ti misma. Somos una raza guerrera.

—Hablas como mi padre.

—Hay otro asunto por el que vine. Tengo entre manos una investigación sobre la transformación en Ozaru. ¿Quieres trabajar conmigo?

—¿Contigo? ¿Por qué yo?

—Te debía una por elegirme para el proyecto de la reconstrucción de esos satélites. ¿Sabes guardar un secreto?

—Claro.

—Eres la primera persona a quien he hablado de esta investigación. Mi familia no sabe nada aún, ni tampoco la academia. No quiero que ciertos estudiantes se me adelanten, o pretendan robarme el proyecto.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes confiar en mí?

—Tú confiaste en mí al elegirme. ¿Aceptas?

Pumpkin se sentía dudosa. No estaba segura de aceptar o no. En circunstancias normales hubiese dicho que sí desde el principio, pero después de la plática con su padre se sentía molesta y a la vez confusa. Sin embargo, Mushroom no le había hecho nada y estaba reclamando su ayuda.

—Ven a mi escritorio.

Ambas se sentaron.

—Cuéntamelo todo.

—Gracias. Empecemos. Como es conocido la luz de la luna es un reflejo de la luz del sol. En dicho reflejo se encuentran unas ondasllamadas Bruts que a su vez contienen unas partículas llamadas zenos…

—Y cuando la luna es llena los zenos superan los 17.000.000 millones.

—¡Déjame acabar! Sí. Eso es así. Finalmente al entrar las partículas de más de diecisiete millones de zenos por los ojos producen una reacción en la cola transformándonos en Ozaru.

—Pero en este planeta solo hay luna llena una vez cada ocho años, Mushroom.

—Exacto. Ahora viene lo interesante. ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que se pueden crear lunas artificiales para transformarnos cuando queramos?

—Te diría que no puedes crear artificialmente un satélite.

—Eso es. No serían lunas exactamente. Lo que se puede crear son rayos de más de 17 millones de zenos.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?

—Sí. En teoría.

—O sea que no has hecho pruebas.

—Prácticas no. He descubierto que una parte de los zenos está compuesta de ox **í** geno. Teóricamente si mezcláramos el ox **í** geno de la atmosfera con una bola de poder…

—Si fuese tan fácil cada vez que los saiyan usan su energía crearían esos zenos.

—Una simple bola de ki no basta. La energía debe ser tratada de cierta manera a la hora de concentrarla.

—Mmm.

—Entre las dos podemos conseguirlo.

—¿Por dónde pretendes empezar?

—Por reunir y estudiar toda la información que podemos sobre la composición de los zenos. Si quiere puedo venir aquí cada mañana a estudiar contigo.

—Muy hábil. Por eso pensaste en mí. En la biblioteca del castillo hay mucha información sobre los ozarus. Necesitabas acceso ¿Verdad?

—Me vendría bien pero incluso sin esos libros también hay datos en la academia. No vine por eso.

—…

—Pero me vendrían bien esos libros. ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

—Con tres condiciones. Primera, se lo diremos a mi padre. Le diremos que estamos trabajando en una investigación y que necesitamos acceder a la biblioteca. De momento no le diremos de qué se trata a menos que nos pregunte.

—¿Al rey? ¿Yo ante el rey? ¿El número uno del reino?—respondió la aludida asustada.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—¿Qué? No. Bueno… es decir…

—La segunda condición es que vendrás todas las tardes después de clase al castillo para juntarte conmigo. Tercera, me llamarás princesa o alteza, nada de tuteos. No estoy para bromas desde que casi me matan.

—Conforme, princesa. Aunque la prefería cuando trabajábamos en la reparación de esos satélites, entonces era usted más amable.

* * *

 **NARRADOR PROTAGONISTA, POR PUMPKIN**

Mushroom tenía parte de razón. Cuando trabajamos juntas en aquella reparación de los antiguos satélites tsufurus la dejaba tutearme, a ella y al resto del equipo que trabajaba conmigo. Ahora la estaba tratando con cierta frialdad. Sin embargo, después de lo sucedido con aquellos compañeros de la academia, que casi me matan, ya no tenía ganas de ser tan amable con nadie del colegio. Fuimos a ver a mi padre que estaba en uno de los salones con Cepa jugando al ajedrez. Mushroom tembló de miedo a verles.

—Ustedes, ustedes son… su majestad y el comandante.

—¿Qué queréis? No nos hagáis perder el tiempo—habló mi padre.

—Yo… digo nosotras… nada, nada de nada. Mejor nos vamos—respondió Mushroom temblando ante la idea de que se encontraba ante los dos guerreros más poderosos del reino. Ella se encaminó temblando a la salida pero no había dado tres pasos cuando la sujeté del brazo derecho.

—Papá, ella es Mushroom. Quiere mi ayuda para una investigación de la academia. Nos llevará algunos días. ¿Podemos usar la biblioteca del castillo?

—Tienes que entrenar duramente conmigo. No olvides lo que te dije esta mañana.

—Las clases de la academia son diurnas, majestad. La princesa puede entrenar duramente por las mañanas, y por las tardes juntarse con esta niña para trabajar juntas.

—Cepa tiene razón. Por las tardes podéis estudiar pero por las mañanas quiero verte entrenar hasta reventar. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, papá.

—¡Y tú!—el rey miró a Mushroom—Más te vale portarte bien con mi hija, a menos que te hayas cansado de vivir.

—Sí. Sí, señor, digo majestad.

Los días fueron pasando. Estuve muy atareada y agotada. Por las mañanas entrenaba con papá y a veces con Cepa, otras veces era mi hermano quien me ponía a prueba. Tenía que hacerlo con una camiseta pesada por recomendación de papá, fue entonces cuando descubrí que tanto Kakarotto como mi hermano, Cepa e incluso padre también usaban camisetas pesadas y en el caso de estos dos últimos usaban también botas de peso. Por las tardes estudiaba con Mushroom, quien en parte por miedo a mi padre y también por el pacto que habíamos hecho estaba obligada a tratarme de usted, pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo comenzaba a acostumbrarme a ella. Llegó a conocer a mi padre, Cepa, mi hermano, Kakarotto e incluso a Gine, ésta última le enseñó las técnicas del ki que dominó en una hora. En la academia ya habíamos trabajado juntas reconstruyendo aquellos satélites de los tsufurus pero no era lo mismo, en aquella ocasión estábamos reunidos varios estudiantes y profesores pero aquí estábamos a solas. Ella era una chica amable e inteligente. Me confesó que su sueño era ser una gran científica, pero a la vez una gran guerrera y conquistar un planeta que mereciese la pena investigar su atmosfera. Dos días antes del torneo Cepa vino a vernos a la biblioteca del castillo y nos llevó al patio de entrenamiento, allí puso a prueba a Mushroom y ella aguantó contra él casi dos minutos.

* * *

 **LA NOCHE ANTES DEL TORNEO, EN EL DESIERTO**

 **NARRADOR PROTAGONISTA, POR PUMPKIN  
** Desde que fui abandonada en el desierto no había vuelto a pisarlo, pero Mushroom quiso venir para hacer las pruebas prácticas del experimento sobre la transformación en Ozaru. Además ella creía que podía haber incluso una pequeña variante, una segunda opción que yo no creía posible pero por probar no se perdía nada. Habíamos acudido a las 3:00 de la madrugada porque pensamos que todos dormirían a esa hora.

Mushroom comenzó a concentrar energía, la canalizó y la disparó al aire. De entrada la bola se mezcló con la atmosfera, ambas intentamos transformarnos y en parte lo logramos, pero la metamorfosis no era perfecta. Habíamos crecido un poco pero no tanto como deberíamos, nos había salido un poco de pero no mucho. Digamos que no éramos un Ozaru completo. Disparé una bola de energía tratada sobre la "luna" que habíamos creado **,** destruyéndola, seguidamente probamos con la segunda posibilidad que decía Mushroom pero no obtuvimos mejor resultado, así que volvimos a destruir la "luna".

—Casi lo conseguimos, princesa.

—Puedes tutearme.

—Dijisteis que no lo hiciera.

—Olvídate de eso ¿Vale? Míranos. Estamos a punto de crear zenos artificiales. En cuanto mejoremos la bola de poder la transformación será completa.

—Después del torneo, por favor.

—¿Qué?

—Después del torneo mejoraremos la técnica. Incluso podemos centrarnos luego en otras investigaciones posteriores. Incluso podríamos entrenar juntas.

—…

—Si entre las dos hemos logrado esto. Imagina lo que podemos hacer juntas.

—Sí, supongo.

—¿Te imaginas a ti de mayor dirigiendo la academia? ¿Y conmigo como una de tus científicos principales? Sería bonito, Pumpkin.

—Sí. Sería hermoso. Pero dijiste que querías conquistar planetas e investigarlos.

—Eso también. Hay tiempo para todo.

Sin duda Mushroom tenía varios sueños. Ser una conquistadora de planetas, una investigadora y una científica de la corona. Me sonaba un poco fantasioso pero ¿Por qué no? Si yo me terminaba quedando con la dirección de la academia necesitaría a un equipo de confianza y ella podría ser uno de los miembros de ese equipo.

—Aunque sea de madrugada, vámonos antes de que alguien nos descubra. Aun podemos dormir unas horas.

—Bien. Me voy a casa. Luego pasaré a verte para que vayamos juntas al torneo. Adiós, princesa digo Pumpkin.

* * *

 **EN EL CASTILLO**

 **NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE**

 _«Mmm. La energía de mi hermanita y la otra mocoso creció mucho de pronto, pero ahora ha vuelvo a ser débil. Me gustaría investigarlo pero tengo otras cosas que hacer»_

En la habitación de Gine esta fue zarandeada y al despertar se levantó bruscamente y con miedo pensando que era su amo ¿Qué pensaba hacer con ella? Se sorprendió al descubrir a otra persona quien no llevaba radar.

—¿Príncipe?

—¡Cállate! He venido a que me enseñes de nuevo a controlar el ki. Mañana es el torneo.

La chica estaba sentada en la cama pero se puso en pie tomo asiento en un sofá. Vegeta se sentó a su lado.

—Veamos. Aumentar vuestra energía es fácil pero el problema es disminuirla para confundir al enemigo, o para no malgastarla.

—¿Entonces?

—Tratar de relajar vuestro cuerpo, vuestros músculos y mente, todo.

Vegeta estuvo practicando durante más de dos horas. Gine tenía mucho sueño pero se esforzó por permanecer despierta acompañando al príncipe.

—Creo que ya empiezo a dominarlo.

—Tratar de aumentar la energía y luego disminuirla, por favor amo.

—De acuerdo pero tu amo es mi padre, yo paso de eso.

Diez minutos después Vegeta Junior había logrado finalmente dominar su capacidad de ataque.

—Mmm. Gracias, supongo.

—De nada. ¿Puedo haceros una pregunta?

—Vale, hazla.

—Cuando me golpeasteis para dejarme inconsciente ¿Verdad que pudisteis matarme?

—Ese golpe era muy débil para ser un ataque mortal.

—Pudo ser más fuerte.

—Pero yo no quería matarte. No ganaba nada con tu muerte.

—…

—Sé lo de tu esposo, mi padre me lo dijo.

—…

—En parte lo siento por ustedes pero no permitiré que Kakarotto me gane en el torneo, ni nadie.

—Entendido, alteza.

—Ahora me voy. Duérmete.

Vegeta se marchó.

* * *

 **EL DÍA DEL TORNEO**

 **PUMPKIN  
** Finalmente llegó el torneo. Después de desayunar Cepa nos llevó a mi hermano, Kakarotto y yo hasta su habitación del castillo y allí nos enseñó unos uniformes a juego.

—Los encargué hace unas semanas. Son para vosotros.

—Gracias, maestro.

—Gracias, señor.

—Llaman mucho la atención. Qué vergüenza si perdemos—respondí.

Nos pusimos los uniformes. Eran todos iguales salvo por un detalle de la coraza de Kakarotto, que no tenía en emblema real como la de mi hermano y yo, pero esa era la única distinción. La camiseta y los pantalones eran morados y la coraza roja con hombreras.

—Son muy ligeros, maestro.

—Porque esta vez no son de peso para entrenar. Hoy luchareis cómodamente. Ya habrá tiempo para volver a los materiales de entrenamiento.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, respondí "adelante" y entró Mushroom mirándome.

—Buenos días. ¿Se puede? Mi radar me indicó que estabas aquí.

Llevaba un uniforme un poco distinto al de los días pasados. La camisa y pantalón eran morado claro pero la coraza era un morado oscuro. Me miró.

—¿Te gusta? Me lo ha regalado mi madre, ella dice que este traje tiene más gama de protección que mi anterior uniforme. Aunque por lo visto vosotros vais súper equipados.

—Je. No seas ingenua, niña. En el ring lo que cuenta es tu habilidad y fuerza, no el uniforme. O ganas o te destrozan. No hay más opciones.

—Por supuesto, príncipe.

Después de este breve diálogo nos dirigimos todos al estadio. Había mucha gente pero los luchadores teníamos preferencia a la hora de entrar, y por supuesto entrada libre. No esperaba a ver a tanta gente, al parecer se apuntaron jóvenes de varios pueblos del reino.

 _«Aquí estamos. Ya no puedo echarme atrás»_

 _«Hoy liberaré a mi madre y a mi padre»_

 _«Si gano padre se quedará con la madre de Kakarotto como esclava, o sea que soy una especie de marioneta de él, esta me la paga. De todos modos tengo que ganar para demostrarles a todos que seré yo el número uno del reino. ¿Por qué mi padre ha tenido que meterse en mis asuntos? ¿No podía dejarme luchar tranquilo?»_

 _«No creo que gane pero si llego a semifinales quizás pueda llamar la atención del rey. Tengo que ser fuerte e inteligente para cumplir todas mis metas. Si puedo ayudaré a Pumpkin»_ pensó Mushroom.

De pronto comenzó a sonar un altavoz.

 _¡Atención, peleadores! Diríjanse todos a la pista. Va a empezar el torneo y van a explicarse las reglas._

Todos nos dirigimos a la plataforma de lucha. Me fije que el palco estaba mi padre junto con Gine, la mujer tenía una mirada triste pero ahora no tenía tiempo de preocuparme de ella, debía centrarme en el torneo. Vi que Kakarotto parecía discutir con un chico parecido a él pero más mayor, pero de pronto se separaron unos metros. Para mi gusto estábamos todos un poco apelotonados. Mi padre se puso en pie cogiendo un micrófono.

—¡Bienvenidos! Antes que nada este torneo es para celebrar el undécimo cumpleaños de mi hija.

Algunos aplaudieron pero la mayoría no. A nadie le importaba que fuese mi cumpleaños.

—Sin embargo, este torneo también ha de servir para que demostréis vuestra destreza en combate. ¡NO QUIERO INÚTILES!

Algunos chicos temblaron.

—Si alguien no es lo bastante competente para estar aquí que se largue y no moleste. El público quiere peleas de calidad Y YO TAMBIÉN. Ahora les presento a nuestro referí, mi mano derecha, el comandante Cepa.

Todos miraron alrededor sin ver al comandante. De pronto un niño corpulento y calvo gritó _"Ahí arriba"_. Cepa estaba en el aire. Hizo algunos giros y volteretas aéreas y luego aterrizo rajando parte de la pista con un pisotón.

—Ahora nuestro referí pasará a explicar las normas.

—Gracias, majestad. ¿Veis esta marca en el suelo, mocosos? Ojalá que todos acabéis diez veces más lastimados o este torneo será una pérdida de tiempo. Después de hacer el recuento de participantes se ha visto que en total os habéis apuntado 80 participantes, más de los que se pensaba, por ello haremos cuatro rondas de eliminatorias de 20 peleadores cada una a modo de batalla campal. De cada una de estas rondas saldrán 4 participantes que pasaran a los cuartos de final de 16 peleadores, los 8 últimos pasaran a las semifinales, los 2 restantes disputarán la final. En los combates pierde quien salga fuera del ring, pierda el conocimiento, se mantenga en el suelo más de diez segundos, veinte a partir de las semifinales, o llore. Si alguien derrama una sola lágrima estará eliminado de inmediato, aunque vaya ganando. ¡LOS LLORONES A SU CASA! ¡AQUÍ NO QUEREMOS BEBÉS! ¡No se permite matar! Ahora seleccionaré a cuatro de vosotros, los cuales lucharan en la última ronda de eliminatorias.

—Perdone, señor...

— ¡No he dado turno de preguntas! ¿Qué quieres?

— _¿Por qué solo selecciona cuatro peleadores para la última ronda? Eso suena parcial._

Cepa no dijo nada. Solamente le dio un rodillazo en el estomago al niño haciéndole soltar el aire. Seguidamente lo cogió del cabello y lo volteo sacándole fuera de la pista, el chico se estrello contra una pared de las gradas.

— ¡Fuera del ring! ¡Eliminado! ¡¿Alguien más quiere hablar sin permiso? ¿Alguien más piensa que mi forma de arbitral es parcial?

Nadie dijo nada más.

—Mejor. Ahora la tercera ronda tendrá que ser con tan solo 19 participantes.

* * *

 **EN EL PALCO**

—¿Te gusta, mascota? Ya hay una baja. Je, je, je.

—Amo ¿No cree que ese chico tenía razón?

—Quizás pero Cepa tiene potestad para arbitrar a su manera siempre y cuando respete las reglas.

—¿Eso fue acorde a las reglas?

—Sí, no son tan rígidas. ¿No oíste la explicación sobre ellas? Cepa y yo las discutimos y diseñamos. ¿No te gustan?

* * *

 **EN EL RING  
** Cepa seleccionó a cuatro de los participantes de la cuarta y última ronda de la eliminatoria, estos eran: el príncipe Vegeta, Pumpkin, Kakarotto y Mushroom. Luego seleccionó a otros cuatro para la tercera ronda: Nappa, Raditz, Cucumber y un muchacho de la academia de ciencias que miraba furiosamente a Pumpkin y Mushroom. Seguidamente Cepa seleccionó a otros veinte niños, los primeros para pelear a modo campal, los demás tuvieron que desalojar la pista para hacer espacio.

—No entiendo qué pretende Cepa, amo.

—Quitar competencia. Le pedí que intentase hacer algo para que la inútil de mi hija llegue a cuartos. Y aun así no va a llegar la muy inútil.

—¡Peleadores en guardia! Disponen de un máximo de diez minutos. Los últimos cuatro en quedar en pie pasaran a los cuartos de final. En caso de que queden más de cuatro peleadores cuando se cumpla el tiempo reglamentario yo decidiré quién pasa por puntos, o cómo me dé la gana. Solo se han podido instalar 20 tanques de sanación, los que no estén en peligro de muerte que dejen su turno a los más lastimados. ¿Preparados?

 _¿Qué sucederá ahora?_

 _¿Los dos príncipes y Kakarotto pasaran a semifinales?_

 _¿Kakarotto se podrá enfrentar a Nappa?_

 _¿Me van a tirar tomates por usar la expresión "súper guerrero"? Pues se siente pero así es como se dice en el manga de España y yo soy español. XD._

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 12.

* * *

 _Hola, lectores/as:_

 _Sé que ya tenían ganas de que llegase el torneo. Pues aquí lo tienen._

 _Cepa es un referí de carácter discutible pero creo que así mola más. Estamos hablando de saiyajines._

 _Estuve dudoso entre usar la expresión "súper guerrero" (doblaje castellano) o "súper saiyajin" (doblaje latino). Al final me decidí por el doblaje castellano (sí, castellano y no ibérico, como se dice a menudo erróneamente. Técnicamente no existe en España ningún idioma que se llame ibérico, se dice castellano. Ibérico son los nacidos en la península ibérica) Este fanfic está escrito en España y por un español, no tiene sentido usar el doblaje del otro lado del charco._

 _¿Recordaban a Mushroom? Su nombre apareció en el capítulo 4 "Los tres chicos se conocen", pero solo se la nombró muy brevemente. Aquí les dejo el fragmento:_

 _«En el colegio iba de mal en peor. Cuando los estudiantes se enteraron de que la directora me había encargado el estudio y reparación de un antiguo satélite, que tendría una tutora personal ayudándome y supervisando el proyecto, y que incluso podía escoger yo misma a un grupo de 6 estudiantes que me ayudasen toda mi clase comenzó a hacerme la pelota, todos decían ser mis amigos e incluso me hacían regalos para ser los elegidos. Obviamente no opté por ninguno de esos hipócritas. No iba a escoger a unos niñatos que siempre me molestaban, insultaban y me golpeaban. Los seleccionados fueron un grupo de alumnos de un curso superior al mío, solo escogí a una niña de mi edad,_ _ **Mushroom**_ _, que iba a un aula junto a la mía y era de las pocas que nunca me había molestado» Esta fue la única vez donde la chica muy mencionada en el fic hasta ahora, ella tendrá cierta repercusión en el torneo._

 _Cucumber apareció en el capítulo 2 "Creciendo". Se dedicaba a ejercer de abusón contra Raditz._

 _La madre de los príncipes era una científica. ¿No me digan que no lo esperaban? La princesa tenía que salir a alguien. XD._

 _Lo de que la luna llena solo se aparece en el planeta Vegeta una vez cada ocho años es canon. El dato figura en la wiki._

 _La explicación de la transformación en Ozaru la saque directamente del manga, cuando Vegeta se convierte en Ozaru durante su primera pelea contra Goku._

 _Los uniformes que los cuatro chicos usan en el torneo pueden verlos en mi deviantart._

 _Eso es todo por ahora._

 _Un saludo._

 _Nos leemos._


	14. CAPÍTULO XIII: LA ELIMINATORIA, 1ª PARTE

**CAPÍTULO 13  
LA ELINATORIA (PRIMERA PARTE)**

El grupo uno formado por los veinte primeros participantes de la eliminatoria permaneció en el ring, los demás tuvieron que desalojarlo para hacer espacio. Para no estorbar, el resto de los participantes fueron obligados a bajar al subterráneo. Todo el subsuelo era un complejo de túneles y de distintas instancias (el hipogeo), había varias salas de espera, un gimnasio e incluso una pequeña zona de cafetería; algunos participantes aprovecharon para comer o beber algo pero la mayoría, incluido Vegeta, se concentraron en el gimnasio. Casi todos protestaban por no poder ver los combates de la eliminatoria, Vegeta mantenía la calma absoluta y eso sorprendió a su hermana.

—Hermano ¿No te hubiese gustado ver el combate?

— ¿Para qué? Noto sus energías y movimientos. Ninguno de ellos merece la pena, son basura.

Raditz aprovechó para acercarse a Kakarotto.

—Hola, hermanito.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Es así como saludas a tu hermano mayor?

—Apenas paras en casa. Casi no te conozco.

—Ahora que me fijo ¿De dónde has sacado este uniforme?—palpa la hombrera derecha del traje de Kakarotto—Es de una calidad muy buena. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

—Me lo regaló el señor Cepa.

— ¿Cepa? ¡¿El famoso comandante Cepa?! ¿El segundo del reino? No puede ser. Mientes.

—No miento. Vegeta y tiene otro traje igual y también su hermana.

— ¿Te refieres a los príncipes?

—Sí.

—Mientes. ¡¿DE QUÉ LES CONOCES?!—los gritos de Raditz se ganaron algunas miradas de algunos chicos. La princesa quiso acercarse pero su hermano la sujetó del hombro.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa, hermana.

— ¡Eres un embustero, hermanito! ¡Barreré el suelo contigo!

—Lo siento pero no puede ser. Tengo que ganar yo para rescatar a papá y mamá.

— ¿Ellos? ¿A qué te refieres?

Kakarotto contó a su hermano lo sucedido con los padres de ambos.

* * *

 **EN EL RING  
** Cinco chicos ya habían salido fuera de la pista y los otros quince se peleaban entre todos. Como no había equipos todos peleaban a voleo, eso no hubiese sido malo si la media de poder fuese alto pero ninguno de ellos era especialmente poderoso.

Dos de los niños estaban luchando cuerpo a cuerpo; uno de los dos, de unos diez u once años recibió un estrangulamiento en el brazo, soltó algunas lágrimas ganándose las inmediatas protestas del público.

— _¡Fuera!_

— _¡Los llorones a la cuna!_

— _¡Que esa escoria abandone el ring!_

 _De pronto el resto de los peleadores se lanzaron todos contra el llorón, quien recibió una paliza conjunta antes de ser enviado fuera de la pista de una patada. Seguidamente todos volvieron a pelear contra todos._

 _«Ay. Me arrepiento de haberme ofrecido para arbitrar»_

—Aburrido. ¿No lo crees, mascota?

—Sí, amo.

—Incluso tú distes más juego en nuestra pelea.

—Como digáis, amo.

* * *

 **EN EL HIPOGEO**

—Y entonces desafié al rey pero perdí contra él, pero me ha prometido liberar a nuestros papás si gano el torneo.

— ¿En serio ha ocurrido todo eso?

—Sí.

 _«Te odio. Te odio, Kakarotto. Yo me he pasado años en la academia de lucha entrenando en serio. Tú tienes un golpe de suerte y te codeas con los más poderosos del reino. ¡No te mereces tanta suerte! ¡Te mataré! Bueno, por ahora mantendré la calma»_

— A ver si lo entiendo, hermanito. El príncipe te quiere para entrenar con él, el comandante Cepa te regala un uniforme de alta gama que casi usa porque son trajes carísimos ¿Y tú te quejas solo por lo sucedido con los inútiles de nuestros padres? Je. Sabía que eras idiota pero ¿tanto? ¡No te preocupes de esos inútiles! ¡Gánate al rey!

— ¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE OIGO!

—Padre siempre ha sido incapaz de ganar un combate. Madre siempre ha sido otra inútil y débil. No te den lástima. El destino de los débiles es someterse a los fuertes, es ley de vida. Realmente mamá no sirve para nada más que para ser una esclava, de no haber sido sometida por el rey lo hubiese hecho cualquier otro, era cuestión de tiempo.

— ¿No te importa lo que les pase a papá y mamá?

—Claro que no. No sirven como padres ni para nada. Papá incluso perdió la oportunidad de ganar mi aceptación en la academia. Luchó contra el director y perdió. De no haber sido por mi maestra Tomato yo no estaría escolarizado. ¿Sabes que a veces me entrena a mí y otros estudiantes? Ella me ha aportado más que madre.

— ¡Aunque solo sea por el bien de la familia deberías preocuparte!

— ¿El bien de la familia? Je. Tú ocúpate de tu bienestar, hermanito y yo del mío. ¿Qué me importan a mí los demás? Mira, te lo voy a demostrar. ¡Príncipe!

Raditz se dirigió a Vegeta.

—Alteza—hace una reverencia—Soy Raditz, el hermano mayor de Kakarotto.

— ¿Qué me importa? No me cuentes tu vida.

—Mi hermano me ha contado lo sucedido con mis padres.

—Mmmm. ¿Y quiere retarme por ello?

—No. Solo quería decirle que hagan usted y el rey lo que quieran con ellos.

—Mmm. Me imaginaba que usted querría intentar vengarles. Es una cuestión de honor familiar.

—Son unos inútiles. No pensemos en ellos. He venido a ofrecerle mis servicios. Conmigo entrenareis mucho mejor que con mi hermano pequeño.

—Usted no entrenará conmigo. ¡Desaparezca!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—¡Porque es una sabandija! ¡No tiene dignidad ni honor! ¡QUÍTESE DE MI VISTA!—Vegeta le dio un puñetazo en la cara estrellándolo contra una pared— ¡SI NOS VEMOS EN EL RING LE HARÉ PEDAZOS!

* * *

 **EN EL RING**

Al finalizar el tiempo quedaban ocho peleadores en la pista. Cepa se acercó a ellos.

— ¡Sois todos una basura! Ninguno se merece pasar a cuartos.

Cepa se elevó y situándose frente al palco, donde estaba el rey.

—Majestad, ¿Es necesario seleccionar a algunos de esos insectos?

—No,pero como tú quieras.

A Gine le extrañó la respuesta del soberano.

Cepa volvió a descender.

—He consultado con su majestad y ninguno tiene el nivel necesario para pasar a cuartos. ¡Largo de aquí!

— _Pero no es justo._

— _No pueden eliminarnos sin más._

Cepa comenzó a concentrarse asustando a los niños y a parte del público.

—¡LARGO ENANOS, ANTES DE QUE OS HAGA UN SEGUNDO OMBLIGOOOO!

Los no seleccionados se marcharon asustados.

—Je, je, je. Eso ha estado bien. Cepa sabe dar espectáculo.

—Sí, amo.

—Pronto tu hijo caerá y con él tu única oportunidad de ser libre.

* * *

 **EN EL HIPOGEO.**

—Alteza… ¿Por qué?—Raditz se levantó aun aturdido por el puñetazo recibido.

—No vales nada. ¡No tienes orgullo ni dignidad! ¡Eres basura!

—¡No se pase!—Raditz empezó a concentrarse—¡Valgo veinte veces más que mi hermano!

—¿En serio? Kakarotto está medio loco pero al menos es decente, y más fuerte que tú, insecto.

—¡Os demostraré de lo que soy capaz!—concentra su energía y pulsa su radar—¿Qué? Mmm. Solo 2000 unidades. Os creía mejor, principito.

Los otros chicos se apartaron. Poco a poco fueron formando una especie de círculo en torno a Raditz y Vegeta.

—Si tan poderoso eres ¿por qué no atacas?

—Aaaaaah—Raditz lanzó un puñetazo contra Vegeta pero este último lo paró sujetándole el brazo con una sola mano.

—¿Qué? Aaaaaah. ¡No puedo soltarme! Aaaaaah.

—Lo sabía. No había para tanto. ¡Inútil!

 _«Esto es imposible. Solo tiene 2000 unidades. No puede bloquearme así pero lo ha hecho»_

—¡Suéltame, idiota!

—Je. Insultando a tu príncipe. Ahora verás—Vegeta sonríe maliciosamente y levanta la mano que tenía libre concentrando fuerza en ella—Aaaaah—Vegeta golpea con su mano libre la muñeca sujeta de Raditz **,** cortándole la mano y tirándola al suelo. Raditz igualmente cae al piso pero sin la mano derecha y desangrándose.

—Aaaaaayyyyy.

Algunos chicos temblaron de miedo mirando al príncipe. La princesa quiso acercarse pero su amiga la sujetó. Kakarotto se acercó a su hermano.

—Querías que te soltase la mano. Ya está soltada del todo.

—Vegeta, déjale en paz. Ya le has ganado—Kakarotto quema la herida de su hermano para que deje de sangrar.

— ¿Tú también vas a desafiarme? Adelante.

— _¿Qué ocurre aquí?—entra Cepa._

—Maestro—Vegeta miró al comandante—Este imbécil—miró a Raditz—se atrevió a desafiarme e incluso a insultarme. Lléveselo a un tanque. Espero que nos veamos en el ring, gusano. En la arena no tendré tanta piedad contigo.

—Ya escuchó a su alteza. Coja su mano asquerosa y lárguese.

Raditz se sentía humillado pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. Vegeta había demostrado ser superior a él, y por si fuera poco ahora se encontraba ante el número dos del reino.

—Me iré pero esto no se quedará así—recoge su mano.

—No porque con suerte nos veremos en el ring. Esta vez he sido suave contigo pero la próxima te haré pedazos.

Pumpkin había presenciado toda la escena junto con Mushroom.

—Mi hermano se ha excedido.

— ¿Y el otro no?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Le desafió. ¿Acaso el príncipe debía dejarse vencer? Claro que no.

—…

—A ver, vivimos en una sociedad donde manda la fuerza. O ganas o te derrotan a ti, punto.

—Je. Me recuerdas a mi padre.

Los siguientes veinte peleadores se marcharon junto con Cepa. Seguidamente Kakarotto se acercó a Nappa.

—Supongo que recuerdas nuestro trato. Tienes que liberar a esa chica.

—Solo si tú me ganas y voy a barrer el ring contigo.

— ¿Ella está aquí?

—Claro, en las gradas junto a mis padres. Ya sabe lo de nuestra apuesta. Creo que quiere conocerte—soltó una risita.

En las gradas se encontraba Fungus sentada en el suelo y sujetada con una cadena al cuello, a modo de correa.

—Cuando mi hijo gane a ese mocoso de Kakarotto sabrás lo que es sufrir, perrita—comentó el padre de Nappa, quien sostenía la cadena.

—Mira, ese chico lucha mejor que los demás—dijo la madre de Nappa a su esposo.

En el ring destacaba un chico poco más alto que Pumpkin. Iba vestido con una armadura verde oscura sin hombreras y guantes y botas azul marino. De pronto otro de los participantes le lanzó una honda de energía, pero el chico lo esquivó y le dio un golpe en el estómago.

 _«Pasaré a las finales. Voy a vengarme de ese principito, lo juro»_

Otros chicos le atacaron pero el muchacho esquivaba los golpes. De pronto le lanzó un rayo a uno dándole en el ojo derecho. El golpeado cayó al suelo muy lastimado, el otro atacante huyó.

—¡NO MOLESTEN!

Apareció una chica poco más alta que Pumpkin. Iba vestida con una coraza naranja sin hombreras y guantes y botas azul marino.

—Ese chico al que golpeaste el ojo era mi hermano, prepárate.

—Encantado, mocosa.

El chico de verde y la chica se lanzaron el uno contra el otro en el ring. Ella le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, pero él aguantó el dolor dándola un gancho en lamandíbula inferior. Se separaron y usaron la fuerza pero sus ondas estaban muy igualadas.

—Por fin un poco de acción, mascota.

—Sí, amo.

Ambos peleadores se elevaron en el aire y regresaron de nuevo a los golpes físicos. Algunos de los otros peleadores dejaron un instante de pelear para mirarles.

—Si no van a pelear más lárguense a su casa, mocosos—protestó Cepa.

Se reanudaron los combates, pero el público solo tenía ojos para el chico vestido de verde y la chica vestida de naranja. Ambos estaban muy igualados y de pronto se pararon en el aire.

—Lo haces bien, chica. Siempre he pensado que las luchas son más divertidas cuando ambos peleadores tienen aproximadamente el mismo nivel de fuerza.

—Sí, yo pienso lo mismo. ¿Seguimos?

—Naturalmente.

Ambos se lanzaron de nuevo al ataque. El chico logro dar una patada a su rival a la altura de las costillas izquierdas, pero ella contraatacó con un puñetazo a la altura del pulmón derecho, se separaron de nuevo volviendo a usar su energía pero sus fuerzas chocaron provocando una gran polvareda que la chica utilizó para ocultarse y agarrar la cola a su rival, haciendo que el chico perdiese sus fuerzas.

—Je. Debiste entrenar también la cola, niño—la chica aprovechó que su rival estaba completamente inmovilizado para lanzarle con fuerza contra el suelo, haciendo que se estrellase fuera del ring. De esta manera ganó el combate.

— ¡TIEMPO!—gritó Cepa—En general ha sido un nivel un poco más alto que en la primera ronda, pero no hay para tanto. Los siguientes que pasaran a cuartos serán vosotros dos, esta chica y… —miró al chico vestido de verde, pese a que había sido eliminado por salir fuera del ring—Tú porque das espectáculo y porque me da la gana.

Los otros chicos se indignaron.

— _¡No es justo!_

— _Ha sido eliminado._

— _No puede pasar a cuartos._

—Es quien mejor ha luchado junto con esa niña—señaló a la chica de naranja—Si no estáis conformes quizás queráis retarme.

Los aludidos se miraron entre ellos.

—Ya lo suponía. Ahora fuera.

En el palco real.

—Amo, ese chico ya había sido eliminado. ¿Su elección no es ilegal?

—Sí. Lo es.

— ¿Y no vais a decir nada al respecto?

—No. ¿Preferirías que pasase a cuartos algún inútil? Yo no. Cepa ha escogido a los más poderosos. Mira como el público no ha protestado.

Era cierto. El público no se había quedado de la decisión del réferi. Todos habían disfrutado con el chico vestido de verde y querían verlo de nuevo en el ring. No les interesaba tener combates de bajo nivel por culpa de un tecnicismo legal, preferían buenas peleas aunque eso supusiese saltarse alguna norma. Por otro lado nadie tenía ganas de discutir con el comandante.

* * *

 **EN EL HIPOGEO**

Vegeta se reunió con Kakarotto, Pumpkin y Mushroom.

—Seguidme—ordenó el príncipe.

Los demás se miraron un momento entre ellos y obedecieron.

—Hermano, vamos rectos a la salida.

—Muy aguda—tono de sarcasmo—No vamos a perder el tiempo aquí con estos imbéciles. Iremos a ver los combates.

—Pero, alteza, el réferi dijo…

—No me importa.

Los cuatro llegaron al exterior y se ganaron una mirada de Cepa, este último les iba a reprender pero antes de que dijese nada los niños se elevaron aterrizando en el palco real, para sorpresa del rey.

—Hola, padre.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Yo voy donde quiero, padre, por algo soy príncipe. Mi hermanita está aquí por lo mismo, Mushroom porque se lleva bien con ella. En cuanto a Kakarotto ni idea, será porque hacía falta una mascota.

— ¿Cómo que mascota? ¡Retira eso!

Tanto los dos Vegetas como las dos niñas soltaron una risita mirando a Kakarotto.

—Sentaos por ahí y no alborotéis. Tú, hija presta atención a los combates. A ver si con suerte aprendes algo útil.

Gine se acercó a su hijo y se lo llevo a su lado.

—Aquí verás los combates muy bien.

—Sí, mamá.

En ese momento se anunció la tercera ronda de la eliminatoria, en donde participarían entre otros Nappa, Cucumber, este grupo iba a tener solo diecinueve miembros en vez de veinte dado que uno de los chicos había sido eliminado por Cepa antes incluso de empezar la eliminatoria, pero finalmente este ronda se quedó con dieciocho participantes porque Raditz aún no se había recuperado, se le pasó al grupo cuatro.

 _FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 13._

* * *

 _Hola, lectores:_

 _Por lo visto Cepa hace lo que le da la gana pero me gusta más así. Estamos hablando de saiyajines._

 _Vimos que el príncipe Vegeta tiene sus propios principios aunque sean de carácter cuestionable._

 _¿Alguna sugerencia para los nombres de los dos chicos seleccionados del grupo 2?_

 _Un saludo._

 _Nos leemos._


	15. CAPÍTULO 14: LA ELIMINATORIA (PARTE 2)

**CAPÍTULO 14  
LA ELINATORIA (SEGUNDA PARTE)**

En ese momento se anunció la tercera ronda de la eliminatoria, en donde participarían entre otros Nappa y Cucumber. Este grupo iba a tener solo diecinueve miembros en vez de veinte, dado que uno de los chicos había sido eliminado por Cepa antes incluso de empezar la eliminatoria, pero finalmente esta ronda se quedó con dieciocho participantes porque Raditz no se había recuperado aun y se le pasó al grupo cuatro. El chico fue llevado a las salas de recuperación, donde le cosieron la mano y le metieron en un tanque de sanación.

 _«No está Raditz. No podré destrozarle pero no importa. Le pillaré en las siguientes fases del torneo o en el colegio. Voy a destrozarle»_ pensaba Cucumber.

—Ahora presentamos la tercera ronda—todos notaron a voz del réferi—Luchadores… ¡No sean unas basuras! ¡Comiencen!

Todos empezaron a pelear pero no había mucha acción. Cucumber y Nappa tenía más nivel que el resto de los peleadores, e iban destrozando a sus rivales uno tras otro. Un chico de coraza marrón sin hombreras cayó del aire al suelo y Nappa aterrizó encima de su pierna, destrozándosela; a continuación le dio varios golpes en el estómago, haciéndole vomitar sangre, seguidamente lo expulsó fuera de la plataforma de una patada.

* * *

 **EN EL PALCO REAL**

—Mira a ese niño calvo, hija.

—Es un bestia, papá.

—Exacto. No tiene piedad y quiero que tú tampoco la tengas en el ring.

—…

— ¡Va en serio!—el rey miró molesto a su hija—Ya deja de ser una vaga y haz algo útil para variar—miró a su hijo—Vegeta, asegúrate de que tu hermana no sea una vaga y destroce al menos a dos adversarios—dijo el rey.

— ¿Yo? Je. Que se ocupe ella misma. Hoy ha cumplido once años. ¿Cuándo va a madurar?

— ¡Vegeta!

—Oh, está bien, padre—miró molesta a su hermana— ¡Mimosa!

* * *

 **EN EL RING  
** Más de seis niños habían sido arrojados de la plataforma por Nappa, y todos ellos estaban en peligro de muerte. Cucumber se había deshecho de cinco pero sus víctimas no estaban tan lastimadas, aunque tenían varias heridas, éstas no eran mortales. Una niña logró sorprender a Nappa por detrás y atacarle, haciéndole caer desde el aire, pero cometió un error al descender en vez de golpearle desde arriba con técnicas de energía. En el suelo Nappa logró contratacar, golpeándole el estómago a la chica y haciendo que se desplomara en el suelo de lado.

—Estúpida, mocosa. ¿Creíste que podrías contra mí?—le pisa la mano con mucha fuerza inmovilizándosela contra el suelo. La aludida da un grito, pero con la otra mano logró lanzar una honda de ki contra su agresor, dándole en la cara y levantando un poco de humareda.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—No hay para tanto. Mocosa debilucha—el chico se apartó un momento y la cogió del cabello haciéndola levantar.

Mientras tanto Cucumber ya había logrado dar cuenta del resto de los peleadores, y miraba divertido el sufrimiento de la niña por parte de Nappa.

—Quiero que cuentes cada puñetazo que te doy en voz alta, mocosa.

—Muérete.

—Respuesta incorrecta—la da un puñetazo en la cara y luego dos más.

—No te oigo contar—otro puñetazo en el estómago haciéndola salir el aire.

—No voy a contar nada.

—Desobediente—el siguiente puñetazo fue en las costillas derechas, partiéndoselas.

En ese momento Cepa recibió un comunicado por radio.

 _«Mmm. ¿Una llamada? Mmm, comprendido.»_

Ahora la chica estaba en el suelo con las costillas rotas.

— ¿Sigues viva? No vayas a morirte o me descalificarán.

Cepa se puso entre medias de ambos luchadores.

—Queda poco tiempo así que tú y tú—miro a Nappa y luego a Cucumber—peleen y den espectáculo—mira a la niña—Tú lárgate, insecto.

— ¿Por qué no? Voy a destrozarte, gordo.

— ¿Tú a mí? ¿Es un chiste?—respondió Nappa lanzándose contra el otro niño.

La chica aprovechó para intentar escapar y huir volando, pero al elevarse una honda de energía fue lanzada contra ella por alguien del público. Abandonar un combate no era bien visto por muchos, la mayoría de los guerreros preferían morir luchando antes que retirarse. Posiblemente aquel ataque hubiese sido mortal para la niña dado su lamentable estado, pero una señora del público intervino desviando el ataque hacía arriba. El rey reconoció el cabello rojizo de aquella mujer adulta.

 _«Tomato. ¿Qué hace aquí? Mmm. Posiblemente viniese con alguno de los luchadores»_ pensó el rey.

Era cierto. Tomato llevaba desde el principio en las gradas junto a otros profesores de su academia, incluido el director del centro. Ellos habían venido acompañando a varios de sus alumnos entre los que encontraban Cucumber y Raditz entre otros, estos dos muchachos fueron los únicos seleccionados del grupo tres. Cepa esta vez no indultó a ninguno de los eliminados por caer fuera del ring como hizo en el caso del grupo dos, no consideró que nadie más del tercer grupo tuviese el nivel adecuado para unas semifinales.

* * *

 **EN EL PALCO**

—Padre, te noto más serio de lo normal. ¿Ocurre algo?

—…

—Esa mujer del cabello rojo… Es el mismo estilo que usa Cepa. ¿Formaba parte de vuestro antiguo grupo del Bloody Gem?

—Sí. Lo fue.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK DEL REY  
** Hacía tres días que los tsufurus habían sido exterminados. Vegeta Senior y Tomato se encontraban derribados en el suelo del desierto con graves heridas. Los dos habían quedado agotados del combate que acababan de realizar, pero ninguno tenía fuerzas para levantarse y darle al otro el golpe de gracia. Cerca de ellos estaba Cepa observándoles sin intervenir._

— _Traidor. Prometisteis abolir la esclavitud. ¿Para llegar a esto luchamos en la guerra? ¿Y ni siquiera podemos conservar la tecnología de nuestros enemigos? ¿Ni siguiera los satélites? ¡Idiota!_

— _Tú eres la traidora. Soy tu rey._

— _¿Rey? Nunca ha habido ningún rey en este planeta._

— _Yo seré el primero y este planeta llevará mi nombre._

— _¡Estás loco!_

 _Vegeta en ese momento puso ambas palmas de las manos contra el suelo y disparó dos ondas para darse impulso y elevarse. Debido a su condición física le costó un poco estabilizarse en el aire. Vio que Tomato comenzaba a levantarse con mucho esfuerzo._

— _Primero aquel miserable traidor acabó con casi todo el_ Bloody Gem _, y ahora tú osas desafiarme—concentra energía— ¡Desapareceee!_

 _Tomato vio como una gran onda de ki iba directo hacía ella, y no se encontraba con fuerzas para esquivarla ni repelerla. En circunstancias normales un ataque debitado como ese no le haría nada pero estaba muy malherida. El ataque ya casi la había alcanzado pero de pronto fue desviado._

— _¡CEPA! ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!—chilló Vegeta._

 _Como respuesta, el aludido se elevó hasta quedar de cara a Vegeta. Le tomó del brazo derecho haciéndole descender hasta tocar el suelo._

— _No se derramará sangre hoy salvo la tuya si insistes._

—…— _El aludido quedó asombrado ante tal respuesta pero mantuvo la calma._

— _Ahora sígueme—le soltó el brazo—Si quieres ser rey tendrás que pactar conmigo—Miró a Tomato—Y tú largarte, quedas expulsada del ejército._

— _No eres quien para tomar esa decisión._

— _Soy el nuevo comandante._

— _¿Comandante? Yo te he nombrado._

— _No importa, Vegeta. Me he autonombrado yo solo y tú me respaldarás. Te dije que tendrías que pactar conmigo. Tengo ciertas condiciones que imponerte a cambio de cederte la corona en vez de quedármela para mí. Me sería muy fácil en este momento eliminaros a los dos._

—… — _Vegeta hizo una mueca de desagrado sabiendo que Cepa tenía razón. Estando él y Tomato tan debilitados le sería muy fácil eliminarlos._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 _«Tuve que ceder pero reconozco que la alianza con Cepa fue beneficiosa. Entre los dos conseguimos que todos me aceptasen como su rey. Años más tarde le encargué el cuidado de mi hijo y a la larga incluso ha tomado la iniciativa de ocuparse de mi hija. Si no le hubiese mandado de explorador durante el segundo embarazo de Sicana, y yo hubiese estado más atento, ella seguiría viva. En el primer embarazo me ocupé personalmente de supervisarlo todo, y Cepa seleccionó al mejor equipo médico para el parto, pero después de tener una primera hija tan débil mi matrimonio se enfrió. Dejé de prestar atención a Sicana y no me preocupé cuando ella volvió a quedarse en estado por segunda vez, y Cepa estaba fuera cuando dio a luz a Vegeta. Aunque el parto se adelantó tres semanas, nadie esperamos que pariese tan pronto pero debí cuidarla más. Prácticamente yo maté a mi esposa y dejé huérfanos a mis hijos, y ahora tengo que vivir con esa culpa pero sin que se note. Un rey no debe mostrar ninguna debilidad» pensó Vegeta Senior._

— ¿Por qué le dijiste a Cepa que detuviese la pelea entre el niño calvo y esa mocosa? No finjas, hijo.

—Simplemente le dije por radio que hiciese luchar a los dos niños. El combate contra esa insecto ya no era divertido, padre.

—Pudiste esperar a que terminase de humillar a la niña. Hubiesen luchado luego.

—O no. Sabes que el tiempo de las rondas de eliminación es limitado.

— ¿En serio fue por eso? Un consejo. No te dejes mal influenciar por Cepa y tu hermana.

— ¡Lo he oído, papá!

— ¡Cállate, hija!

El rey se llevó a su hijo aparte.

—Cepa me llegó a jurar lealtad dos veces. La primera durante la guerra hasta que eliminásemos a los tsufurus. La segunda fue después del conflicto pero en esta segunda ocasión puso varias condiciones, entre ellas que le perdonase la vida a una mujer.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y cuáles fueron las otras condiciones?

—Te lo diré después del torneo.

—Conforme, padre.

* * *

 **EN EL RING**

Cepa miró a distintos lados como si observase al público. De pronto se llevó la mano izquierda al radar.

 _«Mmm. Sí, ese descerebrado que pegó a mi esclava está por aquí y… hay algunas otras energías con él. Hablando de mi esclava... vale, sigue en la casa. Espero que todo salga según mis expectativas»_

— ¡Atención! Va a dar comienzo la última ronda de la eliminatoria. ¡Esperemos que no sea una pérdida de tiempo! ¡Luchadores, suban al ring!

Poco a poco todos fueron subiendo. En esta cuarta ronda pelearían Kakarotto, Vegeta, Pumpkin, Mushroom, Raditz que ya se había recuperado y otros quince muchachos. El referí tomó la palabra.

—Hasta ahora se han seleccionado cuatro participantes de la primera ronda de eliminatoria, dos de la segunda y otros dos de la tercera. En total tenemos por ahora a ocho seleccionados, así que en esta última ronda seleccionaremos a ocho de ustedes, suponiendo que no sean unos inútiles. ¡No pienso seleccionar basura! ¡Bastante he tenido que soportar ya con el grupo uno!

Todos los participantes se pusieron en posición de combate.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 14.

* * *

 _Hola, lectores:_

 _Este episodio fue corto porque fue de transición para explicar qué pasó con Tomato en el pasado, y por qué ella ya no lucha en el ejército. También supimos algunos detalles sobre el rey y Cepa. Es de suponer que Cepa pudo tomar el trono en vez de cedérselo a su rey, hay un motivo por el cual no lo hizo pero lo sabremos más tardé. En cuanto a las condiciones que le impuso Cepa a Vegeta Senior se verán más adelante pero casi todas fueron insinuadas en este episodio menos una._

 _Eso es todo por ahora._

 _Un saludo.  
Nos leemos._


	16. CAPÍTULO 15: PELEAS INDIVIDUALES

**CAPÍTULO 15  
PELEAS INDIVIDUALES**

 **PLANETA TIERRA  
** En la Capsule Corporation y concretamente en una de sus habitaciones se encontraba una niña de unos 7 años sentada en un escritorio, cerca de la ventana. De pronto entró en el dormitorio una señora de cabello rubio.

—Bulmita, cielo. Ha venido tu amigo a verte.

—… ¿No puede ser luego?

De pronto un niño moreno entró corriendo en la habitación.

—Holaaaa. ¿Qué tal Bulma?

—… Hola, Yamcha—la niña dejó a un lado unos cuadernillos.

El niño se acercó al escritorio de Bulma.

— ¿Qué son estos cuadernos?—los miró— Mmm. Parecen ejercicios de mates pero estas letras…

—Esas letras son incógnitas y los cuadernos son de operaciones de ecuaciones. Aunque no son muy difíciles, apenas son de tercer grado.

— ¿Te apetece tomar algo, Yamcha?—ofreció la madre de Bulma.

— ¿Puede ser algo dulce?

—Claro. Hay tarta. Ahora os subo un poco.

La madre se marchó.

— ¡Tarta! Guau. Aquí se comen cosas muy ricas.

—Lo que pasa es que mamá es una golosa y compra dulces.

—Je. ¿Y tú no eres golosa?

—… Un poco—se sonroja ligeramente.

— ¿Esos ejercicios son deberes?

—No.

—Entonces ¿Te han castigado?

—No.

—Entonces ¿Por qué las haces?

—Me gusta hacer matemáticas.

—Vine a que me des la revancha del "El gran turismo 6". Hoy no me ganarás.

—… Por favor… eres malísimo a los vídeos-juegos.

—Te reto.

— ¿Otra vez?

—Sí.

Entró la madre con los dulces.

—Aquí tenéis, chicos. Un poco de tarde de chocolate para cada uno y un vaso de zumo de naranja.

—Gracias, mamá.

—De nada, cielo.

La madre se fue.

—Te voy a ganar en tu vídeo-juego, Bulma. ¿Qué te apuestas?

— ¿Apostar? Mmm. Si pierdes tienes que invitarme a un helado. Te aviso que me gusta el de tres chocolates, chocolate negro, con leche y blanco.

—Vale. Pero si gano yo te daré un beso.

—Mmm. Vale. Primero terminemos la tarta.

 **UN RATO DESPUÉS.**

Bulma había batido el record del "El gran turismo 6".

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Soy más lista que tú.

—Quiero la revancha. ¿Dos helados contra dos besos?

—Vale.

— ¿Al Tekken 7?

—De acuerdo.

 **UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

— ¡¿Cómo has hecho esa técnica?!

—Soy una genio, niño. Me debes dos helados.

—Vale. ¿Te puedo besar de todos modos?

—No.

Pese a la respuesta Yamcha se volvió de pronto y le dio un beso a Bulma en la mejilla derecha.

—Ja. Te pille.

Bulma le miró haciendo una mueca de asco.

—Puag. Gérmenes de niño. Iré al baño a lavarme la cara.

Bulma salió de su habitación.

 _« ¿Gérmenes? Está niña es tonta. No sé cómo la soporto»_ pensó Yamcha.

* * *

 **EN EL PLANETA VEGETA.**

— ¡Atención! Va a dar comienzo la última ronda de la eliminatoria. ¡Esperemos que no sea una pérdida de tiempo! ¡Peleadores, suban al ring!

Poco a poco todos fueron subiendo. En esta cuarta ronda pelearían Kakarotto, Vegeta, Pumpkin, Mushroom, Raditz que ya se había recuperado y otros quince muchachos, entre los cuales se encontraban dos chicos y una chica de la academia de ciencias, quienes miraban con odio a la princesa.

El réferi tomó la palabra.

—Hasta ahora se han seleccionado 4 participantes de la primera ronda de eliminatoria, 2 de la segunda y otros 2 de la tercera. En total tenemos por ahora a ocho seleccionados, así que en esta última ronda seleccionaremos a otros ocho de ustedes, suponiendo que no sean unos inútiles. ¡No pienso seleccionar basura! ¡Bastante he tenido que soportar ya con el grupo uno!

Todos los participantes se pusieron en posición de combate, pero de pronto Cepa se puso pensativo.

— ¡Esperen! Creo recordar que algunos de ustedes tienen cuentas pendientes por resolver. Antes de comenzar esta ronda ustedes dos—señaló al joven Vegeta y a Raditz—harán primero una lucha individual, los demás bajen de la plataforma y esperen su turno.

Tanto los peleadores como el público miraron confusos al referí. Hubo algunas murmuraciones en las gradas, pero los participantes se callaron y obedecieron sabiendo que de nada serviría discutir.

Quedaron a solas Vegeta y el hermano de Kakarotto.

—Je, perfecto. Ahora voy a vengarme de ti, principito.

—… —Vegeta ni siguiera se puso en posición de pelea.

—Antes me pillaste por sorpresa pero ahora te haré pedazos. Vamos, ponte en guardia.

— ¿Para qué?

— ¿Eh? Ja. Estás confiado por la pelea anterior. Voy a destruirte.

 _«No le daré la satisfacción de una simple derrota. He de humillarlo lentamente. Lo que me guardaba para la final voy a tener que usarlo en la eliminatoria pero no importa. ¡Yo ganaré el torneo!»_ pensó Vegeta.

—Ahora escuchen. ¡Esta pelea también será de eliminatoria! ¡Quien pierda quedará eliminado! ¡Peleadores, comiencen!

Raditz se lanzó hacía su rival e iba a darle un puñetazo cuando Vegeta se apartó, lo que hizo que su rival solo golpease el aire.

— ¿Eh?—Raditz miraba de frente y a los lados sin ver a su rival— ¿Dónde se ha metido?

—Estoy a tu espalda.

— ¿Qué? —el aludido se giró— ¿Cuándo te has movido? ¿Por qué mi radar no te ha detectado?

—Te advierto que no podrás seguirme con tu dispositivo y aunque pudieras eres muy débil. Esta pelea ya la has perdido.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Dices que sabes que voy a perder?

—Por supuesto, insecto. Antes te atreviste a cuestionarme y desafiarme, además de demostrarme que eres una escoria.

—… Je. ¡Enséñame cómo lo sabes! Aaaaaaaaah—Raditz lanzó una puñetazo a su rival pero este último volvió a esquivarlo, al fallar Raditz se tambaleó hacía delante y recibió una patada en el trasero que le hizo caer boca debajo de forma un tanto cómica. Algunos espectadores se rieron.

—Será mejor para ti que me pidas perdón de rodillas, insecto.

—… —El aludido se levantó y comenzó a concentrar su ki. De pronto se lanzó al ataque.

Raditz lanzaba a toda velocidad puñetazos que Vegeta esquivaba sin dificultad. Durante todo este tiempo ninguno de los dos se había elevado, ambos continuaban en la plataforma. De pronto Vegeta observo un instante de baja defensa de su oponente, momento en que aprovechó para darle a Raditz una patada en la entrepierna haciendo caer al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Muchos espectadores se partieron de risa, al igual que Cepa y el rey, y varios peleadores. Kakorotto no se río sino que permaneció en silencio al igual que la princesa y Mushroom.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Esperemos un poco. El golpe ha sido duro. Ja, ja, ja, ja. Peleadores, de ahora en adelante no más patadas en la entrepierna. Ja, ja, ja—habló Cepa mientras se partía de risa.

—AAAAAaaaaaah. ¡Tramposo! AAAAAHHHHH.

—Una sabandija como tú no me merece ningún respeto. ¡Retírate del combate, insecto!

—Te voy a… demostrar que valgo más que mi hermanito.

—Ni la mitad. Kakarotto está un poco loco pero al menos sabe pelear y tiene principios. Tú no sabes ni dar un puñetazo, aun ni me has tocado. Y ni siguiera defiendes tu honor familiar. ¡Basura!

—No haces más que esquivar mis ataques, cobarde—se quejó Raditz

— ¿Cobarde?

—En cuanto te canses estarás a mi merced—se levantó—Esto no es nada. Estoy bien entrenado.

— ¿Quieres que te haga frente directamente? Vale. Lánzame tu mejor golpe.

Raditz concentró energía.

—A ver si puedes con esto.

—…

El hermano de Kakarotto lanzó una honda de ki, esperaba que Vegeta la esquivase pero para su sorpresa el príncipe la detuvo con ambas manos.

 _«Mi hermano juega con su capacidad de ataque. La mantiene baja al principio para engañar a su rival, y puede que incluso para no malgastarla inútilmente. Luego la sube a la hora de atacar sorprendiendo a su adversario. ¿Cómo lo hará? Incluso conociendo las técnicas del ki, es necesario tener mucha experiencia y soltura con ellas. Mmm, mi hermano es increíble. Pero no lo había hecho hasta ahora. ¿Acaso estaba reservando el control del ki para la final? Entonces ¿Por qué lo muestra ahora?»_

 _«Mi hermano mayor es un necio. La forma en que habló de papá y mamá es una vergüenza, ojala Vegeta le dé una paliza aunque preferiría pegarle yo»_

— ¿Cómo? No podrás aguantar mucho tiempo, principito—fue en ese momento cuando Vegeta comenzó a concentrarse y Raditz notó que su dispositivo comenzaba a subir—

 _« ¡¿Qué es esto?! La energía del príncipe es cada vez más alta. No, tiene que ser un error del aparato»_

La honda de Raditz no terminaba de funcionar. Vegeta la seguía sujetando y su rival la mantenía encendida.

—En comparación con tu hermano tú no vales nada. ¡No eres más que un inútil presumido! ¡Basura!—De pronto Vegeta encendió su propia honda que hizo retroceder un poco a la de Raditz.

— ¿Qué? ¡No es posible!

— ¡NO VALES NADA, INSECTO!—De pronto la honda del príncipe aumentó de tamaño repeliendo a la de Raditz y empujando a este último varios metros hasta quedar fuera del ring, se golpeó contra una pared de las gradas cayendo al suelo.

— ¡Fuera del ring! ¡Ganador el príncipe Vegeta!—intervino el réferi pero Raditz se levantó y se lanzó hacía el ring.

— ¡No me interesan las normas! ¡Prepárate!

—…

Raditz lanzó varios puñetazos a Vegeta que curiosamente este no esquivo está vez. Parecía que el príncipe se dejase golpear, pero de pronto le dio un golpe en el estómago a su rival haciendo que Raditz vomitase sangre. En un instante Vegeta se situó por detrás de su adversario y le golpeó la nuca.

— _¿Habéis visto eso?_

— _Vegeta casi no está herido._

— _Y que pegada tiene._

— _Es un gran guerrero._

Estos y otros comentarios similares eran dichos por los participantes y parte del público.

Raditz cayó al suelo y Cepa le examinó asegurando que solo estaba inconsciente.

—El participante Raditz esta inconsciente y ya había salido fuera de la plataforma, queda eliminado. ¡Ganador, el príncipe Vegeta!

Su alteza miró a los otros participantes que estaba concentrados en uno de los laterales del fuera del ring.

— ¡¿LO HAN VISTO?! ¡DA IGUAL LO QUE HAGAN! ¡YO GANARÉ EL TORNEO! —de pronto el príncipe se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Raditz y lo tiro fuera del ring de una patada.

—Ahora daremos paso a nuestra segunda pelea individual, y luego a la última ronda de la eliminatoria. Kakarotto y Nappa suban al ring. Y que alguien se lleve a ese chico inútil a los tanques.

* * *

 **EN EL PALCO REAL**

Gine se había quedado en blanco al contemplar la derrota de su hijo mayor.

—No hace falta que finjas, mascota. Sé que ese mocoso es tu otro hijo. Te investigué.

—… Entonces déjeme ir con él. Déjeme llevarle al tanque.

—Mmm.

—Por favor, amo. Prometo que regresaré enseguida.

—Muy bien pero te quiero aquí antes de diez minutos. De lo contrario sufrirás mi ira y tus hijos también.

* * *

 **ALREDEDOR DEL RING**

Los siguientes peleadores ya habían subido a la plataforma, pero nadie quería hacerse cargo de Raditz. En otras circunstancias Kakarotto se hubiese ocupado de él, pero ese momento el hermano pequeño del chico tirado en el suelo no tenía ganas de responsabilizarse. Vegeta Junior, los otros peleadores y el público miraban con desprecio a quien había perdido su combate con facilidad. Raditz ni siguiera había realizado una buena lucha y eso era motivo de desprecio.

—Que alguien se lleve a ese mocoso a los tanques—pidió Cepa.

—Es mi hermano pero yo no voy a llevarle, no después de cómo habló de mis padres.

—Yo pasó, maestro.

— _Es una basura. Que se quedé ahí dormido y no moleste._

— _No es mi problema._

La princesa miró al niño inconsciente. Por un momento pensó en ofrecerse ella a ayudarle pero entonces recordó que ya se había ganado problemas con su familia por no ser suficientemente dura, y no estaba segura de cómo ellos reaccionarían si se metía de por medio.

De pronto una mujer aterrizó al lado de Raditz y lo tomó en brazos.

— ¡Mamá!—Kakarotto quiso correr hacia su madre.

— ¡Párate, hijo!

—…

—No bajes del ring. Tienes que ganar el torneo.

En realidad Gine tenía muchas ganas de abrazar a su hijo pequeño, pero en el fondo sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por sus emociones en ese momento. Solo tenía unos minutos para ocuparse de su primogénito y regresar junto al rey. De pronto la mujer se marchó con su hijo mayor en brazos.

Kakarotto centró su atención en Nappa.

—Recuerda que debes liberar a esa chica.

—Je. Solo si me vences. Es curioso que ni siguiera sepas el nombre de ella pero aun así la defiendas. ¡Estás loco, niño!

—…

—Peleadores, comiencen.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de combate pero Nappa fue el primero en atacar, logró dar un puñetazo a Kakarotto haciéndole caer al suelo. De pronto se elevó y comenzó a atacar con bolas de energía lanzadas a gran velocidad sobre la zona del ring donde se supone que estaba derribado Kakarotto, o eso pensaba su rival antes de oír una voz a su espalda.

— ¿A dónde estás apuntando?

—… —Nappa se dejó de disparar y se volvió de espaldas— ¡Tú!

—Destrozaste medio ring para nada.

— ¡Maldito!—Nappa intentó darle un puñetazo a su rival, pero solo consiguió que le golpeasen la napia.

—Ah. ¡Qué daño!

—Apenas te he rozado o te abría roto la nariz. Libera a esa niña.

—Lo único que voy a liberar… es mi ira contra ti. Aaaaah.

Nappa empezó a soltar varios golpes contra Kakarotto pero este último los esquivaba todos. Al cabo de un rato Nappa se paró en seco jadeando.

* * *

 _«Habiéndose movido tanto Kakarotto no jadea en absoluto. Tiene una gran resistencia física»_ pensaba la princesa.

 _«Los movimientos de Kakarotto está más coordinados que los del otro mocoso, eso hace que se fatigue menos porque no se mueve inútilmente, y le facilita esquivar a su rival»_ pensó Vegeta Junior.

 _«Guau. Kakarotto y el príncipe son increíbles. Por eso tengo que lograr entrenar y trabajar con ellos. Podría aprender mucho de ellos»_ pensó Mushroom.

* * *

En ese momento Nappa recibió una llamada por radio.

— _Hijo, ¿A qué juegas? Estas haciendo el ridículo. No te atrevas a perder. No deshonres a nuestra familia._

— _Le voy a ganar, padre._

— _Más te vale._

— _Hijo…_

— _¡Mamá!_

— _Si te atreves a perder ante semejante basura no te atrevas a volver a casa nunca más. ¿Entendido?_

— _Sí, madre y sí padre. No se preocupen. Voy a ganar._

— _Más te vale—respondió su padre cortando seguidamente la comunicación._

Nappa comenzó a concentrar su energía.

— ¡Maldito! Se acabaron los juegos. Ahora te voy a destrozar.

—En una cosa coincidimos. Se acabaron los juegos. Ahora iré a por todas.

—… ¡Mientes! Ya estas luchando al máximo.

—No. Apenas me he movido.

—… Je. ¡Mientes!

Nappa concentró su energía y lanzó una bola de ki que Kakarotto desvió con una mano. Esta dio a un señor de la primera fila dejándolo un poco chamuscado pero no demasiado herido.

—Toma, toma, toma, toma.

Nappa lanzaba bolas de energía a gran velocidad. Kakarotto las esquivaba o desviaba. Y los ataques golpearon a varios espectadores.

* * *

— _Cepa. ¿No se supone que habías puesto una barrera protectora alrededor de las gradas?_

— _Así es, majestad. Puse un escudo que se genera mediante un determinado rayo, diseñado en la academia de ciencias. Parece que se ha desactivado._

— _Reactívala._

— _Sí, majestad. Espere un momento._

 _Cepa pulsó unos botones de su radar._

— _Oficial técnico. ¿Qué pasa con la barrera de las gradas?_

— _Las baterías están gastadas. Necesitaran al menos una hora para recargarse, hasta entonces no habrá barrera._

— _No cuelgue—Cepa vuelve a contactar con el rey—Majestad, al parecer no tenemos energía suficiente. Necesitamos un mínimo de una hora para reactivar la barrera._

— _Mmm. Entonces pasaremos sin ella. No vamos a parar el torneo._

— _Podría ser peligroso pero como ordenéis—vuelve a la llamada anterior—Su majestad, no va a parar el torneo. Recargue la barrera rápidamente._

— _Lo intentaré, señor._

— _No lo intenten. ¡Hágalo!—pulsó unos botones de su radar—Príncipe. ¿Me oís, príncipe?_

— _¿Maestro?_

— _Tengo que ocuparme de la barrera de las gradas, entretanto tú serás el réferi temporal hasta que vuelva._

— _¿Por qué no mi padre?_

— _Porque prefiero ver cómo te desenvuelves._

— _De acuerdo, maestro._

Cepa se acercó a Mushroom y la princesa.

—Ustedes dos, vengan conmigo.

—Pero nos perderemos el combate—se quejó Mushroom.

— ¡Ahora!

Las chicas se sintieron intimidadas y siguieron al comandante.

* * *

 **EN EL COMBATE.**

Nappa dejó de disparar. Kakarotto apenas estaba lastimado.

—Ah, ah, ah… ¿Cómo es posible? Ah, ah… Sigues tan tranquilo.

—Tu fuerza es muy baja.

— ¡Mientes!—…—Pero si apenas tienes 1000 unidades. No tiene sentido. ¡No tiene ningún sentido!

—Menos hablar y más pelear.

— ¡No te burles de mí, insecto!

Nappa se lanzó y logró darle a su adversario un puñetazo en la cara, solo para recibir otro en el estómago y tambalearse hacia atrás.

—Ahora verás—Nappa caminó un poco hacia atrás—Te enseñaré mi mejor técnica—concentró energía y de pronto abrió la boca y lanzó un rayo por ella, pero Kakarotto contratacó con una honda de ki. Al principio ambos ataques estaba igualados pero poco a poco Kakarotto logra hacer retroceder a su rival.

—Aaaaaaaah.

* * *

 **CON CEPA Y LAS CHICAS.**

Los tres se encontraban en la azotea de un edificio cercano al estadio, desde el cual se generaba el rayó barrera de las gradas.

— _Admito que calculé mal. Creí que el torneo duraría menos, comandante._

—Miserable. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

—Recargar las baterías—dijo la princesa.

— _Pero necesitamos al menos una hora, quizás dos._

Mushroom se puso a examinar el dispositivo.

—Aja. Aquí detrás está el almacenaje de energía. En circunstancias normales necesitaría conectase a un enchufe y esperar hasta que se recargue, pero creo que puedo cargar las batería en unos minutos.

Todos miraron a Mushroom.

— _¿En serio? ¿Cómo?—preguntó Cepa._

—Si me acepta en sus clases lo explico.

—Eso es chantaje.

—Es negociación, comandante.

—Mmm. Ofreces algo para defender tu interés personal… me gusta. Te acepto de momento, empezaremos unos días después de que acabe el torneo, pero te aviso de que soy muy severo.

—Trato hecho, comandante. Déjenme un poco de espacio—abre el compartimento de las baterías y comienza a concentrar su ki.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

—Usar mi poder a modo de carga, Pumpkin.

— ¿Eso se puede?

—Sí. Canalizando correctamente la energía del ki. Se lo quise presentar como proyecto al claustro de la academia y ellos lo rechazaron, cutres. Dijeron que no tenía bastante base científica.

De pronto Mushroom lanzó una honda de ki contra las baterías, pero se notaba algo diferente en dicha energía.

— _Está subiendo. La potencia se está recargando pero aún le queda un poco._

* * *

 **EN EL COMBATE**

Nappa estaba jadeando. Todos sus ataques eran esquivados o apenas resultaban afectivos contra Kakarotto.

—Eres muy débil. Deja libre a esa chica y retírate.

— ¡Esta vez no escaparás! ¡Voy a usar todo mi poder!

Concentró su fuerza al máximo y disparó un segundo rayo por la boca. De nuevo Kakarotto contratacó con una honda. Esta vez ambos ataques estaban muy igualados.

* * *

 **EN EL PALCO REAL.**

—Majestad, sin la barrera uno de esos ataques golpeará al público—Gine había llevado rápidamente a su hijo a un tanque y regresado enseguida.

— ¿Y qué, mascota? Si ellos no pueden con algo tan simple es que no son buenos guerreros. Y ahora que me fijo ¿Dónde está Cepa? Da igual, ya aparecerá.

* * *

 **CON CEPA Y SU GRUPO**

— _Un poco más._

Mushroom empezaba a cansarse.

— ¿Falta mucho?

— _Ya queda poco. Solo tú sabes usar esta técnica de carga._

—Ah, ah, ah, ah…

— _Casi. Aguanta, niña._

—Ah, ah, ah.

 _«Aunque no sé usar ese tipo de rayo se me ocurre una idea»_ pensó Cepa disparando una honda a Mushroom.

— ¡AH! ¿Qué es esto? Me noto mejor.

—Te he dado energía. Ahora a por todas, niña.

— ¡SÍ! ¡AHORA ESTOY A TOPE! ¡Aaaaah!

— _Y… Listo. Baterías cargadas al máximo—toma los mandos—Voy a reactivar la barrera. Debería tener potencia para unas tres o cuatro horas. Gracias, niña._

* * *

 **EN EL RING.**

El rayo de Kakarotto ganó terreno derribando a Nappa y sacándolo del ring, pero el ataque iba directo a una señora de la primera fila, ella se levantó y se puso en posición de defensa pero de pronto se vio como una especie de barrera verde repelía el rayo.

—Fuera del ring. El participante Nappa es eliminado—sentenció el príncipe.

Nappa se levantó pero de pronto Kakarotto aterrizó frente a él.

—Perdiste. Ahora vamos a buscar a la chica.

—… Mi padre te ajustará las cuentas.

—… Siempre me gusta pelear con gente fuerte. Si tu padre es fuerte quiero enfrentarme con él.

— ¿Enfrentarte con mi padre? Hazlo. Te matará. Sígueme.

Nappa llevó a su rival hasta sus padres y esclava, situados en la décima tercera fila.

—Padre, madre yo…

—Silencio—respondió el padre.

—Por ahora no vuelvas a casa. Ya veremos si eres capaz de resarcirnos de alguna forma—respondió la madre, fijando de pronto su atención en Kakarotto—Hola, no pareces tan duro.

—Exacto. Ya te pillaré, mocoso. Nadie deshonra a mi familia ni vive para contarlo.

—Sí, como diga. He venido a por esa niña—miró a Fungus.

—Ah. Claro. Un trato es una cuestión de honor—respondió el padre—Puedes irte, mocosa. Aunque cuídate las espaldas. Puede que no llegues a vivir una semana más.

Fungus miró primero a Nappa y luego a sus padres con miedo. Se acercó lentamente a Kakarotto situándose a su espalda.

Tarde o temprano te pillaré, mocoso. Hoy prefiero que te vayas porque las masas quieren verte de nuevo en el ring, pero no tardaré mucho en ir a por ti.

—Cuando quiera, señor. Siempre es bueno luchar contra tipos fuertes.

—…

—…

Ambos se miraron desafiantes.

—Adiós.

Kakarotto y la niña se marcharon.

—Gracias. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Kakarotto. ¿Tú?

—Fungus.

—Yo he de volver junto a los participantes. ¿Qué harás?

—Buscar a mis padres si es que están vivos. Puede que los castigasen también.

—Vegeta quizás sepa algo.

— ¿El rey?

—Ese también pero me refería al príncipe. Preguntémosle.

— ¡NO! ¡No creo que quiera ayudarme! ¡Si me ve me matará!

—Tranquila. Confía en mí. Vamos.

El chico la cogió del brazo arrastrándola hasta dónde estaba el príncipe, pese a los forcejeos de la niña.

—Vegetaaaa.

El aludido miró arriba.

—Oh no. Kakarotto y esa mocosa que agredió a mi hermanita.

Ambos aterrizaron junto al príncipe.

—Hola, Vegeta.

—…—el aludido se cruzó de brazos. Miró a Fungus quien se puso detrás de Kakarotto.

— ¿Sabes algo de sus padres?

—No ni ganas.

—Perdóneme, alteza. Solo quiero…

— ¡Cállate! Casi matas a mi hermanita así que no me hables.

—Vamos, Vegeta. Ambos entrenamos con Cepa. Cualquiera de los dos pudo haber muerto en los entrenamientos.

— ¿Lo crees? Mmm. No creo que ni tú ni yo seamos tan débiles como para morir en un entrenamiento. En cualquier caso eran entrenamientos y no atentados.

En ese momento aterrizaron Cepa y las dos chicas.

— ¿Qué hace esa asquerosa aquí, hermano?

—Pregúntale a Kakarotto.

—Princesa, lo siento. Os pido perdón. Solo quiero saber dónde están mis padres.

—No me interesan tus problemas, asesina. Quítate de mi vista.

Cepa se acercó a Fungus.

—Yo lo sé. Tú padre fue condenado a muerte por orden del rey.

— ¿Qué?—de pronto se puso blanca—Mi padre… muerto.

—El muy loco desafió a su majestad en vez de suplicarle por tu liberación. Tú madre está en mi casa como mi esclava doméstica. Por cierto, todavía llevas el collar de bloqueo—se lo arranca.

—No me había fijado en eso—reconoció Kakarotto.

Cepa le da su radar a Fungus para sorpresa de todos.

—Con esto localizarás a tu madre. Ve con ella y dila de mi parte que puede irse. Y no quiero que ninguna de las dos vuelva a acercarse a los príncipes ni al rey.

Fungus cogió el radar lentamente y se elevó en el aire. Seguidamente se marchó.

—Maestro, ¿qué acaba de hacer?

—No volverá a molestaros.

—Creo que el comandante ha tenido un gesto lindo—opinó Mushroom.

— ¿Sí? Pues no te acostumbres, niña. Si quieres entrenar conmigo que sepas que soy muy duro.

—Je. A mí ya me da igual lo que suceda con esa mocosa—sentenció Vegeta.

 _«No me gusta del todo. Pero por respeto a mi maestro lo aceptó. Además mi hermana debe aprender a defenderse y cubrirse las espaldas»_ pensó el príncipe.

—A mí no. Casi me mata y ahora se marcha tan tranquila.

— ¿No crees que ya fue castigada? Deja que se vaya—intervino Kakarotto.

—… Dejaré que se marche está vez, en plan de segundas oportunidades, pero no la daré terceras oportunidades—respondió la princesa.

De pronto Nappa presenció como su padre le cogía del cuello, levantándole mientras le estrangulaba. El niño ni siguiera podía hablar.

—Tú ya no eres mi hijo, miserable—le suelta y Nappa cae de espaldas en el suelo jadeando.

—Pa… padre… Madre, di algo.

—Digo que te largues y no vuelvas a aparecer por casa hasta que hayas aprendido a pelear en serio, basura—sentencio la madre.

— ¿Irme a dónde?

—Dónde sea. A mi esposo y a mí nos da igual.

—Lárgate si no quieres que te mate.

Nappa se levantó miraron incrédulo a sus padres. Pudo ver sus ojos de ira y decepción.

—Bien. Yo… me voy. No sé a dónde pero me iré. ¿Eso es lo que queréis?

Ambos padres asintieron y Nappa se fue caminando despacio, miró un momento hacia atrás pero sus padres ya no le miraban. Volvió la vista al frente caminando sin rumbo fijo, ni él mismo sabía a dónde iba.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 15.

* * *

 _Feliz navidad a todos/as:_

 _¿Celebran ustedes la fiesta de Papá Noel? Bueno, de todas formas aquí tienen un regalo navideño, este capítulo. XD._

 _ **FUNGUS  
** Por fin el caso de Fungus se resolvió. Les confieso que Cepa tuvo la intención de reunir a la niña con sus padres desde el principio, por eso protegió a la madre aunque fuese como esclava pero el rey se adelantó en matar al padre._

 _Aunque Kakarotto ganase a Nappa no esta tan claro que él liberase a la chica, más bien la liberaron un poco entre todos. Sus amos la dejaron irse, ella tuvo que pedir perdón a los dos príncipes y Cepa tuvo que intervenir._

 _ **BATALLAS  
** Después de tantos combates colectivos ya era hora de ver peleas entre dos personas. Sé que fueron combates poco emocionantes debido a la superioridad de Vegeta Junior y Kakarotto, pero no nos engañemos ¿Quién se esperaba otra cosa de esos dos?_

 _Por otro lado vimos el sentido de moral que tiene Vegeta Junior, el cual no considera que un tipejo como Raditz merezca ningún respeto, y eso para el príncipe es motivo suficiente para patearle los testículos a su adversario. No me digan que ese tipo de golpes nunca los vimos en Dragon Ball. Yamcha fue igualmente pateado en sus partes íntimas en el tercer torneo de artes marciales cuando Goku era un adolescente._

 _ **BULMA  
** Por un lado vimos a una chica nerd de las matemáticas, y por otro a una campeona de video-juegos. No estoy al día de las actualizaciones de los video-juegos._

 _ **LA BARRERA.  
** Al principio no tenía pensado poner nada con respecto a una barrera en las gradas. Lo metí para darle un poco más de papel a _Mushroom. Aparte, también fue para que Cepa y las niñas no estuviesen presente cuando Kakarotto rescató a Fungus.

 _Finalmente tuvimos a Nappa siendo rechazado por sus padres y quedando abandonado. ¿A alguien le dio pena de él? A mí un poquito sí._

 _Eso es todo por ahora._

 _Un saludo.  
Nos leemos._


	17. CAPÍTULO 16: LA IRA DE PUMPKIN

**CAPÍTULO 16  
LA IRA DE PUMPKIN**

Mushroom se acercó a Vegeta.

—Príncipe, habéis estado increíble en el combate.

—Ese insecto no me duró nada. Fue aburrido.

—Seguro que pronto conquistareis algún planeta, yo podría acompañaros.

—…—Vegeta la miró en silencio.

—Soy y seré una gran científica. Mis habilidades os serán útiles, lo prometo.

—En el campo de batalla lo que cuentan son los puños, niña.

—Entonces os demostraré que soy fuerte, no tanto como vos **,** pero lo soy.

—Demuéstralo pasando a semifinales.

— ¡Sí! ¡Pasaré!

— Dime una cosa ¿Por qué crees que mi hermana no es respetada en su colegio? Simple. Es muy débil. Hay que ser poderoso para hacerse respetar.

— En este caso también es por la competición, príncipe.

—… —Vegeta la miró en silencio.

—Sabéis que normalmente los saiyajines compiten entre ellos por ser los más fuertes, pero en la academia también se compite con el cerebro, aparte de con los puños. Los guerreros nos llaman cerebritos y todos nosotros queremos ser el cerebrito número uno. Su hermana está muy adelantada para su edad, incluso supera a estudiantes mayores que ella, eso crea rencor y envidia. Si a todo esto le añadimos que no es muy fuerte, pues de ahí que vayan a por ella. A por mí también han ido, no tanto como en el caso de la princesa, pero también he recibido agresiones por parte de varios de mis compañeros. Algunos de ellos están aquí y seguro que no duraran en ir a por su hermana y por mí a la menor oportunidad.

—…

—Por eso tengo que hacerme más fuerte, para poner en su sitio a todos esos miserables.

—…

—Aunque, sin ánimo de ofender, quien debería poner en su sitio a la academia es su padre.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Lo que el reino necesitaría es un equipo científico que solamente se preocupe de crear nuevas armas y tecnología. En vez de eso **,** tenemos a unos niñatos que prefieren jugar a darse de tortas en vez de colaborar para dichos fines. Y quienes tenemos la sensatez de actuar de manera distinta somos marginados por ello. ¿Y para qué? Para nada productivo. Ni siguiera vuestra hermana es respetada cuando debería ser quien estuviese al frente de la academia al pertenecer a la familia gobernante.

—Mmm. Es decir, que la academia debería jurar lealtad y obediencia al trono y ser dirigida por los más cerebritos.

—Exacto.

—Interesante. Lo discutiremos con mi padre después del torneo.

 _«Mmm. Mi hermana podría aprender algo de ella. A ver si tenemos suerte y se le pega el carácter de su amiguita»_

* * *

—Ahora daremos paso a la cuarta y última ronda de la eliminatoria. ¡Peleadores, suban al ring!

Todos los aludidos subieron al cuadrilátero.

—Hasta ahora se han seleccionado cuatro participantes de la primera ronda de eliminatoria y cuatro de la segunda. De la tercera solo queda uno en pie, los otros dos seleccionados tuvieron su pelea individual y fracasaron—Cepa se refería a Raditz y Nappa—En total tenemos por ahora a nueve seleccionados, así que en esta última ronda seleccionaremos a cinco de ustedes, suponiendo que no sean unos inútiles. ¡No pienso seleccionar basura! ¡Bastante he tenido que soportar ya con el grupo uno!

—Ya va a empezar la pelea. Quédate cerca de mi hermana y luchar juntas.

— ¡Peleadores, comiencen!

Kakarotto, Vegeta, Pumpkin y Mushroom tenían que enfrentarse a otros quinces muchachos, entre ellos a tres de la academia de ciencias.

La mayoría de los combatientes se juntaron en dos bandos. Unos iban a por el príncipe y otro bando a por Kakarotto. Los de la academia de ciencias fueron a por las chicas desde el principio.

Vegeta estaba siendo perseguido por seis adversarios que le atacaban a la vez, lo mismo que Kakarotto. Entre los seis trataban de acorralarle aprovechando la superioridad numérica y de momento lo estaban logrando. Vegeta esquiv **ó** varios puñetazos pero recibió una patada en el estómago que le hizo salir el aire y caer al suelo. Antes de que pudiera levantarse recibió varias ondas **(BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEN)** de ki. Los otros combatientes dejaron temporalmente de luchar y miraron la escena. En el aire los rivales del príncipe jadeaban y esperaban a que se disipase el humo, el cual igualmente resultaba molesto para los otros peleadores y parte del público.

— ¿Lo conseguimos?

—Creo que sí. No es tan blando para morir pero seguro que esta malherido. ¿Qué? ¡Mira tu radar!

— ¡No puede ser!

De entre el humo salió Vegeta con el ki encendido. Uno de los dos rivales calculó su ki.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡20.000 unidades!

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Veinte mil?! Es imposible.

Vegeta se lanzó hacía sus adversarios doblando su velocidad de ataque gracias al incremento de su energía. Logró derivar a uno de sus rivales de un puñetazo en la cara y otro en la espalda, haciéndole estamparse contra el suelo y fuera del ring. Sin embargo, los demás le acorralaron y lograron derribarle. A punto estaba de caer al suelo y fuera de la plataforma, pero en el último momento notó que le sujetaban desde una de las piernas, frenándolo en el aire, lo que hizo que se estabilizase.

— ¿Kakarotto?

—Se supone que tenemos que luchar en la final.

— ¿Quién te ha pedido que me ayudes? ¡No te necesito para nada!

—...

— ¿No se supone que debes ganar para liberar a tus padres? Entonces ¿Por qué me ayudas a mí?

—…— Liberaré a mis padres en la final pero al menos que sea una final interesante.

* * *

 **EN EL PALCO REAL**

—Ja, ja, ja. ¿Has escuchado por tu dispositivo, mascota? Por lo visto a tu muchacho le importa más una buena final que tú misma. Si Vegeta hubiese sido eliminado entonces seguramente Kakarotto fuese el ganador del torneo, pero tu hijo ha desperdiciado su oportunidad de victoria.

—…

—Esto te demostrará que no tienes esperanza.

Gine soltó algunas lágrimas.

* * *

 **EN EL RING**

Kakarotto y Vegeta continuaban parados en el aire. De pronto fueron rodeados por casi todos los demás peleadores de la ronda, salvo los tres que iban en contra de la princesa y Mushroom.

— _Rendíos. Por muy fuertes que seáis no podéis enfrentaros a todos nosotros._

— _Estáis rodeados._

—Rodeados de insectos inútiles. ¡Kakarotto, a por todas! ¡Barramos a estas basuras!

— ¿Barrer? ¿A estas horas? Estamos en pleno combate, no es momento para pensar en escobas.

A todos les salió una gota de sudor en la frente.

— _Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Vegeta, tú compañero es muy gracioso._

— _Je. ¿Cepa os enseña a hacer chistes?_

—… — ¡Cállate! ¡No hables mal de mi maestro! Kakarotto, por ahora colaboraré contigo pero que coste que luego voy a destrozarte en la final. ¡Aaaaaaah!

— ¡Aaaaaaah!

— _¿Qué? Oye, tú. Suma sus energías conjuntas._

— _Sí. A ver… ¡No puede ser! Entre los dos suman 70.000 y subiendo. 80.000, 90.000, 100.000_

— _¿Cien mil? ¿Cómo van a tener entre los dos cien mil? Tu aparato está mal._

Todos retrocedieron asustados.

—Kakarotto, ahora.

—Sí.

El príncipe y Kakarotto se lanzaron al ataque. Al aumentar su poder su velocidad también se incrementó. El aumento de velocidad y fuerza **,** más el hecho de que sus rivales estaban aterrorizados ante semejante poder **,** hizo que golpeasen a todos sus adversarios sin que estos pudiesen hacer casi nada para defenderse ni contratacar. Hubo algunos golpes por parte de sus contrincantes pero parecían golpes de mosquito, no tardaron mucho en caer fuera del ring y quedar inconscientes.

 _«Mmm. Ahora comprendo por qué mi hijo quiere combatir contra este chico. Realmente sería un buen rival para él. Los otros estudiantes de Cepa nunca aportaron nada a mi hijo»_ pensaba el rey.

— ¡Alto! ¡Fin de la ronda!—anunció de pronto Cepa para sorpresa de todos—Dije que habría cinco seleccionados y quedan siete en pie—era cierto, quedaban los dos príncipes, Kakarotto, Mushroom y tres chicos de la academia de ciencias—No importa. Nueve seleccionados de las rondas anteriores más siete de ustedes suman en total dieciséis participantes que se enfrentaran en semifinales. Habrá dos rondas y después la gran final. ¡Que los seleccionados de las rondas anteriores suban al ring!

Los cuatro seleccionados de la primera ronda de la eliminatoria subieron al ring y fueron abucheados, ya que ninguno de ellos había logrado ganarse las simpatías del público. De la segunda ronda los dos favoritos habían sido Bean, una chica vestida con una coraza naranja sin hombreras y guantes y botas azul marino, y Parsley, chico poco más alto que Pumpkin. Iba vestido con una armadura verde oscura sin hombreras y guantes y botas azul marino, también había dos peleadores más. De la tercera ronda al principio iban a ser seleccionados Nappa, Raditz y Cucumber, pero solo quedaba este último, dado que los otros dos habían sido derrotados en el ring por Kakarotto y Vegeta respectivamente.

Cepa se dirigió al público.

— ¿Desean una pausa de diez minutos? ¡¿O QUIEREN SEGUIR VIENDO PELEAS?!

— _Pelea, pelea, pelea._

— _Más combates, más._

El público pedía más y más batallas.

Cepa se dirigió a los peleadores.

—Ya han oído. El público quiere seguir. Lo haremos de la siguiente manera. Habrá dos rondas de cuartos de final, en donde seleccionaremos a dos peleadores en cada una; de esta selección saldrán cuatro peleadores que disputarán la semifinal, de esos cuatro los dos últimos en pie lucharan en la gran final. Primero se enfrentaran los cuatro seleccionados de la primera ronda contra los cuatro de la segunda. Los demás bájense del ring.

Los aludidos obedecieron y se bajaron.

Comenzó el combate pero fue bastante aburrido. Los de la primera ronda parecían moscas contra los de la segunda. No habían transcurridos ni dos minutos cuando todos los de la primera ronda fueron eliminados **,** ganándose los abucheos del público.

— ¡Atención! ¡Los cuatro de la segunda ronda, peleen! ¡S **ó** lo necesitamos a dos de ustedes!

Beanse tuvo que enfrentar contra un chico un poco más alto que él, pero no necesariamente más chico le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara, pero la niña le agarró el brazo y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula. El chico contratacó con una vuelta y patada en la espalda que hizo que la niña cayese al suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente y se elevó en el aire seguida por su rival.

Parsley combatía contra un muchacho de constitución física parecida a la de Nappa, pero con la diferencia de que él controlaba mejor sus ataques. Éste último lanzaba varias ondas que Parsley esquivaba.

 _«Mmm. Así que Parsley mejoró después de que mi maestro lo expulsase de sus clases por no saber volar bien. Seguro que se sintió arrepentido y entrenó por su cuenta. Aun así no llega ni de lejos a mi nivel»_ pensó el príncipe.

Bean fue atacada con un rayo de energía. Posiblemente hubiese sido derribada si el ataque le hubiese dado de lleno, pero logró esquivarlo y lanzar una onda a la cara de su rival **;** este último gritó al tiempo que se palpaba la cara con ambas manos, gran error porque al hacerlo quedó desprotegido contra un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que le hizo salir el aire, seguidamente recibió una patada en el centro de la espalda que le hizo estrellarse contra el suelo **,** quedando fuera del ring **,** pero seguía consciente.

Parsley y su oponente habían lanzado cada uno un rayo y sus ataques eran bastante parejos. Para sorpresa de todos Bean se puso al lado de Parsley apoyándole con su fuerza, entre los dos lograron derribar al otro muchacho y sacarlo fuera del ring.

—Bien. Digan su nombre.

—Bean.

—Parsley—el niño miró feo a Cepa.

— ¡BEAN Y PARSLEY PASAN A SEMIFINALES!

El público aplaudió un poco e incluso se escucharon algunos vítores hacía los seleccionados.

—Ahora se enfrentaran los ocho siguientes peleadores, suban al ring—los aludidos subieron y Bean y Parsley se retiraron.

Esta ronda no parecía demasiado justa. Del grupo tres de la eliminatoria solo quedaba Cucumber y los otros siete eran del cuarto grupo. No se hicieron equipos como en la ronda anterior, todos iban a por todos. Cucumber fue en contra de Vegeta y otro chico fue contra Kakarotto. A las chicas les tocaron dos adversarios procedentes de la academia de ciencias, un niño que combatía contra la princesa, y una chica que se enfrentaba a Mushroom.

Cucumber lanzaba varios golpes contra Vegeta y este último apenas se inmutaba. De pronto Vegeta le golpeó en el estómago haciéndole vomitar sangre y luego le dio una patada de chilena en la espalda, lo que hizo que Cucumber se estrellará en el suelo y saliese fuera del ring, quedando inconsciente.

 _«Guau. El príncipe es increíble. Yo seré una de sus tropas, estoy segura»_ pensó Mushroom.

 _«Mi hermano es asombroso»_

En ese momento Mushroom y Pumpkin, quienes tenían la guardia baja, fueron sorprendidas por detrás **,** siendo atravesadas desde la espalda. La princesa quedó malherida **,** cayendo al suelo desangrándose, **por lo que** tuvo que quemarse la herida para que dejase de sangrar.

—Aaaaah. ¡Mushroom!

—Je. Seguro que está peor que tú pero preocúpate de ti misma.

Vegeta acudía rápidamente e iba a ayudar a su hermana pero de pronto se paró el combate.

— ¡ALTO! ¡PAREN EL COMBATE UN MOMENTO! ¡Esta niña **ha** muerto!—gritó Cepa examinando a Mushroom al ver que no desprendía energía. La tomó el pulso e incluso palpó su corazón pero no había latido. No era para menos, al contrario que la princesa, Mushroom había sido atravesada por debajo del corazón— ¡Matar está prohibido! ¡El responsable queda expulsado del torneo!

—Muerta… ¿Vegeta, no deberías intervenir? Eres el príncipe.

—En todo caso debería intervenir mi padre, Kakarotto. Aunque admito que esa chica se excedió.

 _«Pobre Mushroom. No se lo merecía»_ pensaba Kakarotto mirando tristemente el cadáver desde cierta distancia.

 _«Era la única amiga de mi hermana. Una chica a quien además de las ciencias también le gustaba pelear. Pumpkin podría haber aprendido de ella, es una pena»_

* * *

 **EN EL PALCO REAL**

—Amo, ¿No piensa hacer nada?

—Si ha muerto nada se puede hacer. Cepa entregará su cadáver a su familia para que sea incinerada.

Los saiyajines no tenían ninguna religión y por tanto tampoco poseían enterramientos ni ritos funerarios. Cuando alguien moría se le incineraba para que el cadáver no se descompusiese, e incluso en algunos casos el cuerpo era lanzado al espacio directamente, de todo esto se ocupaba la familia del fallecido, o en este caso fallecida.

* * *

 **EN EL RING**

Pumpkin corrió hasta su amiga.

— ¡ _Mushroom!—la levantó la cabeza—No te mueras—ya estaba muerta— No me hagas esto. Teníamos tantos planes. Dijiste que querías estudiar y conquistar planetas._

—Lo siento, princesa—dijo Cepa.

—Muerta. Está muerta…

— _Je. Lo siento, princesita. Se me fue la mano_

—Tú…— Pumpkin se levantó—Tú la mataste—soltó una lagrima pero comenzó a encender su energía— ¡Ella no te hizo nada!

— ¡NO LES HIZO NADA A NINGUNO DE USTEDES! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

En ese momento comenzó a temblar el suelo y parte de la zona baja de las gradas. La energía de Pumpkin era cada vez más alta.

— ¡AAAAAAH! ¡LES ODIOOOO! ¡TODOS EN LA ACADEMIA ME ODIAN! ¡Y AHORA YO LES ODIO MÁS! ¡MUSHROOM ERA MI AMIGA! ¡MI ÚNICA AMIGA Y TENÍA SUEÑOS!

 _« ¿Qué? ¡La capacidad de mi hermana llega a los 60.000 y va subiendo! 80.000 y ¡130.000!»_

* * *

 **EN EL PALCO REAL**

—Por fin. Finalmente mi hija ha despertado su lado más agresivo. Si llego a saberlo hubiese matado a esa mocosa yo mismo mucho antes y delante de mi hija.

—Amo, ¿Cómo puede decir eso?

—Calla. Mírala. Esa es mi chica.

* * *

 **EN EL RING**

La princesa miraba furiosamente a la asesina de su mejor amiga.

— ¡Lo pagarás! ¡LO PAGARÁS CON TU VIDA!

En ese momento Cepa recibió una llamada.

— _Pase lo que pase no intervengas, comandante._

— _Entendido, majestad._

— _Con suerte veremos un baño de sangre a manos de mi hija._

— _Entendido, majestad._

Pumpkin se lanzó contra la chica que había atravesado a su amiga, ella se puso en posición de defensa pero la princesa se movió muy rápido y le atravesó el pecho quedando su mano dentro. De pronto su alteza retiró su mano al sacarla la mostró al público y a los demás participantes, quienes quedaron impactados. La niña llevaba el corazón de su rival en el puño, ella cayó sin vida al suelo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha sido capaz? ¡Se ha vuelto loca!—exclamó Kakarotto impactado ante tal asesinato, pero la mayor parte del público estaba eufórico.

— _¡Síiiiiiiiiiii!_

— _¡Esto es una pelea!_

— _¡Bravo_ _ **,**_ _niña, masácralos a todos!_

Estas y otras frases similares se escuchaban en las gradas. Incluso algunos vitoreaban a la princesa. A la mayoría de los saiyajines les gustaba la sangre. Pumpkin voló en el aire dirigiéndose al palco real y mirando de frente a su padre.

— ¿Querías que derramase sangre? ¡Ahí tienes esto!—le lanza el corazón a la cara— ¡Comételo o guárdalo!—se marcha volando al ring.

—Mi hija… nunca me habían sentido tan orgulloso de ella.

 _«Este hombre está loco»_ pensó Gine mirando a su amo.

—Vegeta, hemos de detener…—de pronto Kakarotto recibió un golpe en la nuca quedando inconsciente. Vegeta cargó con él y lo llevó al palco real.

—Que se quede aquí de momento y no moleste a mi hermana—Vegeta se fue de nuevo al ring.

— ¡Hijo!

—Déjale dormir, mascota.

—A ver… ¿quién sigue? Tú

La princesa se dirige al chico que le atravesó antes. Su energía no había disminuido, incluso se había elevado a 135.000.

—No. Yo no hice nada, alteza, fue mi hermana. Ella fue quien mató a vuestra amiga.

—Cobarde. ¿Ahora me llamas alteza? Toda la academia me odia y toda ha de pagar por la muerte de Mushroom—se lanza contra él, el chico logra esquivar un par de golpes pero en un momento dado la chica le da un fuerte puñetazo en el estomagó que le hace caer al suelo vomitando sangre luego le coge del cabello y le golpea varias veces seguida la cabeza contra el suelo hasta matarlo. Seguidamente fue a por el tercer muchacho de la academia, él que estaba luchando con Kakarotto antes de que se detuviera el combate, el chico fue igualmente asesinado. Seguidamente la princesa lanzó los tres cadáveres al aire.

—AAAaaaaah. ¡GALICK HO! ¡DESAPARECEEEEEZCAAANNN!

La onda de la princesa desintegró al chico y **al** cadáver sin corazón.

—Ahora veamos…—palpa su radar—Sí, está aquí—se dirige a las gradas, en las últimas filas.

—Hola, directora. Usted nunca hizo nada por defenderme. ¿Verdad?

—Somos saiyajines. Cada uno cuida de si mismo.

—Qu **é** bien—tono de sarcasmo—Pues… cuídese de mí—la princesa la golpea la cabeza con la mano decapitándola de un puñetazo (al estilo de Vegeta contra Gurdo). Algunos espectadores cercanos miran como el cuerpo cae a una señora de delante sobre la espalda y cómo la cabeza rueda hacía abajo hasta llegar cerca de la pista de combate.

En ese momento una señora del público se posicionó ante la princesa. Llevaba una coraza marrón sin hombreras, botas blancas y un radar verde. Era la madre de Nappa.

—Por fin una rival digna. Te derrotaré para demostrar al público cómo se pelea. Tienes mucha fuerza pero yo tengo más técnica y experiencia.

—Pelee y cállese.

Pumpkin se lanzó contra la señora y está última se elevó en el aire seguida por su rival. La princesa no lograba golpear a su adversaria quien esquivaba todos los golpes. De pronto la señora logró atestar un rodillazo en el estómago de su alteza pero la aludida apenas notó el golpe.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!—de la sorpresa la señora bajo la guardia durante un instante, momento que aprovechó Pumpkin para golpearla el brazo derecho partiéndoselo—AAAAAAAAAAYYYY—seguidamente Pumpkin le dio un golpe en el cuello partiéndoselo, la mujer cayó al suelo al borde de la muerte y su rival la decapitó al aterrizar.

— ¡NOOOOOO!—gritó un hombre del público antes de abalanzarse contra la princesa, pero ella le esquivó—Has matado a mi esposa pero yo acabaré contigo.

—…—Ya no me interesa para nada este estúpido torneo. A quien me moleste le asesinaré.

—…—el hombre concentró su energía—Esquiva esto, niña miserable—disparó un rayo por la boca.

 _«Mmm. 70.000 de ataque»_ pensó la princesa.

Se vio una gran explosión de humo. Al retirarse la humareda se pudo observar que la princesa estaba en pie con ambas manos extendidas. Al parecer había parado el ataque con ambos manos.

— ¡Imposible!

Muchos gritaron eufóricos e incluso se escucharon varios **vítores** a la princesa, incluidos el rey y el príncipe. Sin embargo, ella no les escuchaba y miraba a su adversario con ojos asesinos.

— ¿Has terminado de hacer el imbécil?—la niña se lanzó de pronto hacía aquel hombre atravesándole el estómago y seguidamente con el brazo dentro de él hizo un rayo que le atravesó todo el pectoral **,** remontándole.

* * *

Cepa recibió una llamada.

— _¿Amo?_

— _¿Fasha?_

— _No sabía que hacer pero no quise arriesgarme a huir. Usted me atraparía. Encontré un radar en su habitación y quise llamarle._

— _Adivino. Tú hija está contigo._

— _Sí ¿Cómo lo sabe?_

— _Fue liberada. Ahora no tengo tiempo para contarte la historia. Iros._

— _¿Irnos? ¿Podemos marcharnos?_

— _Sí. Ya no eres mi esclava. Iros las dos ahora que podéis. Pero no volváis a molestar a la familia real._

—…

— _Adiós, Fasha. Echaré de menos tus comidas. No vuelvas a llamarme._

Cepa cortó la comunicación.

* * *

De pronto seis adultos se posicionaron frente a la princesa, eran los padres de los niños asesinados por ella.

 **NARRADOR PROTAGONISTA, POR PUMPKIN.**

Se suponía que hoy era mi décimo primer cumpleaños. El torneo supuestamente era en mi honor para festejarlo, pero creo que en realidad era para la diversión de mi familia, ya nada de eso me importaba. Había dedicado toda mi infancia a ser una princesa amable y compresiva, más dada al dialogo que a los puños ¿Para qué me había servido esa aptitud? Para ser despreciada por todos, por mi familia, por mis compañeros de la academia, por mi supuesto pueblo... Bien. Si todos preferían a una princesa loca y sádica eso es lo que tendrían de ahora en adelante. La niña amable moriría con Mushroom, desde ahora solo habría una chica que no volvería a ser humillada por nadie. Antes muerta o asesina que volver a ser un objeto de burla. Tenía frente a mí a cuatro rivales desafiándome y aunque individualmente eran un poco débiles entre todos podrían intentar rodearme.

De pronto me empecé a marear y notaba que poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza, comprendí entonces que al no estar mi cuerpo tan entrenado como el de mi hermano no podía asimilar semejante aumento de poder durante demasiado tiempo, debía de darme prisa y despachar a esos asquerosos cuando antes.

En ese momento recordé la investigación sobre la transformación en Ozaru que Mushroom y yo llevamos a cabo juntas. Había una variante que aún no estaba perfeccionada y cuando la probamos en el desierto no funcionó del todo. Supuestamente los rayos bruts artificiales se podían combinar con una muestra de sangre para que la transformación solo afectase al autor de la misma, pero las pruebas realizadas no habían dado un resultado perfecto. De todas formas era la única carta posible que podía usar porque pronto mi poder se agotaría debido al cansancio y tenía a cuatro personas desafiándome aunque aún no me hubiesen atacado, pero en el estado Ozaru podría aumentar mi fuerza sin fatigarme tanto.

—Voy a hacerlo, por Mushroom.

Me quité los guantes y me hice una herida en la palma de la mano derecha. Mi ira me había hecho desarrollar una energía de **ciento** treinta mil unidades. La transformación multiplicaría por diez esta cifra **,** llegando a un millón trescientas mil unidades, quizás a pesar del cambió mi cuerpo no pudiese asimilar tanta energía y estallase pero ya todo me daba igual. Concentré la energía brut en la mano izquierda y la elevé ligeramente, luego dej **é** que mi sangre mojase aquella bola de poder. Ahora vería si todo aquello era un éxito o un fracaso. Si los demás también podían transformarse entonces resultaría un experimento fallido, solo yo debía metamorfosearme.

— ¡MÉZCLATE CON MI SANGRE Y DAME PODER!

Noté como de pronto mi cuerpo cambiaba y mi fuerza se incrementaba. En cambio todos se asombraron de ver una luna y que ella no les afectase.

— _¡Imposible! ¡Aún quedan dos años para la próxima luna llena!_

— _¿Y por qué nadie más se transforma?_

— _¿Qué tipo de luna es está?_

Podía oír sus gritos y expresiones de asombro. Únicamente mi hermano y mi padre fueron un poco afectados, dado que ellos compartían parte de mi material genético, pero solo crecieron un poco y les salió más vello, su transformación no fue completa pero la mía sí. El descubrimiento era un éxito. Mushroom tenía razón en sus teorías y ahora ya nunca lo sabría.

— **¡OBSERVADLA BIEN! ESTA LUNA ES MÍA Y SOLO MÍA.**

Para evitar accidentes me enroll **é** la cola alrededor de la cintura. Seguidamente me lancé contra aquellos seis insectos, quienes no me duraron demasiado. No tardé mucho en matarlos. Seguidamente me fui de allí.

— _Síguela, Cepa. Ve a ver qué hace._

— _Sí, majestad._

— ¡Atención! Hay una pausa de veinte minutos—proclamó el rey.

Me dirigía a la academia de ciencias. Ese asqueroso centro pagaría por la todas las humillaciones que yo había parecido, pero sobretodo pagaría por la sangre derramada de Mushroom. Aterricé a la puerta del pabellón de dirección.

—De momento me centraré en este pabellón y algunas aulas.

Note que Cepa se acercaba a mí pero no le di importancia. Ahora yo era mucho más poderosa que él.

Hice un rayo por la boca que destrozó completamente el pabellón de dirección. Según mi dispositivo no había nadie dentro, pero incluso si hubiese estado habitado hubiese disparado igual. Cepa se puso levitando frente a mí.

—Aquí estáis. ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo, princesa?

— **¿Desde cuándo me tratas de usted?—mi voz era un poco grave.**

—…

— **Da igual.**

—Ya es suficiente.

— **No. Apenas he comenzado. Destruiré parte de la academia y dejaré en pie lo que me interese.**

—Es impresionante que esta luna solo os afecte a vos. Será un gran descubrimiento, pero ahora es tiempo de regresar al torneo sin la transformación ozaru.

— **¿Para que todos pretendan humillarme de nuevo? No.**

—Vais a venir conmigo.

—Lárgate si no quieres que te mate.

—Bien. He intentado ser razonable pero vas a venir conmigo de una forma u otra.

— **Si no quieres apoyarme entonces serás mi enemigo. Cuidado, soldadito. Ahora soy muy poderosa.**

—Demasiado para ti. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tu cuerpo podrá soportar ese poder?

— **El suficiente para… esto.**

Pumpkin lanzó un rayo que Cepa esquivó. Seguidamente la ozaru lanzó una onda, el comandante contraatacó con la misma técnica y aunque la de él no era tan fuerte, ambos ataques explotaron al chocar entre ellos, lo que le dio tiempo de moverse.

— **Solo retrasas lo inevitable. Ahora tengo más de un millón trescientas mil unidades. Por poco que te toque puedo hacerte mucho daño.**

— _Majestad, avise a Tomato y venga los dos a mis coordenadas. Es una emergencia._

— _Ya he detectado esa energía tan agresiva. Voy para allá con mi hijo pero no pienso llamar a esa asquerosa._

— _No lo entiende. Auh—Cepa esquivó un rayo disparado por la boca de su rival, pero al hacerlo se le cayó el radar al suelo._

— _Cepa ¿Estás ahí? ¡Cepa!_

El radar fue destruido de un pisotón y se cortó la comunicación.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 16.

* * *

 _Hola, lectores/as:_

 _En el capítulo anterior llegué a poner erróneamente que solo hubo dos seleccionados en la segunda ronda de la eliminatoria, error. Fueron cuatro aunque dos fueron de fondo y no tuvieron descripción ni nombre. He tenido que repasar las cifras de los seleccionados en las rondas de la eliminatoria para escribir este capítulo._

 _Realmente me entristeció la muerte de Mushroom e incluso pensé en salvarla. Tenía pensado que no muriese realmente y Cepa mintiese sobre su fallecimiento para incitar la ira de la princesa, pero eso hubiese sido tonto porque todos hubiesen detectado que seguía viva por su energía. Por otro lado, todo esto hecha por tierra todas las tramas planteadas en torno a Mushroom, ahora saben lo que sentí yo cuando vi el final de Zamasu a manos de Zeno Sama, en vez de morir por la espada de Trunks, xd. La muerte de Mushroom fue para hacer que Pumpkin finalmente despertase toda su agresividad contenida, y marcará un antes y un después. Desde ahora Pumpkin seguirá siendo una cerebrito pero ya no tendrá un carácter tan pacifico. Incluso barajé la posibilidad de que Pumpkin fuese la primera en convertirse en una súper guerrera, "es una guerrera pacifica que ha despertado la agresividad en su corazón por un ataque de ira"; el problema era que ella no estaba tan entrenada y su transformación hubiese sido poco creíble. Aunque también es un poco inverosímil que su Ozaru tenga un millón trescientas mil unidades de poder. Esto se debe a que esta transformación aumenta por diez el poder de pelea inicial y Pumpkin había desarrollado 130.000 unidades (130.000x10=1.300.000)_

 _Posiblemente algunos piensen ¿Cómo es que Vegeta y Kakarotto lograron desarrollar entre los dos noventa mil unidades, y en cambio Pumpkin llegó ella sola a las ciento treinta mil? Para empezar no se sabe si realmente el príncipe y Kakarotto hubiesen podido desarrollar aún más fuerza, lo más probable es que si pudiesen pero no necesitasen tanto poder para enfrentarse con sus adversarios. Y Pumpkin tuvo un ataque de ira y se volvió una sádica que solo quería venganza._

 _Kakarotto como siempre piensa más en tener una buena pelea que en los demás. Debió dejar que Vegeta Junior fuese eliminado para salvar a sus padres, pero decidió que quería enfrentarse con él en las finales. Kakarotto es un desastre de padre y peor hijo. XD._

 _Eso es todo por ahora._

 _Un saludo.  
Nos leemos._


	18. CAPÍTULO 17: OZARU

**CAPÍTULO 17  
OZARU**

Kakarotto se iba despertando poco a poco. Se levantó con la cabeza dolorida por el golpe que había recibido del príncipe Vegeta y que había provocado su inconsciencia. De pronto se percató de que se encontraba en el palco real, pudo ver a Gine con una mirada triste y de pronto se fijó en el rey, en aquel que había esclavizado a su madre y encarcelado a su padre. De pronto el chico se levantó de golpe lanzado una pequeña onda de energía cerca del monarca pero sin darle, aunque bastó para llamar su atención.

—Esta vez voy a ganarle. ¡Liberaré a mis padres!

— ¿Otra vez con eso? Soy muy superior a ti.

—No. Ahora ya no. Ahora soy más fuerte.

— ¡Hijo! No lo provoques. Te matará.

El rey se levantó.

—Por ahora no. De momento me conformaré con darle una buena paliza a tu muchacho. Vamos fuera. El ring está ahora desocupado y lucharemos en él.

—Sí.

Gine les rogó que no luchasen pero los dos varones la ignoraron.

—Quédate aquí, mascota. Quiero que veas cómo destrozo a tu hijo.

—Tú eres quién va a perder. Fíjate bien, mamá. Voy a ganarle.

Ambos salieron a la arena mientras Gine sollozaba. De pronto se posaron en el ring.

—Ciudadanos, este participante ha desafiado a su rey. El rey os demostrará a todos que no tiene clemencia con nadie ante un acto de insolencia.

— _¿Ha desafiado al rey? Está loco._

— _Hay que ser estúpido para medirse contra Vegeta._

— _Pobres de nosotros. Ya no podremos ver a ese niño disputando la final._

Estos y otros comentarios comenzaron a circular entre las gradas.

De pronto ambos peleadores se pusieron en posición de pelea.

—Iré a por todas.

—Yo también, muchacho insolente.

—Si le gano, que ganaré, liberará a mis padres.

—Mmm. Esto es un desafío tan absurdo que acepto. Pero si pierdes irás a la mazmorra junto a tu padre y yo me quedaré con tu madre hasta que me canse de ella.

Ambos comenzaron a concentrar su energía dejando asombrados a los espectadores.

 _«Mmm. El rey ha llegado a las 600.000 unidades pero eso no es nada»_ pensó Kakarotto.

 _«Je. A ver cuánta fuerza tiene ese mocoso. Mmm. 400.000, 500.000, 580.000… ¡No puede ser! ¡630.000 y subiendo!»_

—631.000, 650.000, 700.000. ¡800.000! ¡Imposible! ¡Es un error! ¡Este chico no puede tener semejante poder!

—Aaaaaaaah.

De pronto Kakarotto se lanzó contra el rey, este último se cubrió pero recibió un fuerte puñetazo por debajo de la mandíbula inferior. Antes de que pudiese contratacar Kakarotto le atravesó el estómago de otro puñetazo y le elevó al aire de una patada en la espalda. El rey estaba lastimado y se encontraba aturdido, Kakarotto voló rápidamente para situarse sobre él en el aire, seguidamente hizo un rayo de energía que lo empujó hacia abajo haciendo que el monarca se estrellase contra el suelo y fuese aplastado por el rayo.

—Ah, ah, ah…—Vegeta Senior se encontraba tirado en el piso de ring y muy malherido. Kakarotto aterrizó cerca de él.

El público parecía haber enmudecido pero de pronto comenzó a vitorear a Kakarotto. Sin embargo, el niño no les prestaba atención.

—Ahora libera a mis padres si no quieres que te mate.

—Ah, ah, ah. Puedes llevártelos.

—Bien. Ve a que te curen. Y si vuelves a molestarles la próxima vez te mataré.

* * *

Kakarotto poco a poco iba despertando. Se levantó con la cabeza dolorida por el golpe que había recibido del príncipe Vegeta y que había provocado su inconsciencia. De pronto se percató de que se encontraba en el palco real, pudo ver a Gine con una mirada triste pero se encontraba sola.

—Te has despertado.

— ¡Mamá!— ¿Y el rey?

—Se marchado a luchar contra su propia hija. Ella se ha convertido en un ozaru.

—Huye ahora, mamá.

—Tu padre está encarcelado. No puedo abandonarlo e irme sin él. Además ¿Dónde quieres que vaya? El rey me perseguiría hasta atraparme.

—Ganaré el torneo y te liberaré, lo prometo—después nos iremos y nos alejaremos de esta gente.

— ¿Irnos? ¿En plural?

— ¿Perdona? No te he entendido, mamá.

Gine no respondió inmediatamente. Su cabeza le daba vueltas porque tenía sentimientos contradictorios. Como esposa y mujer quería que su familia y ella estuviesen lo más lejos posible del rey, e incluso irse fuera del planeta. Sin embargo, como madre no quería alejar a su hijo de la influencia del príncipe; estaba claro que desde que Kakarotto conoció al joven Vegeta su nivel de pelea se había desarrollado mucho en poco tiempo. En la cultura de aquel planeta para las mujeres sayayinas era muy importante tener hijos poderosos, allí no era propio de una buena madre alejar a su hijo de las peleas y los entrenamientos extremos, ni tampoco dificultar su formación de guerrero, solo alguien que odiase a sus propios hijos harían algo tan cruel con ellos y este no era el caso de la madre de Kakarotto. Por mucho que le doliese Gine sabía que su hijo estaba mejor en compañía del príncipe que apartado de él; el problema era que quizás a la larga eso implicase sacrificar a su esposo junto con ella misma, pero si a cambio de eso Kakarotto se convertía en un guerrero fuerte y admirado por su pueblo entonces el sacrificio valdría la pena.

—No quiero que te preocupes más por mí ni mí ni por tu padre.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, mamá?!

—Que has sido muy noble, hijo, pero se acabó. Tú tienes que convertirte en un hombre fuerte y respetado, al igual que tu hermano, eso es lo más importante. Lo demás es secundario.

—Pero, mamá.

— ¡Silencio! El rey y el príncipe se fueron a luchar contra esa ozaru. Ve a buscarles y ayúdales.

— ¿Ayudarles? A Vegeta todavía pero… ¿al rey? Ni loco.

—…

 _«No quiero hacerlo pero… no hay elección»_ pensó Gine dándole una fuerte bofetada a su hijo.

Kakarotto quedó impactado, no por el golpe sino porque no se esperaba esa reacción de su madre, quién nunca le había tocado. Para los hijos los bofetones eran un gesto de reproche paternal; no era golpes muy fuertes en comparación con los entrenamientos que recibían, su dureza estaba en su significado dado que se consideraban un gesto de humillación, representaban que los padres no estaban contentos ni orgullosos con el proceder del hijo al que abofeteaban. Kakarotto nunca se esperó un gesto así de su madre, quizás de su hermano o incluso de su padre pero no de Gine.

—Iré. No dejaré que el príncipe me gane. Pero te juro que al final yo te liberaré, mamá, de una forma u otra.

Antes de que la mujer pudiese responder el niño ya se había ido volando a gran velocidad.

 _«No quería hacerlo pero era lo correcto. Mi pequeño tiene que pensar en su formación militar»_ pensó Gine sollozando.

* * *

 **CERCA DE LA ACADEMÍA DE CIENCIAS**

Pumpkin se encontraba transformada en Ozaru mientras que Cepa se hallaba en su forma normal.

—Mejor vayamos a pelear al desierto, princesa. Hay más sitio.

—Si quieres morir allí entonces de acuerdo.

Ambos se fueron volando.

— _Cepa, ¿Adónde vais? El radar indica que mi hija y tú habéis cambiado de dirección._

— _Vamos al desierto. La transformación la está consumiendo, con suerte pronto volverá a cambiar._

— _Aún estamos lejos pero te seguiremos, comandante._

—…—De pronto Pumpkin lanzó un rayo que Cepa esquivó pero ella aprovechó para sorprenderle por detrás y quitarle su dispositivo.

—No te hace falta, y no me gusta la gente que se pone a hablar y hablar—la princesa rompió el radar estrujándolo con la mano. Ambos se quedaron parados en el aire.

—…

—Continuemos, soldado.

— ¿Soldado? ¡¿Has dicho soldado?!

—Sí ¿Qué pasa? ¿Eh?

Cepa comenzó a concentrarse.

—Soy el comandante en jefe del ejército. El segundo al mando de este reino después del rey. ¡No soy un simple soldado! ¡Te arrepentirás de esas palabras, mona inútil! ¡Aaaaaaaah!

 _« ¿Cepa? Cuánta potencia guardaba a escondidas»_ pensó la princesa.

De pronto ambos Vegetas se pararon en el aire a medio camino.

— _¿Qué es esto? Parece la energía del comandante pero… No puede ser… es enorme._

 _«Je. Me temía que mi maestro guardaba parte de su fuerza. Eso quiere decir que no usó su máximo poder cuando_ luchó contra _mi padre en el desierto. No entiendo por qué nunca ha disputado el trono a mi padre. Pero… esto no es nada. Y tendré muchísima más fuerza cuando me haya convertido en súper guerrero»_ pensó el príncipe.

— ¡AAAH!—Cepa le dio un fuerte puñetazo al ozaru que hizo que saliese despedida, a continuación le lanzó una onda de energía que impulsó a su rival aún más lejos, Cepa le siguió de cerca. Llegaron al desierto enseguida y aterrizaron.

—Gracias por ahorrarme el viaje, soldado.

— ¡No me llames así!

Cepa se lanzó al ataque a gran velocidad. Aunque la princesa era físicamente más fuerte **,** no lograba seguir los movimientos del comandante ni tampoco golpearle. A pesar de todo el varón únicamente hacía retroceder y mantenía a raya a su rival, pero no lograba tumbarla. Finalmente Cepa logró derribarla de espaldas y se elevó rápidamente para lanzar un rayo **,** pero lo hizo tan rápido que apenas logró concentrar su fuerza antes de lanzarlo, el ataque levantó una gran polvareda, de pronto Cepa se paró en el aire jadeando.

—No tengo el radar. ¿Lo conseguí?

Al disiparse el aire Cepa pudo ver al ozaru de pie y apenas estaba herida. Se había estabilizado en el aire a pocos metros del suelo.

—No ha estado mal. Veo que eres más fuerte de lo normalmente aparentas.

—Ah, ah, ah… No puede ser.

—Te devolveré con creces el daño que me has hecho.

De pronto el ozaru se elevó y trató de darle un puñetazo al comandante, él estaba agotado, consiguió esquivar este primer golpe pero recibió una patada en su lugar, este golpe lo aturdió y eso permitió a la princesa darle varios cabezazos en el cráneo e incluso romperle la rodilla derecha de un puntapié. Seguidamente el ozaru balanceó a su rival y le lanzó fuertemente contra el suelo. La princesa aterrizó cerca y comenzó a darle varios pisotones en el pectoral a su rival. Cepa se mordió la lengua para no gritar.

— ¿Qué pasa? No dices nada. ¿Acaso te quedaste sin lengua? Si me suplicas no te mataré.

El aludido no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el monstruo le viese gritar ni quejarse, pero especialmente no pensaba pedir clemencia, si tenía que morir al menos moriría luchando.

—Por fin despertaste tu potencial, tu agresividad. Me alegro pero lo enfocas de manera equivocada.

—Ahórrate los sermones. Una vez me dijiste que eras capaz de hacerme dormir en el suelo, pues yo voy hacerte dormir en este suele arenoso pero para siempre.

Le dio un pisotón que le rompió varias costillas, pero Cepa logró lanzar un rayo golpeando a su rival en el ojo derecho. La princesa lanzó un grito y se tambaleó hacía atrás palpándose la cara, momento en que Cepa aprovechó para elevarse, aunque tenía algunas costillas rotas y varias heridas.

 _«Tengo que cortarle la cola pero la tiene enrollada a la cintura, no será fácil»_ pensó el comandante.

La ozaru retrocedió un poco.

— ¡Maldito!

—No me subestimes, mona gigante.

— ¿Qué? ¿Mono gigante? Mmmm. ¿Mona gigante? Ja, ja, ja, ja… Ja. ¡Estoy harta! Toda mi vida he sido despreciada. Mi padre no me acepta porque dice que soy débil, en el colegio intentaron matarme, tú me tratas peor que una basura. ¡Ya estoy harta!

—Oooh. Perdone, señorita llorona—tono de ironía—Si desde el principio hubieses mostrado tu potencial en vez de lamentarte te hubiesen ido mejor las cosas—tono de seriedad.

— ¡Cállate!

La Ozaru se lanzó al ataque pero Cepa pudo ver un fallo en su defensa.

 _«Ahora»_ pensó el comandante esquivando el golpe y golpeando el estómago de su rival, el golpe surgió muy poco efecto pero hizo que la princesa se detuviese en el aire palpándose el estómago, Cepa aprovechó para perder altura y colocarse a distancia.

 _«Se distrae con un ataque tan flojo… A pesar de su fuerza se nota que apenas sabe cómo usar su poder. Casi no me quedan fuerzas pero el número uno del reino no va a caer tan fácilmente. Además, aún tengo cosas que hacer. El príncipe no ha terminado de desarrollarse aún, ni tampoco ha seleccionado a sus leales. Si al menos Kakarotto… pero el imbécil de rey tuvo que secuestrar a sus padres. ¿Acaso no comprende lo que está en juego? Qué difícil es servir al reino. Ahí viene de nuevo la princesa loca»_

Pumpkin se aproximaba a gran velocidad pero sus movimientos eran un poco descoordinados, quizás no controlase bien su nuevo cuerpo, o quizás se encontrase aturdida. En cualquier caso, Cepa se encontraba cansado y tenía que hacer tremendos esfuerzos para esquivar sus ataques y golpear en el momento oportuno. De pronto la chica se paró y lanzó una onda de energía, pero no dio en el blanco.

—Muy bien, soldado. Esquiva esto.

De pronto Pumpkin comenzó a lanzar ondas a gran velocidad, algunas cayeron en tierra y provocaron varios cráteres, otras fueron esquivadas pero de pronto una le dio a Cepa de golpe estrellándole contra el suelo. El comandante quedó tendido en el suelo.

— ¿Quieres clemencia?

—Quiero que regreses a la normalidad y vuelvas junto a tu padre—Cepa comenzaba a levantarse como podía aunque se tambaleaba.

— ¡Vete a la mierda, insecto!—la ozaru comenzó a concentrar energía entre sus manos.

«No irá a…»

 _«Mmm. Se aproximan dos energías. Pero son débiles. Me dan igual»_

—Espera. No uses un rayo después de semejante aumento de poder.

—…

—Si lo lanzas desde el aire y en esa posición hacía la tierra podrías volar el planeta.

—Cierto. Hagas lo que hagas vas a morir, soldado. Si esquivas el golpe atravesaré la tierra y en el momento en que llegue al núcleo del planeta entonces… se acabó todo. Si recibes el ataque quizás su cuerpo absorba el ataque y logres salvar el planeta pero morirás. De una forma u otra te voy a matar. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…

—… —No voy a esquivarlo. Tú eres una niña ignorante. No hay mayor honor para un saiyan que morir en el campo de batalla salvando a su reino—Cepa empezó a concentrarse.

— ¿Morir salvando el reino? Si mueres, entonces ¿de qué te sirve? El orgullo según mi padre sería ganar el combate.

—El orgullo no es solo ganar, es también proteger a tu raza y al reino pero… ¿qué sabrá una niña sin carácter ni talento para luchar? Incluso ahora que eres una ozaru apenas sabes usar tu nuevo poder, o de lo contrario ya me hubieses matado.

—Pronto dejarás de hablar.

 _«No creo poder repeler su ataque pero debo intentarlo»_ pensó Cepa.

— ¡Muere, insecto! ¡Aaaah!

—Ahí va toda mi fuerza. ¡AAAAHHH!

Cepa que estaba parado en el suelo disparó en segundo lugar. Ambos rayos se chocaron y los dos luchaban por ganar terreno ante el otro. Pumpkin tenía más fuerza pero de momento su rival aguantaba, la duda era saber por cuánto tiempo más Cepa podría resistir.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… Solo retrasas lo inevitable.

— ¿De veras quieres destruirlo todo? Tú también morirías.

—Lo sé pero ya no me importa. Todos en este reino me odian y todos van a pagar.

—…

—Veamos cuánto más aguantas, soldadito.

— ¡No me llames así! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!—el aludido dobló su fuerza pero aun su rayo no llegaba a superar a su rival.

—Ya hemos jugado bastante. Ahora… ¡Muere, insecto!

Cepa vio como el ataque rival iba poco a poco ganando fuerza, estaba a punto de ser aplastado por el rayo de la princesa.

 _«Solo queda una opción. Es muy arriesgado combinar dos ataques a la vez pero la alternativa es morir»_

 _«Mmm. ¿Qué hace? ¿El soldadesco se ha vuelto loco? Ha dejado de disparar con la mano derecha. Está sosteniendo el ataque solamente con la izquierda. Iluso, no podrá mantener tanto poder con una sola mano»_

 _«Ahí va eso»_

 _« ¿Qué demonios? Ah»_

La ozaru recibió un golpe de onda de energía en el ojo lastimado anteriormente y otros dos por debajo de la mandíbula inferior. De la impresión quedó aturdida y dejó de disparar, lo que hizo que su rayo se apagase y el ataque de su rival la alcanzase.

— ¡AAAAAAAH!—La princesa cayó al suelo estando lastimada por haber recibido el ataque de lleno.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Has usado el rayo con una mano y varias ondas con la otra. ¿Cómo puedes combinar dos ataques diferentes a la vez?

—Entrenando mucho.

 _«Se acabó todo_. Ojalá _el rey pueda encargarse de todo sin mí. El príncipe aún no ha terminado de madurar ni de cuerpo ni de mente, pero poco le falta. Ya pronto superará la fuerza del rey y de mí. Ha sido un honor servir al reino»_

Pumpkin empezó a levantarse pero justo en ese momento aterrizaron su padre y hermano al lado de Cepa.

— ¡A mi maestro ni tocarlo!

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Cepa vio al rey a su lado.

—Más o menos.

—Aguantaste mucho. Mi radar indica que mi hija ahora tiene más de un millón de energía.

—Logré aguantar jugando con mis técnicas y velocidad, pero en este último ataque forcé demasiado mi cuerpo.

—Lo sé porque lo detecté. Mmm. No tenías tanta fuerza cuando nos enfrentamos aquí.

—Pero nosotros nos volvemos más poderosos después de cada combate.

—Tienes razón pero me pregunto si hay algo más.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Qué me ocultases parte de tu poder cuando luchamos aquí.

—Claro que no. ¿Qué sentido tendría?

 _«Es necesario mantenerte en el trono mientras tu hijo termina de crecer, pero eso no tienes por qué saberlo, idiota. Yo no te sirvo a ti, sirvo al reino y el reino aun te necesita»_ pensó Cepa.

—Mmm. Ningún sentido, supongo.

— ¡Vuelve en ti, hermanita!

—Lárgate, hermanito. Ahora soy mucho más poderosa que tú.

— ¿Eso crees? ¿Qué tal si me lo demuestras?

—Encantada.

Ambos hermanos se pusieron en posición de pelea.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 17.

* * *

Hola, lectores/as:

Sé que este capítulo se tardó un poco pero estaba ocupado preparando unas oposiciones. Aún sigo opositando.

La escena de Kakarotto venciendo al rey y liberando a sus padres fue propuesta varias veces por uno de ustedes. Sin embargo, ya tengo diseñado el final del torneo y esa escena solo se podía agregar como un sueño de Kakarotto. Espero que os haya gustado a todos.

Aquí supimos más sobre el carácter de Cepa. Les diré algo. El concepto de orgullo de Cepa es diferente del orgullo del rey. Vegeta Senior solo ve orgullo en ganar combates pero con el comandante eso no lo es todo. Obvio que a Cepa le gusta ganar combates y sabemos que entrena duramente, pero para él lo fundamental es la defensa de su raza y de su reino. Vegeta Junior al igual que su padre también considera que ganar lo es todo y sabemos que incluso quiere un súper guerrero, pero también le hemos visto preocupándose por el honor familiar y la defensa de su familia, y más concretamente de cara a su hermana, incluso sabemos que Vegeta Junior rechazó a Raditz por considerar que éste último carecía del orgullo del respeto y defensa de su familia, entonces podríamos decir que el príncipe tiene rasgos de su padre y también de Cepa, lo cual no resulta raro teniendo en cuenta que ha sido educado por ambos. En cuanto a la princesa pues no está muy claro cuál es su concepto del orgullo; en principio podríamos decir que su mayor preocupación es ser la científica número uno del reino, pero después de ver cómo mataron a su amiga se volvió agresiva, ya veremos cómo evoluciona a partir de ahora.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	19. CAPÍTULO 18: COMBATE DE HERMANOS

**CAPÍTULO 18  
** **COMBATE DE HERMANOS**

La ozaru recibió un golpe de onda de energía en el ojo lastimado anteriormente y otros dos por debajo de la mandíbula inferior. De la impresión quedó aturdida y dejó de disparar, lo que hizo que su rayo se apagase y el ataque de su rival la alcanzase.

— ¡AAAAAAAH!—La princesa cayó al suelo estando lastimada por haber recibido el ataque de lleno.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Has usado el rayo con una mano y varias ondas con la otra. ¿Cómo puedes combinar dos ataques diferentes a la vez?

—Entrenando mucho.

 _«Se acabó todo. Ojal_ á _el rey pueda encargarse de todo sin mí. El príncipe aún no ha terminado de madurar ni de cuerpo ni de mente, pero poco le falta. Ya pronto superará la fuerza del rey y de mí. Ha sido un honor servir al reino»_

Pumpkin empezó a levantarse pero justo en ese momento aterrizaron su padre y hermano al lado de Cepa.

— ¡A mi maestro ni tocarlo!

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Cepa vio al rey a su lado.

—Más o menos.

—Aguantaste mucho. Mi radar indica que mi hija ahora tiene más de un millón de energía.

—Logré aguantar jugando con mis técnicas y velocidad, pero en este último ataque forcé demasiado mi cuerpo.

—Lo sé porque lo detecté. Mmm. No tenías tanta fuerza cuando nos enfrentamos aquí.

—Pero nosotros nos volvemos más poderosos después de cada combate.

—Tienes razón pero me pregunto si hay algo más.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Qué me ocultases parte de tu poder cuando luchamos aquí.

—Claro que no. ¿Qué sentido tendría?

 _«Es necesario mantenerte en el trono mientras tu hijo termina de crecer, pero eso no tienes por qué saberlo, idiota. Yo no te sirvo a ti, sirvo al reino y el reino aun te necesita»_ pensó Cepa.

—Mmm. Ningún sentido, supongo.

— ¡Vuelve en ti, hermanita!

—Lárgate, hermanito. Ahora soy mucho más poderosa que tú.

— ¿Eso crees? ¿Qué tal si me lo demuestras?

—Encantada.

Ambos hermanos se pusieron en posición de pelea. Vegeta junior se elevó siendo perseguido por su hermana.

—No podrás escapar, hermanito.

—No lo pretendo—respondió el aludido lanzando un rayo hacia abajo dándole a su hermana Pumpkin en el hombro izquierdo, ella se detuvo en el aire.

— ¡Uh!

—No te distraigas—Vegeta bajo maniobrando y golpeo a la ozaru en el estómago pero ella lo agarró con sus grandes manos.

— ¡Suéltame!

—Enseguida—le hizo dar vueltas y seguidamente lo lanzó con fuerza contra el suelo.

El príncipe se levantó pero justo en ese momento recibió un rayo que le dio de lleno, levantando una gran polvareda. Al disiparse el humo la ozaru vio a un príncipe con heridas pero él aun podía luchar.

— ¿Es todo lo que sabes hacer?

— ¡¿Qué?! Presumido.

—Vale. Mi turno.

«Mierda. He gastado parte de mi poder en el torneo. Bueno, tampoco tanta contra esos gusanos pero aun así… pero no me ganará tan fácilmente» pensó Vegeta Junior

El rey y Cepa, éste último aún estaba malherido de su combate, observaban la pelea sin perderse detalle. El comandante sonreía pero el rey se veía preocupado.

 _«Eso es, Vegeta. Demuestra tu poder»_ pensó Cepa.

 _« ¡Ha podido resistir a un ozaru con un poder de un millón de unidades. No me lo explico. ¿Será peligroso? Podría disputarme el trono antes de tiempo»_ pensó el rey.

El príncipe se elevó yendo a gran velocidad a modo de misil. Pumpkin esperaba que de nuevo lo golpease en el estómago, pero en el último momento el príncipe maniobró para situarse detrás de la ozaru y la golpeó en la espalda, haciéndola tambalearse; seguidamente le golpeó por detrás de la rodilla derecha y luego lo mismo en la izquierda. Vegeta se movía a gran velocidad y su hermana no podía seguir sus movimientos, ella tenía más fuerza pero su tamaño también le dejaba más puntos muertos.

—Estate quieto, gusano.

— ¿Qué pasa?— golpe en el cuello— ¿No me pillas?—golpe debajo de la mandíbula inferior— ¿Cansada?—golpe en el hombro derecho— ¿O es que eres una inútil?—golpe en el estómago.

Vegeta se alejó un poco de su hermana, el chico jadeaba un poco.

—Solo retrasas tu derrota, hermano. No podrás moverte a esa velocidad por mucho tiempo.

—Ni tú aguantarás eternamente esa transformación.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tu cuerpo no está aun suficientemente entrenado para soportar tanto poder, por eso eres lenta de movimientos y no me atrapas.

—Lo mismo da. Tus golpes no me afectan.

—Eso lo veremos.

— ¿Seguimos, hermanito?

—Naturalmente.

Ambos se lanzaron de nuevo al combate siendo observados desde tierra por el rey y por Cepa.

—Vegeta no podrá aguantar este ritmo eternamente.

—Ni ella, majestad. Perderá el primero que se canse.

—…

—…

La ozaru seguía recibiendo los ataques de su hermano sin apenas inmutarse, de pronto él cometió un error al coordinar mal sus movimientos y eso hizo que ella le agarrase con su enorme mano.

— ¡Al fin!

— ¡SUÉLTAME, MONSTRUO FEO!

—Esta vez no. ¡Te voy a estrujar hasta que revientes!—aprieta el puño.

—…

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No gritas? ¿No te quejas? Otro como Cepa.

—…

 _« ¿Cepa tampoco gritó? Je. Ese es mi maestro. Entonces yo tengo que resistir tanto e incluso más»_ pensó el joven Vegeta.

De pronto la Ozaru recibió una onda en el estómago que la hizo retroceder pero aun así no soltó a su hermano.

—Suficiente, hija—el rey estaba flotando en el aire frente a la ozaru—Has liberado tu ira y me alegro. Ahora suelta a tu hermano.

— ¡¿QUIÉN TE HA DADO PERMISO PARA VENIR AQUÍ, PADRE?!—gritó Vegeta Junior.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Qué te largues! ¡No te metas en mi combate!

La ozaru volvió a estrujar a su hermano, quien aguantó el dolor.

— ¿No sería mejor que te dejases ayudar por papá?

—Ja. Incluso ahora careces de orgullo, hermana. ¡Y tú, lárgate!

—Je, je, je. Muy bien. Me voy—el rey descendió.

Vegeta intentaba concentrarse y liberarse por sí solo pero sin conseguirlo.

—No quiere ayuda. Mi hijo es un auténtico guerrero.

— ¿Lo dudaba, majestad?—respondió el comandante.

—No. Le hemos educado bien. A su hermana no tanto pero a él sí.

—Y no obstante ella se ha convertido en una ozaru de más de un millón de unidades.

—Mmm. Sí.

Vegeta junior estaba a punto de partirse en dos, pero de pronto detectó una energía aproximándose.

—Este poder es de…

—Otra vez ese niño entrometido—dijo la princesa.

De pronto Kakarotto se posicionó frente a Pumpkin.

—Suéltale a él y lucha contra mí, si puedes.

— ¿Me estás retando?

—Por supuesto.

—…—de pronto Pumpkin lanzó de golpe y con mucha fuerza a su hermano contra el suelo. El príncipe parecía un proyectil cuando se estrelló, quedo malherido pero aún estaba consciente.

—Ah. Que humillación. ¡MALDITO KAKAROTTO! ¡HAS INTERRUMPIDO MI COMBATE!

—Adelante, mocoso.

—No creas que voy a atacar hasta reventar de agotamiento. Simplemente te derrotaré.

Kakarotto empezó a concentrar energía.

—Oh sí. Lánzame tu mayor golpe. ¡Vamos!

—…

Mientras tanto Cepa se acercó al príncipe.

— ¿Puedes levantarte?

El aludido se levantó con mucha dificultad.

—Escucha. Si le cortas la punta del rabo a tu hermana ella volverá a la normalidad, solo la punta porque si cortas más la dejaría sin rabo al volver a su estado normal. Si es solo la punta conservará su cola. Usa la técnica que te enseñé el año pasado, aquella que usaste en el torneo para contarle la mano a ese niño.

— ¿Lo sabía, maestro?

— ¿Crees que no reconozco mis propias técnicas?

—Si sabía todo eso entonces… ¿Por qué no le cortó el rabo usted?

—Confiaba en que lo hicieses tú. Además lo tenía enroscado a la cintura.

—…

—Mira, Kakarotto va a lanzar su ataque. Tu hermana está esperando el golpe, aprovecha cuando este ocupada defendiéndose de ese niño.

—No. Tengo un plan más digno.

—Mmm.

Kakarotto concentró su energía mientras el rey la medía.

—Mmm. Capacidad de ataque… 350.000, 400.000… ¡450.100! Estos niños se están volviendo muy poderosos. No me gusta. Dentro de poco todos podrían sobrepasar mi poder

Kakarotto lanzó un rayo que Pumpkin detuvo con sus manos, la hizo retroceder un poco pero nada más.

— ¿Qué?

—…

 _«A ver si mi hermana… mientras tanto trataré de ocultar mi rastro de ki_ » pensó el príncipe.

— ¿Qué demonios?— Pumpkin devolvió el rayo de Kakarotto contra él mismo haciendo que éste recibiese el impacto del ataque y cayese al suelo quedando inconsciente, pero ella no se dio cuenta de que su rabo se le había desenroscado de la cintura. En ese momento Vegeta Junior se elevó y agarró de la cola a su hermana.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Quién se atreve?— Pumpkin movía la cola de un lado a otro pero su hermano no se la soltaba.

—Haz lo que quieras, hermanita. No te soltaré.

— ¡¿Tú?! ¡Suéltame!—seguía agitando su cola.

—...

— ¡Que me sueltes!

—Ahí está.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?—cada vez movía la cola con más fuerza.

— ¡CALIBURN!—el príncipe lanzó una especie de cuchilla de energía y logró cortar la punta del rabo de su hermana. De pronto ella comenzó a empequeñecerse.

— ¡MALDITO SEAS!

Pumpkin recuperó su forma normal en el aire pero de pronto cayó al vacío desmayada por el cansancio. Su hermano logró atraparla en el aire y la tomó en brazos, en tierra se la entregó a su padre.

—Llévatela y cuídala. ¡No vuelvas a meterte en mis combates!—De pronto el príncipe se tambaleó, Cepa le sostuvo.

—Será mejor que tú también vayas a un tanque.

—…

—…—En ese momento Kakarotto despertó— ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está esa bestia?

—Ya me he ocupado yo, inútil. Recupérate para que podamos seguir el torneo—Vegeta Junior se alejó volando seguido por Cepa y por el rey, éste último llevaba en brazos a su hija inconsciente.

Kakarotto quedó impactado. Tardó un poco en reaccionar y para entonces se había quedado solo. Al final se marchó volando.

—Majestad y alteza, propongo decirles a todos que el torneo se suspende hasta mañana. El príncipe y Kakarotto necesitan reponerse.

—Habla por él—protestó el joven Vegeta.

—Je. Hay que dar un buen espectáculo y para eso ambos debéis de estar al 100 desde el principio.

—Mmm. De acuerdo pero a condición de que luchemos directamente Kakarotto y yo. No necesitamos semifinales ni nada de nada. Todos saben que yo soy superior a todos esos mocosos.

—Haremos una cosa. Una batalla campal entre todos los participantes que quedan en el torneo, así les venceréis a todos de golpe. Dejad a Kakarotto para el final.

—Bah. De acuerdo, maestro.

—Conforme, comandante.

Cepa regresó al estadio e informó de que los combates del torneo continuarían al día siguiente, aunque muchos ya se habían ido. Kakarotto regresó al palco real, de donde su madre no se había movido y la informó de todo lo sucedido, luego ella optó porque ambos regresasen al palacio y se presentasen ante el rey para frustración de su hijo. Vegeta y su hermana fueron llevados a un tanque de sanación y el rey en persona supervisó su tratamiento. Seguidamente Cepa también usaría el tanque e incluso Kakarotto bajo petición del comandante y permiso del monarca, este último dijo que el chico debía estar en forma para la final del torneo.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 18.

 _Hola a todos/as._

 _Hacía tiempo que no retomaba este fanfic._

 _Seguramente quisieron ver una mayor pelea entre la princesa ozaru y Kakarotto. Para serles sinceros entre él y Vegeta prefiero al príncipe, de modo que nunca quise que Kakarotto se luciese demasiado, xd._

 _ **Caliburn.**_ _Es uno de los nombres que se atribuyen a la espada de Excalibur. Está técnica está inspirada en dicha espada y en el ataque de Krilin de Disco Infernal o Circulo de Energía Cortante (anime castellano) o también llamado "Kienzan". La Caliburn es una técnica de Cepa pasada al príncipe. Posiblemente algunos se pregunten porque Cepa no usó este ataque contra el rey cuando ambos lucharon en el desierto, o porque no la empleó contra la princesa en su modo ozaru, estas preguntas son respondidas por Cepa en este mismo capítulo. Cepa admitió que le interesa mantener a Vegeta Senior en el trono mientras su hijo acaba de formarse como guerrero y como líder, por tanto no tendría sentido usar una técnica mortal contra el rey, al menos por ahora. Además Cepa confiaba en que fuese su discípulo, Vegeta Junior, quien derrotase al ozaru._

 _Eso es todo por ahora._

 _Un saludo.  
_ _Nos leemos._


End file.
